


FAQ: Living Things

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Aliens, mechanimals, not-Earth animals and plants.A lot fromhttp://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Cybertronic_wildlifeIf the image doesn't say it's whatever it's I link it from, it's inspiration.





	1. Alien Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alien (sentient) races that may show up in stories.

**Ardurian Roc** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/ardurian_roc). The dominant species of the planet [Arduria](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Arduria). Like the mythological rocs of Earth, they are avian creatures, but that is where the similarities end: the rocs of Arduria are sapient, mechanical humanoids, not dissimilar from [Cybertronians](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformer), who view them as "estranged cousins" of their race and do not trust them. Known for being extremely watchful, the rocs communicate via radio waves and dwell in floating aeries.

 **Aquusian** : A human-sized galactic-level space-faring seahorse-like aquatic race native to Atlatix.

 **Captis** : a felenoid taur race, mech-sized

 **Catharsian** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/catharsian). a race of mechanical aliens, similar in size and stature to Cybertronians. Unlike Cybertronians, however, they are incapable of transformation and lack sparks, instead deriving sentience from their "warm-wired" physiology.

 **Chromite** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/chromite). A race of humanoid robotic lifeforms who hail from some unknown portion of the galaxy. They stumble into places they really should not be.

 **Dragons of Hausnest** : In an AU where Praxus was ruled by Predacons that left Cybertron when Alpha Prime began to hunt them in seriousness they settled on [Hausnest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465/chapters/34832156). Full racial info is on [This Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557426/chapters/34832291).

 **Dragons of Trikell** : Have a very strong resemblance to the modern western fantasy dragon and ranged from twenty five to over a hundred and fifty feet long depending on gender and age. They do not find space travel agreeable at all.

 **Ea'ny** : the energy beings from [The Mechanoid Preserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302386).

 **Itarian** : A bipedal wolf-cat mix with some avian characteristics and feathers. Average 8-9ft tall. Marsupial. Typically dark brown or black with muted green, tan and blue. 7 vorn life expectancy.

 **Iteranik** : A centaur-like race with 4 arms and 4 legs. From a world in [There's Always Someone Stronger ch 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597839)

 **Kantin** : The humanoid canines of Aristal.

 **Ka-Karur** : An avian (endothermic) race native to Evidran 3. Ka-Karur are large ground raptors that possess obsidian feathers. Primarily hunters that live in small clans, this species has only recently developed sentience and makes few tools or structures. Eggs are laid in special caves and offspring remain in the cave for a few months before leaving to join the rest of the clan. They can live up to 300 years, but most only survive to around 50. Elders, called White Ones, develop white feathers after age 50 and are revered. They are not sexually dimorphic. The average adult stands 6ft tall and weighs 1500lbs. Created by gatekat and KarlWolfemann in [Raptors of Evidran](https://archiveofourown.org/series/561181).

 **Kat** : The humanoid (small cat based) felines of Aristal.

 **Lathirian** : a mechanoid race.

 **Lithone** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/lithone_\(species\)). A race of robots from the planet [Lithone](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Lithone_\(planet\)). They possess a very high percentage of "emotional circuits" in their computer brains, which affects their individual personalities in different ways. By nature, they are not vengeful, making them lenient towards troublemakers. Their race appears to feature not only male and female members, but robotic "children".

 **Llazian** : Native sentient race of Llazus IV.

 **Mecannibal** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Mecannibal). On cursory viewing they appear vaguely similar to spiders with four legs attached to a round red body. Unlike spiders they possess one pair of yellow optics and a large toothy mouth. Known to eat other mechanical lifeforms, they often sell the leftover parts on the black market.

 **Mustelid** : the humanoid weasels of Aristal.

 **Nebulan** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Nebulan). organic race from the planet Nebulos similar in design to the inhabitants of Earth. Peaceful until they encountered Cybertronians. Often binary bonded to Cybertronians as Headmasters and Targetmasters.

 **Nijihito** : A race of organic aliens who's skin, hair and eyes come in a wide range of colors. They are highly technological, commonly cyborgs and heavily invested in the slaver trade. Nijihito is Japanese for rainbow. Used in [Kaizen 1: Against All Odds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8028487).

 **Raccipi** : eagle-like avian humanoids with much larger, dark colored females and smaller, brightly colored males. Males generally tend the nest, though they are far from helpless and are taught to hunt. It is not uncommon for a successful female to have multiple males to care for her holdings and young. Think of the females as eagles and the males as parrots.  
They grow at 1/2 the rate of a bald eagle <http://www.baldeagleinfo.com/eagle/eagle4.html>  
flapping starts at 16 weeks.  
first flight between 22-24 weeks.  
Full size at 14 weeks.  
Physical maturity at 1 year  
Sexual maturity at 10 years  
Death from old age between 80-100 (without cybernetics).

 **Stentarian** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/stentarian). Eerily similar to the Cybertronians, the Stentarians are a race of transforming and combining robots. Sixteen million years ago, the Stentarian race split apart into two factions — the Heroic Terradores and the Evil Ammonites — and they have been at war ever since.

 **Urgronian** : a humanoid with tusks and large, thick bodies. Cybertronian sized. They are all about the profits, but once you get their signature on a contract, most can be trusted to uphold their end of it. If word gets out that they aren't good to their contract, they lose a lot of business and they know it.

 **Xanith** : The humanoid (big cat) felines of Aristal.

 **Zunisertos** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://captainninja.deviantart.com/art/Triceratops-288157516), [[inspiration image 2]](http://nathanrosario.deviantart.com/art/Dinosaur-Rider-49719896). A dinosauroid native to the Cybertronian empire. Rarely seen without its mount nearby.


	2. Mechanimals, Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying and gliding mechanimals, primarily of Cybertron.

## Amphibians, Aerial

Amphibian offspring do not have limbs at creation/hatching and can only survive in liquid environments until a later development stage when the limbs appear. Some amphibians require liquids to maintain their cooling systems and cannot be out of them for extended lengths of time. This is why so many amphibian species spend so much time in and around oil and solvent streams/pools.

 **roto-toads** : cybertoads with limited hover abilities which move between terraces in rocky environments. only return to pools to lay eggs.  
\-- **spiked roto-toad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Heldu-color-3422338)

## Birds (Avianoids)

 **aerial dancers** : unusual flying species consisting mostly of wings.  
\-- **ebony aerial dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alex-brady-tad.deviantart.com/art/Harkonnen-ornithopter-sketches-595340770), [[inspiration image 2]](https://alex-brady-tad.deviantart.com/art/Harkonnen-ornithopter-sketches-595340592)  
\-- **fluted aerial dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Flute-bird-713316174) species produces sounds through holes in its frame.  
\-- **night aerial dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Angel-209006769), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Angel-209003287)

 **air sharks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/air_shark). air sharks mimic Aerial and Seeker flight forms.  
\-- **long-tailed air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://donotdelete.deviantart.com/art/Atomic-Angel-Aileron-Mode-706127018)  
\-- **low-winged air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illogictree.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Starship-674015473) top  
\-- **short-winged air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rogue-freighter.deviantart.com/art/need-yumyums-272760383)  
\-- **silver air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hydrothrax.deviantart.com/art/EXPLOSIVE-GIFTS-504517407)  
\-- **soar-winged air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mecha-zone.deviantart.com/art/Lightweight-jet-fighter-155042629)  
\-- **turbo air shark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Cyborg-Robot-Shark-Sketch-327135096)

 **Ankmor Park fowl** : wild species from which the domesticated park fowl were created.  
\-- **blade-tailed Ankmor Park fowl** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 14, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures14.png)  
\-- **steel prancing Ankmor park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://palkemo.deviantart.com/art/Steel-bird-739205340)

 **archaeopteriods** : predatory avianoids with teeth-filled beaks and short legs.  
\-- **bronze straighttailed archaeopteroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Charge-Bronze-Ranger-566726695)  
\-- **orszem ebony archaeopteriod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Xenoraptor-745448157) a species typically found in hilly, forested or mountainous areas. capable of only short flights, they often dive/glide down at prey.  
\-- **red-winged sickletailed archaeopteroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26125605/)

 **artisia birds** : songbirds  
\-- **crested artisia bird** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://caconymdesign.deviantart.com/art/Clouds-of-Avia-Songbirds-570975162)

 **brass curlews** :  
\-- **magnificent brass curlew** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/13.html)

 **cloud birds** : unusual avianoid species that appears to be made out of vapor.  
\-- **spectral masked cloud bird** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Air-Creature-725005246)

 **crystal cocks** : unrelated but similar in appearance to park fowl, these are crystalline birds.  
\-- **bismuth cock** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Bismuth-cock-595226581). crystal cock with multi-colored feathers.  
\-- **fancy solar cock** : relative of the bismuth cock.  
\-- **golden cock** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://akreon.deviantart.com/art/Kambi-Gwent-card-630078283). long-tailed crystal cock shimmering golden feathers. 

**CE-gulls** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://small-brown-dog.deviantart.com/art/Ad-Astra-547263715)

 **cryo-condors** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cryo-Condor) A large scavenger that prefers high mountains and altitudes. When threatened it can drop its outer plating to near absolute zero, cold enough to cause great pain and damage to almost anything. in G1, this is the prototype form for Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.  
\-- **black cryo-condor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-LASERBEAK-405771871), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-BUZZSAW-405772203)  
\-- **yellow cryo-condor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kagami5566.deviantart.com/art/Dai-Suzaku-Mk-II-129572145)

 **crystal hummers** : small crystalline birds. unrelated to true hummers but live in similar habitats  
\-- **heliotrope crystal hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/hummingbird-451374623)  
\-- **teal crystal hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahbyte.deviantart.com/art/Crystalline-Bird-392140226)

 **crystalline broadbills** :  
\-- **silver crystalline broadbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/look-at-me-my-bird-483568966)

 **crystalline buntings** :  
\-- **carmine-chested crystalline bunting** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/tea-time-436172833) top.  
\-- **purple-bellied crystalline bunting** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://neallie.deviantart.com/art/crytalbird-741158765)  
\-- **rainbow crystalline bunting** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/colors-birds-405253574)

 **crystalline cranes** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to some species of metal herons.  
\-- **indicolite crystalline crane** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/couple-of-birds-443192332)

 **crystalline cyber-bee eaters** : a crystalline species which specializes in eating cyber-bees.  
\-- **emerald crystalline cyber-bee eater** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/green-bee-eater-463224428)  
\-- **topaz crystalline cyber-bee eater** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/love-bird-403838979)

 **crystalline fowl** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to cyberfowls  
\-- **sapphire crystalline fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/peacock-401759073)  
\-- **quartz crystalline fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/white-peacock-482563258)

 **crystalline gliders** : single optic crystalline creatures that live primarily around the lower levels of Vos.  
\-- **aqua crystalline glider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Arael-Angel-of-Birds-413841771)

 **crystalline glitterjays** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to glitterjays  
\-- **sapphire crystalline glitterjay** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/blue-bird-404727829)

 **crystalline grosbeaks** :  
\-- **crested presul crystalline grosbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/red-cardinal-595426228) a bright red crystalline species of songbird often found on temple grounds in Ibex and encouraged to reside there.  
\-- **turquoise crystalline grosbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/blue-birds-457917338)

 **crystalline gyrofalcons** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to gyrofalcons  
\-- **citrine crystalline gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/feel-the-freedom-398110900) top

 **crystalline nippers** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to nippers  
\-- **carnelian crystalline nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/bird-eat-405509443)

 **crystalline owls** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to cyber-owls  
\-- **chevroned crystalline owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/dream-owl-446226557), [[inspiration image 2]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/Owl-Winter-422208067), [[inspiration image 3]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/owl-king-369441008), [[inspiration image 4]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/Monochromatic-owl-460365951) a species that comes in several coloration patterns and markings. Most of them feed on rodents, and they are often found in crystalline formations and mineral trees with similar colorations to their feathers. Individuals can eventually adapt their coloration to a new environment, but the process requires a molt of the original feathers.  
\-- **topaz micro crystalline owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/owl-love-409253044) a small species of crystalline owl often found living in deep cracks in crystal formations. Typically insectivores, they are a favorite of Praxian crystal growers due to their help removing pests. Praxians are known to put out crystal nest caves to help the rare pairs secure nesting sites during breeding seasons.

 **crystalline parrots** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to parrot-bots  
\-- **carnelian-headed crystalline parrot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/lovebirds-404255661)  
\-- **peridot crystalline parrot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/green-parrot-521671272)  
\-- **pezzottaite crystalline parrot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/cats-loves-birds-420020110)

 **crystalline running-hawks** : a large crystalline species related to the crystalline goshawk with a large beak. it spends most of its time on the ground but can fly.  
\-- **scapolite crystalline running-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/chocobo-and-mog-399191493)

 **crystalline snipe spotters** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to snipe spotters  
\-- **agate snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/little-birds-410493176)

 **crystalline sparrows** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to cyber-sparrows  
\-- **amethyst crystalline sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/le-petit-oiseau-va-sortir-392156852) on right  
\-- **aquamarine crystalline sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/le-petit-oiseau-va-sortir-392156852) on left  
\-- **ruby-headed crystalline sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/tea-time-436172833) bottom left.  
\-- **sapphire crystalline sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/feel-the-freedom-398110900) 3rd row  
\-- **topaz crystalline sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/feel-the-freedom-398110900) 2nd row

 **crystalline toucans** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to toucanoids  
\-- **azurite crystalline toucan** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/toucan-402853313)

 **crystalline turbohawks** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to turbohawks  
\-- **blue prismatic crystalline turbohawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://naxaron.deviantart.com/art/Timeix-734217930)

 **crystalline wagtails** : a crystalline species with a similar frame-type to wagtails  
\-- **spectral crystalline wagtail** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/birds-love-365667621)  
\-- **tourmaline crystalline wagtail** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/colors-birds-love-405281326)

 **cybris** :  
\-- **brown cybris** : [[site]](http://a-faerietale-of-inspiration.blogspot.com/2010/03/recycling-sculptures.html), or [[inspiration image 1]](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_JaiZhsz4uks/S6FqqiyoyDI/AAAAAAAADtM/UdWhFCRV43s/s1600-h/a+james+corbettart.jpg)  
\-- **crested azure cybris** : inspired by #2 on [[inspiration image 1]](https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245)

 **cyberbirds of the well** : birds of paradise  
\-- **curl-tailed astrapia** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Flight-Of-Paradise-424230982)  
\-- **gold helmed astrapia** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://outbackart.com.au/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/bird-of-paradise.jpg)  
\-- **harp-tailed cyberbird** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://outbackart.com.au/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/liar-bird.jpg)

 **cyber-eagles** :  
\-- **calcified fishing cyber-eagle** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386245/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FISH-EAGLE-900.jpg?2). a primarily fish-eating subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea.  
\-- **crested cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/Solarflare-Alt-Mode-175084442)  
\-- **flat-backed cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/That-is-one-big-Eagle-469904866)  
\-- **golden-backed cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wewvic.deviantart.com/art/3d-Falconzord-Tsubasamaru-346960612)  
\-- **Harmonexian blue cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Peregrine-Falcon-2-336345183) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **nebula cyber-eagle** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/american-eagle-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-3.jpg)  
\-- **silver flat-tailed cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/large-scale-works/7.html)

 **cyberfowl** : similar to pheasants and peafowls  
\-- **blue-tailed cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cruentus-oryx.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Peacock-Color-318189736)  
\-- **copper cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/23.html)  
\-- **copper patina cyberfowl** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 16, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/ironpeacock.jpg)  
\-- **golden cyberfowl** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/bird_gallery.htm) picture 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/fightingpheasants.jpg)  
\-- **purple-tailed cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-RainbowTail-color-18547311)  
\-- **short-fanned cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Peacock-2-258282787), [[inspiration image 2]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Peacock-217300510)  
\-- **silver cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Spoon-Pheasant-272948961)  
\-- **teal-tailed cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/25-shiva-577239542)  
\-- **white-tailed cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/Pavo-Peacock-737022607)  
\-- **yellow-fanned cyberfowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://karenluk.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Peacock-415478530)

 **cyber-grosbeaks** : species of songbird many of which have small crests on their heads.  
\-- **bronze crested cyber-grosbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/cardinal-pair.html) species turns from bronze to red during breeding season.  
*-- **crested ruby cyber-grosbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/m4ybe1ju5tw4nt2fly/art/Take-Me-There-647663809)  
\-- **pink cyber-grosbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://omniscmcmahan.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-22-737836509)

 **cyber-owls** :  
\-- **big-clawed cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Sleepy-Barn-Owl-706716554)  
\-- **black-winged white cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/POLARBOT-WINDCHILL-720706515)  
\-- **blue cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lugnut1995.deviantart.com/art/Beast-Wars-figures-Prowl-II-278101378)  
\-- **brass cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Pursuer-341966239)  
\-- **brown short-beaked cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Overwatch-364472975)  
\-- **brow-ridged cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Owlganoid-170303791)  
\-- **chevroned cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-OWL-268245521)  
\-- **frilled cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/crop-inspector/)  
\-- **golden noble cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22082047-mechanimal-owl)  
\-- **Harmonexian blue tufted cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Horn-Rimmed-Owl-343637089) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian green cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Owl-143249708) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Havok's blue cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Raidraptor-Force-Strix-655004951)  
\-- **helmed cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Horned-Owl-448587047)  
\-- **hematite ember-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://stanislava-korn.deviantart.com/art/CUBE-OWL-741180493)  
\-- **long-beaked cyber-owl** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 43, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/owl-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg)  
\-- **long horned cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24700547/)  
\-- **patinaed cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/night-hunter/)  
\-- **screeching cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://danielsingzon.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Owl-745788047)  
\-- **white rotund cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://angelbuffy.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Bird-79943691)

 **cyber-sparrows** :  
\-- **blue-winged copper cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illustrisdesigns.deviantart.com/art/Paula-s-Bird-Feeder-with-a-Eastern-Bluebird-730554748)  
\-- **gear-back cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://purplecatcreatives.deviantart.com/art/Burd-is-the-word-510633194), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=dataItem-iy0w8keb1), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=image_1d8e), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=dataItem-iy0w8keb1). a species which has developed a variety of colorful plumage.  
\-- **Harmonexian crested cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fleeple-Male-167709240) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. Locals consider this species good luck to spot.  
\-- **longtailed cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Subame-color-21446512)  
\-- **web-winged cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rodrigo-vega.deviantart.com/art/Automata-97185890) bottom left

 **deatheagles** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/DeathEagle).  
\-- **gray deatheagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://galactusrex.deviantart.com/art/Inktober-1-Swift-Mechadon-707508403)  
\-- **white-winged brown deatheagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Brown-Eagle-SamuraiZord-for-GalaxyRed-549305970)

 **glitterjays** : jays who collect glittery things  
\-- **blue glitterjay** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/2.html)  
\-- **crested glitterjay** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Little-Scrap-Bird-447104665)  
\-- **giant black glitterjay** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Black-bird-268596204)  
\-- **rusted glitterjay** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/bird_gallery.htm) picture 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/skylark.jpg)

 **gyrofalcons**  
\-- **bronze gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/b1opip2ig9wx79qx0da54lgg9zchs9)  
\-- **clamp-beaked gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tm2-dinobot.deviantart.com/art/B-Bird-01-391266123)  
\-- **crest-helmed gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blupoodle.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Eagle-2-446034877)  
\-- **curve-winged gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/large-scale-works/2.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/9.html) on left, [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/water-features/2.html)  
\-- **gyrbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Gyrbot-747305348). One of the smaller predatory avianoids it is fast and highly maneuverable, specializing in catching birds on the wing. While it is common in Cybertronian falconry it is primarily of the highly-ranked nobles and royalty. At one point it was a matter of law but now it is a matter of finances. They are rare, difficult to keep tamed and thus extremely expensive. Plus few reputable mecha will sell a gyrbot to a lower-ranked mecha. Most nobles still view it as trying to be your better to have one if you aren't a royal or first generation noble (ruler's siblings). Like most predatory avianoids it can not be domesticated.  
\-- **layered gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Airrazor-Movie-Halcon-Mode-585141161) designation comes from the two layers of feathers on wings.  
\-- **long-crested gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Force-Osprey-Ranger-693530548)  
*-- **rusty striped gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/m4ybe1ju5tw4nt2fly/art/Meets-the-Sun-Rising-688440530), [[inspiration image 2](https://www.deviantart.com/m4ybe1ju5tw4nt2fly/art/Robot-Study-666413839)  
\-- **slender curve-winged gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/large-scale-works/3.html) on right  
\-- **sheer-winged gyrofalcon** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 25 & 26, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/american-eagle-sculpture-life-size-metal-art.jpg) and [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/eagle-sculpture-life-size-metal-animal-art.jpg)  
\-- **shimmery gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/alphapod/works/26590146-eagle-from-the-alphapod-collection)  
\-- **steel gryofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Eagle3-458957674)  
\-- **webtailed gyrofalcon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thelittleone.deviantart.com/art/The-Hawk-277841887)

 **hummers** :  
\-- **aqua-bellied hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dreamspirit.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Hummingbird-Color-202612083)  
\-- **carmine-throated hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/1.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/2/), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/20.html), [[inspiration image 4]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/7.html), [[inspiration image 5]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/19-2.html)  
\-- **etched hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Life-s-Blood-380655441)  
\-- **fantailed hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yan09.deviantart.com/art/Earlier-Clockwork-Hummingbird-201587395)  
\-- **fantailed silver-winged hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://windfalcon.deviantart.com/art/Simpled-Toned-Paper-Sketch-Commissions-OPEN-734842051) bottom left.  
\-- **gray hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yan09.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Hummingbird-263181857)  
\-- **gray-winged hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Jib-OC-Bot-528106728) right  
\-- **Harmonexian carmine-optic prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-3-297744465) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian curve-tailed blue hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-189402633) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden-billed prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Humming-bird-6-324079994) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian jet-optic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-9-354044731) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. designation is for the black patch around its optics.  
\-- **Harmonexian long-billed blue hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-10-525804947) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian needle-billed prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-8-344332849) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian pink-optic green hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-4-298625577) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-pendant-332964095) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian wide-winged green hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-2-289361399) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **high-crested hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shroommu.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Hummingbird-Lines-286652093)  
\-- **purple energy-winged hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jasonhohoho.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-06-734274873)  
\-- **ruby-throated hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://acturiesa.deviantart.com/art/The-Humming-of-Clockwork-307153173)  
\-- **sharp-winged hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robotic-Bird-158270348)  
\-- **teal hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://momomondblume.deviantart.com/art/Bird-Dream-733374966)

 **knightingale** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/22302806/). Created as a fakemon by [Angel-Moonlightwolf](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/angel-moonlightwolf/). I think it works great as a cyber-critter.

 **larkers** : a type of small shore bird.  
\-- **bronze larker** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/14.html)  
\-- **copper larker** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/bird_gallery.htm) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/wwodcock.jpg)

 **lilleth** :[[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/lilleth). a beautiful glasslike bird native to the planet Cybertron. Its eggs are notably fragile. noncanon: similar to a heron in behavior and a flamingo in nesting that live in clear crystal and glass marshes.

 **magpies** :  
\-- **azure-winged magpie** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Magpies-706717212)  
\-- **steelbacked magpie** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM?p=3157799#post3157799)

 **mechanical-cockatoos** :  
\-- **black mechanical-cockatoo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Palm-Cockatoos-727533744)  
\-- **black fancy mechanical-cockatoo** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://emilysculpts.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Cockatoo-Details-262814205)  
\-- **red-tailed mechanical-cockatoo** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/red-tail-cockatoo/)

 **megabills** : large species of bird known for having crested, thick bills. nest inside large trunk trees. similar to Earth's hornbills.  
\-- **jet bronze-throated megabill** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/25.html)

 **metal grouse** : ground nesting birds that can fly.  
\-- **brush metal grouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 3 #3  
\-- **chevroned metal grouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Xanatos-color-4075581)

 **metal herons**  
\-- **azure metal heron** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 8, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-001.htm)  
\-- **crested metal heron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cruentus-oryx.deviantart.com/art/Herron-line-art-320073557)  
\-- **enforcer metal heron** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5000.jpeg)  
\-- **flat-chested metal heron** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/The_great_fen.htm) picture 10 & 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/Fork%20Fronted%20Stork%20\(2\)lowres.JPG), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/Fork%20Fronted%20Storklowres.JPG)  
\-- **shear-blade micro heron** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/The_great_fen.htm) picture 1 & 6, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/ANF%20Gallery/bittern_low_res.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/ANF%20Gallery/stalking1_low_res.jpg)  
\-- **stormwind metal heron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Storm-Heron-Perimeter-Secured-351292529)  
\-- **white metal heron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thefleetingshadow.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Crew-580167681) #2 on left

 **mimicoids** : avianoids highly skilled at mimicking sounds from around them. similar to myna birds.  
\-- **yellow-crested mimicoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Myna-Byrd-Bot-559701242)

 **nippers**  
\-- **blue nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Diemos-color-3170784)  
\-- **bronze-backed nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/10.html)  
\-- **danburite luminous nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://omniscmcmahan.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-24-737836526) species has some color fluctuation after entering breeding season.  
\-- **graybacked nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Pitch-s-Whiskered-Treeswift-Nix-552698854)  
\-- **handsome nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/95/6e/d0956e406c3a104d01dd0c618e24ac44.jpg)  
\-- **Harmonexian pink-bellied nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bullfinch-345883264) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **silver-winged nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Tit-635553771)  
\-- **steel nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/18.html)  
\-- **white-cheeked nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/4.html)

 **Noble cloud flickers** : gaseous avians that live in the high atmosphere  
\-- **argonite flicker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://senaru.deviantart.com/art/Cygnus-Of-The-Stars-207668006)

 **oil scoopers** : similar to Earth's pelican  
\-- **orange-throated oil scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragonwarriorcat.deviantart.com/art/Beasts-of-Metal-Pelican-Cruiser-734838096)  
\-- **striped oil scooper** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-002.htm)

 **oil waders** :  
\-- **pink-headed oil wader**  
\-- **calcified oil wader** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386226/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FLAMINGO-900.jpg?3). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea  
\-- **Harmonexian purple oil wader** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/The-enormous-purple-bird-190305385) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **ore crows** :  
\-- **Ankoran gray steel crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Deviser-330154799)  
\-- **black etched ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/CorvidBot-Dragon-Lady-NFLD-563319883)  
\-- **blue-winged ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Raven-643403533), [[inspiration image 2]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Raven-Walking-642625116), [[inspiration image 3]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Raven-Buddies-642624992)  
\-- **etched ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cruentus-oryx.deviantart.com/art/steam-raven-wip-419087733)  
\-- **mercury ore crow** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 3, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Metal-sculpture-by-James-Corbett-2.jpg)  
\-- **mirrored ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-010.htm)  
\-- **obsidian ruby crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Ravenbot-Toledo108-597451778)  
\-- **Polyhexian black iron crow** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture: 13, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/2450707F00000578-0-image-m-100_1419865215394.jpg)  
\-- **rusty steel crow** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/bird_gallery.htm) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/shear%20raven%20low%20res.JPG)  
\-- **smooth-backed copper crow** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/bird_gallery.htm) picture 5 & 6, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/raven_a.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/raven_b.jpg)  
\-- **spackled ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chasingartwork.deviantart.com/art/Peristera-to-Atlantis-295080004)  
\-- **speckled ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zombinxx.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Crow-736788351)

 **pede-bills** : a large avianoid similar to Earth's shoebill.  
\-- **brown pede-bill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bueshang.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-chocobo-87642610)

 **petro-gulls** :

 **pigeonoids** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/pidgeonoid).  
\-- **black-winged pigeonoid** : [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://thisiscolossal.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/martinet-7.jpg)  
\-- **blue-winged pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hongrenjoe.deviantart.com/art/Bird-robot-309323849)  
\-- **calcified pigeonoid** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386228/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-DOVE-900.jpg?5). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea  
\-- **gray-scale pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://moziru.com/explore/Drawn%20crow%20mechanical/#go_post_1112_drawn-crow-mechanical-16.jpg)  
\-- **jeweled pigeonoid** : inspired by #4 on [[inspiration image 1]](https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245)  
\-- **purple bi-winged pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://nightspin-sfmt.deviantart.com/art/Sey-and-birds-536099070)  
\-- **ring-collared black pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/rhuwp8b6hk75gwefrva4ngxjcgq8te)  
\-- **scrapper pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://melanippos.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-bird-fight-104546425), [[inspiration image 2]](https://melanippos.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-birds-104546332). at least three different colors known to occur within the species.  
\-- **white pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Ornithopter-WIP-2-126449321), [[inspiration image 2]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Ornithopter-WIP-1-126449165)

 **parrot-bots** :  
\-- **blue-winged scarlet parrot-bot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vikingval.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Parrot-745394622)  
\-- **garnet tailed parrot-bot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Nerrisa-721610919)  
\-- **gold braced parrot-bot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://evil-nerd.deviantart.com/art/ROBUTTS-743345619)  
\-- **red beaked golden parrot-bot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM?p=3157872#post3157872)  
\-- **scarlet plated parrot-bot** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-013.htm)

 **ravenous** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/ravenous). A raven-like mechanimal that can be infected by berserker [cy-viruses](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cy-virus).  
\-- **steel ravenous** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://heichukar.deviantart.com/art/Destroyer-390217723)

 **razor turkeys** : appearance is notably similar to earth legends of cockatrice. These predecessors of the domestic tungsten-turkeys are typically sleeker and smarter than their domesticated relatives.  
\-- **silver razor turkey** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/dragon-turkey-215288512) A sleek and cunning species that lives in forested areas.

 **road racers** : speedy birds that hunt razor snakes. can fly but usually hunt on the ground.  
\-- **bronze road racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/22.html)  
\-- **crested road racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Shamo-color-23599572)

 **running-hawks** : a large species related to the turbohawks. it spends most of its time on the ground but can fly.  
\-- **white running-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gingaparachi.deviantart.com/art/Meet-Birdley-3D-animation-252238809)

 **rusty shorelings** : species of avianoids found along the banks of large bodies such as the Rust Sea.  
\-- **brass-winged rusty shoreling** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/8.html)  
\-- **bronze-winged rusty shoreling** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/14.html)

 **scrap vultures** :  
\-- **black scrap vulture** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-White-Backed-Vulture-395293860)  
\-- **rusted scrap vulture** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/Recent%20Work.htm) picture 2 & 3, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/vulture.JPG), [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Foreign%20Gallery/Secateur%20Vulture%200.JPG)  
\-- **silver wide-beaked scrap vulture** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://angi-kat.deviantart.com/art/Scrapvulture-350946621), [[inspiration image 2]](http://angi-kat.deviantart.com/art/Scrap-Vulture-v-2-416492185)  
\-- **wedge-tailed scrap vulture** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Cobalt-Wild-Force-Ranger-485419560)  
\-- **white shuttle scrap vultures** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Inferno-Condor-UAV-s-457108032). largest of the vultures 

**shimmering night crower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/raven-sold). nocturnal; feathers shimmer in moonlight. 

**shuropia** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://geyserofawesome.com/post/118451783501/for-her-senior-project-at-northern-michigan). Peacock-like bird on Evidran

 **sky seer** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sky_seer). 

**snipe spotters** :  
\-- **black-winged snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Laughing-Kookaburra-Birdbot-Okami-Haru-552440372)  
\-- **blue snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://melanippos.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Kingfisher-541075361)  
\-- **bronze-breasted snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/kingfisher.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/20.html), [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/24.html)  
\-- **Caperilian gray snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Glinthawk-667756206), [[inspiration image 2]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Glinthawk-2-667756239)  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kookaburra-2-341970488), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kookaburra-195194414) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
*-- **maroon-bellied snip spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Kingfisher-749291061)  
\-- **micro snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Tody-Glim-s-Birdbot-558779787)  
\-- **orange chested snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/King-Sniper-348771920)  
\-- **ruby snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Pocket-s-Ruddy-Kingfisher-Bot-559435811)  
\-- **purple-billed snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Bea-color-61299717)

 **solvent scoopers** :  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-spoonbill-307712167) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver-headed solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Spoonbill-3-338142757) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian striped solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Spoonbill-195081947) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **maroon-winged solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2014/claremont-jabiru/)

 **sonicondor** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sonicondor). mechanical birds, capable producing an inaudible sonar. In theory, this sonar is meant to warn them of approaching threats, even in the vacuum of space.  
\-- **flaming sonicondor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://djokson.deviantart.com/art/Hellforged-Vulture-584336435)

 **steel robins** :  
\-- **calcified steel robin** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386251/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SONGBIRD-900.jpg?2). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea  
\-- **graphite steel robin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.change.org/p/government-of-irelannd-train-cybernetic-birds-to-prevent-clouds)  
\-- **niter blued steel robin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/The-Colours-Fade-408828613)  
\-- **obsidian robin** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/21.html)  
\-- **ruby steel robin** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/rouge-gorge/), [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 2]](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/5703a0c422482eac526e8865/1459855560456/16.Robin+bronze2.jpg?format=500w)

 **stunt darters** :  
\-- **black stunt darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-black-swift), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-13-black-swift-martinet)  
\-- **golden stunt darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://angeline-m.deviantart.com/art/The-Perri-153170005)

 **technohawks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/technohawk)  
\-- **purple-winged technohawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://minnasundberg.deviantart.com/art/The-Iron-Hawk-129715750)

 **thundercrests** : a species of eagle typically possessing a long tail. The smaller members of the species are still larger than a standard turbo-hawk and referred to as squallcrests. large thundercrests are one of the few avianoid species that eat air sharks.  
\-- **black-ribboned thundercrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coccvo.deviantart.com/art/Troymare-Phoenix-728481710)  
\-- **black-winged squallcrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Suzaku-specter-695766610)  
\-- **blue squallcrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-03-682133644) (top). a smaller squallcrest species.  
\-- **burning thundercrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hbruton.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Phoenix-442870176). inside of the chest glows red. found in Helix.  
\-- **gold-winged thundercrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Crimson-Sazer-Ranger-703060065)  
\-- **iron thundercrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kikksi.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Phoenix-374496666)  
\-- **red squallcrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-02-682132906) (top). a smaller squallcrest.  
\-- **purple night squallcrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Onmoraki-specter-729796291) a nocturnal species of squallcrest.

 **thrusters** : small quick songbirds.  
\-- **bronze thruster** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/8.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/9.html) on right  
\-- **ruby thruster** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Scrap-Bird-442613219)

 **tin thrashers** : small songbirds  
\-- **bronze narrow-billed thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/9.html)  
\-- **golden curve-beaked thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Ra-the-Mechanical-Birdie-291653306). small songbird that typically lives in tinbushes.  
\-- **hopping thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Tweet-Tweet-124601468). small songbird that typically lives in silicagrass patches.  
\-- **short-beaked thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Bitz-the-Mechanical-Birdie-315483974). small songbird that typically lives in tinbushes.  
\-- **silver-cheeked narrow-billed thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/6.html)  
\-- **steel narrow-billed thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/18-2.html)

 **treeborers** : species that specializes in finding insectoids inside tree trunks.  
\-- **silver-headed treeborer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/11.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/17.html)

 **toucanoids**  
\-- **clockwork toucanoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://emilysculpts.deviantart.com/art/Toucan-Details-209114701)  
\-- **copper red-opticted toucanoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php/222621-DSG-1610-Sci-Fi-%E2%80%A2-REPRESENT-A-REAL-LIFE-BIRD-IN-HIGHLY-ROBOTIC-FORM?p=3157467#post3157467)  
\-- **yellow-headed toucanoid** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/) picture 3rd on right, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_3295.jpeg)

 **turbo-canaries** :  
\-- **calcified turbo-canary** : a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386248/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SWALLOW-900.jpg?2)  
\-- **Harmonexian blue turbo-canary** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Blue-wren-series-195193593), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/The-hanging-gardens-195192892) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **turbo-hawks** :  
\-- **bronze hoverhawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clarencebate.deviantart.com/art/RobotHorse-732605613) top image. a species which has traded wings and legs for the ability to hover.  
\-- **brown turbohawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/The-Steppe-450806733)  
\-- **Cantilever's titanium turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zethara.deviantart.com/art/War-Eagles-274880044)  
\-- **Caperilian turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Stormbird-667756189), [[inspiration image 2]](https://smaddox85.deviantart.com/art/Come-at-me-bro-733027407)  
\-- **crested turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Soarer-color-6196822)  
\-- **fantailed turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psypher101.deviantart.com/art/N0R4-sketch-345687813)  
\-- **four-winged turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://justinaadams.deviantart.com/art/Four-winged-Robohawk-279191321)  
\-- **Harmonexian golden turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Peregrine-Falcon-188269191) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **net hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Hadrian-s-Wall-387689589). it has glowing red patches which it uses to distract prey. Its heated talons and beak burn anything it attacks.  
\-- **orszem long-tailed turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Bird-699895175) one of the rare aerial orszem, this species is found all over Csillagos Szentély. they are skilled predators, but they also carrion feed if given the opportunity. they are noted for being particularly sensitive to Seeker engines although all Aerial engine noise triggers berserk rages. they typically live in pairs, but if one screeches in a berserk rage all within hearing range will hone in on the cry and join the attack. If prey hides in a crevasse, the predator can use its tail as a spear attack and the two long fingers on its wings to pull the carcass out into the open.  
\-- **ruby-spotted turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://qube-core.deviantart.com/art/Jess-the-Conductor-of-the-Riot-Concert-737380626)  
\-- **rusty turbohawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/narembeen-hawk/)

 **wagtails** : small songbirds  
\-- **brass wagtail** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/1.html)  
\-- **purple wagtail** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robotic-Willie-Wagtail-336487116)

## Anatidiods

 **cyber-ducks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cyber-duck). a Cybertronian avian that often floats on liquid.  
\-- **redtailed cyber-duck** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mari9art.deviantart.com/art/Motorcycle-duck-metal-art-659893232)

 **dynametal ducks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/dynametal_duck)  
\-- **bronze dynametal duck** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fidele.deviantart.com/art/Subeta-Steamwork-Mallarchy-161405322)  
\-- **curve-helmed dynametal duck** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/15.html)  
\-- **silver-breasted dynametal duck** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/5.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/mid-sized-works/6.html)

 **titanium swans** : large avianoids related to dynametal ducks  
\-- **pink-winged titanium swan** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mothkate.deviantart.com/art/1612181455-2-1-739565547) A six-winged species that breeds on large oil lakes and pools. Larger than a turbo-goose, pairs are known to drive away other aquatic avianoids during their breeding cycles. Known to dominate small pools and consume vegetation in and around their territory, they are often welcomed in city-state parks due to their colorful plumage and graceful appearance.

 **turbo-geese** :  
\-- **alloy turbo-goose** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 22, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2567.jpeg) also [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/culturepicturegalleries/6654665/Sculptures-made-out-of-scrap-car-parts-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett.html?image=6)  
\-- **aluminum turbo-goose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-duckling-273975667)  
\-- **curve-necked turbo-goose** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506EF700000578-0-image-m-82_1419865050399.jpg)  
\-- **long-legged turbo-goose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CraneBomber-color-44909670)

## Canines, Flying

 **flying turbofoxes** : [Canon Info]. They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors.  
\-- **bat-eared flying turbofox** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-29-CLOSED-668669458)

 **lobos alado** : species of flight capable cyber-wolves that live in packs.  
\-- **antlered lobo alado** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artisticdragon1212.deviantart.com/art/Stargazer-Reference-740435388) a winged species of canid possessing antlers, this species lives in small packs. They prefer to hunt by air and often harass prey for great distances before dispatching it. During breeding cycles the carrier remains with the offspring in a mountain cave while the rest of the pack brings back fuel.  
\-- **long-tailed lobo alado** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://camelpardia.deviantart.com/art/RSL-06-737777450) The wings of this species have translucent panels within the structure. Possessing a long central tail for flight, they also have five tentacle tails used to hunt prey. The carriers of this species prefer to shelter in crystal grottos during breeding cycles.

## Cervidaes, Flying

 **aerial deer** : jump deer that have developed wings and the ability for flight.  
\-- **solar aerial deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ma-adopt.deviantart.com/art/Animal-and-Monster-Commission-Example-733802519)

 **flying anteloids** : Like Earth antelope -- they have horns, not antlers.  
\-- **v-winged fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/DajinWIP-209643188) species that often lives on the sides of cliffs.

 **titanium moosebot** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/titanium_moosebot). a surprisingly aerodynamic form of wildlife, presumably native to Cybertron. They are very resilient at low temperatures, able to maintain their structural integrity until it becomes really, really cold.

## Dragons

Cybertronian dragon species tend to be intelligent, slow growing and slow breeding. A cat-sized dragon has one creation every vorn or two instead of 4-6 twice+ a vorn like a similar size animal, and anything big enough to rival a Jurassanoid takes at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and breed about as often. Dragons tend to be temperamental as well as territorial, and tamed dragons must be carefully handled both physically and psychologically or they will become angry and refuse to continue to work with their handlers. Dragon coding is incompatible with Csillagos Szentély's orszem coding and like most outsiders they find orszems unpleasant to consume.

 **aura dragons** : dragon-shaped creatures made out of pure energy. the are known to change their forms by extending or shrinking limbs from their frames. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **golden-zilant aura dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudude.deviantart.com/art/Lord-Ghidorah-524963326)  
\-- **green aura dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/art/Auroradragons-379114444). A cloud creature.

 **bladewings** : predatory species with an elongated torso. spends a lot of time on the ground but can fly.  
\-- **long-footed bladewing** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://insanewhale.deviantart.com/art/robot-dinosaur-organism-206338682). a predatory species with very long feet and collapsible wings.

 **cry-dragons** : crystalline dragon creatures.  
\-- **aquamarine cry-dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://demortum.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-dragon-689675009)  
\-- **prismatic cry-dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cbsorgeartworks.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Quasar-Dragon-435585062) a species with heavily crystal armor which generates an electric charge it uses to attack prey.

 **cyber drakes** : small dragons. They are never larger than a chronohorse and most are the size of a turbo-hound though smaller types do exist. They are typically heavily armored with a ranged attack.  
\-- **duo-horned cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eaj-digital.deviantart.com/art/Avalon-Turnaround-698233456)  
*-- **garnet-shouldered cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamDragon-3-467451823), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamDragon-4-467451181), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamDragon-2-467452029), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamDragon-1-467452165)  
\-- **green luminous cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-27-CLOSED-665422675)  
\-- **horned cyber drake** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 35, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-statue-life-size-scrap-metal-art-3.jpg) species has multiple horns on its head. also possesses a fiery range attack from its mouth.  
\-- **Ibexian golden cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lunahydreigon.deviantart.com/art/Eldemore-Adoptables-Robotic-Rune-Dragons-Set-742848051) bottom  
\-- **Ibexian red cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lunahydreigon.deviantart.com/art/Eldemore-Adoptables-Robotic-Rune-Dragons-Set-742848051) 3rd down  
\-- **red spiny cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://autobotswitchblade.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Minicon-Adopts-733006684) #2.  
\-- **white narrow-snouted cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/noid-sketch-Azel-198900491)

 **cyber-wyverns** : dragons with wings and only one set of legs. most but not all species of cyber-wyvern possess acidic stingers. species often take at least five hunderd vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **blade-tailed cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tokami-fuko.deviantart.com/art/Dwemer-Mechanical-Steam-Dragons-pack-xps-577542528), [[inspiration image 2]](https://tokami-fuko.deviantart.com/art/XPS-and-MMD-TES-V-Dwemeric-mechanical-Dragon-536113577). has a blade on the end of its tail instead of a stinger.  
\-- **blade-winged cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Bennu-Kagaho-684230751)  
\-- **Darkmountian white cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gingaparachi.deviantart.com/art/DRaCOS-ipad-art-209065530)  
\-- **fan-winged cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Zoid-3-Dreadmander-723949906), [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Zoid-7-RZ-307-Dreadmander-723940812), [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Custom-Zoid-7-Dreadmander-2-723950694)  
\-- **feather-headed cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kite-color-3617821)  
\-- **hammer-tailed cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tokami-fuko.deviantart.com/art/Aetherial-mechanical-dragon-xps-577542642). has a hammer on the end of its tail instead of a stinger.  
\-- **high-ridged cyer-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gravel-color-4036459)  
\-- **horned cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wyvern-color-21988227). a venomless species.  
\-- **orange cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/New-Beginnings-550368316)  
\-- **purple-winged cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/StormHawk-552478163)  
\-- **ruby black cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Red-Eyes-Darkness-Metal-Dragon-534046577). venomless species.  
\-- **shield-winged cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hellabyss.deviantart.com/art/Red-Eyes-Darkness-Metal-Dragon-144256600)  
\-- **short-snout cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metadragonart.deviantart.com/art/Shane-the-Cybernetic-Dragon-578202051)  
\-- **spine-ridged cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://azuralcobaltros.deviantart.com/art/CR-Vipera-742050035)  
\-- **spined cyber-wyvern** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jmsanford.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dragonette-457689701)

 **cyber-zilants** : multi-headed dragons. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **crested duo-zilant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Arkanite-color-6467766). a two headed zilant that has tiny, two-clawed front limbs.  
\-- **horned duo-zilant** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 3, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/two-headed-dragon-statue-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-art.jpg) a two-headed species with strong fore-limbs.  
\-- **roto duo-zilant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Two-headed-Steampunk-Dragon-Minion-Robot-638445049) a winged species that also possesses a rotatory tail for maneuverability.  
\-- **silver tri-zilant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon-736267960) a species with three heads.

 **electrodragons** : creating aura fields from the crystalline lines on their frames. the larger the frame; the bigger the field. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **azure electrodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://senaru.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Twins-Torrent-Proxy-668813980) on left. The energy field generated by this species causes a freezing cold in surrounding area.  
\-- **bronze electrodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/002jpg-562818597) generates an energy beam which causes short-circuits in targets.  
\-- **scarlet electrodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://senaru.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Twins-Torrent-Proxy-668813980) on right. the energy field generated by this species causes intense heat build-up in surrounding area.

 **mecha-dragonets** : cyber-cat sized dragons. They are quite delicate, agile and very fast.  
\-- **electrum dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eldrige.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Clockwork-Dragon-407906969) This species originally hatches with the structure of its wings present but without the translucent membrane which eventually develops to allow them to fly. sometimes kept as a pet in Vos.  
\-- **light-winged mecha-dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kerosene233.deviantart.com/art/Roragon-737058650)  
\-- **spike-winged mecha-dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ashvvicat529.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-dragon-724303003)

 **robodragons** : what you probably think of first when you hear 'dragon'. They are big, often intelligent, decidedly predatory and typically very territorial. Some can be tamed or domesticated. Many can't. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **aqua-winged white robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erableespion.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-gift-Yed-boring-Bellagolda-playing-720249371) on left  
\-- **arch-horned robodragons** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 1-3, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-statues-twins-lifesize-scrap-metal-art.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-statue-life-size-metal-animal-art.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-sculpture-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg) the horns on this species continue to grow longer as the individual matures.  
\-- **Badlands black ripper dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://matiasmurad.deviantart.com/art/Gilda-Dragoneer-376040624). occasionally trained as a mount.  
\-- **bronze snouted dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kenisu-of-dragons.deviantart.com/art/MechDragon-635313206)  
\-- **citrine-winged dimorphodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://miss-arcadia.deviantart.com/art/2018-365-challenge-Day-38-729649444) the head of this species is similar to that of a dimorphodontid pterosaur.  
\-- **Darkmount dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://3d-dragon.deviantart.com/art/Bangbang-725116677)  
\-- **electric stub-peded pterodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ottbettina.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Dragon-377504154) a species with a head similar to a pterodactyl, they have unusual pedes with three rasping talons on the back of the pede.  
\-- **emerald robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eaj-digital.deviantart.com/art/Medina-Profile-627482811)  
\-- **four-optic spine dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://brunozillinhero.deviantart.com/art/ZAFX-X-atron-726934979)  
\-- **gold-chested black robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erableespion.deviantart.com/art/Big-father-bad-ass-and-unic-733294180), [[inspiration image 2]](https://erableespion.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-gift-Yed-boring-Bellagolda-playing-720249371) on left  
\-- **golden ground pterodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPLICE-314222235) a species with a pterodactyl head and wings. although it can fly, it has large legs and spends much of its time on the ground chasing prey which it stabs with its beak.  
\-- **horn helmed robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dreamkeepers.deviantart.com/art/Reaper-Gearwyrm-Clockwork-Dragon-Miniature-587778738)  
\-- **horned pink-fringed robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mararaisanen.deviantart.com/art/Predacon-733826160)  
\-- **light-winged robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Odd-Eyes-Raging-Dragon-Full-Artwork-735027157)  
\-- **presule dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aequitas-imperator.deviantart.com/art/XPS-Release-W40k-Helldrake-Daemon-Engine-714747442). named for its coloration  
\-- **red-spotted robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://titanosaur.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Dragon-Colored-245354062)  
\-- **wedge-crested robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/DHI-004-Glow-664415909), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/DHI-004-Wing-Gallery-664413188), [[inspiration image 3]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/DHI-004-Stalking-664415172)

## Reptiles, Flying

Reptiles have the ability to supplement their thermal regulation fuel usage by using solar or thermal sources. Without these sources they are less efficient in processing energy for thermal regulation.

 **cybercoatls** :a flying snake with wings.  
\-- **black aerial spike-snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Monster-Concepts-1-680078639) top #1. this species uses its ridged lower body as a rudder.  
\-- **gray-hexed cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/LANpholinkus-737490805)  
\-- **iron-plated cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jason-felix.deviantart.com/art/Whispering-Spector-Magic-The-Gathering-318613906)  
\-- **red-fringed cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://moonlightdeer739.deviantart.com/art/Qwezel-587581267)  
\-- **ringed cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Chimeratech-Megafleet-Dragon-705756944) odd species where they young live inside the adults poking their heads out to feed until mature enough to survive on their own.  
\-- **purple-chested cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-Crystal-Rainbow-Over-Dragon-714636747)  
\-- **silver cybercoatl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) bottom row #2.

 **Seeker snakes** : a fast species of aerial snake.  
\-- **silver Seeker snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coccvo.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Dragon-Drei-739122466)

## Rodents, Flying

 **aerial subspace rats** : winged subspace rats that can fly short distances. they have the skull-like head of their ground relatives.  
\-- **plug-tailed aerial subspace rats** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://janiceghosthunter.deviantart.com/art/Flashfuse-the-Steam-Mouse-252849165)

 **bolt-bats** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/bolt-bat). a form of wildlife native to both Cybertron and Nebulos. They presumably are easily shocked and amazed by new sights. Some look like Ratbat the cassette.  
\-- **blade-footed long bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Stein-color-51550634)  
\-- **bladed bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Maximal-Sonar-Bat-Mode-621544063)  
\-- **calcified bolt-bat** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386243/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-BAT-900.jpg?4). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea  
*-- **flat-faced feeder bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clipartxtras.com/download/08dac2b5a83c12eeb1904647f6046421647f49a9.html) a rare species that consumes energon from the lines of prey. Normally a single individual does not take enough energon to seriously injure its prey, but they can carry cy-viruses.  
\-- **golden-audialed bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Lost-Galaxy-Purple-Ranger-for-CrystallineMind-545875722)  
\-- **Harmonexian golden boltbat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bat-142872761), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bat-side-view-142872902) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
*-- **knobbed bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/sonamy247/art/EW-Mindwipe-beast-765909641)  
\-- **longtailed electro-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kikyuu.deviantart.com/art/Astraphobia-736824732)  
\-- **orszem forest-stalker robo-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bennykusnoto.deviantart.com/art/WEYLAND-YUTANI-file-XENO-BAT-529913044) a small species of robo-bat that stalks its prey across the forest floor. remarkably quick on land, it typically feeds by latching onto the side of its prey and injecting anticoagulants to keep the energon from congealing. once secured it emits an ultrasonic pulse which attracts any others of its kind in the area. multiple robo-bats attacking the same prey mechanimal will quickly offline it due to energon loss.  
\-- **orszem shred-wing bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://locustofloki.deviantart.com/art/Bat-Alien-xenomorph-116369529) a long-tailed robo-bat species that primarily lives in caves. In addition to preying of other bat species, they often prey upon birds coming to eat other bats as they leave their nightly roosts. Known carriers of cy-viruses.  
\-- **polar boltbat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Hertz-Concept-Art-1-634162504)  
\-- **ridge-backed bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cruentus-oryx.deviantart.com/art/Robo-bat-268139786)  
\-- **short-winged bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Feratu-color-3773563)  
\-- **sonic bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-02-682132906) (bottom).  
\-- **stripe-tailed bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://red-eye-designs.deviantart.com/art/Sucker-O-C-Commission-606755452)  
\-- **turbo bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-RATBAT-407417591)

 **cloud rats** : species mades of almost energy and vapor. cannot actually fly, but they are capable of travelling across incredibly thin surfaces due to their light frames and can float for limited distances.  
\-- **blue-spiraled cloud rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marydec.deviantart.com/art/Beast-Wars-Rattrap-443995819)

 **robosquirrels** :  
\-- **rotosquirrel** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jackgaughan.deviantart.com/art/Sqwhirl-altmode-732931687)

## Simian, Flying

 **flighted ro-simians** : flight has developed in some of the smaller, aerial dwelling species of ro-simians.  
\-- **longtailed mini flight ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Galexis-color-4156123)

## Other, Flying

 **aerial cyberlions** : flight-coded cyberlions that typically live on cliffs or plateaus. may or may not have manes.  
\-- **crested aerial pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vlthar.deviantart.com/art/Armadillo-Boss-711104122)  
\-- **dark-maned aerial cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rurishi-color-24918653)  
\-- **Darkmountian aerial cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reza-ilyasa.deviantart.com/art/griffini-173015079). flying hunter that lives around Darkmount.  
\-- **fang-mouthed aerial pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/ill-307431608)  
\-- **flat-helmed aerial pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vlthar.deviantart.com/art/Armadillo-711103469)  
\-- **noble aerial cyberlions** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rodrigo-vega.deviantart.com/art/Automata-97185890) bottom right  
\-- **silver aerial cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Ancient-Contemporary-Lion-258638502), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Cyrus1-354092760), [[inspiration image 3]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Persian-contemporary-414409911)  
\-- **stinging aerial cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Iron-color-8248796). possesses a stinger in its tail similar to a cyber-scorpion.

 **aerial filterwhales** : cyberwhales that use filters in their mouths to strain much small creatures out of the air to eat. often dive into swarms of insectobots and small avianoids.  
\-- **shuttle filterwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/RPM-Cobalt-Ranger-466365095)  
\-- **steel filterwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://risachantag.deviantart.com/art/Original-Goldfish-Pirates-109342180) center

 **air jellies** :  
\-- **amethyst air jelly** : [[site]](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/our-planet/an-artist-imagines-the-techno-evolved-creatures-of-the-future-180949247/) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://public.media.smithsonianmag.com/legacy_blog/JELLYFISH.jpg)  
\-- **festo air jelly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCUTVoMTUyU)  
\-- **orange air jelly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/art/space-medusa-706305348)

 **crystal striders** : unrelated to chrono-horses, crystal striders are small creatures about the size of the average pet cyber-cat. shell-less species can fly.  
\-- **blue crystal flyer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jenzaquinn.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Pegasus-48239937)  
\-- **mono-horned purple crystal flyer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Day-2-Bismuth-581902694)  
\-- **quartz crystal flyer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Diamond-Metaphysical-Pegasus-440304088)  
\-- **rainbow crystal flyer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cold-dead-body.deviantart.com/art/Pure-Crystal-Pony-484200107)

 **feathered cyber-cats** : species of small felinoids with long tufted audials, winged front legs and fluffy tails used for manuverability.  
\-- **azure feathered cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Little-fairy-dragon-716974134)  
\-- **burnished feathered cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Gold-717340507)  
\-- **sapphire feathered cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Paradise-dragon-713181119)

 **flighted warwhales** :  
\-- **aqua flighted warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://123-kitsune.deviantart.com/art/Shinkaisha-735205148)

 **grep-avianoids** : a griffin-like creature with a very small head and talons.  
\-- **crested grep-avianoid** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-26-CLOSED-663692205)  
\-- **short-tailed grep-avianoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/grep-avianoid).  
\-- **striped grep-avianoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ma-adopt.deviantart.com/art/ADOPTABLE-CLOSE-DOVE-Auction-paypal-683832759)

 **gryffin-avianoids** : unlike its grep-avianoid relative, this species has paws instead of talons.  
\-- **blue gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kingrebecca.deviantart.com/art/Comm-Icy-Predacon-734199763)  
\-- **crystal-headed gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/Flamestrike-Alt-Mode-Commish-65354947)  
\-- **crested gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Dragon-154338913)  
\-- **purple beaked gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/021-Ziz-Rack-734772445)  
\-- **red crested gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Chakra-color-13308824)  
*-- **tube-backed gryffin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGryphon-2-280626780), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGryphon-1-280626979), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGryphon-4-280626361), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGryphon-3-280626629)

 **hippoid-baems** : not related to oil hippoidcampus. tail is coiled around branches while the forelegs prop up the head to feed upon leaves.  
\-- **red-winged hippoid-baem** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Baiko-color-2902773). flies from tree to tree in search of food and to evade predators.

 **orbfliers** : species with large wings, long gripping arms, long legs and a long tail. feeds through a mouth on the main frame. often found around large lakes and seas.  
\-- **silver orbflier** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://axelmedellin.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Stork-29869105)

 **skyfish** : fish that have taken to the sky permanently at adult stage but still return to aquatic environments for egg development.  
\-- **odd-finned skyfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpion451.deviantart.com/art/Class-Betta-Patrol-Craft-280808175) designation due to the odd shape of its tailfins.

 **soar rays** :  
\-- **cuprite soar ray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tacosauceninja.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-1-631728032)  
\-- **rusty soar ray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jubjubjedi.deviantart.com/art/Projects-Energy-510063974)

 **vapor weasels** : species made of mostly vapor and energy. they don't technically fly but can float and travel across incredibly thin surfaces due to their light weight.  
\-- **beaked vapor weasel** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marydec.deviantart.com/art/Filimonovsky-toy-live-embodiment-443341342) This species prefers to live in pairs and is often found scurrying around small crystal patches in Gygax. Having a pair in a garden is considered good luck because they drain energy from small rodents making it easier to clear out pests. They are considered harmless to most mecha as they do not grow larger than a minibot's hand.

## Stellar Creatures

 **asteroid bird alien** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/asteroid_bird_alien). A largely solitary mechanical creature capable of flying in outer space and firing energy blasts from its tail. They live on/in asteroids and defend them aggressively.

 **space whales** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/space_whale). large enough to swallow Cybertronian starships whole. Presumably, these creatures roam space freely instead of being bound to a planet.  
\-- **azure space whale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Whale-574470020)  
\-- **obsidian space whale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://enshohma.deviantart.com/art/Spaceship-Killers-March-2018-737777838)

 **stellar ophidians** : massive serpentine creatures confined to space. most species possess horns on their heads and tentacles along the length of their frames.  
\-- **quad-tusked stellar ophidian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rinovarka.deviantart.com/art/aTFAUomo-Unicron-717303168) species possesses four curled tusks around its mouth.


	3. Mechanimals, Aquatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming mechanimals, primarily of Cybertron.

## Amphibians

Amphibian offspring do not have limbs at creation/hatching and can only survive in liquid environments until a later development stage when the limbs appear. Some amphibians require liquids to maintain their cooling systems and cannot be out of them for extended lengths of time. This is why so many amphibian species spend so much time in and around oil and solvent streams/pools.

 **oil-salamandroids** : most adult members of these species spend their maturity either swimming along the bottom of streams or crawling through forest floor litter.  
\-- **collared oil-salamandroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://soul-daemon.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Raptor-154420911) a primarily aquatic species of oil-salamandroid that uses its tail to swim. its small limbs are used to grip the bottom of oil streams.  
\-- **Darkmountian frill-tailed oil-salamandroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) (#1) species that lives on the bottom of oil ponds in Darkmount.  
\-- **finned luminous solvent-salamandroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) (#5) species lives in solvent streams.  
\-- **fronded oil-salamandroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) (#7) a species which spends its entire lifecycle at the bottom of oil streams.

 **prop walkers** : species that live along the edges of oil streams.  
\-- **fan-ruffed prop walker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jbrenthill.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Pokemon-Vaporeon-438684346)  
\-- **short-ruffed prop walker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/007jpg-562820879)

 **robofrogs** : spend the majority of their lives in or near oil streams and solvent pools.  
\-- **blue-plated robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wallace-color-51928715).  
\-- **flat robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/7c5jcar69tpp5ryrp55mafbkwo692b).  
\-- **green spire robofrog** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 15, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Wall-frog.jpg).  
\-- **leaf robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frog-513094179).  
\-- **long-peded robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22071633-mechanimal-frog)  
\-- **jeweled robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://akdasfirst.deviantart.com/art/Frobot-605769949).  
\-- **plated robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frog2017-678606262).  
\-- **ruby robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-sold).  
\-- **rusty robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/182535955/frog-sculpture-recycled-metal-art-a?show_sold_out_detail=1).  
\-- **steel robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/australian-tree-frog/). 

**wedgeheads** : diplocaulus. long bodied creature with an arrow-shaped head. lives in burrows in oil streams.  
\-- **crest-tailed wedgehead** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-WaterWing-color-30698094).

## Cetaceans

 **cyberwhales** : large predatory cyberwhales.  
\-- **axe-headed cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Physeter-Macrocephalus-425175442).  
\-- **box-headed cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/pierre-matter-motorized-whale).  
\-- **longfinned cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fingersmudges.deviantart.com/art/MEGA-MECHA-DRAGON-WHALE-737425820) species can create a jet of plasma from its mouth.  
\-- **orszem fang-mouth cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Whale-701225566) the largest species in the Csillagos Szentély lakes, this predator has a gaping maw with a gripping tongue. Prone to eating other orszem as well as the lower members of the food chain.  
\-- **short-finned box-headed cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ceti-color-23628105).  
\-- **six-finned cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/OC-autobot-Headboom-beast-mode-583904541)

 **filterwhales** : cyberwhales that use filters in their mouths to strain much small creatures out of the oil to eat.  
\-- **gliding micro filterwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-KamiKaze-color-6649798). small relative of the cyberwhale that can launch itself into the air to escape predators or hunt.  
\-- **jet micro filterwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tsunami-color-3108469). small relative of the cyberwhale that can launch itself into the air to escape predators or hunt.  
\-- **long-finned curvebacked filterwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Enya-color-63200024).

 **stuntjumpers** : related to cyberwhales, these mechanimals often launch out of the Rust Sea in acrobatic displays.  
\-- **orszem longtailed stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://patchworkdove.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Dolphin-157759309) the long narrow body of this species means it can slip into narrow areas or launch itself up into the air to snag prey.  
\-- **orszem spike-finned stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Dolphin-699132940) the two spines on this species fins possess a nasty venom which coagulates energon.  
\-- **smoothbacked stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Delta-color-3696540). Highly aggressive, heavily armored and well armed and relatively small whales that travel in units.  
\-- **torpedo stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Iruka-Aqua-678383784)

 **warwhale** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/warwhale).  
\-- **blue warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/POLARBOT-DEEPFREEZE-720706728)  
\-- **megawarwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SALINE-323884431) the largest of the warwhales this species lacks the normal coloration patterns of other warwhales.  
\-- **obsidian warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Orca-Killer-Whale-694982768).  
\-- **orszem blade-nosed warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Narwhal-699874381)a smaller species of warwhale still confined to the Csillagos Szentély lakes. The blade on its nose detects vibrations and makes it one of the most likely to berserk of all the aquatic orszem.  
\-- **orszem cut-fin warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Killer-whale-700444571) the largest of the orszem warwhale species possesses gray and black mottled plating as well as sharp fins and ridges. Confined to the largest lakes due to its size, it is primarily a daytime hunter.  
\-- **orszem spike-backed warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Porpoise-699971044)smallest of the orszem warwhales, this silver species hunts in packs along lake edges. They are known to throw themselves up onto shallow banks if they sense prey.  
\-- **purple warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-SeaDog-color-23555981).  
\-- **ridged warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artcanist.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Orca-257074447)  
\-- **short-nosed obsidian warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/BLACK-FISH-423216712).  
\-- **white warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spidermilkshake.deviantart.com/art/Inktober-Interplanetary-Swim-Meet-707970821)

## Cephalopods

 **gelipi** : species of cephalopod which is more fluid than an octibot.  
\-- **aquamarine gelipus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Water-Beast-705471675)  
\-- **purple luminous gelipus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #11

 **mechano squids** :  
\-- **Altihexian crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Squid-No-1-257149121). crawl along the bottom of oil pools or aquariums. longer tendrils reach up and snag food.  
\-- **Altihexian steel floater** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Jellyfish-315490502). an aquatic creature developed in Altihex. often displayed in tanks they have many different optic colors.  
\-- **amethyst jetter squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://russockshitha.deviantart.com/art/Silicon-Based-Lifeform-Cephalopod-Type-420968530)  
\-- **arrowheaded mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kraken-color-3174230).  
\-- **black mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jashawk.deviantart.com/art/Armored-Squid-151282916).  
\-- **blue luminous mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #10  
\-- **burnished jetter squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bawarner.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Squid-347201372)  
\-- **chronohorse mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://johnhaleyiii.deviantart.com/art/Winged-Eel-Gizzardling-205033429) a black squidbot with long tentacles and a round body.  
\-- **cone mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Freelance-Project-No-2-Mister-Squiddy-Pie-315513915). original creature the Altihexian steel floater and crawler were bred from.  
\-- **copper luminous mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://christopher-stoll.deviantart.com/art/Foresaken-Crasher-MONTH-OF-MONSTERS-731478373)  
\-- **hooked mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ahab-color-19987095).  
\-- **lasher mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-tentakill-Movie-beast-mode-579673088)  
\-- **silver mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-clockwork-Squid-137981732)  
\-- **stinger mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chromysis.deviantart.com/art/Inktober-No4-Underwater-708800206)  
\-- **tanzanite convoy squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ravage-eject.deviantart.com/art/robot-squid-sketch-192361312)  
\-- **tri-mawed mechano squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://themightygorga.deviantart.com/art/Butheri-712648800)

 **nautiloids** :  
\-- **golden nautiloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://squidink.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Nautilus-299598130)  
\-- **ruby banded nautiloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nicolarre.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-Replica-1-742445642), [[inspiration image 2]](https://nicolarre.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-Replica-3-742445785), [[inspiration image 3]](https://nicolarre.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-Replica-2-742445690), [[inspiration image 4]](https://nicolarre.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-Replica-4-742445861), [[inspiration image 5]](https://nicolarre.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-Replica-5-742445909)  
\-- **steel nautiloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Nautilus-711836599). 

**octibots** :  
\-- **banded octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.jahroc.com.au/gallery-shop/artists-wa-fine-art-perth-for-sale-margaret-river/jordan-sprigg-sculpture-artist-for-sale/jordan-sprigg-kraken/).  
\-- **black octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Akkorokamui-specter-698995444)  
\-- **blue octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Octopus-442609620).  
*-- **blue rivit octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/deathbysunset/art/Light-Up-Metal-Steampunk-Octopus-Sculpture-670794698)  
\-- **bronze octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/24639669-mechanimal-octopus)  
*-- **bronze plated octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/m4ybe1ju5tw4nt2fly/art/14-Katsu-716981365)  
\-- **bubble electro-pod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Monster-Concepts-1-680078639) top #2. a species that generates an electric charge discharged through its tentacles.  
\-- **copper octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://47ness.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Wars-Submersible-554256513)  
\-- **dred octopod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Octopus-Ornament-421574563), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Octopus-Ornament-with-Glass-Dome-425881622)  
\-- **four-limbed octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-OctoKannon-color-4737407).  
\-- **gear octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kv-arts.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Octopus-Tattoo-183948001)  
*-- **golden rivit octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/deathbysunset/art/Dave-aka-Release-the-Kraken-569391061)  
\-- **razor octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kirimothdesigns.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Octopus-178027788)  
\-- **splotched octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-OctoKahn-color-4695396).  
\-- **steamer octibot** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 16, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2491-1.jpeg).  
\-- **steel bulb octibot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://makrozon.deviantart.com/art/ROBOT-OCTOPUS-303858717)

 **tri-optic-pi** : an attempt to create a new variation of optic-pi by Hive City, these solitary creatures live in oil pools and occasionally crawl onto land to scavenge.  
\-- **purple octo-legged tri-optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Octopus-Robot-Sculpture-664931015)  
\-- **red deca-legged tri-optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-little-beholder-robot-sculpture-664934350) species possesses more limbs than most optic-pi.

 **ro-cuttlefish** : a smaller relative of the mechano squid.  
\-- **copper ro-cuttlefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kv-arts.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cuttlefish-Copper-MyNameIsLost-324006018)  
\-- **emerald ro-cuttlefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jazzlizard.deviantart.com/art/Ahave-Class-Guncruiser-WIP-186274641) a very odd species found in cooler oil pools.  
\-- **spot-suckered ro-cuttlefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vikingval.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Cuttlefish-740769313)  
\-- **Tracer's ro-cuttlefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-Scylla-Movie-Beast-mode-580225297) species designation is for the mech who discovered it.

## Corals

 **crystal corals** : usually found in shallow seas growing upward from the bottom or rocks toward the light. mineral impurities in the area effect the colors and patterns of a colony. image of crystal frill of coral used to gather light and minerals.  
\-- **burnished crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-burnishedleaves.jpg).  
\-- **citrine crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-sunflower.jpg).  
\-- **emerald crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-grasswithdew.jpg).  
\-- **green-striped crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) bottom middle, striped  
\-- **lapis green crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-springmeadow.jpg).  
\-- **sapphire crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) bottom middle, blue  
\-- **speckled crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-osprey.jpg).  
\-- **sunset crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-sunsetfire.jpg).  
\-- **tan crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) bottom middle, tan  
\-- **veined crystal coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409vase-hedgerow-1.jpg). 

**mineral corals** : the mineral-based shells of metal corals  
\-- **emerald frond coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) top left and right  
\-- **orange bush coral** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) middle  
\-- **purple coral spire** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) bottom, left  
\-- **teal coral spire** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Full-of-life-280314472) bottom, right

## Crustaceans

 **anomalocarids** : predatory lobed aquatic arachnotrons with long striking mandibles next to its disk-like mouth.  
\-- **bludge-eyed anomalocarid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hodarinundu.deviantart.com/art/Anomalocaris-108006889)  
\-- **copper-bellied anomalocarid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Anomalocaris-360204078)  
\-- **duo-tentacled flat wave-floater** : [[info+images 1]](http://paleozoo.com.au/Anomalocaris.php), [[images 2]](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/BKgYk), [[inspiration image 1]](https://soundbluster.deviantart.com/art/Anomalus-Transformers-OC-731579719)  
\-- **steel anomalocarid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aaronjohngregory.deviantart.com/art/Anomalocaris-336265129)  
\-- **yellow-lobed anomalocarid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dwarf4r.deviantart.com/art/Anomalocaris-426016393)  


**chronohorse shell** : related to steelcrabs, the chronohorse shell also carries some oilray coding.  
\-- **whiptailed chronohorse shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tstar7.deviantart.com/art/trilobyte-25649465)  
\-- **yellow spotted chronohorse shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gani-color-4049531). 

**crevasse claws** : Crustaceans with long bodies ending in a flipper tail. Most have large forward claws. AKA lobsters, crayfish and shrimp.  
\-- **common crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crayfish-448553880).  
\-- **deep-oil crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crayfish-454472641).  
\-- **mega crevasse claw** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 64, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lobster-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **orange crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ebidra-color-5098731) a species found in the lakes in Gygax. Usually found in the deepest areas, they come closer to shore during the breeding season.  
\-- **orange banded crevasse claw** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-016.htm).  
\-- **ringbacked crevasse lurker** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Crustacea-Lobster.jpg) a variation of crevasse claws that does not possess the large pincers that gave the species as a whole their designation.  
\-- **rock-lob** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/rock-lob). A rock lobster.  
\-- **short clawed silver crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-crayfish), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-4-crayfish-ecrevisse), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/ecrevisse/).  
\-- **spiral crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/11012018-01-732547719)  
\-- **teal crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-Nautilator-Movie-beast-mode-579777168)  
\-- **white crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://frequenzlos.deviantart.com/art/Flusskrebs-355220753)

 **cybershrimp**  
\-- **curl-tailed cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Splitter-color-20440562).  
\-- **dancing cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/crevette/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/shrimp), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-3-shrimp-crevette).  
\-- **driller cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Bullet-color-20676426).  
\-- **leggless cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) (#8) not actually leggless, but the tiny limbs are easly missed by observers.  
\-- **luminous black cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #3  
\-- **taaffeite cybershrimp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/24639594-mechanimal-shrimp)

 **decapodian** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/decapodian). A crab-like creature that is at home on land as in aquatic environments.

 **eel-trylobytes** : relatives of trilobites possessing an unusual lifecycle. start out their lifecycle as straight-framed creatures crawling across the oilbed. upon maturity, they grow an elongated tail and begin free-swimming in swarms through the oil sea. less than a decaorn after maturity, they all reproduce and deactivate.  
\-- **bronze eel-trylobyte** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Alien-Totem-327922679) immature form  
\-- **dusty eel-trylobyte** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/hive-327969523) center = immature form, sides = adult  
\-- **obsidian eel-trylobyte** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Seraphim-258586959) adult form

 **hallucigenia** : unusual arachnotrons covered in spines that typically crawl across the sea floor on multiple legs.  
\-- **Voidstar's clinohumite hallucigenia** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Marine-Crustacean-316479572) a purplish species with orange spines and limbs.

 **lurkers** : relatives of steelcrabs, lurkers hide in caves and crevasses during daylight and stalk prey at night. semi-aquatic, they can come on land for a period of time.  
\-- **red-spotted ebony lurker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #14. a small species of lurker usually found in darker areas.  
\-- **three-clawed lurker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ork-color-24597716). 

**oil scorpions** : A very large aquatic scorpion ranging from the size of a cassette to a convoy.  
\-- **smallclaw oil scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Euripides-color-3326819). species of oil scorpion with a powerful acidic sting.

 **opabinoids** : five-optic, lobed aquatic arachnotrons with a long proboscis used for feeding.  
\-- **blue spectrum opabinoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Opabinia-III-417551366), [[inspiration image 2]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Opabinia-II-355012306), [[inspiration image 3]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Opabinia-354214346) species has the ability to shift the color patterns on its armor for threat or breeding displays.  
\-- **golden opabinoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Opabinia-necklace-496967053)

 **steelcrab** :  
\-- **big-clawed steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/iron-claw/).  
\-- **blue-spotted golden crab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/Raito-Cancer-22e-721621380)  
\-- **burnished steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/9i2rlte6aenv59rz7obb5rbrrq59o0).  
\-- **flat red steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/karka_main.jpg)  
\-- **flat rusty steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Malacostraca-Crab.jpg)  
\-- **garnet steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://art-haus-studios.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Spider-Revisited-37880367)  
\-- **giant-clawed red steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Crab-Sculpture-with-red-Jewel-348459430)  
\-- **gray steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crab-443108928).  
\-- **lop steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Crab-Robot-Sculpture-202094208), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Crab-Robot-Sculpture-286060389), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Crab-Sculpture-201843147)  
\-- **quad steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Creature-Jules-553015732). typically found on shorelines scrambling around in rubble looking for debris to eat  
\-- **red round steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://legato895.deviantart.com/art/Sketchwars-Submarine-732302430)  
\-- **red-tipped ebony steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #2  
\-- **rusty flat-backed steelcrab** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/Recent%20Work.htm) picture 9, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/ANF%20Gallery/Padlock%20Crab%20\(2\)lowres.JPG).  
\-- **spinner steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-YellowClaw-color-4114748).  
\-- **stilt steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fisters434.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-leviathan-154020264)  
\-- **white sprawling steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anubisgraph.deviantart.com/art/RoboSpider-V2-Test2-90311238)

 **trilobites** : aquatic arachnotrons typically possessing a compact, flat frame. many have an oblong oval body shape. crown-trilobites possess a crescent-shaped head.  
\-- **aqua trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jazzlizard.deviantart.com/art/Alani-Field-Distortion-Fighter-183921560)  
\-- **bronze luminous crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hammerthetank.deviantart.com/art/StarCraft-2-Nerazim-Protoss-Nullifier-738391963) right. species has a spine and mandibles used for feeding.  
\-- **disc trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://umedama.deviantart.com/art/Trilobite-101359949) species feeds upon corals and develops a variety of frame colors depending upon diet.  
\-- **feelered trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://0uk4m1.deviantart.com/art/Deino-s-Trilobyte-286371116) species possesses long antenna instead of a crescent. often found clinging to under-oil plants.  
\-- **frilled crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rachaelm5.deviantart.com/art/Trilobite-s-Freedom-62757793) an ornate species with frills along its frame used to gather plankton and small creatures in the oil pools.  
\-- **frilly trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ejohnr.deviantart.com/art/Trilobyte-138947089) unusual species with no head crest and possessing a frill around its frame. often found crawling along the bottom of oil lakes and seas.  
\-- **green-striped trilobites** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jazzlizard.deviantart.com/art/Alani-Heavy-FD-Fighter-184112251)  
\-- **lyre-horned trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rachaelm5.deviantart.com/art/Shandong-Swallowstone-Trilobite-702359045) an open swimming aggressive species about the size of a minibot's leg.  
\-- **nickel luminous crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hammerthetank.deviantart.com/art/StarCraft-2-Nerazim-Protoss-Nullifier-738391963) left. species has prongs on its tail that generate an electrical charge.  
\-- **ratchet crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hunterkiller.deviantart.com/art/Trilobite-98867712) the body of this species allows it to climb up rocky walls along the edges of oil seas.  
\-- **serrated crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/spine-349197099) a thin framed species with ridges of armor forming a wedge along its frame.  
\-- **spearpoint trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/inception-328168514)  
\-- **spiked crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://davesrightmind.deviantart.com/art/Ark-Trilobite-Final-634412800) an ornate species possessing a large frontal crest as well as spines on its body.  
\-- **splint crown-trilobite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hunterkiller.deviantart.com/art/Trilobite-559231536) the body of this species possesses layers of armor which allow it to crawl across debris piles at the bottom of oil lakes and seas.

## Fish

 **aerialfish** : species that can leap into the air and fly short distances to avoid predators.  
\-- **ragged-finned aerialfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Peixe-voador-omega2-683627058)  
\-- **smooth-finned aerialfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://damon-gear.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-flying-fish-9652123)  
\-- **white-finned blue aerialfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/Volans-Flying-Fish-Poisson-Volant-737030658)

 **azuregills** :  
\-- **yellow-finned azuregill** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-011.htm). 

**bigmouths:**  
\-- **steel bigmouth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://pearsonmetalart.deviantart.com/art/The-Fish-69017679). 

**bytefish** : small fish that travel in large shoals  
\-- **blue bytefish** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) pictures 1, 8 and 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures8.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures10.jpg), and [[inspiration image 3]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures1.jpg).  
\-- **copper bytefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://murklins.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Herring-117782237)  
\-- **nickel bytefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-17-dot-sardine-sardine), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/sardine), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/poisson-2/).  
\-- **pewter bytefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/fish-iii).  
\-- **rusty bytefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/grey-fish-sold).  
\-- **silver bytefish** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures6.jpg).  
\-- **steel bytefish** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 16, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-001.htm).  
\-- **yellow flicker bytefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anomalouschild.deviantart.com/art/Beneath-the-Waves-Challenge-738843453). yellow fish at top that glow bright yellow in middle.

 **crusher fish** : powerful jawed fish similar to dunkleosteus.  
\-- **gold-finned crusher fish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://primecullen.deviantart.com/art/deep-sea-monster-meets-sharkticon-679414165)  
\-- **maroon crusher fish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-Skalor-Movie-beast-mode-579604070)  
\-- **plate cruncher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tonystardreamer.deviantart.com/art/Armored-Fish-373592994).  
\-- **white-finned crusher fish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCRAPE-320701279)

 **cy-balas** : large species that travel in schools and eat smaller fish.  
\-- **bronze cy-bala** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Trojan-Fish-39583244)

 **cybercarp** : a close relative of the mechakoi, they are both wild and domestic.  
\-- **brass cybercarp** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/projects/Shev/gvozdev/derevo/osn-p-lodka02.jpg).  
\-- **bronze finned cybercarp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-Carp-619984808).  
\-- **racer cybercarp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Spanish-Toothcarp-449405481). 

**dragonfins** : a long-bodied, short-finned aggressive species distantly related to eelbots.  
\-- **gray-finned golden dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bryrepatch.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Bug-Beast-658241945)  
\-- **purple pointed dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Sea-Dragon-Predacon-658619555)  
\-- **red-opticed black dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #4  
\-- **tentacled black dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alexruizart.deviantart.com/art/Character-Concept-1-176891880)  
\-- **whitebellied dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gargo-color-22529095).  
\-- **yellowbellied dragonfin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gargalon-color-5389996). 

**eelbot** :  
\-- **bronze eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sarahlynnreynolds.deviantart.com/art/The-E-E-L-487718039).  
\-- **mercury eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Daemonic-Spawn-Swarm-493256348)  
\-- **plated eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kokocereal.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-Fish-738072972)  
\-- **purple striped eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadowmutt17.deviantart.com/art/Monster-mouth-robotic-tail-WIP2-745479413)  
\-- **red-back eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skepticstutter.deviantart.com/art/3-4-2018-2-741926648)  
\-- **star-headed eelbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skullgarden.deviantart.com/art/March-Of-Robots-14-735809996)

 **flickerfly steelfish** :  
\-- **steel flickerfly steelfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hoestler-Butterfly-Fish-553248285). 

**grinders** : eel-like species with a grinding mouth and no optics. they latch onto the side of their prey and bore into them.  
\-- **purple grinder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Lamproia-specter-729795619)  
\-- **tipped grinder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Alien-525169649), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Cambrian-4037-338216709) species comes in two color combinations depending upon the environment. the white version is found closer to shore while the darker version is typically found in caves or deeper parts of an oil sea.

 **gulper** : deep level Rust Sea fish.  
\-- **mecha-gulper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-the-great-oz-swallowers). 

**herring** : schooling fish whose internal glow lights up their scales  
\-- **ruby herring** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Red-Herring-516050217).  
\-- **Sapphire Herring** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Lightfish-443109478). 

**hook salmon** :  
\-- **silver hook salmon** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 56, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-salmon-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **rainbow hook salmon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://logicalconclusions.deviantart.com/art/Manic-Salmon-712354516). 

**magnetfishes** : species that attach to larger fish instead of swimming by themselves. not typically parasites, they do cause a bit of drag for their hosts.  
\-- **longfinned magnetfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illogictree.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Starship-674015473) bottom right.

 **missile darter** : sometimes called Sea Seekers outside Vos due to their speed and agility  
\-- **common missile darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Swordfish-512418392).  
\-- **jagged missle darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2013/grab-gaff-mate/).  
\-- **short-tailed missile darter** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-blue-marlin-statue-sculpture-metal-fish-art.jpg).  
\-- **teal cheeked missle darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Marlin-color-13748691).  
\-- **turquoise spined missle darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sakurabomb.deviantart.com/art/Zoids-SSZ-001-Swordfin-255716873). 

**misslefish** : a schooling fish a bit like large tuna on earth.  
\-- **bronze misslefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/australian-bonito/).  
\-- **orszem highfin misslefish** : [[inspiration image 1] top image: mature, middle image: immature](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Gyarados-and-Chestburser-Magikarp-742053586) a species found travelling in shoals. the large mature specimens stick to the middle of the shoal, concealed from prey by the smaller offspring until they strike  
\-- **silver misslefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Bluefin-Tuna-689693433). 

**moonfish**  
\-- **blue moonfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://loone-wolf.deviantart.com/art/SOLA-512536867).  
\-- **highfinned moonfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-SailFin-color-6970360).  
\-- **silver moonfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Opah-453231830).  
\-- **stellar moonfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Celestial-Fish-639427325)

 **oil perch** :  
\-- **patchwork oil perch** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-006.htm).  
\-- **spined oil perch** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 21, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-004.htm). 

**oilrays** :  
\-- **bronze luminous oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skitalets.deviantart.com/art/Raider-Scout-arkhon-372815082)  
\-- **darter oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-seawing-Movie-beast-mode-578474603)  
\-- **gear oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vasodelirium.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-manta-ray-ANIMATION-197812220)  
\-- **golden oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/005-Kraken-Agenor-735105152)  
\-- **larimar oilray** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/pierre-matter-sea-wings).  
\-- **m-ray** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/m-ray).  
\-- **shortfinned stinging oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Snare-color-4063041). has a sharp spine on the tail that delivers an acidic venom.  
\-- **spear oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Spear-Omega-682288912)  
\-- **spiral oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Stingray-356555236)  
\-- **spotted oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/sky-surfer/).  
\-- **wedgetailed oilray** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rayn-color-7238773). 

**opticfish** : noted for enormous bulging optics. prefer living in murky oil pools  
\-- **topaz opticfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-the-original-oz-barreleye-1). 

**piragilon** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/piragilon). Not native to Cybertron these piranha-like mechanimal fish have been imported and subsequently gone wild. They have incredibly strong jaws and teeth. As can be expected from creatures with those features, their voracity is not to be trifled with. Piragilons eat everything they can sink their teeth into, whether that be an organic or mechanical dish. Despite being fishes, piragilons can survive outside the water for a time, but their mobility becomes limited.

 **piranhafish** : not related to Piranacons  
\-- **lumpy red piranhafish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.livescience.com/62143-demon-fish-spiny-lumpsucker.html)  
\-- **steel sided piranhafish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Piranha-508224186). 

**platefish** :  
\-- **black-finned platefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Landrover-John-Dory-681705954).  
\-- **fancy platefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Jazzy-John-Dory-502898801).  
\-- **fractal platefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://momomondblume.deviantart.com/art/Colorful-Fractal-Fish-744986050)  
\-- **long-finned platefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/John-Dory-453004974).  
\-- **silver spined platefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Son-of-John-Dory-floating-past-506673385). 

**platies:**  
\-- **bronze platy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zrcalo-sveta.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-fish-529360284)  
\-- **steel platy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Platy-681997049). small fish sometimes found in indoor aquariums. 

**robogroupers** :  
\-- **finbacked robogrouper** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-008.htm) and [[inspiration image 2]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/projects/Shev/gvozdev/derevo/osn-fish.JPG). comes in two main color palattes  
\-- **golden striped beaked-robogrouper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://van-oost.deviantart.com/art/Fishy-pendant-192412727)  
\-- **orpiment robogrouper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://loone-wolf.deviantart.com/art/KOI-V2-0-Revised-325939996).  
\-- **teal beaked-robogrouper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rodrigo6620.deviantart.com/art/Piscis-Austrinus-Armor-739513465)

 **robo-minnow** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robo-minnow). small fish. 

**sea-chronohorse** :  
\-- **black sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fd/0f/32/fd0f320d45f58389be6fcc6a03f45840--steampunk-nautical-dieselpunk.jpg).  
\-- **edged sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Sing-color-16804568).  
\-- **etched purple sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Sea-Horse-359429657)  
\-- **fan-winged sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://enchantress-lele.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Seahorse-612694390)  
\-- **glassy sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seaglass-Seahorse-700054963).  
\-- **golden sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/q92n79xsshbo5a6iegal7x2pb54ki3).  
\-- **green-finned sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/sea-dragon/).  
\-- **lateral sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Secron-color-16871531).  
\-- **long-finned sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Poseidon-color-18326969).  
\-- **needle-mouthed sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Hippocampus-Sea-Horse.jpg)  
\-- **plated sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Flutterer-604726371).  
\-- **silver sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-638070607).  
\-- **spectrum sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artist-laina.deviantart.com/art/Sea-dragon-737510254)  
\-- **spike-tailed sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-516888220).  
\-- **spiky sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Seahorse-530378467).  
\-- **spiky steel sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robart523.deviantart.com/art/Battle-Seahorse-263943091)  
\-- **spiralnosed sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://makethemstand.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Ocean-2-23382241)  
\-- **wedge-finned sea-chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lunasea3d.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Seahorses-437061143)

 **slitherfish** :  
\-- **blue-finned slitherfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) #13  
\-- **steel slitherfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Oarfish-443026755). 

**spinyback**  
\-- **minium spinyback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/red-fish-sold), [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 2]](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/55b0f996e4b08f907b56bb1a/1437661590734/Screen+Shot+2015-07-23+at+15.26.11.png?format=750w).  
\-- **red spinyback** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/epinoche/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-5-stickleback-epinoche), and [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-three-spined-stickleback). 

**spinefish**  
\-- **borealis spinefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/MECHANIC-FISH-567040407) and [[inspiration image 2]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/MECHANIC-FISH-by-Maxwell-592003138). 

**spitters** :  
\-- **steel spitter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Archerfish-442599244). 

**stalkerfish** :  
\-- **blue stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Deep-hard-fish-SOLD-94908269) right  
\-- **blue luminous stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Angstmorder-Death-From-Below-351405673)  
\-- **deep bellied stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/HatchetFish-500-589969521).  
\-- **delving stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahiden.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-MOC-Diablo-Lionfish-500779800).  
\-- **cyberlion stalkerfish** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 12, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lionfish-statue-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **horned stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mixerbink.deviantart.com/art/STEAMPUNK-FISH-179536852)  
\-- **iridescent cyberlion stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27235168/)  
\-- **roto-tailed stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thedrawingjuan.deviantart.com/art/DS-LF3-739772755)  
\-- **slasher stalkerfish** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 58, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-fish-sculpture-deep-sea-monster-with-lantern-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **spine-finned stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://choujux.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Angler-594267268)  
\-- **spiny stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://cargocollective.com/lowjinjie/Adobe-Photoshop-Mech-Animal). Its spines are poisonous.  
\-- **three lured stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Deep-color-6217895).  
\-- **viper-mouthed stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tarry1011.deviantart.com/art/mechanical-Ankang-Fish-742817941)  
\-- **white stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://101wildchild101.deviantart.com/art/fish-188990953)  
\-- **widemouth stalkerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Angler-Fish-Grin-471693953). 

**steel snappers** :  
\-- **ruby snapper** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-007.htm). 

**titanium sparring fish** : must be kept solitary otherwise they fight  
\-- **long finned fancy sparrer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Moondancer-586650600).  
\-- **split horned sparrer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-spray-crown-taro-gladiators-of-soul).  
\-- **starrise-finned steel sparrer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skullgarden.deviantart.com/art/March-Of-Robots-11-735351610)  
\-- **uni-helmed sparrer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-moon-over-chao-phraya-river-gladiators-of-soul). 

**tracing fishes** : pods of fish that follow large predators. in exchange for attracting prey they are usually left unmolested.  
\-- **striped tracing fish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illogictree.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Starship-674015473) bottom left.

 **triggerfish** :  
\-- **blue-finned triggerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Deep-hard-fish-SOLD-94908269) left  
\-- **curve-tailed triggerfish** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Triggerfish-504315395).  
\-- **docile triggerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Little-Triggerfish-455474931).  
\-- **ribbed triggerfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://serenadestrong.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Sightless-47514608)

 **tubefish** : relatives of sea-chronohorses  
\-- **yellowbanded tubefish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-SeaBand-color-79928005). 

**turbo cutterfish** : similar to a barracuda  
\-- **mottled turbo cutterfish** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 57, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-barracuda-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **teal-finned turbo cutterfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/great-barracuda/). 

**turboratfish** :  
\-- **big-optic turboratfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Ratfish-Grenadier-443838816). 

**vipercyberfish** :  
\-- **blue vipercyberfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://industrial-kid.deviantart.com/art/Fisch-64567125)  
\-- **common vipercyberfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Viperfish-582434025).  
\-- **giant vipercyberfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Scruffy-Viperfish-446629679).  
\-- **luring vipercyberfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Big-Sloane-Viperfish-443027610). 

## Reptiles

Reptiles have the ability to supplement their thermal regulation fuel usage by using solar or thermal sources. Without these sources they are less efficient in processing energy for thermal regulation.

 **alloygators** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/alloygator). larger than cybergators; usually found in larger oil lakes and solvent pools. often more aggressive than cybergators.  
\-- **backfinned alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Biriridairu-color-5827233). possesses folding fins at its tail allowing it to still easily climb on land.  
\-- **blade-tailed alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rogeta-color-5922304).  
\-- **blue alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artjmob.deviantart.com/art/Chomp-624279235) designated such due to the blue markings on its frame.  
\-- **bulge alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://leonitus.deviantart.com/art/Tsviet-City-Eater-class-Destroyer-Mk-VII-734562412)  
\-- **clockwork alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://melanippos.deviantart.com/art/WIP-clockwork-crocodile-427279656)  
\-- **dual-ridge alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/REPTICON-SWAMPTHING-741000164)  
\-- **ripple alloygator** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 62, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/crocodile-statue-sculpture-figure-full-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **short-snouted alloygator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/The-Ambush-Predator-319804722)

 **chelonoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/chelonoid). A snapping-turtle like mechanimals.  
\-- **crystal chelonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26448865/) This type collects crystals to grow on its back for camouflage.  
\-- **fringed chelonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Gregory-Gembu-690644080)  
\-- **golden chelonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://synth-brave.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Gamera-Snarl-602552458)  
\-- **ridgeback chelonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://primecullen.deviantart.com/art/unknown-transformers-681426701)

 **cyberdiles** : small relatives of alloygators often found in oil streams and ponds. Unlike cybergators, these species are almost entirely aquatic and often have breath weapons.  
\-- **ridge-backed cyberdile** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dawnofnssd.deviantart.com/art/Bioweapon-744624910) It breaths a foul stench to nauseate attackers or prey.  
\-- **ridge-backed cryodile** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dawnofnssd.deviantart.com/art/Cryo-Bombardment-744625284). It breaths liquid nitrogen.  
\-- **ridge-backed pryodile** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dawnofnssd.deviantart.com/art/Hot-Hot-Heat-744625475). It beaths fire.  


**cyber-ghavials** : fisheating relatives of cybergators that spend most of the time in oil pools.  
\-- **crested cyber-ghavial** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Raidairu-color-5868794).  
\-- **dark cyber-ghavial** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-Wild-Force-Ranger-485381416)  
\-- **knobbed cyber-ghavial** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STAGNANT-313563285) the largest species of cyber-ghavial.

 **oil lizards** : the wild species domesticated into the frilled oil lizard.  
\-- **fringed oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rinovarka.deviantart.com/art/Inktober-2017-Day-1-Swift-707415553)  
\-- **grand webbed oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rachaelm5.deviantart.com/art/Embers-of-Pyre-Storm-Dragon-740461765) a large of oil lizard which has developed webbed flippers to replace its legs. wholely aquatic, it produces live offspring like an icthyosauroid.  
\-- **long-clawed oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aaronasher.deviantart.com/art/Cutiepie-the-Organoid-691389757)  
\-- **orszem crested oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Alien-Queen-Dralien-747020266) a multi-limbed species of oil lizard found primarily in rivers and ponds to avoid the larger robosharks. The long body is cumbersome on land, but the five sets of limbs allow it to grasp hold of rocks and crystals in fast moving currents where it strikes out at passing prey.  
\-- **white-headed oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xxdartingdragonsxx.deviantart.com/art/Lunarbolt-ref-731302866)

 **oil snakes** : large species of aquatic reptiles usually found in the Rust Sea or large lakes. Originally classified as snakes due to the lack of limbs, they are actually closer related to lizaroids.  
\-- **broad-beaked oil snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Twigg-411801654)  
\-- **bronze oil snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idnernamharra.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-leviathan-745599771)  
\-- **chronohorse oil snake** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 15, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/sea-dragon-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg) the species has a head vaguely reminiscent of a chronohorse. relatively non-aggressive, it mostly eats fish.  
\-- **spike-beaked oil snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/etch-8-329840430), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/sea-serpent-331505171)  
\-- **wedge-tailed oil snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coccvo.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Dragon-Vier-739129590)

 **Rust Sea alloy-shell** : alloyshells that spend most of their lives in the Rust Sea and a few other extremely large oil seas.  
\-- **cone alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Aspidochelone-specter-730166590)  
\-- **flat-backed alloyshell** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/exhibition.htm) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Foreign%20Gallery/Green%20Sea%20Turtle.JPG).  
\-- **green alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/24639554-mechanimal-sea-turtle)  
\-- **high-audialed lobed alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Little-Alien-Creature-644717406) an unusual and rare species that has developed lobes instead of normal flippers.  
\-- **mottled alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/REPTICON-LOGGERHEAD-741000552)  
\-- **red alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-Snaptrap-Movie-Beast-Mode-581793416)  
\-- **ridgebacked alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Cello-color-21176918).  
\-- **spike-back alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reyesrjt.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Turtle-MS-Paint-715853867)  
\-- **titanium alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Big-Turtle-443377450). 

## Sharks

 **cuttersharks** : species of sharks with large blades inside their mouths for slicing apart prey.  
\-- **gray-tipped cuttershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNAG-315458097)  
\-- **green cuttershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Blister-color-33296242).

 **hammersharks** : hammersharks have broad heads with farspaced optics.  
\-- **banded hammershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/11072017-01-695108357)  
\-- **bellyfinned hammershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-CARDSHARK-170653885)  
\-- **blade-headed hammershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Marine-Wild-Force-Ranger-485377200)  
\-- **broad-headed hammershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hammerhead-Shark-443641854).  
\-- **common hammershark** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/great-hammerhead/).

 **luminous robosharks** : species of roboshark that use luminous lighting to help find prey in the depths.  
\-- **blue luminous roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vangator.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Shark-732924444)  
\-- **orange luminous roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cyl1981.deviantart.com/art/Wacom-Industrial-010730-173293301).

 **oxide shark** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/oxide_shark). Bright green and poisonous, this is the deadliest predator in Cybertron's Rust Sea. Travelling in schools (or shivers), they don't take kindly to intruders to their territory. A usual response involves one Oxide Shark turning into their torpedo mode and blowing the offender out of the water. 

**robosharks:**  
\-- **banded roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Black-Tip-Reef-Shark-589581852).  
\-- **blacktip roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robo-shark.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Shark-306981165)  
\-- **bladehelmed roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rendragonclaw.deviantart.com/art/Zigra-Sketch-Study-Aquatic-2-0-125273574), [[inspiration image 2]](https://rendragonclaw.deviantart.com/art/Zigra-Sketch-Study-Aquatic-125187541)  
\-- **bladetailed roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tiburon-color-3537240).  
\-- **blunt-nosed roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerulea83.deviantart.com/art/Leviathan-741481201)  
\-- **coil-tailed roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Great-White-Shark-443378396).  
\-- **cutter roboshark** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 59, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-shark-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **emerald horned swordshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudialga.deviantart.com/art/NucaDunka-738772677)  
\-- **etched roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://meekus3.deviantart.com/art/Sky-Byte-732134183)  
\-- **flat-mouthed roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/BMW-Shark-536648926).  
\-- **hinged roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCOFF-322499442)  
\-- **longfinned roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wildchild227.deviantart.com/art/Gear-Shark-210012333)  
\-- **mercury roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/mauro-corda-aiguillon-1).  
\-- **mottled roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://keynari.deviantart.com/art/Techno-Shark-736922983)  
\-- **octoptic roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Seacon-Overbite-Movie-Beast-Mode-579782154)  
\-- **orszem plate-throated roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Shark-Alien-712616056) the largest roboshark species found in the Csillagos Szentély's lakes. often drawn to the smell of fluids spilled iduring razorfin attacks, it will join the attack causing massive wounds which will not stop bleeding due to chemicals in its venomous bite.  
\-- **orszem razorfin roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Shark-699488609) a small species of roboshark the size of a minibot that occasionally enters the larger rivers in the Csillagos Szentély estate as well as being found in the lakes. the blades of its fins are extremely sharp and it often barrels past potential prey using its fins to cause severe injuries before coming in for the kill.  
\-- **orszem smooth-backed bubbler roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://radioactive-insanity.deviantart.com/art/XenoShark-167113389) a small species of roboshark with three holes on its back. These holes can produce an odor to attract prey, but it also uses them to release a nasty cloud of neurotoxins that it uses to offline larger prey or predators.  
\-- **orszem thrasher roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bennykusnoto.deviantart.com/art/WEYLAND-YUTANI-file-XENO-SHARK-528797899) a smallspecies of roboshark often found in smaller lakes and larger rivers, this species has the pharyngeal jaws resting at the entrance to its mouth even when not attacking. It is known to launch itself up into the air to snag avianoid prey on the wing.  
\-- **plated eel-roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://igeking.deviantart.com/art/Shark-bot-742785046) an oddly slender and eel-like predator.  
\-- **plated roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Mako-2-642356442).  
\-- **rib-finned roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/24639516-mechanimal-shark)  
\-- **rib-plated roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://pacadian.deviantart.com/art/The-Boneshark-740100625)  
\-- **serrated roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Daikaiju-ZIGRA-179142381)  
\-- **spotted megaladon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Megalon-color-5066428). largest of the roboshark species, it inhabits the deepest parts of the Rust Sea.  
\-- **spotted roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://raxinite.deviantart.com/art/Fan-Zoid-Surge-Shark-547281798)  
\-- **vent roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Shark-461708797)

 **sawsharks** : species of sharks with long blades for noses. Some are serrated and others are smooth blades.  
\-- **bladenosed sawshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Bronze-Wild-Force-Ranger-485419415)  
\-- **sawshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pliny-color-18066184).

 **sea shark** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Sea_Shark). 

**tentasharks** : strange species of shark with tenticles instead of a tail.  
\-- **frond-tailed tentashark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Orca-of-Betelgeuse-739590381) an unusual species with multiple fins along its tail. Those fins have a toxic secretion which paralizes with contact.  
\-- **purple splotched tentashark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deceptispoon.deviantart.com/art/Ripraider-ref-680026061)

## Other

 **arcti-avianoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/arcti-avianoid). a king penguin. smaller species are often called rust racers in areas.  
\-- **cannon arcti-avianoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/08082017-01-699383114) (on left) A bulkier northern dwelling species that prefers nautaloids and octibots as prey.  
\-- **clear-bellied rust racer** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 14, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0167.jpeg) A larger species that works as a team chasing after bytefish and other schooling prey.  
\-- **cream-bellied rust racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22081937-mechanimal-penguin) This small southern species focuses on cybershrimp and other small crustaceans as prey.  
\-- **enforcer rust racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Commando-color-24258228) A species found in more temperate climates that prefers fish as prey..  
\-- **Harmonexian blue rust racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Penguin-476153952) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This blue species primarily eats small fish and crustaceans.  
\-- **splint rust racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/08082017-01-699383114) (on right) This southern dwelling species chases after ro-cuttlefish and mechano squids.

 **clampers** : bivalve mollusks  
\-- **purple clamper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Skirt-color-30651491).  
\-- **toothed white clamper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jazzlizard.deviantart.com/art/Ravenous-Class-Battleship-186510088) unusual species of carnivorous mollusk that bites when threatened or accidentally stepped on by others.

 **eel plants** : a sessile species that is extremely difficult for scientists to successfully relocate. There is debate whether they should be considered a plant or mechanimals due in part to their immobility, although it has been proven they are not closely related to coral polyps.  
\-- **crystal-toothed eel plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Glass-Eels-727122266). this species has false optics on the beaks on its tentacles.  
\-- **ruby-beaked eel plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Crazy-Tulips-317294439) the beak mouth at the center is larger than the ones on the tentacles.

 **jelly floats**  
\-- **alexandrite jellyfloat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/jellyfish-455910719)  
\-- **aqua-fringed faceted jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alexaneonova.deviantart.com/art/Glamour-Cyber-Jellyfish-742200774) (right)  
\-- **brown jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Exxon-Valdez-117235543)  
\-- **bulb jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/Monoflagellate-301b-170133274), [[inspiration image 2]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/Monoflagellate-301a-170133211) a species that comes in multiple color variations.  
\-- **calcified cliff jelly** : [[site]](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/our-planet/an-artist-imagines-the-techno-evolved-creatures-of-the-future-180949247/) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://public.media.smithsonianmag.com/legacy_blog/jellyfish-drone.jpg). found in the most extreme parts of the Rust Sea stuck to rubble  
\-- **darkgel jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/medusa.html).  
\-- **four-armed jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-String-color-20406976).  
\-- **fuchsia-fronded spiral jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alexaneonova.deviantart.com/art/Glamour-Cyber-Jellyfish-742200774) (left)  
\-- **fuchsia-ringed faceted jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alexaneonova.deviantart.com/art/Glamour-Cyber-Jellyfish-742200774) (center)  
\-- **golden-shimmer jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://babyzhang.deviantart.com/art/Fractal-Jellyfish-709859586)  
\-- **purple comb jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/Slipper-170133092)  
\-- **rhodochrosite bulb jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marijeberting.deviantart.com/art/Jellyfish-for-Ilona-664916714)  
\-- **teal jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudude.deviantart.com/art/Dogora-515865983)  
\-- **tourmaline flared jelly float** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-Medusae-317146628) This slender long-bodied species is built in three layers: the green inner layer is the longest, a yellow middle layer, and a short pink layer on the outside.  
\-- **vermilion sea floater** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahiden.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-MOC-Jellyfish-446609409). 

**oil dancers** : similar to Earth's sea lions and seals.  
\-- **golden beaked oil dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/Raito-Poissons-22e1-721621409)  
\-- **short eared oil dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Fisher-color-24300130).  
\-- **short tusked oil dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Walrus-specter-687712888)  
\-- **tusked oil dancer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-JeanPaul-color-3187576). 

**oil stars** : multi-limbed echinoderms that crawl across the sea floors hunting mussels and crustations.  
\-- **prismatic spiked oil star** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Brittle-Sea-Star-387045795)

 **siltdrons** : aquatic single-shelled gastropods that move across rocks and coral.  
\-- **copper tendril siltdron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artistladysmith.deviantart.com/art/copper-art-3-160640288), [[inspiration image 2]](https://artistladysmith.deviantart.com/art/copper-art-4-160640477) a species that uses tentacles to gather food.  
\-- **floral siltdron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rowanberrystudio.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/101512chihuly.jpg) a species which extends out a thin body from its round shell when feeding.  
\-- **mawed tube siltdron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Feasting-Sea-Snails-610009044)  
\-- **orange spiral siltdron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lecristal.deviantart.com/art/Qui-dat-otium-sitienti-non-est-frui-non-bibens-734950494)  
\-- **shimmering siltrons** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Glass-Lantern-Sculptures-537050492) a shimmering shelled species that wanders the Rust Sea.  
\-- **tarnished tendril siltdron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artistladysmith.deviantart.com/art/resubmitt-168833720), [[inspiration image 2]](https://artistladysmith.deviantart.com/art/copper-scroll-vessel-158110108) a species that uses tentacles to gather food.

 **zipcampus** : aquatic species related to zip-hoofs that uses its front legs to help pull up on rocks and beaches to rest.  
\-- **teal zipcampus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tragos-color-13614419)


	4. Mechanimals, Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commonly domesticated mechanimals, primarily of Cybertron. All but a handful also exist as feral and some have wild populations. The insectobots in particular tend to have extensive wild populations.

## Amphibians

Amphibian offspring do not have limbs at creation/hatching and can only survive in liquid environments until a later development stage when the limbs appear. Some amphibians require liquids to maintain their cooling systems and cannot be out of them for extended lengths of time. This is why so many amphibian species spend so much time in and around oil and solvent streams/pools.

 **cybertoads** : primarily land-based species of amphibian related to turbo-frogs. they spend most of their adult life away from oil and solvent springs/pools.  
\-- **chirping cybertoads** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/86403340/clockwork-frog-lavender-blue-color?show_sold_out_detail=1), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/67920890/clockwork-frog-minty-lavender-color?show_sold_out_detail=1), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/550000372/clockwork-frog-tealraspberry-color?ref=shop_home_active_11), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/563797463/clockwork-frog-bluepurple-color?ref=shop_home_active_10), [[inspiration image 5]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=i71763), [[inspiration image 6]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=image_1znc). raised as pets for their chirping call, there are many color variations of this species. 

**turbo-frogs** : aquatic species of amphibian related to cybertoads. most are found in damp environments or on shorelines.  
\-- **Capital City fragile turbo-frog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Wired-Animal-Miniature-Frog-708116891). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

## Aquatic

 **crystal-goldfish** : a crystal species similar in nature to the goldfish.  
\-- **ruby-flecked crystal-goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2018/06/glass-shard-animals/) (#6) This ornamental species is often kept in large solvent pools in order to keep its scales spotless.

 **cybercarp** : a close relative of the mechakoi, they are both wild and domestic.  
\-- **bronze finned cybercarp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-Carp-619984808).  
\-- **racer cybercarp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Spanish-Toothcarp-449405481). 

**frilled oil lizards:** : a type of semi-aquatic reptile raised for show and fighting competitions in Telicrox. Aggressive against is own kind except during breeding season. most have blue markings, but a few color variants have been developed.  
\-- **blue-horned seven-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-a-Kagonin-Dragon-443109687).  
\-- **flying spine-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Sketch-of-a-new-Kagonin-dragon-482638052). rare species that can fly for short distances before diving back into the oil pools it needs for survival. bred for show, it is typically only fought against its own species.  
\-- **four-spined frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-the-Kagonin-Guardian-Dragon-507180226).  
\-- **full snake-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-inking-a-Kagonin-dragon-505008544).  
\-- **gray-horned seven-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Kagonin-Guardian-Dragon-Magustar-326973129).  
\-- **green spined oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Robots-and-Cyborgs-326970790) bottom right  
\-- **green spined web-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Cyborg-Mech-Dragon-335670274).  
\-- **pink scaled web-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Cyborg-Mech-Dragon-326950726). development of the pink coloration occured with the change in coding that created the scales on this species.  
\-- **red web-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Mech-dragon-with-paint-background-342175315).  
\-- **short-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-a-new-Kagonin-dragon-480035768).  
\-- **spine-backed frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-the-Kagonin-dragon-418181005).  
\-- **spine-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Mech-dragon-with-paint-background-342174994).  
\-- **thick-spined frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-DREADMORE-515223294).  
\-- **wire-frilled oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-the-Kagonin-dragon-492280877). 

**goldfish** : some species are completely metallic; others have developed crystalline scales and fins with a metal internal frame.  
\-- **bubble-crowned goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-the-cutest-oz-pearlscale-male).  
\-- **common goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/SpokeFish-534202447).  
\-- **copper fantailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadows-ink.deviantart.com/art/F-I-S-H-234240201)  
\-- **crested fantailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Fish-653546551)  
\-- **crested red goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://escaron.deviantart.com/art/Trade-Magical-Koi-Sculpture-430608524).  
\-- **fancy finned goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Golden-fish-683540584)  
\-- **fantailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Koi-color-10068764).  
\-- **flame crystal-tailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/goldfish-star-600598397)  
\-- **lamp goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://poglazovs.deviantart.com/art/Fish-cyborg-742758716)  
\-- **mega-optic goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/yang-mao-lin-the-oz-celestial-eye-cutie).  
\-- **orange crystal-tailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/goldfish-432978728)  
\-- **steel goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Immy-s-Fish-623717153).  
\-- **Tungsten long-tailed goldfish** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Ponderer-574539815). 

**mecha-koi** : Smart, trainable and long lived for a mecha-fish they are also very social with their own kind and anything else. Long domestication and selective breeding has reduced their fear response to almost nothing once they are half the size of an average mecha's hand. Mecha-koi hatch only a few inches long and grow throughout their lives as long as there is food and space to spare. The largest ones in the Citadel in New Crystal City are a bit bigger than Wing and some in royal palaces on Cybertron were known to be as large as Axe or more. While not intentionally dangerous the largest specimens can be towards beings the size of their typical food pellets.  
\-- **ceramic koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wood-splitter-lee.deviantart.com/art/SOLD-Hand-Made-Fantasy-Koi-Fish-378252737).  
\-- **dragon mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hbruton.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Koi-2-444827818)  
\-- **drusy koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nedashi.deviantart.com/art/Black-Koi-Ink-69844027).  
\-- **electrumkoi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/Koi-Puzzle-284482488).  
\-- **green mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cass-devourer-oflove.deviantart.com/art/Bionic-Koi-Fish-451895371).  
\-- **long-tailed mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blupoodle.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-fish-colored-446904755)  
\-- **ruby moon mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psdeluxe.deviantart.com/art/20170921-Koi-Psdelux-705743401).  
\-- **scarlet koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lerochelle.deviantart.com/art/Koi-50895581)  
\-- **spine-finned mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sparkout1911.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Koi-Sketch-607893132)  
\-- **white-finned mecha-koi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://norablansett.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Koi-Clockwork-Fantasia-336307120)

 **hippoidcampus** :  
\-- **oil hippoidcampus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Black-Market-Robot-Steed-Seahorse-325007627). live in small herds in the clearer areas of the Rust Sea. occasionally used as mounts by security escorts of ships.  
\-- **steel hippoidcampus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://colorscapesart.deviantart.com/art/MLP-Custom-Clockwork-Myst-176504970) a fancy species occasionally used as mounts by nobles exploring the Rust Sea.

## Opticbots, Aquatic

 **optic-pi** : aquatic creatures engineered by Hive City. typically possess eight pincered limbs and a single center optic, these creatures are capable of crawling onto land if necessary.  
\-- **amber long optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cephalopod-Robot-265188838) this species was created with extended arms which it uses to attack unauthorized mecha attempting to use the oil pools the colony is protecting.  
\-- **amber bell optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Alien-robot-608604720) this species is typically deployed by Hive City in deep oil pools or seas to explore territory and locate intruders.  
\-- **amber flare optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Little-Steampunk-Robot-in-Glass-Dome-494508872) colonies of this species are often kept in solvent streams by Hive City. Under the control of a Hive City master, they will attack unauthorized users.  
\-- **red hex-legged optic-pus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Beholder-136794768), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Beholder-Robot-157302826), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Beholder-sculpture-122251743), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Calendar-June-2011-207624475) these species has six limbs armed with pincers, energy beams and buzzsaws. it is used to defend oil pools both in the wild and inside the cities in case of invasions.

## Avians (Avianoids)

 **cyber-morphic predator** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cyber-morphic_predator). Generated by the internal foundries of Trypticon, cyber-morphic predators are the beast-Titan's immune-slash-automated-defense system, prepared to confront and repel any intruders who dare seek the mighty Trypticon and disturb him from his slumber. Dinobots think they're just great to use for target practice. 

**cyber-owl** :  
\-- **Altihexian fancy owl-ee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Boa-Abo-and-Oba-477274369), [[inspiration image 2]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Quinn-470800100), [[inspiration image 3]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Prometheus-367617747), [[inspiration image 4]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Majesta-Back-343597441), [[inspiration image 5]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Aesop-Front-321446858) and [[inspiration image 6]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Horton-Back-315479790). Originated from big-clawed cyber-owls brought to Altihex to control rodent populations. A strong line of domestication coding was added in an attempt to control the population, but the coding-altered birds developed unusual physical alterations as well and proved incapable of surviving in the wild. The new birds developed a popularity as pets and have been bred into numerous patterns and colors.  
\-- **Capital City fragile cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Owl-658164756). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **nippers** :  
\-- **Capital City fragile nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/My-wire-Menagerie-697614549) center, [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Bird-with-garnet-key-608781589). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. 

**kyknos anatoids** : large relatives of turbo-geese occasionally used as mounts by minibots and microbots. can fly if the rider is small enough.  
\-- **gold-bellied kyknos** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245) inspired by #1. a fancy species used in parades and shows.

 **ore crows** :  
\-- **ebony ore crow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Raven-Zoid-560477843). kept as pets in parts of Vos and used to hunt pest avianoids.

 **park fowl** : domesticated birds descended from Ankmor Park fowl.  
\-- **armored park fowl** : [[site 2]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Cockerrel.jpg).  
\-- **black park fowl** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 6 on left, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506CBD00000578-0-image-a-97_1419865180642.jpg).  
\-- **curve-tailed park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/little-jerry-seinfeld/).  
\-- **frilled park fowl** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 18 or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_3381.jpeg).  
\-- **lattice park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://menitti.deviantart.com/art/Bantem-fighting-cock-zoid-26946364)  
\-- **light park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://konanstarchaser.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-15-451106186) a fancier species named for the luminous parts of its tail.  
\-- **micro turbo park fowl** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_6538.jpeg).  
\-- **platinum park fowl** : [[site 1]](http://how-to-recycle.blogspot.com/2013/07/metal-scrap-animal-sculptures.html) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-LY8zwdI6Sg4/UfAw85lW8pI/AAAAAAAAwSE/PcV8tGprkfo/s1600/1.jpg), or [[site 2]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 43, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rooster-statue-sculpture-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **red crested silver park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Chickens-442601471).  
\-- **red park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.donrambadt.com/sculpture-gallery/small-works/17-2.html)  
\-- **red-spotted park fowl** : [[site 2]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506C9300000578-0-image-m-109_1419865294386.jpg).  
\-- **spurred park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-STEELSPUR-196780481) closer in attitude to its wild ancestor, this species is often used for fighting matches.  
\-- **thick-tailed park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-SunWing-color-4101013).  
\-- **yellow-bellied park fowl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://joya-filomena.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-birds-380815245) inspired by #3.  
\-- **Yussian rusty park fowl** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/domestic_gallery.htm) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Bird%20Gallery/Cockerel1lowres.JPG). 

**spotters** : avianoid species with a single optic on its head used by spy networks and securty for surveillance.  
\-- **white spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://13blackdragons.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Speedy-143440802)

 **thundercrests** : a species of eagle typically possessing a long tail. The smaller members of the species are still larger than a standard turbo-hawk and referred to as squallcrests.  
\-- **fan-crested squallcrest** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/PHOENIX-442897510) this species is often used for hunting and show.

 **tin thrashers** : small songbirds  
\-- **Ibexian fancy short-beaked thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Gale-the-Mechanical-Birdie-315503707), [[inspiration image 2]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Od-the-Mechanical-Birdie-315384926), [[inspiration image 3]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Freya-the-Mechanical-Birdie-315385503), [[inspiration image 4]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Belus-the-Mechanical-Birdie-305337810), and [[inspiration image 5]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Curie-The-Mechanical-Birdie-325563058). descendants of short-beaked thrashers turned into a show stock for breeding and come in a variety of colors and patterns. examples include  
\-- **Ibexian fancy long-legged thrasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Pernod-The-Mechanical-Birdie-162952357), [[inspiration image 2]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Oliver-The-Mechanical-Birdie-140426165), and [[inspiration image 3]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Gunther-Ready-To-Fire-135991900). bred to have longer legs than hopping thrashers. not as popular as the short-beaked thrashers they do have a following as show stock.

 **tungsten-turkeys** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/tungsten-turkey) Coding originated in razor turkeys, but this domesticated version is larger and has a more sluggish processor.  
\-- **patinaed tungsten-turkey** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rem-brent.deviantart.com/art/Steel-Turkey-19546671) A large species of tungsten-turkey usually found in small villages or on farms and often bred to lay eggs or to be consumed once they reach maturity. This species sometimes acts as alert mechanimals if small predators approach to offline park fowl.  
\-- **yellow-throated tungsten-turkey** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://synth-brave.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-I-m-Sorry-595500004) A smaller species of tungsten-turkey sometimes kept as a show animal for farm competitions.

## Bovids

 **gnasher** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/gnasher). Rather are like cows on Earth. They are used primarily for oil and sparkling energon production.  
\-- **cream gnasher** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506F9800000578-0-image-m-75_1419864984038.jpg).

 **metalcattle:** Species bred for fuel and fighting tournaments. Producing less oil and sparkling energon than a gnasher, many of them are carefully but routinely drained of quantities of line fuel to feed mecha. Some are also offlined and consumed as fuel.  
\-- **bulk-chested metalbull** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.slugterra.com/arsenal/gear/th1-dr), [[inspiration image 2]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/TH1-DR)  
\-- **curve-horned flamebull** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://madame-dei.deviantart.com/art/Last-Unicorn-The-Red-Bull-193435686).  
\-- **high-horned barrel cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Moo-color-7703848).  
\-- **humpbacked steel cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-WhiteHorn-color-16480733).  
\-- **plate-necked steelbull** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/bull).  
\-- **purple-cheeked steel cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CopperHorn-color-5984091).  
\-- **Tesarusian ironbull** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 21, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/bull-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **wide-horned tri-tailed bull** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/OSBORNOSS-132928355).  
\-- **y-nosed metalcattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/XZ-217-Schutze-01-740086393), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/XZ-217-Schutze-02-740089485)

## Canines

 **antilian bumble-puppy** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/antilian_bumble-puppy). an adorable life-form native to the Autobot colony world [Antilla](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Antilla).

 **cala hounds** : a sort of catch all for breeds too large to be turbo-dogs but not specific enough in function to be circuithounds. They come in many shapes and sizes, though almost all are mid-sized.  
\-- **aqua-spotted horned cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-13-CLOSED-650517411)  
\-- **barrel-faced hunter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mozakade.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Dog-727672412).  
\-- **black long-tailed chaser** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erisoki.deviantart.com/art/Charlie-Ref-740681049) descended from a species originally bred to chase after prey.  
\-- **black luminous calahound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Wait-655682295), [[inspiration image 2]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Sunrise-591361135), [[inspiration image 3]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/No-title-357532681)  
\-- **black short-tailed chaser** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Darkness-dog-574095504) descended from a species originally bred to chase after prey.  
\-- **blue-spotted chaser** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darkfury1087.deviantart.com/art/Kairo-Ref-740427470) descended from a species originally bred to chase after prey.  
\-- **brown-audialed silver cala hound** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Car-parts-sculptures-made-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett-7-500x523.jpg), or at [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/culturepicturegalleries/6654665/Sculptures-made-out-of-scrap-car-parts-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett.html?image=5).  
\-- **copper hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://droemar.deviantart.com/art/The-Clockwork-Dog-299550511).  
\-- **coy cala-hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greymetallcat.deviantart.com/art/Racing-robots-733735691) developed with robo-coyote coding, this smaller species is fast and smart.  
\-- **Capital City cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/Poochdoodle-634286730).  
\-- **duo-optic white chaser** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dismudd.deviantart.com/art/turbofox-offer-adopts-OPEN-1-4-695834959) #3  
\-- **Gigaplexian metalmolehound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Welsh-Corgi-707736605).  
*-- **gilded etched nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/vextrea/art/Eager-Construct-764565642) a rare species of cala hound bred with large panels of armor which are etched and carved into fancy shapes.  
\-- **gray crested dasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://notsomajestic.deviantart.com/art/COMM-Miizumo-685643619)  
\-- **green-tipped cala runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mr-tiaa.deviantart.com/art/koneig-142220402)  
\-- **Helexian crystal hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Doggo-Comm3-717289316).  
\-- **Ibexian black cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-38-OPEN-695619747)  
\-- **Ibexian convoy cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bladegunsniper.deviantart.com/art/Great-Dane-Organoid-Scoob-colored-309895822)  
\-- **Kaonite guardian cala hound** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 23, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2595.jpeg).  
\-- **lanky cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fatafortuna.deviantart.com/art/The-Lady-with-the-Dog-309984855).  
\-- **mega long-tailed chaser** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zuntara.deviantart.com/art/Keter-Ref-740230103) descended from a species originally bred to chase after prey.  
\-- **Polyhexian black cala runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Glitch-Terrier-CLOSED-434433280)  
\-- **red-tailed cala hound** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 17, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2637.jpeg).  
\-- **split-tailed racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mozakade.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Red-Sun-690575520).  
\-- **smoky cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Smoke-and-Glass-CLOSED-486737448)  
\-- **stub-nosed cala hound** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/) picture 7 on left, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_8020.jpeg).  
\-- **tailless cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/SeamRipper-540625263)  
\-- **Tyrexian plugger hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Striping-Partner-735836076)  
\-- **white collared cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-43-CLOSED-701162799)  
\-- **white-shouldered cala hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Miguel-Canes-Venatici-693056754)  
\-- **yellow-ringed loperhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reitanna-seishin.deviantart.com/art/K900-731314347)  
\-- **Yussian fan-tailed hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dismudd.deviantart.com/art/turbofox-offer-adopts-OPEN-1-4-695834959) #4

 **circuithound** : herding, hound, sporting and working groups: mid to large very active breeds created and still largely expected to perform a specific function. An immature circuithound is referred to as a circuit-puppy.  
\-- **Ankmorian firehound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/This-doggo-on-ffiiiirreeee-711328078). developed from the Tygressian canid. sometimes used in battle to ignite enemy supplies  
\-- **Ankmorian tracker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Doggo-comm-4-719108214).  
\-- **Badlands rubblerunner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dasadam.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Horse-126688403).  
\-- **black flared pointer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dismudd.deviantart.com/art/turbofox-offer-adopts-OPEN-1-4-695834959) #2  
\-- **blue luminous circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/TF-Canine-Adopt-606710644)  
\-- **Central steel circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://legato895.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Dog-INK-Final-7010964)  
\-- **copper coil-necked circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shattered-earth.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Bandits-Outpost-Companion-Robbie-the-Dog-382510748)  
\-- **craig climber** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/A-boy-and-his-dog-544816592) species often found in rocky areas and used as a small pack animal or guard.  
\-- **Csillagos shepherd** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://muhut.deviantart.com/art/Mechanic-Odogaron-734468957) anywhere else, this species would be a warhound. On the Gygaxian estate, it guards flocks from the orszem.  
\-- **Cybertropolis patrol hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ociacia.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Panther-557819248)  
\-- **Darkmount monoptic circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahmatozz.deviantart.com/art/Dog4s2-352581059).  
\-- **Darkmountian stubby circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Pet-411801410) often used as a guard for sparklings or younglings.  
\-- **echo circuithound** : [[site 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/) picture 4 on left, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5516.jpeg) or at [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/culturepicturegalleries/6654665/Sculptures-made-out-of-scrap-car-parts-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett.html?image=2) or at [[site 2]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Metal-sculpture-by-James-Corbett-3.jpg).  
\-- **emerald cy-cattle herder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fluttershy0159.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Canine-Adopt-open-738200629)  
\-- **fringetailed circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/Organoid-Commission-Purkinje-267627024)  
\-- **full-nosed scent hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drawnentity.deviantart.com/art/Guard-dog-robot-287813700)  
\-- **garnet spade-tailed cruncher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dismudd.deviantart.com/art/turbofox-offer-adopts-OPEN-1-4-695834959) #1, [[inspiration image 2]](https://glida1.deviantart.com/art/Alderon-734555048) species coloration can fades to a lighter red in brighter areas to help with stealth.  
\-- **Gigaplex mechabull circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cryoprime.deviantart.com/art/K9-Unit-Designs-Re-Ignition-689013245) on top right  
\-- **gray fanged circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://terreanna.deviantart.com/art/Uzev-and-Apollo-163924925)  
\-- **green luminous circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-Trade-624430359)  
\-- **Iaconian circuithound** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 31, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/irish-wolfhound-dog-statue-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **Ibexian stocky circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/LK-E)  
\-- **Ibexian tri-legged circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Adopt-Trad-5-Closed-635628379)  
\-- **Kalisian guard hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://altocontrastestudio.deviantart.com/art/pitbull-robot-97484853), [[inspiration image 2], ](https://altocontrastestudio.deviantart.com/art/PITBOT-96040687)[[inspiration image 3]](https://altocontrastestudio.deviantart.com/art/Pitbot-robot-Dog-97997062). comes in several colorations. often used as guards at warehouses and other buildings.  
\-- **Manganese circuithound** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 35, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dog-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **mercury-helmed circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sgtgryph.deviantart.com/art/Cyberhound-443062363).  
\-- **metalcattle herderhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rakuraiwolf.deviantart.com/art/Get-in-line-305574298)  
\-- **orange luminous circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/TF-Canine-Auction-CLOSED-607508416)  
\-- **Polyhexian black runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jackdeathcommission.deviantart.com/art/Adopt-Auction-OPEN-Hound-733250018)  
\-- **Polyhexian spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/CLOSED-Adopts-Cybertronian-dog-712720811) top left  
\-- **Praxian Enforcer hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cryoprime.deviantart.com/art/K9-Unit-Designs-Re-Ignition-689013245) on top left  
\-- **Protihexian turbofoxer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Haru-Reference-648124426) this species is a larger version of the Protihexian ratter.  
\-- **sickle-tailed circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rodrigo-vega.deviantart.com/art/Automata-97185890) middle left  
\-- **slopeback circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-16-OPEN-651273492)  
\-- **ridge-headed crystal hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://milish.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-dog-321526926).  
\-- **stellar circuithound** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_9891.jpeg) or at [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.codagallery.com/James-Corbett-Art.cfm?ArtistsID=1098&NewID=15465).  
\-- **sure-step circuitsteed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://iggytek.deviantart.com/art/YZR-quadruped-521656020) a species bred for minibots, younglings and other small frames to ride.  
\-- **Tarnian guard hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-RIGHTBACK-171156216)  
\-- **Telicroxian circuithound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vampiric-conure.deviantart.com/art/Aaerro-as-a-Roomba-262968210).  
\-- **Tesarusian tracker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/Skully-376069260).  
\-- **tri-legged dasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_5U7qA2uiTtU/S94eAjaS1XI/AAAAAAAAAhM/_nTCDsV9hY4/s1600/tvodog_001_fin.jpg) sometimes used to chase turbofoxes and mercury racers.  
\-- **Tygressian canid** : created by [UnbridledWild](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/). examples: [[inspiration image 1]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Canid-Point-Adopts-1-left-711063988), [[inspiration image 2]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Comish-for-ThePatriot7-716826089), [[inspiration image 3]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Commission-Batch-1-711063545), [[inspiration image 4]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Thresher-the-Tygressian-Canid-Not-a-free-breed-711006399), [[inspiration image 5]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Commission-TF-StaticVoid-720812570), [[inspiration image 6]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Tygressian-Com-Gatekat-720831178), and [[inspiration image 7]](https://unbridledwild.deviantart.com/art/Tygressians-Com-Gatekat-720797905). a variety of colors have been bred for show. color variations are also used to distinguish occupations of canid. for example, a patrol Tygressian canid often has the color scheme of the local Enforcers.

 **crystal canines** : crystalline creatures with a physical resemblance to some of the metallic canines of Cybertron. Despite the differences in their frames, the crystal canines are all the same species.  
\-- **andesine crystal-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-8/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#8) This species is often used to hunt zip-mice and other small rodents in confined tunnels and areas.  
\-- **angelite crystal-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2018/06/glass-shard-animals/) (#2-3) A small species of turbo-dog which is often kept in Protihex by merchants and minor nobles as a fancy pet.  
\-- **blue spinel crystal-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-5/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#5) a small species of crystal-dog often kept as a pet. Generally active, they often act bigger than their actual size.  
\-- **clinohumite fancy crystal-hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2018/06/glass-shard-animals/) (#1) This species is often turned into a showpiece with exotically shaped coats. Shaping the coat is a long-term project given the delicate nature of the crystalline structures.  
\-- **jasper crystal-hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#3), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2013/02/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/) (#8), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.lorch-seidel.de/works/66) (#10-12), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-3/) a species often used for hunting culu and other pest species of mechanimals.  
\-- **lapis crystal-hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#14), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-14/), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2013/02/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/) (#10) Species bred to hunt zip-hares and other small, quick mechanimals.  
\-- **onyx crystal-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://pull2shardartstudio-egglobal.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/shattered-glass-sculptures-by-marta.html) (#5), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.lorch-seidel.de/works/66) (#6-9) A small species often kept as a lap pet but occasionally used to hunt small rodents inside a resident or garden.  
\-- **sodalite puff-chested crystal-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-4/), [[inspiration image 2]](image) (#4) A small species often kept in Central City as a pet.

 **cyber-dog** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cyber-dog). stocky companion animals that also act as guards for their owners.  
\-- **blue cyber-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-LONEWOLF-198558658)  
\-- **plate-jawed cyber-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://raipai.deviantart.com/art/Dogs-366707954) on left  
\-- **ridged cyber-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://raipai.deviantart.com/art/Dogs-366707954) on right  
\-- **Steel City patched cyber-dog** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/nztinsteelirondogs.htm) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/Sean%20Crawford/metalbulldogsculpture.jpg).  
\-- **Telicroxian cyber-dog** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 34, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/bulldog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg). 

**hellhound** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/hellhound). a type of canine mechanoid native to the planet Cybertron that possess considerable battlefield prowess. 

**luponoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/luponoid). A long-fanged canid large enough to be ridden.  
\-- **Ibexian obsidian luponoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gugu-troll.deviantart.com/art/Ride-with-the-Wolf-745390708)

 **turbo-dogs** : terrier and toy groups. Lap dogs and small pets. Some may be hunters or programmed for other duties but they were created to be the companions of the wealthy by and large.  
\-- **Axiom Nexium turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 32, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **bronze stubby turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 22, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-003.htm).  
\-- **bumblebug turbo dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://o0aquadragon0o.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Rayure-No-Armor-633088797). bred to look like turbofoxes, this breed is much easier to manage than the wild mechacreature it replicates.  
\-- **clicker turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://unreal-forever.deviantart.com/art/Zero-01-Welcome-Home-NanoFoX-Projects-707002812)  
\-- **corrugated turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironsheepdog.jpg).  
\-- **Capital City fragile turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Golden-retriever-wire-sculpture-716092256). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
\-- **echo turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Cyberhound-puppy-327080114).  
\-- **fantailed horned turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-11-CLOSED-648311203)  
\-- **flop-audialed turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/t-rex).  
\-- **front-gait turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 8, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506C0000000578-0-image-m-112_1419865338199.jpg).  
\-- **gliding turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-46-CLOSED-702183585) a small breed that can glide for short distances on its wings.  
\-- **grill-faced turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://archy13.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Alien-733662437)  
\-- **Gygaxian lap turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Pug-707737200).  
\-- **Iaconian copper turbo dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bedupolker.deviantart.com/art/Mechanidog-369341734).  
\-- **Ibexian courier** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Wrath-of-the-Matrix-CLOSED-482694313) once used to carry data, this species has become a popular pet.  
\-- **Nexian Ember dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Doggo-Comm1-716740498) on left. originally bred by a femme called Ember, these are popular companion animals.  
\-- **orange luminous turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-34-CLOSED-670886061)  
\-- **pink tunnel turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thefleetingshadow.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Crew-580167681) #1 on right  
\-- **Polyhexian blue spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26229349/)  
\-- **Praxian crystal dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Doggo-Comm2-716822862). the doorwings developed in this line are typically transparent with fancy crystals imbedded in them.  
\-- **Praxian green-spotted turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-21-CLOSED-657677526) species has small luminous wings but cannot fly.  
\-- **Praxian visored turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://adoptsbybec.deviantart.com/art/OPEN-Monster-March-Batch-3-737162423) (center "cygoyle"). In true Praxian style of adding doorwings to beings that don't have doors, the most popular pet canid has them. A fairly new breed in the late Golden Age their popularity immediately outpaced construction for centuries.  
\-- **Protihexian ratter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Cuddles-716609940) this species is a smaller version of the Protihexian turbofoxer.  
\-- **ribboned turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/010jpg-624025988) a fancy species that occasionally trips over its own frame when running.  
\-- **ringtailed turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sugartoasted.deviantart.com/art/A-harpoon-through-the-heart-737565574)  
\-- **stellar turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-products/copy-of-silver-watch-parts-kitty-pendant).  
\-- **Steel City silver turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 33, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dog-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size-2.jpg).  
\-- **stubby micro turbo-dog** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 10, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506DF800000578-0-image-m-110_1419865304551.jpg).  
\-- **Tower brown piper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fidele.deviantart.com/art/Subeta-Steamwork-Kerubi-161422920) a fancy species that originated in the Towers but has spread in popularity to other places.  
\-- **turboratter** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 16, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/artist-James-Corbett-5.jpg) or at [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/culturepicturegalleries/6654665/Sculptures-made-out-of-scrap-car-parts-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett.html?image=4).  
\-- **yellow-throated turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robo-pets_concept.jpg) right

 **turbofoxes, domesticated** : They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox). Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors which is where the domesticated ones typically originated from. Turbofoxes typically produce offspring once or twice a vorn.  
\-- **blue turbofox** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Sara-Trade-621747223) a more intelligent slower species with blue markings.  
\-- **brown ruffed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/006jpg-562820591) one of the slower, more intelligent species kept as pets.  
\-- **luminous turbofox** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-19-Closed-655120716) a pretty, intelligent breed lit with mutlicolored lights.  
\-- **Noxian turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://renecampbellart.deviantart.com/art/Deception-478056652). one of the slower but intelligent breeds, this species was developed to have a highly embellished frame customized to a particular breeding line.  
\-- **racer turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ink-in-hand.deviantart.com/art/Turbofox-117325170). modified to be fast but still intelligent, this species is often used in track racing in Ibex.  
\-- **round-audialed Darkmountian turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-High-Class-Turbofox-CLOSED-Auction-18-582947692)  
\-- **ruffed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Eeveelutions-3-138885619) top. a fancy species popular as pets among some nobles.  
\-- **spin-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fullfolka.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Fennekin-739060418)  
\-- **stub-tailed bat-eared turbofox** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-37-CLOSED-672430577)  
\-- **Vosian pink ruffed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/12-635561293) sometimes kept in Vos for racing, this species is fast and intensely focused.  


**warhounds** : Just what it sounds like. Large brutes intended to tear mecha apart on the battlefield and even serve as mounts. Most are quite docile when not given the order to attack.  
\-- **acid stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/The-Hound-s-Cry-119640614). during war time they hold a potent acid that it can inject in targets.  
\-- **Ankmorian battlehound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Legion-War-Hound-693941725).  
\-- **Ankmorian mega hunter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Huntress-329573778).  
\-- **beak-mouthed warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sprywolf.deviantart.com/art/Terminator-Hound-738263030)  
\-- **bladed warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-35-OPEN-671827940)  
\-- **docked warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Rover-476501566)  
\-- **drako-warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marydec.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Dog-predacon-707159039)  
\-- **Gygaxian convoyers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Doggo-Comm1-716740498) on right. occasionally used as mounts by younglings and microframes, these patient hounds work well as sentries despite being warhounds.  
\-- **Gygaxian tri-warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tigranessa.deviantart.com/art/Adoptables-Cerberus-Adoptable-728871625)  
\-- **Iaconian flat-jawed warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://laticis.deviantart.com/art/Mestophales-Mech-Dragon-in-Octane-443321803)  
\-- **Ibexian convoy warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://suzylin.deviantart.com/art/Lineart-Shadowmaru-and-Azuki-730151396) one of the larges and least aggressive of the warhounds.  
\-- **luminous warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dinmoney.deviantart.com/art/Anima-Clock-Hound-347538666).  
\-- **red-lined blade hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marydec.deviantart.com/art/IDW-OC-I-opened-a-Commission-634555727)  
\-- **ruffed warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26248945/)  
\-- **spiderbot warhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-20-Closed-656576136) species designation is for its multiple optics.

## Canines, Flying

 **cala hounds** : a sort of catch all for breeds too large to be turbo-dogs but not specific enough in function to be circuithounds. They come in many shapes and sizes, though almost all are mid-sized.  
\-- **Helexian luminous hound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derpywoodchuck10.deviantart.com/art/Clue-736926660) a light-framed species that typically glides but is capable of flying short distances.  
\-- **Vosian silver diver** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Transformer-Winged-Wolf-Adopt-closed-633677713). rare breed developed in Vos. can actually fly short distances. 

## Caprinae

 **chronosheep** : typically smarter than their sheepacron relatives.  
\-- **bronze sheep** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/domestic_gallery.htm) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/Domestic%20Gallery/sheep.jpg).  
\-- **chain link sheep** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tap69.deviantart.com/art/metal-sheep-622355676). builds a coat of chains that can be harvested.  
\-- **chain netting sheep** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://animecrazed2460.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Sheep-193444115).  
\-- **coiler sheep** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://irishcompass.deviantart.com/art/Sheep-141569757).  
\-- **corrugated sheep** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 2, 3, 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/merinosheep.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironsheepfamily.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironsheep.jpg).  
\-- **Kalisan sheep** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 51, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/sheep-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).

 **sheepacron** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sheepacron). perhaps no creature is more commonly lost than the hapless sheepacron. They may or may not be the same things as sheepitron.  
\-- **spark sheepacron** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 52, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/sheep-sculpture-statue-life-size-metal-animal-art-made-from-spark-plugs.jpg). species of sheepacron which produces a small electrical charge on its frame.  
\-- **white spark sheepacron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/culturepicturegalleries/6654665/Sculptures-made-out-of-scrap-car-parts-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett.html?image=1). 

**sheepitron** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sheepitron). perhaps no creature is more commonly lost than the hapless sheepitron. They may or may not be the same things as sheepacron.

 **zip-hoofs** : goats  
\-- **black-horned zip-hoof** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-RAMSHACKLE-196644724)  
\-- **corrugated zip-hoof** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) (picture 1, 4, 5, 9, or) [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/lgecorrugatedironbillygoat.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/babyangoragoat.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedirongoats.jpg), [[inspiration image 4]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/corrugatedironangoragoats.jpg)  
\-- **monohorned zip-hoof** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/foil-Kirin-216486478).  
\-- **shorthorned zip-hoof** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cruentus-oryx.deviantart.com/art/Cruentusoryx-2-244244974)  
\-- **silver zip-hoof** : [[site]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Aluminum-foil-animals-215095738) (picture 2nd on right from top)

## Dragons

Cybertronian dragon species tend to be intelligent, slow growing and slow breeding. A cat-sized dragon has one creation every vorn or two instead of 4-6 twice+ a vorn like a similar size animal, and anything big enough to rival a Jurassanoid takes at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and breed about as often. Dragons tend to be temperamental as well as territorial, and tamed dragons must be carefully handled both physically and psychologically or they will become angry and refuse to continue to work with their handlers. Dragon coding is incompatible with Csillagos Szentély's orszem coding and like most outsiders they find orszems unpleasant to consume.

 **cyber drakes** : small dragons. They are never larger than a chronohorse and most are the size of a turbo-hound though smaller types do exist. They are typically heavily armored with a ranged attack.  
\-- **blue crystal-winged cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://autobotswitchblade.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Minicon-Adopts-733006684) #1.  
\-- **crystal-winged black cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/MMM-Organoid-Noise-39448925)  
\-- **Polyhexian short-tailed cyber drake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Adopt-8-CLOSED-643316995)

 **mecha-dragonets** : cyber-cat sized dragons. They are quite delicate, agile and very fast.  
\-- **Capital City fragile copper dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772381), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772385), [[inspiration image 3]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772347). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
\-- **Capital City fragile garnet spark dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-with-garnet-heart-609542332), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Garnet-Dradon-391947723). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
\-- **Capital City fragile silver dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Dragon-510191567), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Dragon-510191579), [[inspiration image 3]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Blue-eyes-Dragon-583607789). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. 

**robodragons** what you probably think of first when you hear 'dragon'. They are big, often intelligent, decidedly predatory and typically very territorial. Some can be tamed or domesticated. Many can't. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **axe-tailed robodragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/SparrowHawk-541494855), [[inspiration image 2]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Sparrow-Hawk-Gift-440243464), [[inspiration image 3]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Night-Flight-559151994) sometimes kept as a sentries/pets by wealthy mecha.  
\-- **Manganese medic dragon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alkharia.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Wyvern-496946415). developed in the Mangenese Mountains as flying mounts, this species can be trained to be used to locate injured travelers. the species take pride in working with medics who they learn to view as kin. they are still predators and will aggressively defend their medic.

 **sentry dragons** Skeletal designs that are set to guard a place from intruders. They are often very dangerous. species often take at least a thousand vorns to raise to maturity and don't breed much more often.  
\-- **cyoptic sentry dragons** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/I-dare-you-431710804). 

## Equines

 **chrome pony** : a small and flashy riding mechanimal typically acquired for youngsters. As such it is also an insult for those who have such a 'useless' mount as an adult.  
\-- **Kaonite chrome pony** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://emersontung.deviantart.com/art/Samurai-Uma-Shika-Redux-518982486). a typical first mount for a warrior youngling.

 **chronohorses** : typical pleasure riding mounts for adults. They come in many sizes based on the needs of the mecha who buy them. When you hear 'show horse' it is almost always of this class.  
\-- **Bastionite high racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/mechanical-horse-354304729). developed for track racing  
\-- **blade-horned gap-backed chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Pony-Adopts-609346443) (image 3)  
\-- **blue-ribbed chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://felicityraejones.com/products/cobalt-robot-horse)  
\-- **bronze mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://redrevvy.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Unicorn-Damask-170568290). an elegant fancy breed created in Crystal City  
\-- **Capital City fragile mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/My-wire-Menagerie-697614549) right, [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Unicorn-437946924). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
\-- **Capital City fragile smoky mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mozakade.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Driven-629594784) specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
*-- **chrome mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/24932441/) (must be logged in to view) a species of chronohorse with a single horn and a mane of hooks. Species has four spots under its optics and one above each shoulder. These spots generate intense heat and help the species radiate off excessive heat in hot environments.  
\-- **duo-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-31-CLOSED-670032741)  
\-- **fiery horned runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Enshoku-color-81833728).  
\-- **flame-maned monohorned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragunalb.deviantart.com/art/Lexy-and-his-unicorn-of-doom-731112114)  
\-- **flat-winged chronohorse** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 4 & 5, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/pegasus-statue-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-art.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/pegasus-statue-sculpture-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-art.jpg) species possesses sensory panels used to spot predators and help with herding livestock.  
\-- **fluff-maned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://capprotti.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Horse-319975895).  
\-- **frill-maned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://toozies.deviantart.com/art/Aluminium-life-size-Horse-Sculpture-Finished-658386024)  
\-- **golden chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hbruton.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-carousel-horse-455520465)  
\-- **Hive centi-runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 3 #4. chronohorse species modified with a lot of cyber-centipede coding.  
\-- **Iaconian frilled chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://indigowarrior.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Horse-258566557).  
\-- **long-tailed blue bubbler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://orchidpony.deviantart.com/art/Robohorse-728889199). a small, fancy chronohorse kept as a pet in Gygax.  
\-- **longtailed monohorned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) bottom row #3.  
\-- **mono-opticed nighthorse** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://lordpuffballadopts.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Horse-SOLD-697924392). developed for night racing, the large optic gives them sharp vision in darkness  
\-- **monohorned steamer chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Clink-Clunk-346716467) top right  
\-- **obsidian black trotter** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/DarkHorse-away-445335848). a fancy chronohorse often raised by nobles  
\-- **obsidian chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://marinamoon.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Horse-Sculpture-52756631).  
\-- **Protihexian parasol chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://breath-art.deviantart.com/art/Pegasus-610118517). bred with connected doorwings to act as shelter for its rider  
\-- **ridge-necked chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://naia-art.deviantart.com/art/Cursed-389134275).  
\-- **ruby-maned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-mPYVYY7YuGQ/V4-h1xrwAMI/AAAAAAAAKrQ/ijBsPaJskisLfQFcP5cb8_LesCG0SH47wCLcB/s1600/horse%2Bmech.png)  
\-- **silver chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/snow-horse-288020513).  
\-- **slope-necked chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://katewhb.deviantart.com/art/Hyena-robot-315106117).  
\-- **solar chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Pony-Adopts-609346443) (image 1)  
\-- **steamer chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Clink-Clunk-346716467) top left  
\-- **steel chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/horse).  
\-- **stilt-legged chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tsaber.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Hound-555309463)  
\-- **striped chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rosietinker.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-449403875)  
\-- **Telicroxian chronohorse** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 28, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/horse-sculpture-life-size-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **titanium chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.boredpanda.es/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/esculturas-animales-metal-desecho-jk-brown-7.jpg)  
\-- **tri-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Pony-Adopts-609346443) (image 2)  
\-- **veined chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zig-word.deviantart.com/art/Zanuka-666066064).  
\-- **wedge-tailed chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/13-sigmund-597372418)  
\-- **white dasher chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://depositphotos.com/36509145/stock-photo-white-robotic-horse.html).  
\-- **Yussian groon chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://3daemon.deviantart.com/art/Unit-08-605432344). a sprinter rather than a long distance runner 

**comet-horse** :  
\-- **gold-gold comet-horse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/Auction-2-Comets-CLOSED-573655645) right side. Creation of [Energony](https://energony.deviantart.com). Cheerful and easy to train they are one of the fastest comet-horses. However they are poor beginner mounts as they can lose control at high speed from over-excitement. They like shiny things.  
\-- **rodium comet-horse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/Auction-2-Comets-CLOSED-573655645) left side. Creation of [Energony](https://energony.deviantart.com). A one-rider mount that will never obey another unless rebooted and retrained. Is good at chess.  


**cyber-donk** : a smaller equine used as a pack animal.  
\-- **bearded mono-horned cyber-donk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-MixHorn-color-4489436). bred as a show animal, it can be used as a pack animal.  
\-- **high-maned steamer cyber-donk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Clink-Clunk-346716467) bottom right

 **ironhorses** : a heavy workhorse typically used to haul loads. Sometimes used as cheep mounts by convoy class or larger mecha.  
\-- **ambling ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://abandonedpariah.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Horse-23118687).  
\-- **chain ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Horse.-Life-sized-scrap-metal-sculpture-by-South-Dakotan-sculptor-John-Lopez-2.jpg)  
\-- **chain-tailed ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ktlasair.deviantart.com/art/Like-Clockwork-Steampunk-Horse-CLOSED-511985243).  
\-- **Kaonite monoceros** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Black-Market-Robot-Steed-Unicorn-325013771). heavy-duty ironhorse sometimes used as a war mount.  
\-- **pipetailed ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://legato895.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Horse-INK-Final-6803300)  
\-- **rusty ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/australian-draught-horse/).  
\-- **saw ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://odditiesbyernie.deviantart.com/art/Iron-Clockwork-Beast-340498506)  
\-- **standard ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://barbaraschwarz.wordpress.com/2011/04/02/one-day-i-will-have-a-robot-horse-no-kidding/).  
\-- **steel-peded ironhorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vermin-star.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Horse-55400085). 

**steel chargers** : a warhorse. Large, smart riding beasts that are armored and strengthened to carry a heavy rider they often come with aggressive and protective coding and can bond strongly with their rider. Even young they very hard to startle, panic or otherwise distract.  
\-- **black mono-horned charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://smirtouille.deviantart.com/art/Pegasus-Unicorn-356236582). a combat mount created in Praxus. wings function like Praxian doorwings and are used as advanced sensors.  
\-- **blade-maned charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Horse-432518226).  
\-- **deep-hipped charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coconuthead.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-knight-477086987). bred as a sturdy fighting platform for larger mecha.  
\-- **flat-helmed charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://victoradameart.deviantart.com/art/Riding-Liberty-497726248).  
\-- **fuschia monohorned charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-28-CLOSED-665774911)  
\-- **gear-maned mono-charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://redrevvy.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Unicorn-Sketch-170569853).  
\-- **grill-masked steel charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Chariot-as-a-horse-735766791)  
\-- **hematite monohorned charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26395946/)  
\-- **high-maned steel charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zelldweller.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-pony-for-Impact-Miniatures-469144066)  
\-- **Kalisian tri-horned charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Carnage-702220268).  
\-- **Manganese rescue runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://carota17.deviantart.com/art/Ichvort-347487684). developed in the Manganese Mountains as flightless companions capable of protecting their handlers in the harsh terrain. trained ones are used to locate injured travelers.  
\-- **masked steel charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Chariot-as-a-horse-735766791)  
\-- **mercury charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vixendra.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-machine-125129799).  
\-- **red-tipped charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Pony-Adopts-609346443) (image 4)  
\-- **ribbed steel charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rodrigo-vega.deviantart.com/art/Automata-97185890) top left  
\-- **ridge-nosed charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-WarHorse-color-3095902).  
\-- **spike-chested charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://camilkuo.deviantart.com/art/OLD-WORK-741719816)  
\-- **vented charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clarencebate.deviantart.com/art/RobotHorse-732605613)

 **zap-pony** : a sturdy, hardy and surprisingly fast working pony like the Mongol and Island ponies. They transform into motorcycles and are known for giving rides. [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/zap-pony).  
\-- **electro pony** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hollowellow.deviantart.com/art/It-Buck-n-Shocked-Me-159024216).  
\-- **ruby zap pony** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hydrothrax.deviantart.com/art/Trike-481352911) of cycle form. 

## Equines, Flying

 **chronohorses** : typical pleasure riding mounts for adults. They come in many sizes based on the needs of the mecha who buy them. When you hear 'show horse' it is almost always of this class.  
\-- **crest-horned flighted chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Pegasus-572040728).  
\-- **electro-flicker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Circuitboard-458973901).  
\-- **flat-maned ring-winged chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://leiko.deviantart.com/art/The-Clockwork-Unicorn-202487810).  
\-- **frill-headed winged chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lenika86.deviantart.com/art/Archstyles-Modernist-architecture-467696684).  
\-- **Helixian steamer rotohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Clink-Clunk-346716467) bottom left. can lift itself about twice its height in the air.  
\-- **slate hex-legged winged chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Black-Pegasus-578163372)  
\-- **pink monohorned flighted chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skitsniga.deviantart.com/art/Concept-of-the-Character-UV-N7-731807019)  
\-- **straight-winged chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xn-d.deviantart.com/art/Cloudbreaker-667732370). 

**steel chargers** : a warhorse. Large, smart riding beasts that are armored and strengthened to carry a heavy rider they often come with aggressive and protective coding and can bond strongly with their rider. Even young they very hard to startle, panic or otherwise distract.  
\-- **Amethyst chronoflyer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kopheay.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Pegasus-525715816). flying mount. requires rider to have heat resistant plating  
\-- **Koanite clawed winged charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Black-Market-Robot-Steed-Dark-Pegasus-325010219).  
\-- **monohorned winged charger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://stormnaga.deviantart.com/art/Deathwing-Altmode-264901531). can fly for short stretches. 

## Felines

 **aonair suls** : species of cat engineered in Nova Cronum and kept there as pets. rarely found outside the city. A large single optic dominates the small frame.  
\-- **coil-tailed aonair sul** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Little-Steampunk-cat-sculpture-2-666094432), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cat-Minion-Sculpture-690211950), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Little-Steampunk-cat-sculpture-630266959), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cat-Minion-Sculpture-690217535)

 **cyber-cat** : domestic feline. typically either pets or rodent control.  
\-- **bearded cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/r0nzekzup0tbku3b4ebh975dshh2dl).  
\-- **blue-chested cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://entropicdenial.deviantart.com/art/Fastbite-catformer-734971169)  
\-- **brown-point puffy cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Spoiled-Rotten-208132861)  
\-- **common cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/HubCat-543310062). the mostly likely kind to live as strays in rougher parts of cities.  
\-- **chromatic stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cakekaiser.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Kitty-208133527).  
\-- **Cronumian tipped cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nutjt.deviantart.com/art/PHYL-Cat-robot-267093944).  
\-- **glowtail cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robo-pets_concept.jpg) middle. The tail of this species changes color to reflect mood.  
\-- **golden cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/uu7xv3i7gcc7rpe6rzhqhhyuj31rry).  
\-- **green-tipped cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://d00mface.deviantart.com/art/Kid-Wicked-684389384)  
\-- **heavy-peded cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Neko-color-2885606). has unusually large paws for its frame size.  
\-- **Helexian cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/winged-cat-215309768). possesses gliding wings  
\-- **Iaconian tipped cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Siamese-Cat-707737371).  
\-- **Ibexian racing cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://barbadosunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Robo-pet-race-738465312) left  
\-- **Kalisian ridged cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saki-noir.deviantart.com/art/He-Blep-662335785).  
\-- **lizaroid cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-15-CLOSED-651121199) a species with a forked glossa and vaguely reptilian appearance.  
\-- **long-horned armored cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-14-CLOSED-651010314) species slightly larger than the standard cyber-cat. kept as an indoor only pet in Caperil to hunt rodents inside buildings.  
\-- **mini silver cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/mpn7q77nq2e6p9ejg0wnomy6my1m07).  
\-- **Nyonian short-tailed cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Japanese-Bobtail-707735464).  
\-- **Nyonian spotted cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Anonymous-Robot-kitty-601770188), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Anonymous-Robot-kitty-v2-601770132), and [[inspiration image 3]](https://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Anonymous-Robot-kitty-v3-601770864). come in a variety of colors  
\-- **obsidian tabby cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lineusprime33.deviantart.com/art/Kitty-Mini-II-720599534).  
\-- **orange bright cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Lurker-623645041)  
\-- **ornate purple cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Cat-Adopt-Finished-618153835) a favorite pet of merchants wanting to display their wealth.  
\-- **paparazzi cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://empressgypsy.deviantart.com/art/Adopt-1-729323580) a species often kept by mecha obsessed with being constantly noticed.  
\-- **peridot spotted cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deskitt.deviantart.com/art/robo-kitty-699310505)  
\-- **pewter cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/cat).  
\-- **Polyhexian brown-point cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kokokiero.deviantart.com/art/Roboko-352469650)  
\-- **Polyhexian teal cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Kitty-538066520)  
\-- **Praxian horned black cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-33-CLOSED-670520843)  
\-- **Protihexian cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Bombay-Cat-707735589).  
\-- **ridgeback cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Ash-cat-536205536)  
\-- **scythe-tailed cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://47ness.deviantart.com/art/A-Cat-About-Town-295260815).  
\-- **solvent cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-18-CLOSED-652980355) a species that enjoys swimming and will eagerly climb into showers with its owner.  
\-- **steel tabby cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/American-Shorthair-707735102).  
\-- **Telicroxian back-finned cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://c0ffeeaddict.deviantart.com/art/TFA-FC-Jasper-596045356).  
\-- **tube-backed cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.behance.net/gallery/2565701/Mechanimal)  
\-- **Tyger Paxian turbo-ratter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Kitty-Sphynx-721415326). 

**electrocat** :  
\-- **golden electrocat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Fluffy-293770810).  
\-- **neon electrocat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Cybercat-294255357).  
\-- **scorched electrocat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zoranphoto.deviantart.com/art/Creature-of-the-night-295073434). 

**hunting cyber-cats** : larger and more aggressive than normal cyber-cats. most are used for hunting or protection.  
\-- **common hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/futuristic-panther), [[inspiration image 2]](http://geekartgallery.blogspot.mx/2017/03/concept-art-panther.html), [[inspiration image 3]](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b8/72/51/b872516ef1d43404f027f7e6c459d0ce.jpg), [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.shutterstock.com/image-illustration/black-stylish-robotic-cat-predator-3d-325646858) Comes in several colors of trim.  
\-- **Darkmount mono-optic hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://666akatsuki.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Puppy-353112283).  
\-- **finned hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Bakeze-color-6309010).  
\-- **Gygaxian stalking hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://candiestars.deviantart.com/art/Eclipse-and-Havoc-TFOC-738606775) (right). The color is based on owner request.  
\-- **Helexian hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Flion-and-griffin-playing-257898270). possesses gliding wings for short distances.  
\-- **mercury scout hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://maansrune.deviantart.com/art/JinX-310-367641631).  
\-- **Polyhexian plated hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://candiestars.deviantart.com/art/Eclipse-and-Havoc-TFOC-738606775) (left). The color is based on owner request.  
\-- **silver hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Jaguar-Commission-631113502).  
\-- **Simfurian hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alxfx.deviantart.com/art/Recon-Drone-3-324755398).  
\-- **six-legged hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-45-CLOSED-702078921)  
\-- **yellow-tailed hunting cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/A-New-Light-TAKEN-483062249) designation is due to the yellow glow from the tip of its tail. most are coded to glow after a kill to help find the prey.

 **photovoltaic pussycat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/photovoltaic_pussycat). calm, are pleasant to be around, and generate electrical energy by converting electromagnetic radiation, chiefly that produced by nearby stars, into direct-current electricity via semiconductors.  
\-- **green photovoltaic pussycat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bad-r-beats.deviantart.com/art/CATBOT48-734795258) species can produce a harmless green electrical charge.

 **pneuma-lions** : [[Canon Info]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Pneuma-lion). maneless cyberlions usually found in forests and thick brush.  
\-- **Caperilian stocky pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402)center right. A domesticated variant of the Caperilian pneuma-lion which is ridden on hunting expeditions or guard positions. One of the few successful domestication attempts on native wildlife, it can easily go feral if mistreated or neglected.

## Felines, Flying

 **cyber-cat** : domestic feline. typically either pets or rodent control.  
\-- **Vosian puff cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wvwolfangel.deviantart.com/art/Computer-Virus-Malkin-484628365). tiny fibers all over the cyber-cat act as sensors to help detect changes in the environment.

 **flying aonair suls** : species of cat engineered in Nova Cronum and kept there as pets. rarely found outside the city. A large single optic dominates the small frame. Some species possess wings and/or a rotory tail.  
\-- **eight-legged rotory aonair sul** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/8-legged-steampunk-cat-robot-635750245) this eight-legged species uses its rotary tail for short bursts of flight and maneuverability.  
\-- **winged coil-tailed aonair sul** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Griffin-Minion-Robot-Miniature-Sculpture-637016005) this quadruped species possess wings for short flights.  
\-- **winged coil-tailed rotory aonair sul** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Winged-Steampunk-Cat-Minion-Sculpture-690218659) this quadruped species possess wings for short flights and uses its rotary tail for maneuverability.  
\-- **winged six-legged rotory aonair sul** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Winged-Steampunk-Cat-Minion-Sculpture-690218230) this six-legged species possess wings for short flights and uses its rotary tail for maneuverability.  


## Felines, Underground

 **cyber-cat** : domestic feline. typically either pets or rodent control.  
\-- **Polyhexian cybercat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Chirp-Pixel-Gif-593603661). Sleek and athletic, these feline pets have an optic band instead of optics and are more comfortable underground in tunnels than out in the open. 

## Insectobots

 **constructiscorps** : A large scorpion that has been bred to be large, smart (for a bug), highly social and with a crane instead of a stinger for a tail. They are highly prized by many construction crews.  
\-- **chartreuse constructiscorp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monarth.deviantart.com/art/Ketar-Lord-of-the-Sands-742698229).

 **cyber-bees** : a lot like Earth bees. Only metal. Thin, honeycombed metal hives on walls or crystal trees, making a thick, sticky, sweet-tasting oil full of mineral dust for their larva equivalent. This oil is to mecha what honey is to humans. Some mecha might even keep cyber-bee hives to harvest the oil. But, bees being bees, they make their hives anywhere they damn well please, and they pack a mean sting when bothered.  
\-- **black hex-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyh318.deviantart.com/art/Obsidian-Stinger-744545883)  
\-- **black tri-winged cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://funny-g.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Bee-738188712)  
\-- **common bumblebug** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0061.jpeg) bumblebugs are least likely to be raised by mecha.  
\-- **common cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://polosatkin.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-584509073).  
\-- **copper bumblebug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/501812827/the-damson-blossom-triple-winged?show_sold_out_detail=1) bumblebugs are least likely to be raised by mecha.  
\-- **flatback cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/insecta-326503104), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/mechta-insecta-328685657)  
\-- **gold-opticed cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/1hkvjiqscrz9fap2dn88f194szxjmv).  
\-- **granite cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/502031351/albeeno-bee?show_sold_out_detail=1).  
\-- **grey-winged cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-HONEYTRAP-203943510) on of the more aggressive strains of cyber-bee.  
\-- **gygaxian bumblebug** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/bumblebee.html) bumblebugs are least likely to be raised by mecha.  
\-- **micro orange cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/454493240/little-honey-bee-circuit-board-component?show_sold_out_detail=1).  
\-- **orange cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Honey-color-4640536).  
\-- **rotobee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.turbosquid.com/3d-models/3d-bee-mech/692272) a cyberbee with a rotator instead of wings.  
\-- **steel-shelled cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Bee-442803388). doesn't make as much oil but less aggressive than the common cyber-bee  
\-- **yellow cyber-bee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/468587527/honey-bee-circuit-board-insect-by-julie?show_sold_out_detail=1). 

**femme-beetles** : ladybug-like beetle that eats other mecha-insects  
\-- **blue five-spot femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-5spot-color-17309237).  
\-- **burnished femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ladybug2.html).  
\-- **carmine femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hongrenjoe.deviantart.com/art/Ladybug-Bot-416786003)  
\-- **carnelian femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/coccinelle/).  
\-- **chrome femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Chrome-Beetle-370775439).  
\-- **crested femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mari9art.deviantart.com/art/Ladybird-metal-art-659896045).  
\-- **green opticed femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dreekzilla.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Ladybug-64138665).  
\-- **lit femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image ]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Insecticon-Beet-Papil-alternate-mode-624860635) has two glowing white spots in addition to the black spots on its red shell.  
\-- **maroon femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) bottom right image, bottom left bug  
\-- **ruby five-spot femme-beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ladybug.html). 

**hover beetles** : Large enough it is often ridden by smaller mecha. While not particuarly inteligent (it is a bug) they will learn routes they take frequently and after a few vorns will return 'home' from anywhere with a simple command. Very useful for those who often get overcharged or beaten up.  
\-- **gray hover beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://freak-o-natcha.deviantart.com/art/Hoverbike-Pre-Render-744798098).

 **lens beetletrons** : species bred by ISO and other spy networks as living recorders. can be released discretely and will return to a specific location allowing for discrete if slow data transmissions.  
\-- **pink lens beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/471080588/the-camera-phone-bug-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1).

 **podded graspers** :sometimes used as a helper in laboratories and other areas, the podded grasper is sessile unless moved by another.  
\-- **rusty podded grasper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/homunculus-or-pet-cyborg-157967191).  
\-- **white podded grasper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/homunculus-unpainted-157961927). 

## Arachnotrons

 **light-tail scorpions** : Instead of a stinger these scorpions have a light they can aim. Breed largely for labs, libraries and other parties that like a small mobile light.  
\-- **steel light-tail scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fufl187.deviantart.com/art/robo-scorpion-73524421). 

**hinge-spiderbots** : eight-legged spiderbots with hinged abdomens. the abdomen space intended for offspring is used to hide small objects, they are reclusive and aggressive with anyone except their owner.  
\-- **fat-legged hinge-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Victorian-Spider-Ring-Box-Sculpture-442661983), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Victorian-Spider-Ring-Box-Sculpture-442785403) a wide-framed species with etched decorations on the abdomen.  
\-- **golden hinge-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Art-Deco-Steampunk-Ring-Box-Spider-302737355), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Art-Deco-Steampunk-Ring-Box-Spider-301504326), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Art-Deco-Steampunk-Ring-Box-Spider-301439031) species has golden plates over the head and legs.  
\-- **green-legged hinge-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Ring-box-Robot-Spider-Sculplture-367793583) a white body and steel with green armor on legs.  
\-- **silver hinge-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/weaver.html) one of the origin species for hinge spiders.  
\-- **white-backed hinge-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Victorian-Spider-Ring-Box-Sculpture-667842791), [[inspiration image 21]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Victorian-Spider-Ring-Box-Sculpture-Open-667842787) bronze species with a wide white abdomen.

 **pin-spiderbots** : eight-legged spiderbots created as living pincushions for holding needles and pins but also used as protection when working on crafting projects. usually kept in higher-ranked households.  
\-- **blackbacked pin-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Pin-Cushion-264974445), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Pin-Cushion-264980618), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Pin-Cushion-264980749), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Pin-Cushion-264980944) a silver species with a black abdomen.  
\-- **greenbacked pin-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1], ](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Pin-Cushion-Spider-Christmas-Nightmare-335567878)[[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Pin-Cushion-Spider-Christmas-Nightmare-334817857) a golden species with a green abdomen.  
\-- **redbacked pin-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Red-Velvet-Steampunk-Pin-Cushion-Spider-Sculpture-347738894), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Red-Velvet-Steampunk-Pin-Cushion-Spider-Sculpture-347738968), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Red-Velvet-Steampunk-Pin-Cushion-Spider-Sculpture-347898514), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Sculpture-Velvet-Pin-Cushion-Spider-359714763) a black species with red legs and abdomen.

 **spiderbots** :  
\-- **Polyhexian rescue crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/Crawler-386067220). designation is partly because of coloration but rescue workers use them during collapses to find buried mecha. 

**scout-spiders** : originally created by a Tesarusian spy network, use of these species have spread to other spy networks wanting a simpler method than the Hive City Opticbots  
\-- **teal scout-spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Spider-Droid-Sculpture-Scout-II-729568947), [[inspiration image 2]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Spider-Droid-Sculpture-Scout-729568384)

 **vambrancoids** : tarantuloid species worn on the outer forearms as a defense as well as decoration. popular in Telecrox.  
\-- **bronze vambrancoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Bracer-302563642), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Bracer-302561113), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Bracer-302563919), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Bracer-302564112) a round-headed, oval bodied species.  
\-- **silver vambrancoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-bracer-No-3-330609536), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-bracer-No-3-330609587), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-bracer-No-3-330609616), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-bracer-No-3-330609653), [[inspiration image 5]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-bracer-No-3-330609694) a large framed species often worn by convoy-sized mecha.

## Opticbots

 **optic-claws** : a flying species with pincers, wings and a single-optic on a high neck. used by Hive City to monitor the outside of buildings for intruders and damage.  
\-- **green optic-claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Sculpture-Monster-681091517)

 **optic-cops** : a quadruped species with a high rotary tail and wings that live in colonies and are used to monitor areas in Hive City.  
\-- **brown optic-cop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Dragon-Drones-506621770) left  
\-- **red optic-cop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Dragon-Drones-506621770) right

 **optic-crabs** : six-legged, single-optic arachnotrons often used as monitoring devices by Hive City.  
\-- **golden optic-crab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-pseudo-Spider-Robot-202574479), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-pseudo-Spider-Robot-285830521) a flat, round-bodied species with a single optic on its body. colonies are often used to monitor for intruders and theft in art galleries and high-end businesses.  
\-- **purple optic-crab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Purple-Insect-Sculpture-348462900) a species with a raised body. colonies are typically deployed into ventilation systems to monitor for intruders and locate damage.  
\-- **red high optic-crab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Speudo-Spider-robot-209418622) species possesses a single-optic on a raised head. small colonies are often used to monitor construction sites or storage areas to prevent thefts or sabotage.

 **optic-gadols** : single-optic, six-legged species created to mimic a beetgadol in appearance and used to scout out terrain by Hive City.  
\-- **yellow optic-gadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/SteampunK-Kabuto-Mushi-202110040) instead of a horn on its head, this species has two piercing mandibles held together to look like a horn. a scout species that is sometimes used to inject corrosive toxins into enemies of Hive City.

 **optic-gates** : an eight-legged, pincered, single-optic species with wings and a rotor tail for manuverability, these Hive City creations can handle almost any environment.  
\-- **brown optic-gate** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cthulhu-Sculpture-690219196) this digit-species possesses pincers on all eight limbs and are often sent into areas as scouts by Hive City.  
\-- **brown short-tailed optic-gate** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cthulhu-Minion-robot-miniature-sculpture-611361916) a shorter rotary tail means less manuverability, but this species can get into tighter areas than its counterpart.

 **optic-havoks** : a tri-legged species with multiple appendages and a large single optic. typically created by Hive City for use in demolition or sabotage.  
\-- **orange optic-havok** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Xorn-Robot-Sculpture-211480077) this species has six limbs: four pincers, a buzz saw and a cutting torch. Hive City masters will send these colonies into an area to damage infrastructure as they create their nests.

 **optic-ks** : eight-legged, single-optic species reminiscent of astro-ticks, these tiny creatures hitch rides in packages and on mechanimals allowing their Hive City creators to track shipments.  
\-- **white optic-k** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-10-154041297) a nonaggressive, microspecies often deployed on avianoids.

 **optic-rotocrabs** : multi-legged single-optic species possessing a rotator tail which they use to move around short distances and pincers for defense. Able to traverse most environments, Hive City often deploys these species to monitor use of city-state resources.  
\-- **golden hex optic-rotocrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Sculpture-262998373) a larger species kept in colonies around Hive City energon wells. Cybertronians without proper authorization are attacked by the swarm.  
\-- **yellow octo optic-rotocrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Little-Steampunk-Scorpion-Robot-Sculpture-494527762) a small, compact species kept in colonies around Hive City oil streams. Cybertronians without proper authorization are attacked by the swarm.

 **optic-runners** : believed to be the first optic-species created by Hive City, these are eight-legged, colony-dwelling relatives of cyber-scorpions which possess an optic on the tail instead of a stinger. colonies have a linked mind where the visuals from each member can be accessed remotely. Hive City operatives have a mecha hack into the network and control the colony. other city-states have occasionally manage to acquire colonies and use them for their own spy networks.  
\-- **red fighting optic-runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Bracer-406396905) a flatter frame and pincers mark this as a more aggressive species often used in more hostile environments to limit loss of individuals to predation.  
\-- **red round optic-runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Mechanical-Insect-595433443) a less aggressive species that lives in large colonies and act as scavengers. colonies are often located in dumps or disposal sites so Hive City operatives can monitor for suspicious activities. a species frequently used to spy on other city-states.  
\-- **dual rotating spindle optic-runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Red-Green-Eye-210359223) a delicate species with a double-sided optic on its tail allowing it full vision capabilities. these colonies are typically found in parks and quieter areas where its small frame is less detectable.

 **optic-scopes** : six-legged, single-optic creations of Hive City used to clean up debris and garbage.  
\-- **tan optic-scope** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Brain-Eater-Robot-210534484) this species has six arms with various tools impliments. colonies of the creatures are sometimes used as executioners immobilizing living mecha on top of a colony to be dismembered.

 **optic-walkers** : six-legged species with a single-optic on its tail, these solitary relatives of the optic-runners are often linked to individual mecha in Hive City.  
\-- **red-scopic optic-walker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spy-Arachnid-Robot-209998229) a species bred for distant spy work with built-in telescopic detection that are often carried by scouts and guards to spot approaching mecha.  
\-- **ruby fighting optic-walker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Sculpture-264221230) this species has maintained the pincers and are often carried by Hive City guards to record activity around them.

## Rodents

 **crystal bit hogs** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aclockworkkitten.deviantart.com/art/Pastel-Galaxy-Hedgehog-733151335), [[inspiration image 2]](https://bluewildfire9.deviantart.com/art/Crystalback-hedgehog-736851230). A hand sized domestic rodent that was developed to produce bits of crystal or mineral in specific shapes. Most only produce a single shape in whatever mineral it is fed though more expensive ones can produce multiple shapes. Originally created for artists in Praxus that wanted a useful pet they have since extended to the general pet trade because of the ease of care and beautiful growths.

 **glitch mice** : [[Canon Info]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Glitch_mouse). They have a tendency to get into places where you don't want them.  
\-- **Capital City fragile glitch mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/All-you-need-is-corn-597127853), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Mouse-589756711). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care the glitch mice have gotten quite good at it. 

**guinea pigatron** : [[Canon Info]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Mouse-589756711). often used as test subjects in laboratories. in the pet trade, they are referred to as robo-cavy or cyber-cuy depending upon coloration.

 **helio-hamster** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/helio-hamster). popular attractions at the Cybertron Zoo. Their name implies some connection to the Sun, or at least a sun. They may be kept in zoos because their original habitat is Cybertron's lost sun. They are confined in cages to prevent them from wandering around. 

**quill-rat** : a domestic creature designed to hold supplies. Primarily for styluses, paint brushes, color sticks and similar things that 'look' like thick quills, with spaces for paints and the like. Designed like an echidna.  
\-- **green brush quill-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pollock) the quills of this species are mostly paintbrushes with varying tips.

 **spikyhog** : A hedgehog. A smaller and less useful quill-rat meant to be only a pet rather than a helper.  
\-- **copper spikyhog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catharsisjb.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Hedgehog-117294726)  
\-- **silver spikyhog** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/g81epqkbkmvft51p6kcer7gafjcrrw). 

**turborabbit**  
\-- **flicker hopper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-KaroGun-color-8353621).  
\-- **gray turbobunny** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shibara-draws-mecha.deviantart.com/art/Commission-KnockoutKitten-Petro-bunny-474697464). often kept as a pet by younglings.  
\-- **white shouldered turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/Lepus-737022551)

## Other Ground

 **dromoids** : similar to camels  
\-- **common dromoid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 50, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-camel-statue-sculpture-scrap-metal-art-full-size.jpg). wild herds this original species still exist but the majority of it and its offshoots are domesticated.  
\-- **deep-bellied dromoid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 24, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/camel-statue-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-animal-art.jpg).  
\-- **front-tipped dromiod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mrjb27.deviantart.com/art/Jakub-Bazyluk-Sand-Walker-613982668).  
\-- **helmed dromoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Djinn-color-14099320).

 **ironpig** : domesticated descendants of razor boars  
\-- **corrugated ironpig** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 7, 13 & 15, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/ironboarsculptures.jpg).  
\-- **red-legged ironpig** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-SQUEALER-198655226)

 **jump deer** :  
\-- **Capital City fragile jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Wire-wrapped-sculpture-Deer-637869096), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Deer-Wire-sculpture-492376702). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. 

**lizaroids** :  
\-- **Capital City fragile rock lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kapcom.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Compy-199886551) specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **tri-headed guardians** : a chimera. engineered mechanimals created to act as guardians and hunters. sometimes go feral and escape into the wilds.  
\-- **Cybertropolisian tri-headed guardian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psypher101.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Chimera-205617242). one of the engineered sentry mechanimals created in Cybertropolis. all three heads are capable of launching plasma blasts from their mouths. at least one head is monitoring sensory systems at all times.

 **wing-backed walkers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jsa-arts.deviantart.com/art/RAF-TCA-Heavy-Mantacow-694534437), [[inspiration image 2]](https://jsa-arts.deviantart.com/art/RAF-TCA-Heavy-Mantacow-692140371). large quadruped species with broad, flat wings off its sides and a broad flat head. bred as pack animals, different strains have been developed. 


	5. Mechanimals, Insectobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mecha-insects and mecha-arachnids, primarily of Cybertron.

## Arachnotrons

 **bauble-spiderbots** : small spiderbots with gem spots of their frame. most species make horizontal, triangle-shaped webs with sticky fibers.  
\-- **blue-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Smallest-Steampunk-Spider-204006498), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Miniature-Steampunk-Spider-286476123) speices has a round deep blue gem on its abdomen.  
\-- **blue-headed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Lapel-pin-330258724) species has a light blue gem on its head.  
\-- **chrysolite-headed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Green-Lapel-Pin-330380214) species has a light green gem on its head.  
\-- **crystal bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artofadornment.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Spider-Brooch-159732568)  
\-- **fancy blue-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Lapel-pin-Sculpture-381228050) an ornate species with a large sparkling blue gem on its abdomen.  
\-- **fancy purple-headed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-with-Tanzanite-glass-668163574) an ornate species with a small purple gem on its head.  
\-- **green-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Necklace-426627935), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Necklace-382478851), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Necklace-426628538) species has a large green gem on its abdomen.  
\-- **onyx bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://valerian.deviantart.com/art/Gothic-Crystal-Spider-Pin-53956879)  
\-- **prismatic-double bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://byrdldy.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Spider-386821538)  
\-- **red-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-with-red-Jewel-292446625) long-forelimbed species with a large red gem on its abdomen.  
\-- **red-double bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Lapel-pin-Ruby-Red-330280367) an elaborate species with a red gem on its head and abdomen.  
\-- **red-headed marked bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Lapel-pin-Sculpture-374767658) species has a red gem on its head and a cream marking on its red back similar to some styles of headpieces.  
\-- **purple-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Necklace-382639666), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/https-www-etsy-com-ca-listing-155737477-426627946) larger species with a purplish gem on its back.  
\-- **sparkling blue-backed bauble-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spider-Lapel-pin-347233322), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spider-Lapel-pin-345542043) an elongated species with a sparkling blue oval gem on its abdomen.

 **bot-spiders** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/bot-spider). these amoeba-like organic-technological parasites, and one of the few forms of cybertronic wildlife known to feed off transformers. they may appear inert, blending in with their surroundings until a suitable prey approaches. they then swarm, descending en masse to feed on the victim. though individually fragile, large numbers of the parasites can overwhelm most transformers, eventually resulting in death.

 **creator shortlegs** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Atlas-Spider-II-441430578), [[inspiration image 2]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Atlas-Spider-441430402). harmless spiderbot like creature. 

**crystalline spiders** : crystalline arachnoids very similar in appearance and environmental niche to spiderbots  
\-- **larimar crystalline spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tag-nadia.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Spider-514749029)

 **cyber scorpions** : have blades, needles or drills on their tails for injecting venom.  
\-- **aqua-spotted cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/SCORPION-MECH-661846057)  
*-- **axe-tail cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/gleamingscythe/art/Girtarion-Scorpion-Half-180727383)  
\-- **brass cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photography-metal-robot-scorpion-image11271837)  
\-- **brass-plated cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://minisnatcher.deviantart.com/art/Greater-Brass-Scorpion-of-Khorne-Conversion-737637395)  
\-- **bronze micro cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-small-bronze-scorpion-301191401)  
\-- **clericus cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Stinger-color-5015186) named for its coloration's close match to the priest's traditional dark red.  
\-- **driller cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/scorpion)  
\-- **etched cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tapwing.deviantart.com/art/Such-silver-and-shine-444428959)  
\-- **flat-backed cyber scorpions** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Robot-173287998), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Robot-2-173317517), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-robot-Scorpion-3-173321309), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-robot-Scorpion-4-173321567) a wide, flat species with delicate pincers.  
\-- **golden beaded cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/Raito-Scorpion-22e1-721621431)  
\-- **green-tailed cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-CRACKLEBACK-149530608)  
*-- **grinder cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-13-266720204), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-16-266720506), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-14-266720296), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-15-266720401) A species a mouth designed to crush insectobots.  
\-- **locket cyber scorpions** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Scorpion-Sculpture-551175362) species possesses markings on body and sturdy legs.  
*-- **needler cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/amechanicalmind/art/Watch-Parts-Scorpion-No-13-768967540)  
\-- **obsidian cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.backgroundbandit.com/ViewFull/Liquid_Metal_Scorpion/)  
\-- **opal cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://theblog.adobe.com/david-and-danielle-a-collabogram-of-balance/)  
*-- **orange cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/hristenko/art/scorp-h-174566681)  
\-- **rusty cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.dreamstime.com/stock-photo-scorpion-metal-sculpture-public-art-located-desert-near-borrego-springs-california-image54782864)  
\-- **sickle-tailed cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Grind-color-11096423)  
\-- **smooth-backed cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Scorpion-No-10-691983224)  
\-- **steel etched cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Scorpion-156031862)  
\-- **teal cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Atlantis-color-10912476)  
\-- **thick-tailed ripple cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Spike-137818251)  
\-- **thin-tailed ripple cyber scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Phillip-206124846)

 **cyber-solifuges** : arachnotrons that live in scrub and desert areas. possess large chelicerae on their jaws used to attack prey.  
\-- **red cyber-solifuge** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rays-color-44748923)  
\-- **yellow-mouthed cyber-solifuge** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-CRUNCH-149530735)

 **cyber-whipscorpions** : these six-legged arachnotrons looks a bit like a scorpion although it possesses a whiplike tail and two fore-limbs to seize prey. they also have a caustic spray which emits from a nozzle near the head.  
\-- **azure open cyber-whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ropy-color-24842925) lacking defensive spikes, this species has two long, striking barbs by its head. its front striking limbs possess pincers instead of spikes.  
\-- **black whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-LIVEWIRE-149531115)  
\-- **chain whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Phrynus-Reniformis-Steampunk-184171802), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Phrynus-Reniformis-Steampunk-2-184172005) this six-legged species has two long, striking barbs by its head and spikes cover its body. the whip chain-tail is carried openly behind it.  
\-- **chrome cyber-whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spiky-Archanid-439775703), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spiky-Archanid-439775687) this stocky species keeps its tail coiled inside its frame until needed. defensive spikes cover the frame, and the forelimbs have spikes to impale prey.  
*-- **luminous cyber-whipscorpions** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/slasher12/art/Cybug-752118084) This species possesses two long energy whips on its tail.  
\-- **round cyber-whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-2-140257799) this species possesses a round, spiked abdomen and keeps its tail coiled inside until needed. its forelimbs are spiked to impale prey.  
\-- **steel cyber-whipscorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Whip-Scorpion-141634711) this long-limbed species lacks the defensive spikes of most of its relatives and keeps its tail coiled inside until needed. its forelimbs are spiked to impale prey.

 **electro-scorpions** : instead of striking with the tail weapon, these species use an electrical jolt from their tail as a striking weapon.  
\-- **mono electro-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://k1borg.deviantart.com/art/Scorpion-Robot-163942126)  
\-- **gripper electro-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Legion-Collector-605761916)  
\-- **healer's electro-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rivet-color-10943684) the electrical shock from this species can be used as anesthesia in an emergency.  
\-- **presul electro-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aequitas-imperator.deviantart.com/art/Warhammer-40k-Brass-Scorpion-714468978) named for its coloration's close match to the priest's traditional dark red.  
\-- **Sonic Canyon short-limbed electro-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://igor-zhovtovsky.deviantart.com/art/Insectecide-remake-303859510)

 **flying spiderbots** : spiderbots that have turned the two back limbs into short-range jet engines allowing them to fly between trees.  
\-- **bronze flying spiderbots** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Flying-Spider-robot-264323995)

 **gel spiders** : unusual spiders typically found on or in liquid pools.  
\-- **flicker gel spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/Some-kind-of-Spider-572693303) a delicate species found in shallow oil streams.  
\-- **solvent gel spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-IXODIDAE-583139815). small spiders that live on top of stagnant solvent pools 

**light spiders** : web-making spiders with abdomens that glow to lure prey.  
\-- **bronze light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://brawfx.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Mechanical-Spider-118986258)  
\-- **crimson light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Spider-No-40-416468121)  
\-- **emerald light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spider-No-81-and-Web-close-656236229)  
\-- **green light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Spider-No-90-731979133)  
\-- **mega light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Lamp-413946499) a large species with a bulging abdomen.  
\-- **sapphire light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Blue-Widow-Mechanical-Spider-457053860)  
\-- **spindly light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://larlocl.deviantart.com/art/she-has-an-idea-736100208), [[inspiration image 2]](https://larlocl.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-PHOTOREALISTIC-LIGHTING-SYSTEM-736087552), [[inspiration image 3]](https://larlocl.deviantart.com/art/My-cute-little-Steampunk-Spider-736069210)  
\-- **stilt light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-thief-II-148932274)  
\-- **Tarnian light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-and-light-bulb-Spider-No-73-583005939)  
\-- **Tarnian micro light spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spider-No-52-I-446862295)

 **roto-arachnoids** : sixe-legged species that moves across territory rapidly using the rotator on its abdomen.  
\-- **bronze fighting roto-arachnoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-pseudo-Scorpion-Robot-289879385) species possesses pincers but no tail.

 **spiderbots** : spiderbots build webs to capture prey.  
\-- **ametrine highbacked spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Spider-Bot-684199640) a species with a raised abdomen that can grow to the size of a robo-coyote.  
\-- **black highbacked spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eaj-digital.deviantart.com/art/Widow-Profile-605185617) a red-marked species with a raised abdomen that can grow to the size of a turborat.  
\-- **blue orb spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Spinner-color-13710891)  
\-- **brass coiled spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Sculpture-Brass-Spider-447940201), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Sculpture-Brass-Spider-447940231) armor is bands of coils capable of creating electrical bursts.  
\-- **chain spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Steampunk-Spider-2-133041585), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Brass-Spider-vs-Fly-133044045) legs appear to be chainmail links.  
\-- **clear spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sigu.deviantart.com/art/The-Clockwork-Music-217275523)  
\-- **coiled spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-spider-sculpture-3-152622888), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-sculpture-4-152632499), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-spider-sculpture-5-152632694) abdominal armor looks like a mass of coils.  
\-- **copper spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Spider-No-50-III-446657258)  
\-- **floating spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Mechanical-Watch-Spider-Sculpture-363651412), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Mechanical-Watch-Spider-Sculpture-364178457) possesses an unusual abdomen which can rotate creating a flickering effect to confuse predators.  
\-- **fluid spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tonytempest.deviantart.com/art/Nuru-Saabati-s-clockwork-spider-708586755)  
\-- **gold-trimmed spiderbot** : [[site]](http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian) pictures 1& 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fbd35000102acdb198d30b3cda2b9cfd/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo2_1280.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fec2937a1d17683b7f2d78ab7d91ad17/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo3_1280.jpg)  
\-- **green-backed spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-SPINDLE-149531310)  
\-- **gripper highbacked spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 5 #4. a species which has developed forelimbs capable of grasping prey. occasionally tamed and used in laboratories but easily distracted by potential prey.  
\-- **handleback spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-202275962), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-7-178714358) relatively flat species with two narrow bars on its back.  
\-- **horned spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Arachnid-necklace-260597917)  
\-- **howlite spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/233928387/scrap-metal-spider-false-widow-ooak?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **jumping copper spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Spider-No-49-446243119)  
\-- **lattice spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Spider-621221990)  
\-- **mirrored spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Mechanical-Clock-Spider-595430892) abdomen and head are both flat and shiny.  
\-- **orb-headed spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grincreeper.deviantart.com/art/RobotSpider-Plus-734300888)  
\-- **pezzottaite spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyotta.deviantart.com/art/Jewelry-design-insects-with-precious-stones-725513700) on right  
\-- **skull spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-pin-Sculpture-Purple-and-skull-330380751) purple-legged species with an organic skull marking on its back.  
\-- **studded spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/spider.html)  
\-- **tick spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-Sculpture-6-170887229), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-spider-Sculpture-138601814) species has a very large abdomen and small fangs.  
\-- **white golden spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mrhd.deviantart.com/art/golden-mechanical-spider-311213097)

 **tarantuloids** : spiders that typically stalk prey instead of building long-term webs.  
\-- **aqua roller tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Link-Spider-664951524) designation comes from the light markings on the species.  
\-- **banded tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-robot-261947477) a species with two sets of legs longer than the others. one of the origination species for the vambrancoids.  
\-- **big optic wandering tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Jumping-Spider-No-1-II-697621779) species often jumps when pursuing prey.  
\-- **black trapper tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-UNDERCUT-149531428)  
\-- **blue banded tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Black-spider-574587776)  
\-- **bronze sickle-leg tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cazouillette.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Arachnid-3-59504829)  
\-- **dome tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spider-123156317), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-spider-steampunk-123639859) a large species with a glass abdomen.  
\-- **filamented stalking tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/tarantula.html)  
\-- **green-spotted black tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-HAZMAT-149530843)  
\-- **green tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Ninja-Storm-Spider-Ranger-for-Andruril93-591032698)  
\-- **leaf tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Leaves-Spider-244816798) this species uses its armor as camouflage when stalking prey.  
\-- **mismatched tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-spider-117187553) designated because of its unusual primary optics. one is multi-faceted; the other appears solid.  
\-- **orange etched tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/sketch-damp2-589333841)  
\-- **orszem grasping tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Spider-worker-Alien-714042416) a rare species the size of a minibot, this predatory species stalks through underbrush and rubble, leaping out to sting prey with a nasty paralytic venom from its abdomen before dragging them back to its lair. most victims are consumed while still online.  
\-- **prismatic tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bmj-metalik.deviantart.com/art/Elemental-Storm-429008212)  
\-- **purple-leaf tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Orichalcum-Mechanica-Folium-Aranea-426559051), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Orichalcum-Mechanica-Folium-Aranea-426559088), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Orichalcum-Mechanica-Folium-Aranea-426559146) this species uses its armor as camouflage when stalking prey.  
\-- **ridged tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://richirie.deviantart.com/art/Spinnenbombe-3D-738685926)  
\-- **spiky green tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mittens-color-144991648)  
\-- **stocky-legged tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Ballista-Concept-Art-1-638131021), [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Ballista-Concept-Art-2-638133378)  
\-- **tan stalker tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/MechaSpider-351142049)  
*-- **telescopic tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steam-Spider-405708491), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steam-Spider-405708056), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steam-Spider-405708229), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steam-Spider-405708362)  
\-- **turbowolf tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Arachnius-Rex-375945995)  
\-- **wandering tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-456849296)  
\-- **white burrowing tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Spider-258629128) species lives in burrows and waits for prey to cross its path. similar to Earth's trapdoor spiders.  
\-- **yellow nitrotiger tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cipriany.deviantart.com/art/Robo-spider-61926855)  
\-- **yellow-bellied tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-HUNTSMAN-149530987)

 **tarillian iron-spider** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Tarillian_Iron-Spider)  
\-- **tarillian ruby-spotted iron-spider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chenthooran.deviantart.com/art/horizon-8-625761514)

 **zuruck cy-scorpion** : zuruck cy-scorpions appear to be normal cyber-scorpions in immature phase. When adult, the body shifts to an upright position with the stinger portruding from the back of the creature.  
\-- **fuschia zuruck cy-scorpion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/It-may-sting-a-little-V-2-0-202731432). immature form lacks the upright front segment of the adult. 

## Opticbots

 **tri-optic-fly** : four-winged, six-legged creatures originally created by Hive City that proved too difficult to control. the populations are now completely feral and aggressive.  
\-- **red tri-optic-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Evil-Demon-Fairy-WIP-367411211), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Evil-Demon-Fairy-WIP-367450526) this solitary species possesses a painful sting.

 **tri-optic-runners** : an unsuccessful attempt to create a new variation of optic-runner, these solitary creatures are rarely used as a spy creature.  
\-- **red nine-optic-runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Insectoid-Steampunk-Alien-Three-Headed-Hell-Hound-335292641) this rare six-legged species is highly aggressive and difficult to control due to the internal conflict among the three heads.

 **tri-optic-spiders** : these eight-legged arachnotron have three large optics on a spiderbot frame. solitary, aggressive predators often found around Hive City they are rarely used for spy work.  
\-- **gearback red stalking tri-optic spiders** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spider-Sculpture-411235468), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Spider-Sculpture-411229719) the wandering lifestyle of these species caused it to develop shorter legs and a sturdier body.  
\-- **spindle red orb tri-optic spiders** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-314027267), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Spider-in-Glass-Dome-672126557) possessing longer legs and a sharp stinger, this species often make webs between crystals and trees.

## Butterflies and Moths

 **crystal-wing flutterbots** : species known for long, narrow clear wings typically with spots that pulsate colors during flight.  
\-- **blue crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/519606623/mister-smooth-the-sleek-disk-lens-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **citrine-spotted crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/234103272/the-lemon-disc-lens-spotted-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **golden crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/279481628/the-golden-spotted-through-the-looking?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **Noxian small-spot crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/242446414/the-oakwood-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1). species has unusually small black spots and rust patches on wings. the spots glow with ultraviolet light.  
\-- **spectrum spotted crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/231395312/the-rainbow-spotted-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **translucent pink crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/451884350/tiny-rainbow-spotted-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **yellow crystal-wing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/237721660/princess-peaches-the-giant-pinky?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **cyber moths** : nocturnal relatives of flutterbots. less physically flashy, but leave glittering trails behind them in flight  
\-- **bladed cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Lepid-color-51698158)  
\-- **blue cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/461267134/the-flutter-by-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **cyberbat moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/518710994/the-midnight-rose-bat-mimic-moth-fantasy?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **dark dancing cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/mothbrooch.html)  
\-- **flighty cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/218492052/the-windows-moth?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **shimmering cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/491065678/the-fairy-moth-fantasy-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **sterling helmed cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/232802483/sweet-and-simple-upcycled-moth?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **starlight cyber moth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484544112/the-jewelled-moon-moth-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **flickerbots** : species of flutterbots that have flickering wings when in flight.  
\-- **azure speckled flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyriel-moonshadow.deviantart.com/art/Ice-princess-elf-ears-718582020)  
\-- **blue fractal flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tinca2.deviantart.com/art/Fractal-Flower-and-Butterfly-417147525) on left  
\-- **fuchsia-edged flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/457475020/painted-monarch-circuit-board-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **green flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Framed-Steampunk-insect-sculptures-716414407) on left  
\-- **mono-optic flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Butterfly-Monochrome-711835015)  
\-- **pink fractal flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tinca2.deviantart.com/art/Fractal-Flower-and-Butterfly-417147525) on right  
\-- **purple lord flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/570792329/the-painted-monarch-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **quartz flickerbots** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/479493082/the-lazer-module-bug-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **rhodonite flickerbots** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/288484769/the-pink-jewelled-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **transluscent flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tommaso-sanguigni.deviantart.com/art/Mech-butterfly-139274434) the transluscent parts of the wings have a prismatic shimmer in light.

 **flutterbots** : mecha butterflies with bright colors, lights and all things to catch the optics. Zoos keep them in a large space where the guests can interact with them, and buy little containers of food and generally be warm and relax for joors if desired.  
\-- **amethyst flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/508843917/computer-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **azure flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/509915495/elegant-blue-circuit-board-butterfly-by?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **blue stubby flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/490834593/the-copper-and-turquoise-darter-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **carmine flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/455902846/the-scarlet-pimpernel-skipper-jewelled?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **embellished flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://viola.bz/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Splendide-boite-papillion-par-asprey.jpg)  
\-- **green duo-antenna flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484302106/the-wood-nymph-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **green flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Framed-Steampunk-insect-sculptures-716414407) on right  
\-- **green shimmering flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/489706176/the-embellished-butterfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **high-winged blue flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/253558157/the-night-shade-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **lacy flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tinca2.deviantart.com/art/Fractal-Flower-and-Butterfly-417147525)  
\-- **luminous flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Butterfly-476491407)  
\-- **pink flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/481536004/the-large-jewelled-asymettric-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **purple prime flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/516396461/the-purple-emperor-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **red-spotted white flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyriel-moonshadow.deviantart.com/art/Sparkling-Fairy-ears-734849464)  
\-- **rusty flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/464194910/the-jewelled-butterfly-embellished?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **sapphire flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/229840417/the-blue-jewelled-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **saturated flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/470642557/the-tiny-colour-splash-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **spectral flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Le-Cloud-359463139)  
\-- **spotted topaz flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/506612629/the-english-country-garden-butterfly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **stellar flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/As-day-and-night-v2-0-632647207) bottom right  
\-- **topaz flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/515220338/the-meadow-ringlet-butterfly-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **fringed flickerbot** : flutterbots with fancy edged wings that typically have glowing patterns on the wings when in flight.  
\-- **blue-paned fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://challalalla.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-butterfly-concept-C-743599474)  
\-- **blue-tailed fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Butterfly-703189034)  
\-- **bronze fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Marge-color-3256529)  
\-- **chartreuse fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kubbie002.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-734700988)  
\-- **fox fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/fox-or-butterfly-556167710)  
\-- **giant spectral fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/236858087/the-large-peacock-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **green diamond fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/Moth-548992591)  
\-- **green fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Electronic-Garden-67333452)  
\-- **kunzite triple-wing fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyotta.deviantart.com/art/Jewelry-design-insects-with-precious-stones-725513700) on left  
\-- **owl fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/owl-or-butterfly-564030733)  
\-- **pink fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Butterfly-453436791)  
\-- **prismatic fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/526171591/the-triple-winged-midnight-stunner?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **purple fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Artemis-color-10383651)  
\-- **silver-lined fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thebluekraken.deviantart.com/art/Birdwing-Butterfly-Ornithoptera-paradisea-Brooch-688600860)  
\-- **spectral fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/243575868/swallowtail-butterfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **teal-spiked fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyriel-moonshadow.deviantart.com/art/Sea-Elf-jewelry-set-725783583)  
\-- **tri-spotted purple fringed flickerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-butterfly-738635797)

 **glowing flutterbots** : species of flutterbots that have glowing wings which are brighter when at rest instead of when in flight.  
\-- **taupe glowing flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/papillon/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/butterfly-sold)

 **hardlight flutterbots:** a species of flutterbot that has developed a body created primarily out of hardlight.  
\-- **azure hardlight flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://merjana.deviantart.com/art/Asla-Believix-Wings-735332656)  
\-- **orange hardlight flutterbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eresaw.deviantart.com/art/The-Mothman-Prophecies-733671794)

 **mechamoth** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/mechamoth)  
\-- **luminous mechamoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/As-day-and-night-v2-0-632647207) bottom left  
\-- **rusty mechamoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/moth-sold)  
\-- **tri-optic mechamoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-GHOSTFLY-204594275)

 **metalmoths** : nocturnal relatives of flutterbots with metallic wings that shimmer in starlight.  
\-- **copper metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-butterfly-pin-399315270)  
\-- **electrum metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://the-5.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Butterfly-140891364)  
\-- **empty metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Death-Moth-377559581)  
\-- **flat-plated metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/rose-rider/)  
\-- **flickering micro metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cazouillette.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Butterfly-342927439)  
\-- **ochre striped metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://itorchedu.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-mothra-736010023)  
\-- **ruby-spot metalmoth** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-Ship-02-687118057)  
\-- **spiral metalmoth** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 44, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/butterfly-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg)

## Centipedes

 **cyber-centipedes** :  
\-- **brown cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Centipede-147181215)  
\-- **flat cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-QUICKSTEP-201792037)  
\-- **gray cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/artificial-326416461), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Da-Peed-306379259)  
\-- **hissing cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Centipede-690845344), [[inspiration image 2]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Giant-Centipede-4-464430066)  
\-- **long-tailed cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://paulcosa.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-centipede-739414695)  
\-- **magenta cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://foot-prints.deviantart.com/art/Aubergine-146594734)  
\-- **node cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Centipede-316048231)  
\-- **rustback cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Fusillade-Overview-351510373) (left)  
\-- **shimmering cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Sparkles-551162295)  
\-- **silver cyber-centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illmatar.deviantart.com/art/Infested-75255704) an enormous species with large ruby optics.  
\-- **spineback centipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Centipede-No-1-393171746)

 **cyber-millipedes** : crystal-eating relatives of cyber-centipedes.  
\-- **black cyber-millipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/m1-310289114)  
\-- **cycloptic cyber-millipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Millipede-720599720) a crystal-eating species regarded as harmless by most Cybertronians despite the acid it can product from between its segments.  
\-- **spindle cyber-millipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Loved-One-331011405)  
\-- **white cyber-millipede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/toil-326789906)

 **cy-pedes** : relatives of cyber-centipede they have different leg formations and lack legs on their tail end.  
\-- **molten cy-pede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://the-below.deviantart.com/art/Diamond-Trilobite-500-Crystals-737120489) a species usually found in hotter environments.  
\-- **red cy-pede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/Pet-Cyborg-2-painted-181136914), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/pet-Cyborg-2-painted-detail-181137180)  
\-- **white cy-pede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ariscene.deviantart.com/art/pet-cyborg-2-unpainted-162933072)

 **mawcrawlers** : a large relative of cyber-centipedes with four spikes and a four jawed maw.  
\-- **ribbed mawcrawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://legato895.deviantart.com/art/Res-wR-Terror-Bot-26709169)

 **megapedes** :  
\-- **ruby megapede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lucid-light.deviantart.com/art/Scorpio-58448741)  
\-- **yellow-mouthed megapede** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://duster132.deviantart.com/art/Destroyer-MK2-313835846), [[inspiration image 2]](https://duster132.deviantart.com/art/Destroyer-MK2-Details-313835561) largest relative of the cyber-centipede.

 **robo-pede** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robo-pede). giant robot centipedes native to [Blue Planet](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Blue_Planet). These creatures possess huge jaws and segmented legs with knife-like claws at the end, but are blind and hunt by sound alone. They possess some sort of intelligence, though it's unclear exactly what level they operate at.

## Dragonflies/Damselflies

 **crystal darters** : crystalline insects similar in appearance and behavior to lightning flies and darters. most often found around solvent pools.  
\-- **clear crystal darter** : [[site]](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/our-planet/an-artist-imagines-the-techno-evolved-creatures-of-the-future-180949247/) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://public.media.smithsonianmag.com/legacy_blog/DRAGON_FLY-2.jpg)

 **darters** : relatives of lightning flies with brightly colored wings. most have large optics and narrow abdomens.  
\-- **black darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/230439114/black-circuit-board-dragonfly?show_sold_out_detail=1). one of the largest of the darters.  
\-- **citrine darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/278713248/the-little-drop-of-sunshine-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **crystal-winged darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SKIRMISH-201031863), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SKIRMISH-166416050) species lacks the colorful wings of most darters, but its crystal wings shimmer in the light.  
\-- **pale darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/287832011/large-mayfly-computer-bug-by-julie-alice?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **peridot darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/248017874/the-green-apple-zig-zag-dragonfly?show_sold_out_detail=1). one of the largest of the darters.  
\-- **red-winged darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/231947257/the-black-and-red-computer-component?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **silver darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/227531253/silver-and-turquoise-demoiselle-fly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **skimmer darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/454330294/sky-blue-winged-dragonfly-computer-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
*-- **striped bi-winged darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-10-265355208), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-09-265355063), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-12-265355331), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-11-265355281) .  
\-- **sunstone darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/398016129/the-orange-blossom-jewelled-damselfly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **violet darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484785522/the-sweet-violet-dragonfly-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1). one of the largest of the darters.  
\-- **visored darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/464593288/little-dragonfly-electronic-component?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **fledge-darters** : small relatives of lightning flies with slender, metallic frames, small heads and large round optics.  
\-- **azure fledge-darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-dragonfly), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/libellule/), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-12-dragon-fly-libellule)  
\-- **gleb fledge-darter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/dragonfly-sold)  
\-- **hara fledge-darter** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 12, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures12.jpg)

 **fountainflies** : fancy relatives of the lightning flies and darters with ornate, solidly-colored wings. often introduced into oil pool gardens in the Towers as pest control.  
\-- **blue fountainfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Fountainfly-637211364)  
\-- **teal fountainfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyotta.deviantart.com/art/Jewelry-design-insects-with-precious-stones-725513700) in center

 **lightning flies** : predatory insects with metallic wings usually found around pools searching for prey.  
\-- **double lit lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sandboxalchemy.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dragonfly-317807647), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandboxalchemy.deviantart.com/art/Paradise-Clockwork-Dragonfly-204403404). species has two glowing spots on its abdomen. four color variations occur.  
\-- **convoy lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-491451346)  
\-- **crested lightning fly** : two color variations exist. [[inspiration image 1]](https://spielorjh.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Roman-Dragonfly-315880163)  
\-- **fancy spintailed lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Dragonfly-No-23-659758816)  
\-- **golden-jeweled lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://parsa-iran.deviantart.com/art/Jewel-bug-78189015) a very ornate species covered in delicate jeweled patterns. often introduced to fancy oil pool gardens.  
\-- **golden micro lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://teacat-designs.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-DragonFLY-127128608)  
\-- **green-striped lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Minuzu-color-3439314)  
\-- **kek lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Hellstorm-01-351515592)  
\-- **mesh lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-517824379)  
\-- **quad blue-glow lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Demonfly-III-392011870), [[inspiration image 2]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Demonfly-II-392011672). species has four sets of wings and a glowing blue abdomen.  
\-- **rusty-helmed lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Giant-Dragonfly-443194570)  
\-- **smooth headed lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Davy-Down-Dragonfly-Old-shopping-trolleys-450958956)  
\-- **sterling blue lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly2.html)  
\-- **sterling green lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly_greendarner.html)  
\-- **sterling lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/dragonfly3.html)  
\-- **teal spintailed lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Dragonfly-No-12-455946142)  
\-- **white spintailed lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Dragonfly-No-11-450037036)

 **ornflies** : distant relatives of darters. very short-lived but pretty insects with three colorful wing sets that live around oil pools. typically have long antenna.  
\-- **micro opalescent ornfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/495963272/the-large-exotic-rainforest-mayfly?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **morganite ornfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/230804947/the-winged-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **purple tube-mouthed ornfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/511704277/mayfly-electronic-component-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1). lacks the extended antenna of a standard ornfly.  
\-- **spectrum ornfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/258342085/the-giant-through-the-looking-glass?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **tri-winged ornfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/252243757/the-triple-winged-copper-beauty?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **spiral lightning flies** : lightning flies with spiraled abdomens typically found around solvent pools.  
\-- **golden spiral lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spiralfly-517088109), [[inspiration image 2]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Spiralfly-II-517088985)  
\-- **pewter spiral lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/out-limb/)  
\-- **steel spiral lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/DRILL-BIT-DRAGONFLY-333617319), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/DRILL-BIT-DRAGONFLY-333616983)

 **sprite lightning flies** : lightning flies that have developed glowing edges to their wings. light is often flashed during breeding season.  
\-- **braid-tailed sprite lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Sculpture-Dragonfly-170161914)  
\-- **copper sprite lightning fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ajldesign.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Dragonfly-Tinker-313491917)

## Gastropods

 **cara-dron** : A snail with visible optics on stalks.  
\-- **blue cara-don** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://orioncreatives.deviantart.com/art/Train-Snail-203690524)  
\-- **masked cara-dron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://suicideomen.deviantart.com/art/Lightning-McSnail-655517227)  
\-- **orange cara-dron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://autobotpower.deviantart.com/art/Cara-dron-657492272)  
\-- **yellow-striped cara-don** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Molly-color-4219967)

 **carnivorous poly-slugs** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/carnivorous_poly-slug)  
\-- **black carnivorous poly-slug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Finished-the-Kundar-Hunter-Tech-Slug-411411758)

 **malwenoids** : type of snail with visible optics on the body which also possess sensory antenna.  
\-- **chimney-backed fly malwenoid** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 19, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-002.htm)  
\-- **fly malwenoid** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-015.htm). optics reminiscent of a turbo-fly  
\-- **tube malwenoid** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 18, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-009.htm)

 **slidrons** : types of snail with small optics.  
\-- **iron slidron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://featuredcreature.com/scaly-foot-gastropod-the-snail-with-an-iron-fist-foot/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scaly-foot_gastropod) a species of slidron that lives in some of the harshest environments on Cybertron.  
\-- **orange slidron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-MOC-Snail-620762405)  
\-- **silver flat-backed slidron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/snail.html)

## Other

 **antroids** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/antroid). tiny, tiny mechanical creatures that infest Cybertron; they are noted for invading picnics and luncheons on the planet's surface and for their large cyber-hives. they are notoriously easy to lead.  
\-- **banded antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Ants-Marching-731949126), [[inspiration image 2]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Ant-No-1-731226149)  
\-- **blade-backed antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-AntCircuit-color-5470108)  
\-- **blue-banded winged antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/466636364/the-dazzling-diamond-winged-queen-ant?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **brown empire antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Xz-109-Askari-373210079)  
\-- **builder antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/ants.html)  
\-- **chainsaw antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-LOGJAM-203554576)  
\-- **clicker antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/--286642897), [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/ANT3-413198197) species makes a clicking sound when exploring.  
\-- **cutter antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-ANTIMATTER-149528106)  
\-- **engraved silver antroid** : [[site]](http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian) pictures 3 & 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/498065407ae41f2c66a6d357ceec5969/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo5_1280.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3298a3f462b253c630394283d062c37d/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo6_1280.jpg)  
\-- **onyx antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-ant-ii) Referred to in some areas as jumping antroids, this odd species hops around as it explores the forest floor hunting for prey.  
\-- **orszem pincing antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://koryface.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Starship-Trooperes-Warrior-Bug-525840890). twice the size of a turbo-rat, this gray species builds large nests underground and sends out workers to seize prey and drag it back to the nest. although the species is blind, a bronze armor plate on the helm is used to detect heat signatures. a berserk nest is a nightmarish sight as hundreds or thousands of individuals swarm out to destroy the intruder. the master creator is the center of the nest and produces a signal which keeps its offspring from maturing. If separated from the master for an extended time, a worker will mature into a master and begin producing its own offspring thus starting a new nest.  
\-- **red antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/red-ant-sold)  
\-- **sword antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Jumper-Concept-Art-1-634163613)  
\-- **white antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fufl187.deviantart.com/art/robo-ant-148334488)

 **antroid hunters** : species of insectoid that makes a burrow in the ground and waits for prey to pass and fall into its trap.  
\-- **black antroid hunter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SANDTRAP-201263656)

 **archid-flies** : not actually related to arachnotrons, these species have six-legs and large wings. most possess pincers and a large head. species typically eats wasps, hornets and bees.  
\-- **brass archid-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-insect-robot-sculpture-605781779)

 **astro ticks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/astro_tick). related to cyber-ticks and mech-ticks these parasites are painful and often carry disease.  
\-- **sessile astro tick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-INTRODUCTION-150046392) the sessile astro tick is not actually immobile but tends to hitch a ride on large mechanimals and remain in place for long periods of time.  
\-- **white-disc astro tick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://generalpeer.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Design-115257378)

 **audiobugs** : nocturnal insects with cerci on the abdomen used to fight off attackers. feed on plant matter. similar to earwigs.  
\-- **burnished audiobug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Fusillade-Overview-351510373) (middle)  
\-- **flat audiobug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-PINCH-HIT-166415783)  
\-- **micro audiobug** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/earwig.html)  
\-- **rusty audiobug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/268124680/scrap-metal-sculpture-of-an-earwig?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **sickle-tailed audiobug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-TerraHook-color-17010300)

 **beetgadol** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/beetgadol). A mechinsect similar to a rhinoceros beetle.  
\-- **axe beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/insecticon-bombshell-Alternate-mode-622926265)  
\-- **curvehorned beetgadol** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 13, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-005.htm)  
*-- **garnet beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-21-270313458), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-23-270313572), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-22-270313523), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-24-270313641) .  
\-- **orb beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-HellFire-color-4829618)  
\-- **quad-horned beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-LongHorn-color-94375933)  
\-- **snapper beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-HellaCross-color-3947549) designation is due to the horns looking like pincers.  
\-- **spiky beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/insecticon-Barrage-alternate-mode-624622543)  
\-- **straight-horned beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-HellKannon-color-5295993)  
\-- **tankback beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/rhinoceros-beetle-sold)  
\-- **tin beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Rhinoceros-Beetle-134262709), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Rhinoceros-Beetle-2-134262999), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Rhinoceros-Beetle-3-134264192)  
\-- **weevil beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BARRAGE-149528884)  
\-- **Yussian beetgadol** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BOMBSHELL-150371789)

 **beetletrons** : one of the larger categories of insectobots, these species typically have armored shells and crystal wings.  
\-- **bronze beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vera-orlova.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-beetle-621820096)  
\-- **cone beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-TREEBANE-201031373)  
\-- **emerald domed beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) bottom right image, top right bug  
\-- **heliotrope beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/291280851/two-entwined-dancing-bugs-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **metallikato beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/harlequin.html) designated due to shield shaped body and sworkd marking. some metallikato dojos keep them on the grounds.  
\-- **razor beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/tenebrion/)  
\-- **opal beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/As-day-and-night-v2-0-632647207) middle right  
\-- **patina beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/290235017/beetle-fly-by-julie-alice-chappell?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **purple-winged gray beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Veronica-de-Druj-Nasu-688665725)  
\-- **sapphire domed beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) bottom right image, top left bug

 **blastbugs** : insects that shoot a caustic, flammable jet at predators.  
\-- **flat black blastbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-CHAR-GRIN-166415151)  
\-- **red blastbug** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/favourites/) picture 8 on right, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/DSC_8499.jpeg)

 **borers** : insect that sting other insectobots to paralyze them and then lay eggs in them.  
\-- **faced beetle borer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ironshod.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-creature-35664277) a species of borer with only two legs and a flat mecha-like face.  
\-- **orange beetle borer** : [[image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/449665566/the-singer-stinger-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **bulb bugs** : carnivorous insects that disguise themselves by looking like plants.  
\-- **tri-headed bulb bug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Venus-color-58585886). An insect with plant camouflage that looks like a plant with unopened flower buds.

 **buzz fly** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/buzz_fly). The insects known as buzz flies are named as such both because they buzz and also because they're equipped with buzzsaws. Pack repellent. 

**clamberers** : small quadruped insectoid with light lures on their back for attracting prey and tentacle tails for grasping it.  
\-- **duo-catcher clamberer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Rust-Monster-265797216) has an additional tentacle near its mouth.

 **clockwork beetles** : species of beetletron lacking antenna usually found at the edges of oil pools.  
\-- **emerald clockwork beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://dkart71.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-33-315846591), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-36-315846813), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-34-315846665), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-35-315846742)

 **crawlerbots**  
\-- **crystal chewers** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://viola.bz/incredible-transformation-of-jewel-caterpillar-into-a/), [[inspiration image 2]](http://wiudwing.blogspot.com/2012/05/crystal-caterpillar.html), [[inspiration image 3]](http://0heavyfeather0.blogspot.com/2013/06/the-jewel-caterpillar-pg13.html). despite how gorgeous these are gardeners despise them for the damage they do to just about anything crystal or glass in their path.  
\-- **ground crawler** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/ground_crawler). Largely harmless pests. Resembling nothing so much as (much) smaller green versions of space slugs, they amble about on the ground minding their own business. Ground crawlers sport a number of defensive measures, being able to produce spikes, emit small bursts of energy, and even generate a protective force field around themselves. When threatened, they can burrow into the ground to escape. They're vulnerable to plasma weaponry.  
\-- **luminous crawlerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Parasite-387669321). generates a sticky glowing shell that acts as protection.  
\-- **scaled crawlerbots** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sol89.deviantart.com/art/Arfarn-bracelet-710131979), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sol89.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-bracelets-710132017) several color variations exist for this species.  
\-- **spiky crawlerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/caterpillar.html)  
\-- **split crawlerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/As-day-and-night-v2-0-632647207) top  
\-- **white crawlerbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/As-day-and-night-v2-0-632647207) middle left

 **crystal bees** : crystalline insects very similar in appearance to cyber-bees that live in very small burrowing colonies. rare attempts to domesticate these species have been unsuccessful.  
\-- **kyanite crystal-bees** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/bee-408420099) designation comes from the bluish color of the wings.

 **crystal beetletrons** : large-bodied species often found around crystal gardens and formations eating debris and occasionally living crystals.  
\-- **purple copper crystal beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/498132881/the-japanese-printer-beetle-circuit?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **turquoise-backed crystal beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/520444112/the-turquoise-pink-and-copper-summer?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **crystal crawlers** :  
\-- **prismatic crystal crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/Splicer-fast-robot-mode-142642078)

 **crystal hunters** : tri-winged insects that eat crystal-eating insects. aggressive but tolerated by crystal gardeners. typically possess long bodies, piercing mouths and colorful wings.  
\-- **stabbing crystal hunter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/240370919/the-long-snouted-forester-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **stinging crystal hunter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/285386905/the-samsung-bug-circuit-board-insect-by?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **crystal wasps** : species of colony insects possessing crystalline wings.  
\-- **citrine sparkflower crystal wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://willbear.deviantart.com/art/MechWasp2-601808713)  
\-- **electrum crystal wasp** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 16, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures16.jpg)  
\-- **giant crystal wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/guepe/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/wasp-sold)  
\-- **sparkflower crystal wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Mehk-Wasp-II-512168514)  
\-- **spine wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psdeluxe.deviantart.com/art/wasp-mech-SOLD-377905141)  
\-- **striped crystal hornet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Slade-color-3467226)  
\-- **yellow crystal wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/279568662/the-dancing-ichneumon-wasp-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **cyberetles** : species of beetletron with long luminous wings.  
\-- **emerald cyberetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cy-Bugs)

 **cybercat beetletrons** : long-bodied species of predatory beetletrons that typically stalk prey across the ground.  
\-- **black cyberlion beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/longicorn-beetle-sold)  
\-- **empty beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/carrionbeetle.html) species often found feeding on deactivated frames of mechanimals and Cybertronians.  
\-- **green cybercat beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/green-beetle)  
\-- **green empty beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Ornate-Steampunk-Skull-Emerald-green-Insect-Robot-346815077)  
\-- **jasper striped hunting beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-brown-striped-beetle), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/scarabee-raye/), and [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-15-brown-striped-beetle-scarabee-raye-brun)  
\-- **kyanite cybercat beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/blue-and-yellow-beetle)  
\-- **nitrotiger beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-tiger-beetle), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-11-tiger-beetle-scarabee-marron), and [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/cicindele/)  
\-- **peach stalking beetletron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/549858513/the-glass-eyed-peachy-orchard-beetle?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
*-- **spotted cybercat beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-29-303460846), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-31-303461109), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-30-303460993), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-29-303460846) .

 **cyber-sticks:** species of insectoid that specializes in mimicing the branches of plants that is capable of limited color-change to better camouflage itself.  
\-- **glassy cyber-stick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/recycled-glasshopper-632823974)  
\-- **short-tailed cyber-stick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-CUDGEL-204736951)

 **cyber-ticks** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Cyber-tick), [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Minitron). related to astro ticks and mech-ticks these parasites are painful and often carry disease. 

**cyber-wasps** : species of colony insects possessing metallic wings.  
\-- **black silver-winged cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-ARROWHEAD-149528423)  
\-- **black-backed insecatron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Cybergenic-Wasp-113184873)  
\-- **blue cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ladomat-color-80021221)  
\-- **builder cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/wasp.html), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/wasp.html)  
*-- **geo cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/kamikaye/art/Mechatronic-Wasp-Hive-748187790)  
\-- **insecatron** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/insecatron). A hornet like creature. a solid species possess a single panel wing.  
\-- **purple-backed cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dfacto.deviantart.com/art/Injector-Wasp-355461381)  
\-- **rusty cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/wine-oclock/)  
\-- **steel-backed cyber-hornet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Hornet3-467368575)  
\-- **titanium cyber-wasp** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spankyospangler.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Clockwork-Horntail-Wasp-Brooch-351123975)

 **cyberscarabs** :  
\-- **crystal scarab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/egyptian-beetle-407840601), [[inspiration image 2]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/egyptian-beetle-2-407996527) species coloration brightens when the individual is ready to breed.  
\-- **cyberscarab** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/scarabee-sacre/)  
\-- **jade cyberscarab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-rose-beetle), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/cetoine/), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-14-rose-beetle-scarabee-rose)  
\-- **purple-legged black cyberscarab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-STENCH-201031731)  
\-- **Tarnian cyberscarab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chai--tyto.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Scarab-78455261)

 **doriya** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/doriya). large green bugs with acid for blood and a taste for living metal. 

**decawalkers** :  
\-- **Hive City decawalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/LEGION-s-Factory-Walker-605769959). created by Hive City for use during battles.

 **flicker mantids**  
\-- **ambra flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/praying-mantis-sold)  
\-- **black flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SILVERSTAR-201263565)  
\-- **blue bellied flicker mantid**[[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Mantis-No-19-II-443404974)  
\-- **cautious flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-1-dot-praying-mantis-mante-religieuse), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/praying-mantis), and [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/mante-religieuse/)  
\-- **emerald flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/235693033/praying-mantis-scrap-metal-sculpture?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **golden flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Mantis-No-41-694807956)  
\-- **green micro flicker mantid** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 17, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-004.htm)  
\-- **jade flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Chili-color-29459759)  
\-- **large optic copper flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Prayer-MANTIS-134621710), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Prayer-MANTIS-2-134623675), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Praying-Mantis-203604470)  
\-- **large optic dark flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Praying-Mantis-347898073), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Praying-Mantis-347898348), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Praying-Mantis-347898884)  
*-- **leaf flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/amechanicalmind/art/Watch-Parts-Ghost-Mantis-Mantis-No-50-II-769543230), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/amechanicalmind/art/Watch-Parts-Ghost-Mantis-Mantis-No-50-769542782)  
, [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/amechanicalmind/art/Watch-Parts-Ghost-Mantis-II-Praying-Mantis-No-51-b-769913295), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/amechanicalmind/art/Watch-Parts-Ghost-Mantis-II-Praying-Mantis-No-51-769912867)  
\-- **long-bladed flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kitosha-color-3209141)  
\-- **Polyhexian rusty flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2015/praying-mantis/)  
\-- **purple dread mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/Whisper-Alt-Mode-Solo-65813161)  
\-- **purple flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://omniscmcmahan.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-05-735544020)  
\-- **rusty flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Empusa-Praying-Mantis-454945150)  
\-- **silver-winged copper flicker mantid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/prayingmantis.html)

 **geodesic crawlers** : species of multi-legged insectoid which carries armor on each limb. The limbs are pulled up against the body to form a protective armor.  
\-- **gray geodesic crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jazzlizard.deviantart.com/art/Waaritech-Heather-168736498) species can pull itself into a sphere for protection.

 **glow beetles** : passive and generally slow moving creatures. their exoskeletons emitting only a limited range of colors and rarely lighting up unless startled. Common Praxian variety is known for large size, growing to almost double the width and three times the length of most varieties of beetle.  
\-- **phosphor glow beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://logancure.deviantart.com/art/radioactivity-bug-590800660)

 **inconelbugs** : think cockroaches. these things can survive almost anywhere  
\-- **copper inconelbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/cockroach.html)  
\-- **giant spotted inconelbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/275546116/the-giant-golden-spotted-cockroach?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **hissing inconelbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/264852439/cockroach?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **plate inconelbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BLIGHT-149529172)

 **lightning bugs** : flying insectoids that produce a glow to attract mates.  
\-- **orange-backed black lightning bug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-FLASHBACK-204603395)  
\-- **red-backed lightning bug** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/firefly1.html). a gold and red flying bug that glows.

 **mantid crawlers** : legless relatives of flicker mantids that fly from place to place before settling to attack prey.  
\-- **wedge-headed mantid crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 4 #1

 **mech-tick** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/mech-tick). something you want to get rid of. They might be related to astro ticks and/or cyber-ticks.  
\-- **black spotted mech-tick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://oywand.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Tick-733066049)  
\-- **electric mech-tick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Oxide-color-17058426) species emits a small electric shock when biting to disable sensory systems.  
\-- **goldbacked mech-tick** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ARACHNICON-PARASITE-149531213)

 **mecho-gnat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/mecho-gnat). very small and likely related to nano-gnats.

 **metalborers** : colony species which builds towers to live in out of semi-digested metal shards. a few new members of a colony will develop wings shortly before fertility coding activates; those members leave and start their own colony elsewhere. similar to Earth's termites.  
\-- **purple metalborers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-MUNCH-203552818)  
\-- **spotted metalborer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Soldat-color-59815367)  
\-- **tusked metalborer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://melancholeric.deviantart.com/art/Red-Roman-Robo-Concept-514415751)

 **metaltree jumpers** : species of insectoid that mimics thorns and growths on plants.  
\-- **blade-headed metaltree jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/OC-Insecticon-hellium-alternate-mode-625291013)

 **metal louses** : eat metal shavings and roll into a ball as a defensive measure.  
\-- **black metal louse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-HELLBORE-203561532), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-HELLBORE-166415408)  
\-- **green metal louse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://leonitus.deviantart.com/art/Tsviets-Type-22-Fighter-703095015)  
\-- **roller metal louse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/pillbug.html)  
\-- **scrapper metal louse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/192767987/scrap-metal-woodlouse-sculpture-of?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **silver whip metal louse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Mortasheen-Metallic-Menace-213237561) (bottom right)

 **metal-mites** : fleas. horribly bad fleas  
\-- **aqua metal-mite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/Spider-bot-586859371)  
\-- **jump metal-mite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Trawler-View-III-381366377). often found on jump deer 

**nano-fleas** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nano-flea). presumably similar to normal fleas but that feed on mechanical fluids.  
\-- **black nano-flea** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SYRINGE-201031485)

 **nickel beetles** : similar in appearance in many ways to Earth's stag beetles.  
\-- **blue nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Stag-color-2913215)  
\-- **long-horned nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Stag-Beetle-535566102)  
\-- **micro nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gregorytom.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Stag-Beetle-348045829)  
\-- **orange-headed nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/insecticon-Chop-Shop-alternate-mode-624050651)  
*-- **purple nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-28-273577768), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-27-273577697), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-26-273577585), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-25-273577488) .  
\-- **ruby nickel beetle** : [[site]](http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian) pictures 5 or [[inspiration image 1]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cccab42f081f9263c5d72f29da3e5e58/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo7_1280.jpg)  
\-- **serrated nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-GRUNT-203953871)  
\-- **shimmering nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/beetle-407467899)  
\-- **short-horned nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/dorcus-beetle-stag-beetle)  
\-- **silver stub-winged nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://klejpull.deviantart.com/art/Beatle-725791969) a large species with intricate horns.  
\-- **spiky nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Hart-color-95744430)  
\-- **spindly nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Dicranocephalus-wallichi-690647193)  
*-- **spinner nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-37-317650690), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-39-317650863), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-38-317650776), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-40-317650950) .  
\-- **thick nickel beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Insecticon-Shrapnel-alternate-mode-622487753)

 **oragono** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://timbauer92.deviantart.com/art/Houndour-papercraft-259195040), [[inspiration image 2]](https://skorpion66.deviantart.com/art/U-65-Papercraft-278091799), [[inspiration image 3]](https://p-m-f.deviantart.com/art/Zebra-papercraft-105740665), [[inspiration image 4]](https://arc-caster135.deviantart.com/art/Papercraft-Optimus-Prime-415682632), [[inspiration image 5]](https://dmitry280.deviantart.com/art/Mirage-Dino-papercraft-Download-536603996), [[inspiration image 6]](https://fuzzymokna.deviantart.com/art/oragami-lily-189480417), [[inspiration image 7]](https://alicexlyonesse14.deviantart.com/art/Oragami-Rose-276568720), [[inspiration image 8]](https://jennbain.deviantart.com/art/oragami-27485905), [[inspiration image 9]](https://paperpower.deviantart.com/art/3D-Modular-Oragami-Flower-2-115692563), [[inspiration image 10]](https://munkichii.deviantart.com/art/Origami-Curler-Units-114141894), [[inspiration image 11]](https://yuki-dreamz.deviantart.com/art/Complicated-Grace-159866631), [[inspiration image 12]](https://redworc.deviantart.com/art/Oragami-Bird-55060089), [[inspiration image 13]](https://drei-korvik.deviantart.com/art/Oragami-150964327), [[inspiration image 14]](https://dragoneconomic221.deviantart.com/art/Oragami-dragon-270132957) Origami creatures. Thin sheets of material that can fold themselves into a variety of shapes. The older the creature the more forms it is likely to have mastered. They can be learn by watching another oragono that has mastered a form or trained by getting it to relax and fold it into the new form. Multiple oragono can join together to form far more complex and realistic forms as well. Intelligence is very limited despite how skilled a mimic they are. While some mecha and most zoos have a collection they are no more domestic than the average flutterbot.

 **orb-bugs** : round insectobots with almost transluscent wings  
\-- **gray-legged orb-bug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragonmaster59.deviantart.com/art/DroneNameHere-735514873)

 **reduviids** : species of insectoids adept at slaying other species of insectoids. similar in function to the assassin bugs of Earth, most tend to have a long, sharp proboscis.  
\-- **silver-headed reduviids** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-KILLJOY-203931180)

 **rust-mosquitoes** :  
\-- **banded rust-mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/mosquito.html)  
\-- **banded sickle mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Ballistic-Mosquito-Nano-Drones-436821107)  
\-- **black mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SWIFTSTING-201031632), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-SWIFTSTING-168090952)  
\-- **nickel mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Mosquito-Prototype-135632840)  
\-- **red mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Asghardon-Mosquito-Assassination-Microbot-414671952)  
\-- **rustback mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Fusillade-Overview-351510373) (right)  
\-- **sickle mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Enchanted-Ballistic-Mosquito-Nano-Drone-439709911)  
\-- **sluzarain rust-mosquito** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sluzarain_rust-mosquito). pests whose bites are nothing to get worried about.  
\-- **stocky mosquito** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/copy-of-dictator)

 **rustbug** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/rustbug). tiny lifeform and nuisance that can transform into a primitive wheeled alternate mode for transportation. 

**silicagrass jumpers**  
\-- **azure brass silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vasylina.deviantart.com/art/Thopter-571627771)  
\-- **black silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Insecticon-kickback-alternate-Mode-623213241)  
\-- **green silicagrass jumper** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 21, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2535.jpeg) right  
\-- **leggy silicagrass jumper** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 13, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures13.jpg)  
\-- **orange silicagrass jumper** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-006.htm)  
\-- **red silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/red-legged-grasshopper/)  
*-- **ring silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-08-264473387), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-07-264473294), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-05-264472972), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-06-264473118) .  
\-- **rusty silicagrass jumper** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/Recent%20Work.htm) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/Little%20Hopper%20\(2\).JPG)  
*-- **screen silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-19-268067979), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-17-268067747), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-18-268067913), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-20-268068082) .  
\-- **stinging gray silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mysticmorning.deviantart.com/art/Bryce-Bug2-416064975), [[inspiration image 2]](https://mysticmorning.deviantart.com/art/Bryce-Bug-416060942), [[inspiration image 3]](https://mysticmorning.deviantart.com/art/Bryce-Bug3-416067934)  
\-- **yellow-backed silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/grasshopper-sold)  
\-- **yellow-bellied silicagrass jumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Midori-color-4660519)

 **skimmer bugs** : species that live and hunt on top of oil pools and solvent streams.  
\-- **blade oilbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ToeBiter-color-61210756) species often found hunting on the surface of oil pools.  
\-- **gray-winged oilbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://idunahayadesigns.deviantart.com/art/open-Luminous-Creatures-738639674) (#9) species found almost exclusively inside oil ponds rather than on them.  
\-- **purple solventbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BACKWATER-149528665)

 **sonic crickets**  
\-- **black sonic cricket** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Cricket-442943618)  
\-- **green sonic cricket** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cricket-398468198), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cricket-398468311)  
\-- **red sonic cricket** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 21, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/DSC_2535.jpeg) left  
\-- **red-winged sonic cricket** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/insecticon-Ransack-alternate-mode-624680491)

 **spyflies**  
\-- **blue drone fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kuroe702.deviantart.com/art/The-Worker-363234777)  
\-- **copper spyfly** : [[site]](http://shiryouokiba.tumblr.com/post/83918642786/f-l-e-u-r-d-e-l-y-s-the-sculpture-of-norwegian) picture 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/852335e002f6222356c84750c86114da/tumblr_n3awrnD33w1qlq9poo4_1280.jpg)  
\-- **giant spyfly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/279233840/the-vga-camera-moth-circuit-board-insect?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **teal drone fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Nymph-Drone-Concept-Art-1-684034243)

 **stalk beetles** : species of beetle with eyes on the end of an elongated head.  
\-- **spiky stalk beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Cerontes-color-94694663)  


**tank beetles** : tank beetles are flat, large-abdomened beetles with broad heads often found wandering forest floors.  
\-- **green tank beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/230437861/the-ok-mitsumii-armoured-beetle?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **orange-backed tank beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BLOCKHEAD-149529412)  
\-- **topaz tank beetle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/293491747/the-giant-byting-beetle-circuit-board?show_sold_out_detail=1)

 **titan beetletrons** : one of the largest species of true beetletrons, the titan beetletrons are broad-backed species found in many terrains. many are similar in appearance and behavior to Earth's goliath beetles.  
\-- **cracked titan beetletrons** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://brazendevice.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Goliath-Beetle-Steampunk-Insect-495694680)  
\-- **hatchback titan beetletrons** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://laatta.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-bug-79155948)

 **turbo-flies**  
\-- **black turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-PLUNDER-203024093)  
\-- **blue jet-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jasconnor.deviantart.com/art/The-Common-Clockwork-Jet-Fly-319665308)  
\-- **blue stinging fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/252297434/the-phone-me-bug?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **chronohorse turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/fly-sold), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-2-fly-mouche), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/mouche/), and [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/5703949a37013bada7426893/1459852657831/2.Fly.jpg?format=500w)  
\-- **copper blue-winged turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://polysoup.deviantart.com/art/Macchina-Insetto-WIP-Paint-185685713), [[inspiration image 2]](https://polysoup.deviantart.com/art/Vapore-Macchina-Insetto-213851626), [[inspiration image 3]](https://polysoup.deviantart.com/art/Vapore-Macchina-Insetto-213854763), [[inspiration image 4]](https://polysoup.deviantart.com/art/Vapore-Macchina-Insetto-sale-189210487)  
\-- **diamond-winged turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/232577656/cute-little-fly-with-pink-glass-diamond?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **emerald turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/c8/b4/57c8b40d8bd27d83f6b363ac16b92e05.jpg)  
\-- **golden turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Steampunk-Fly-1-133041777), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Brass-Spider-vs-Fly-133044045) on right.  
\-- **green mantid fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/553679580/the-triple-winged-midnight-stunner?show_sold_out_detail=1) species mimics flicker mantids to try to deter predators.  
\-- **jewel fly** : [[image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/528347589/xenomorphose-large-triple-winged-fantasy?show_sold_out_detail=1)  
\-- **metalcattle turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/fly)  
*-- **orange-optic turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-02-264022852), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-04-264022991), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-01-264022772), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steampunk-Clockpunk-Bugs-03-264022922) .  
\-- **steel ironphant turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) top left  
\-- **steel jump deer fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psdeluxe.deviantart.com/art/20150528-Type-404-536172444)  
\-- **steel turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Spoon-Fly-98145998)  
\-- **teal turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://anthonyhearsey.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Fly-111549035)  
\-- **tube nosed turbo-fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484418672/little-gnat-circuit-board-component?show_sold_out_detail=1), or [[inspiration image 2]](https://img0.etsystatic.com/169/0/8176443/il_570xN.1102195096_c0mr.jpg)

 **twist fly** : a quadruped species with wings and a high rotary tail for maneverability.  
\-- **bronze twist fly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Dragon-Drones-506621770) middle. large optics help it detect prey in darkness.

 **vornbugs** : Cybertronian cicadas that spend vorns underground before reemerging to breed and offline.  
*-- **amber-optic seven vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27592442/)  
\-- **azure six vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) bottom left  
\-- **black nine vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Cicada-700994508)  
\-- **green three vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tursiart.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Bugs-633527665) bottom right image, bottom right bug  
\-- **orange nine vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Boushi-color-61393921)  
\-- **orange-winged seven vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/insecticon-Venom-alternate-mode-623563123)  
\-- **purple gray-winged three vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BUZZKILL-203151754), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/INSECTICON-BUZZKILL-154907060)  
\-- **purple twelve vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cicada-Sculpture-711470406)  
\-- **silver thirteen vornbugs** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/cicada.html)  
\-- **steelwing six vornbug** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Cicada-Frame-2-118639574)

 **weevilites** :  
\-- **black weevilite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-10-weevil-charancon), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/the-weevil), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.edouardmartinet.fr/charencon/)  
\-- **blue weevilite** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-GrainEater-color-17094315)  
\-- **cyberviolin weevilite** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/violinbeetle.html)


	6. Mechanimals, Jurassanoids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronian 'dinosaurs'. The distinction between these mechanimals and things that could be in another category is coding. Jurassanoids simply can not be tamed, much less domesticated, without replacing their core processor and core coding which renders the Jurassanoid sterile.

## Aquatic

### Ichtyosauroids (Streamlined, dolphin-like aquatic reptiles)

 **icthyosauroids** : Streamlined, aquatic reptiles similar to stuntjumpers.  
\-- **blue icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SEASPRAY-556021702) on of the largest of the icthyosauroids, this species is an open water hunter that eats fish and occasionally other icthyosauroids.  
\-- **orszem long-jawed icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Ophthalmosaurus-699707788) schooling species found swimming through the Csillagos Szentély lakes. when attacking larger prey it will rake with its tip teeth injecting a venom which causes spasms in cabling. Venom is similar to that of the climbing bear.  
\-- **red-finned icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLICE-316466938) a deep dwelling species that usually strikes from below at its fish prey.  
\-- **saddleback icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-PankoPan-color-6731774) a fast species that hunts fish at the surface in open waters.  
\-- **short-finned icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SWIPE-309748571). A small species occasionally found in large rivers. Primarily eats large fish and occasional amphibians.  
\-- **yellow banded icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://feynico.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Ichthyosaur-153043490) a small species that hunts fish in shallow water. Often found in small schools.

### Mosasauroids (Large 4-paddle reptiles)

 **mosasauroids** : Large 4-paddle reptiles that have a special jaw hinge that allows them to open their mouths incredibly wide.  
\-- **double tooth mosasauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Decepticon-LONGJAW-OC-beast-mode-592592804) designation comes from the species double row of teeth in the jaw. A very large species that hunts icthyosauroids, robosharks and large fish.  
\-- **red-backed mosasauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCUPPER-319018862) this bulky mosasauroid usually hunts in murky areas.  
\-- **short-tailed mosasauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Alley-color-3408882) a stocky species with a very large head compared to its tail. More of an ambush hunter, it lurks below before lunging up at prey. The hooks on the ends of its jaws help seize large, wriggling prey.  
\-- **wedgetailed mosasauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kroach-color-38381516) this species is an ambush hunter that uses its powerful tail to lunge out at prey like warwhales and stuntjumpers.

### Plesiosauroids (Long necked aquatic reptiles)

 **jointneck plesiosauroids** : species found in shallower parts of the oil seas.  
\-- **blue jointneck plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Nessa-color-22251354). live in small units for three to seven. they hunt schools of fish by herding them into tight bait balls before lunging their heads in to bite.  
\-- **duo-finned jointneck plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://superrainbowcrash.deviantart.com/art/Biomechanichal-Plesiosaurus-520827119) an unusual species with two elongated forelimbs instead of the usual four flippers. also possesses a mostly transparent frame. primarily found in shallow, rocky areas they primarily eat fish.  
\-- **Revver's jointneck plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ness-color-4378160). subspecies of jointneck plesiosauroid. Revver's have different fin structures and are solitary. often found poking their heads into corals and rocky crevasses to find mollusks and cephalopods.

 **smooth-necked plesiosauroids** : species with a highly flexible mostly unarmored neck. vulnerable to attack but able to easily track prey.  
\-- **bumpy smooth-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCALD-322886451) a solitary species that prefers to hunt fish and jelly floats.  
\-- **high-ridged smooth-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fluffymausi-chan.deviantart.com/art/Atlantis-646642798) this deep-dwelling species hunts fish. The long crest down its neck glows during breeding season.  
\-- **red-bellied plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SQUALL-313801757) a coastal dwelling species that is known to occasionally grab avianoids out of the air.  
\-- **stub-tailed smooth-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ps2105.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Fall-of-Cybertron-Paddles-326480845) a small species that prefers to hunt arcti-avianoids and oil dancers.  
\-- **white-finned smooth-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SYNCHRO-307700236) this solitary species that often hunts oil snakes and eelbots.

 **stiff-necked plesiosauroids** : species with a stiff, heavily armored neck.  
\-- **garnet stiff-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/EZ-411-Tsunami-373215376) (foreground) this species lives far out in the open seas eating fish, oil dancers and small stuntjumpers.  
\-- **yellow stiff-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-KEYPAD-428806380) this small omnivorous species feeds by eating patches of seaweed and sponges as well as mollusks.  
\-- **yellow-bellied stiff-necked plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jp-v.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Paddles-Present-474503753) a solitary species that prefers hunting deep-dwelling fish.

 **vambrance plesiosauroids** : species with more armor on the neck and tail, vambrance live in deeper oil than jointnecks.  
\-- **mace-tailed vambrance plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Vines-color-4622987). often found in pairs, occasionally with offspring. This species prefer to eat crustaceans and alloyshells but will prey on fish.  
\-- **yellow-headed vambrance plesiosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyjetty.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Dinobot-Abyss-2-0-328261718) a solitary species that eats whatever it can find on the seafloor, typically crustaceans and sponges.

### Pliosauroids (Short necked aquatic reptiles)

 **pliosauroids** : short-necked aquatic reptiles. look similar to mosasauroids but are closer related to plesiosauroids.  
\-- **blue crestbacked pliosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Celestis-Tenebris-Aquadit-Mode-692782373) this large species is slow moving as an adult but has deadly jaws. The smaller youngsters lack the large crest but have smaller teeth. Youngsters drive prey towards the adult and eat the scraps after the adult has killed the prey.  
\-- **gold-tailed pliosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHEAR-318818030) a narrow headed species that often hunts fish in pairs.  
\-- **white-finned pliosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SALVO-323321844) a large, solitary pliosauroid that hunts fish and other plesiosauroids.

## Avian

### Pterosaurs

 **cyber-pterodactyls** : long necked flying reptiles.  
\-- **arc-winged cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://snipergirl0907.deviantart.com/art/Swoop-Profile-312099006) A long-tailed arc-winged species. It uses its sharp teeth to seize prey, typically large arachnotrons and snakes, which it takes to large trees and rock faces to consume.  
\-- **deep billed cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/Quetzalcoatlus-Organoid-421815160) a short tailed species that stalks across the ground hunting prey which it swallows whole.  
\-- **flat-winged cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharksden.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-464590902) (#4) a high-crested species that uses the color of the crest as a mating display, this species hunts smaller pterosaurs and other avianoids in the open areas of Cybertron.  
\-- **lizaroid cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://arya-tred.deviantart.com/art/Steampterosaurus-548422239) species possesses a more reptilian head and lacks a crest. They often hunt along shores eating crustaceans and mollusks.  
\-- **needlebilled cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SINISTER-316875807) This slender-billed, tailless species glides for joors in the sky before diving down at prey and piercing it with the sharp point on the beak. Often believed to be a zip-hare specialist, they will actually consume anything of that approximate size.  
\-- **red-crested cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://synth-brave.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Rodan-Swoop-596232107) a short-tailed, stocky species that tends to hunt small anteloids and other similar sized prey. It often takes the prey back to the nest to consume in peace.  
\-- **scissor cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gutter-mech.deviantart.com/art/NEW-PRICE-TF-adopt-Dino-646989540) This species often glides from tree to tree through jungles, scrambling around trunks to snatch up prey.  
\-- **shuttle cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Colossal-Glider-707946069) designation due to the size of the species which cannot take off from the ground without assistance from its primitive engines which is energy inefficient. This species hunts large prey but also scavenges by driving small predators away from their kills. In either case, it typically grabs the prey and takes it to a high plateau before consuming it.  
\-- **spectrum cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadowrush4.deviantart.com/art/Skittles-the-Raynos-732177775)This small species lives in trees in swampy areas eating insectobots and amphibians. The colorful wings are a mating display and a warning that the toxins found in its prey are also infused in its frame.  
\-- **topaz chested cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nickydragondog13.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-week-day-2-Delivery-man-658255917) This small species lives in flocks and hunts in rocky and desert areas. They are known to ambush prey by diving down in groups from cliff faces.  
\-- **orszem wedgetailed cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zikya.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-5-116244494) a large species typically found roosting on cliff faces and mountain peaks.  
\-- **zilant cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Swoop-pterodactyl-mode-519821083) Found in the high peaks of mountain ranges, this species has two heads and two long tails. The long flexible tails pierce prey while the two heads seize and tear it apart. The barbs along the wings are used to fight off rivals for nesting territory, and the red crests glow during breeding season.

 **dimorphodontids** : short-necked, flying reptiles with small crests and lots of teeth. This species often picks fish off the surface of seas and lakes and takes them to shore to consume.  
\-- **disk-winged dimorphodontid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCUD-319119356) species possess a large strong jaw with lots of teeth. This species is larger and typically goes after larger prey in seas and large lakes.  
\-- **vise dimorphodontid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STROBE-312340070) possesses teeth primarily in the tip of its strong jaw. Focused on smaller fish species, this species is often found hunting at smaller lakes and rivers.

 **long-tailed pteranodonoids** : short-necked, flying reptiles with small crests and lots of teeth in their pointed beaks. Cliff-dwelling species.  
\-- **axetailed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SKIM-316864859) species teeth continue on the bill past the lower jaw. Often found hunting in small groups, this species often steal food from other pterosaurs species or other predators by using its sharp tail to chase off other predators.  
\-- **bladetailed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPEAR-315221232) species has sharp teeth sticking outward from its bill. This species often snatches fish or small creatures along shorelines.  
\-- **knobtailed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHRIEK-318156649) Lacking visible teeth, this species feeds by snatching small avianoids or insectobots while occasionally snacking on fruits. It is also known to steal food from other species.

 **pteranodonoids** : short-necked, crested flying reptiles.  
\-- **black pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-FATE-428807532) a nocturnal species of pteranodonoid. It lives in forests and hunts boltbats and other nocturnal prey.  
\-- **bladed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCORCH-321120127) This species travels across open expanses searching for prey. It typically hunts rodents and small reptiles.  
\-- **blue-winged pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Pteranodon-In-The-Light-729132844), [[inspiration image 2]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Pteranodon-In-The-Dark-729126961). this species has glowing wings that are clearly visible during dusk flights. The wings are display structures for territorial disputes. It typically hunts by pouncing on prey and offlining it on the ground.  
\-- **cloud pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://annamudge.deviantart.com/art/Cybernetic-Pterosaur-Broad-Explorations-739813912) (#8.) species has a matte gray finish which makes it difficult to see in cloud cover. Hunting from above, it swoops down on its prey striking hard before hauling it off to be consumed.  
\-- **common pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SWOOP-281249908), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SHADE-281790002) on right, [[inspiration image 3]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SKYFIRE-287971847) the most numerous species which has developed several coloration patterns. Something of a generalist feeder, it will scavenge when given the opportunity.  
\-- **curve-billed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SQUAWK-313571811) This species is found near the shores and prefers to consume crustaceans.  
\-- **full crested pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SULPHUR-312321435) the crest of this species runs the entire length of the top beak once it reaches maturity. It prefers to eat small rodents and cyber-bee honey.  
\-- **garnet-crested pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dxcnrai.deviantart.com/art/Fall-of-Cybertron-Dinobots-302870494) (#5) A stocky short-winged species that flies through brush and trees hunting smaller prey.  
\-- **high crested pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SAURON-322894591) The crest fully develops once maturity is reached and becomes a vivid red when brooding coding activates. This species lives in nests on the ground on islands. It primarily hunts cephalopods.  
\-- **long clawed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAUGHTER-316494966) a small species that has unusually long claws on the wing arms. It feeds by grabbing onto much larger mechanimals like sauropods and eating parasites. Also known to find open wounds and eat pieces of damaged plating, it is tolerate because it can remove deeply burrowed parasites. It is also known to dig grubs and insects out of trees with its long claws.  
\-- **mini spear-headed pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Sora-color-20296646), [[inspiration image 2]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Sora-stats-20296639) (wing visible). This species prefers to soar through canyons and mountain passes. It eats whatever carrion it can find but also hunts rodents. Unusual for pteranodonoids, the larger carrier leaves its mate with the eggs and goes off to collect fuel.  
\-- **needle pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SORTIE-315229248) This species lives in large flocks in trees. It primarily eats other avianoids and prefers to attack undefended nests.  
\-- **panel-winged pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOPRETENDER-SWIFTWING-205671062) This species uses the claws at the edges of its wings to cling to large mechanimals. It acts as a lookout for its host and eats parasites.  
\-- **quetzalcoatl** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/quetzalcoatl_\(animal\)). a huge flying reptile mechanimal. Often found soaring through the skies over the open plains, this species often scavenges but is known to take small mechanimals as prey.  
\-- **sail-crested pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Imp-color-30836804) This species is known to land on bodies of liquid and use its wings and crest to sail around looking for fish to consume.  
\-- **Scooper's pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SKYVE-316670253) A long distance flier that occasionally works with cyber raptors by guiding them to prey. It scavenges off the leftovers.  
\-- **steel pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Swoop-beast-495364792). largest of the pteranodoids. It often lands on top of prey spearing it with its sharp beak and tearing with its legs. It will hunt anteloids and jump deer.  
\-- **stub-crested pteranodonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShadowHawk-color-12916755), [[inspiration image 2]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShadowHawk-stats-12916718) (view of crest) This species spends a lot of its time in flight searching for carcasses to scavenge.

 **wind stalkers** : short-billed flying reptiles with birdlike beaks.  
\-- **brazen flat-winged wind stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://annamudge.deviantart.com/art/Cybernetic-Pterosaur-Broad-Explorations-739813912) (#9). This species is capable of long flights and often glides down over its typical prey of small avianoids to snatch it off the wing.  
\-- **crowned wind stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SWEEPER-309759529) This species typically eats small insectobots and rodents but is also know to eat seeds when available.  
\-- **lightning wind stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPIRAL-314248527) This species nests and perches on large trees. It hunts insectobots and small avianoids on the wing and occasionally consumes seeds when in season.  
\-- **long-tailed wind stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rhynch-color-13931610) This species nests and perches on cliffs. It typically hunts insectobots and is known to also take small avianoids and aerialfish on the wing.  
\-- **yellow banded wind stalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CrowTooth-color-3105313) This species often glides through forested areas from branch to branch. It typically eats small arboreal rodents and avianoids.

### Theropods, Flying

 **launch raptors** : a cyber raptor with strong avian coding that launches into flight from the ground and uses its rudder-like tail for steering.  
\-- **crested launch raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Arch-color-11895794) A small species that hunts insectobots and small lizaroids.

 **microraptors** : miniature gliding relatives of the cyber raptor.  
\-- **crested microraptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-BiPlane-color-27749515) Gliding through trees, this species eats small lizaroids, insectobots and occasionally fruits.

## Land

### Ankliobots (Ankylosaurus)

 **flat-backed ankliobots** : herbivorous ankliobots with smoother back armor that typically possess spikes on their sides for protection.  
\-- **barrel-shouldered ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Jurassic-Grapeshot-V-2-0-179992025) (bottom). species has outlets on its shoulders that produce a foul stench to help deter attackers. This solitary species primarily eats flowering plants and silicagrass.  
\-- **barrel-tailed flat-backed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAM-316657702) this solitary, heavy-tailed species wanders open areas eating low-growing plants.  
\-- **bumpy flat-backed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAP-316652230) a small species often found wandering through thicker brush eating as it goes.  
\-- **cudgel-tailed flat-backed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SIDESWIPE-287972495) this large species wanders across open areas knocking down small trees and bushes to eat.  
\-- **flat-backed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAB-316663756) a solitary species that wanders through forests eating low-growing leaves.  
\-- **horned flat-backed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNUFF-555917837) The large spikes on this species are used for defense, but the horn on its nose is used to dig up tubers and other roots to eat.

 **spikers** : species of ankliobots covered in spikes. beaked species are primarily herbivores, but wide-mouthed specimens tend to be omnivorous.  
\-- **barb-tailed beaked spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Orange-Dino-Thunder-Ranger-467539750) This solitary species possesses a massive barbed stinger that it uses for defense. Primarily a leaf-eater, it is also known to eat fruits.  
\-- **black beaked spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://towerte.deviantart.com/art/TFOC-Dinobot-concept-704070822) A heavy club at the end of the tail helps this herbivore defend itself from predators. Eating leaves and nuts, this species often strips branches bare.  
\-- **bladed beaked spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragonnova52.deviantart.com/art/A-new-dinobots-Slam-the-ankylosaurus-slampper-578701256) this species armor is covered in blades and spikes. Unafraid of most predators, this herbivore fearlessly wanders the landscape in small herds.  
\-- **shoulder spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCRUM-319126959) only the front part of this species armor is spiked. The broad spikes are almost plate-like and electrify during combat or displays. This species live in small herds.  
\-- **blue beaked spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://theimmortalrevenant.deviantart.com/art/Ankylius-TFP-oc-717459787) a beaked species of spiker covered in small, sharp spines. This species spends part of its time underground searching for food when it discovers caves since fungus are among its favorite food.  
\-- **clawed stinging spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CordThorn-color-7287884). an omnivorous species that possesses a stinging tail. This omnivorous species is known to be a carrion eater but also eats eggs and slow-moving mechanimals.  
\-- **mace-tailed spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CordCactus-color-7263773). covered in spikes and larger than a nosoron, this is a primarily solitary species. Omnivorous by nature, they eat anything they can find.  
\-- **yellow-spotted white spiker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Destroyer-Of-Zoids-Progress-Update-730248541) a low-slung, omnivorous species that wanders the brush eating anything it can fit in its mouth.

 **tankbacked ankliobots** : herbivorous ankliobots with smoother back armor.  
\-- **bumper mini ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-STOMP-281788937) on right. one of the smaller species of tankbacked ankliobots. This species is often found in rocky areas and will brace itself between boulders to protect its underside. The prefer to eat shrubs.  
\-- **hammer-tailed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://voltage-art.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Salvage-634761595) A low-slung species with a massive tail knot. A solitary species known to dig up tubers with its heavy jaw.  
\-- **ridge-tailed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SYNTAX-307326217) This solitary species is often surrounded by herds of flatbills which alert the spike-shouldered mechanimal to danger so it can protect itself.  
\-- **ring-tailed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Jurassic-Grapeshot-V-2-0-179992025) (top). smallest of the ankliobots, this nocturnal species waves its tail at predators to startle them away.  
\-- **spike-tailed ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SUPLEX-312286630) This species lives in small herds. The shoulder panels are display features used to communicate with others of its kind. Primarily feeds on silicagrass in open areas.  
\-- **tankbacked ankliobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-INTERROBANG-428806715) This solitary species is often found with plateback herds eating silicagrass.

### Flatbills (Hadrosaurids)

 **flatbills** : herbivorous dinosaurs that typically travel on four legs, but can stand on their back legs.  
\-- **fan-backed flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STIGMA-312518899) A sail-backed herd species that uses the fan to display. It also creates an electrical charge which is used to drive off predators. Predominantly eats leaves and new branches.  
\-- **spike-toed flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPIKE-315213434) This species travels in herds across plains consuming silicagrass and young brush.

 **high-crested flatbills** : species of flatbills with long crests on their heads.  
\-- **curve-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SHADE-281790002) (on left) A smaller species of flatbill the size of a standard jump deer. The curved crest is used to help push through thick brush as it consumes leaves and fruit.  
\-- **curve-crested mini flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOPRETENDER-SWITCH-HIT-214306343) one of the smallest species of flatbills, it is still larger than a zebroid. A sturdy species that eats silicagrass.  
\-- **flapped high-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Haplos-color-3965800). a decorative flap used for display hangs from the crest. this species is a grazer which travels in large herds across the plains.  
\-- **orange-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://axel464.deviantart.com/art/TF-Movie-Spitfire-sketch-121912451) This swift species is skittish and quickly races away when alarmed. They consume silicagrass and low-growing flowers.  
\-- **pick-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://logicalconclusions.deviantart.com/art/Shale-709610167) a fast species that runs in herds across the open plains consuming new growths of silicagrass.  
\-- **short-tailed curve-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SKULK-316679113) A species found in small herds with a single dominant and several subordinate breeders which lay clutches of eggs. Usually found in marshy areas, they build crude nests to hold the eggs.  
\-- **striped high-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Green-Dino-Thunder-Ranger-467540095) A species found in partially forested areas. The small herds use the trees for cover while recharging but feed out in the grassy areas.  
\-- **stub-mouthed flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dunkelblau00.deviantart.com/art/Parasaurolophus-Dinobot-for-LineusPrime33-738152436)This species feeds on reeds growing along the banks of rivers and ponds.

 **short-crested flatbills** : species of flatbills with smaller crests on their heads.  
\-- **axe-crested flatbill** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMOTHER-555918266) a very long-necked species that uses its neck to reach higher leaves and fruit in the tops of trees. The small herds often play look out for other herbivores which cluster around them for protection. They benefit from the presence of platebacks and other herbivores that can fight off predators.

### Kiresak (fast running herbivorous bipeds with small heads, long necks)

 **long-necked kiresaks** : similar in appearance and size to small tyrannosaurids but primarily herbivores.  
\-- **needle-snout long-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://akapanuka.deviantart.com/art/MECHABEAST-425541629) An omnivorous species that possesses a large crest reminiscent of a flatbill. The narrow snout helps it pull crystal buds from inside plants and insectobots out of tight spaces. Typically solitary it wanders looking for antroid nests and other colony insectobots to consume.  
\-- **spine-tailed long-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://starbat.deviantart.com/art/The-fossil-fueled-dinosaur-42658046) a relatively small species that lives in small herds in brushy areas. They will often fold up in tight spaces to avoid predators if available. They often feed on thorny vegetations.  
\-- **spike-crested long-necked kiresaks** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sithness.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-252957287) This species wanders the hills and canyons looking for brush and silicagrass to consume.  
\-- **splint long-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dinosaur-3-452195527) a faster species living on the plains that eats young silicagrass and is often found travelling a few orns behind other herds so as to consume the new growth triggered by the passage of others.  
\-- **two-toed long-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image ]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STASH-312710229) This omnivorous species occasionally snacks on eggs to supplement its mostly fruit diet. It leads a mostly solitary existence in the forests.

 **plateosaurids** : look like small sauropods, but spend a large portion of their time on two legs.  
\-- **black-headed plateosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/Big-Hero-6-GLaDOS-517864688). primarily white, these plateosaurids often stand on two back legs to feed but walk on all four for long distance travel. The small herds slink through brush using it to hide from predators.  
\-- **duck-billed plateosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Raptorcycle-86206703) this species wanders areas rising up onto its two back legs to eat and watch for predators.  
\-- **spine-tailed plateosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMIRK-315667659) This small species is the size of a nosoron. Sentinel members of a herd remain on alert while the rest of the herd feeds.

 **short-necked kiresaks** : roughly similar to cyber raptors in appearance and size.  
\-- **chevroned short-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/Horizon-Zero-Dawn-Tracker-668072979) This normally solitary species eats leaves and fruit and wanders along the edges of the forests.  
\-- **mesh-headed kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://colorpalette-art.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-dinosaur-481131219). species primarily feeds on seeds and fruit. Often found in warmer areas.  
\-- **piper short-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drakxxx.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dinosaurs-124416036) (left). a beaked species which produces a spout of heated air as a defense and also to cool its frame after a burst of speed. Small and swift, they race through thickets and hide in bushes coming out to feed on seeds and fallen nuts.  
\-- **two-toed short-necked kiresak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPOILER-314218955) A species often found in cooler forests, they prefer to eat nuts and fruit but will consume bark and twigs in lean times.

 **therizinosauroids** : bipedal, long-necked, long-tailed herbivores with large claws on front limbs.  
\-- **bunny-headed theriz** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Grendel-color-3393713) a solitary creature taller than most gyraffes found in wooded areas. The forelegs have a long set of clawed fingers used as pincers to ward off predators or pull out vegetation to consume.  
\-- **deer-headed theriz** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCYTHE-319018036) A smaller species with three long claws on each fore-limb. These claws are used to slice through brush and pull it toward the mechanimal, but they also function as defensive weapons. 

### Mansasi (Theropods)

 **abelisaurids** : theropods similar in size to mecha tyrannosauroid but known for having extensive display features on their heads. they do not tend to inhabit the same areas of Cybertron as mecha tyrannosauroids. Solitary and highly aggressive towards their own kind unless breeding protocols are engaged.  
\-- **crested abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gorgon-color-4522484) a solitary hunter that typically preys on flatbills. Young stay with their carrier until half-grown and then head out on their own since the protective carrier protocols subside and normal territorial behavior resumes.  
\-- **Darkmountian crested abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dino-V1-729137181) species crest glows blue when breeding protocols activate. Carriers do not care for offspring, abandoning the nests once the offspring hatch. also known to be cannibalistic, they will consume any offspring unable to flee.  
\-- **megahorned abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://muhut.deviantart.com/art/Mechanic-Anjanath-733476952) a large-jawed species that prefers to hunt thunderers and other plains-dwellers. it is aggressive towards any predator larger than a diplophosauroid in its territory and will even attempt to frighten off small cyber-gojiras that intrude.  
\-- **nosoron abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNIPE-315250226) designation came from the horns on its nose. This species prefers to hunt in brushy territory.  
\-- **orszem chevroned abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nebezial.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-rex-314480080) a solitary predator with a vicious bite. this species often rips chunks out of larger prey and allows them to flee only to die from the festering its venom causes in the injuries. it is easily provoked into berserking.  
\-- **ridgebacked abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://primecullen.deviantart.com/art/dinobot-my-ver-691244665) a low-slung species that often hunts in brush and rocky territories.  
\-- **wedgeheaded abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/XZ-336-Eradicator-320150217) this species prefers to hunt kiresaks and flatbills. breeding protocols rarely engage in this species, but the clutches of 10-20 offspring produced are protected until the offspring are half-grown.

 **alloysauruses** : considered a midway point in the theropods although they are a close match to the mecha tyrannosauroids in size. they lack back claws of cyber raptors and have smaller heads than mecha tyrannosauroids.  
\-- **brass-throated alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thewolfsgirl90.deviantart.com/art/TFP-Grimlock-Flat-Ref-652509529)  
\-- **chevroned alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Carnosaur-Thunder-Arms-85621755)  
\-- **conetailed alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dxcnrai.deviantart.com/art/Fall-of-Cybertron-Dinobots-302870494) #1  
\-- **full-frilled alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rinovarka.deviantart.com/art/aTFAUomo-Grimlock-731514194)  
\-- **gray banded alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tsurugiknight.deviantart.com/art/Grimlock-691262049)  
\-- **horned alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLASH-316645345), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SWERVE-556021112) species has developed two color variations.  
\-- **monohorned alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-STRIKETHROUGH-428804606)  
\-- **moon-chased alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/RZ-114-Aerogeist-Luminescent-Paint-675697619), [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/RZ-114-Aerogeist-675695974) a mostly nocturnal hunter which faintly glows under starlight.  
\-- **orszem blue-tipped alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://retinence.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Rex-Views-321823542) this species uses its grasping tongue to snag prey and pull it into its main jaws as they close. the tips of the spines on this species turn blue when it is ready to breed.  
\-- **red-cheeked alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hellsrainstar.deviantart.com/art/KWFR-730064155)  
\-- **smoke-backed alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lord--opal.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Tyrannosaurus-rex-379438051) species possesses a large smoke spout for releasing heat which is also used for displays to establish territories.  
\-- **spiky alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tlange.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dinosaur-264611876).  
\-- **stilt alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sanhanian.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Grimlock-244447228) designation due to the unusually straight back legs.  
\-- **white mega-legged alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Berserk-Fury-Blender-Model-2-729319537) enormous legs give this species a stride far longer than is typical for its body size.  
\-- **yellow-headed alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STRIKER-312353564)

 **bladetoothed finbacks** : Spinosaurus-like creatures. live around large oil lakes and seas and normally feed on fish.  
\-- **blind bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://earendelart.deviantart.com/art/Spinosaurus-Dinobot-600116477) This species is not actually blind as it has multiple tiny optics. Very large with spines all along its back, it lives in large seas and hunts robosharks and other large fish.  
\-- **burgundy bladetoothed sawback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://itorchedu.deviantart.com/art/Request-Mecha-Spino-701828012) A subspecies of bladetoothed finback that has developed a spinning sawblade on its tail and a blade on its back. It spends most of its time as a quadruped and hunts fish and other aquatic prey by lurking on the bed of large rivers.  
\-- **crested bladetoothed fanback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ElectroStreaker-color-3653580) This subspecies of bladetoothed finback has developed a large fan on its back that is used for display to hold territory and display to potential mates. This species does not tend to submerge when hunting.  
\-- **emerald bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://moonlightdeer739.deviantart.com/art/Razor-s-beast-592643404) This bright green species develops blue markings when breeding protocols activate. They lay eggs in nests close to the shore and protect them from predators by staying close while hunting.  
\-- **mini bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-STAB-281789303) (on right) This small species of bladetoothed finback hunts in smaller ponds and lakes by wading out and hunting fish.  
\-- **purple bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Spinosaurus-467712961) A common species of bladetoothed finback that lives in some of the large lakes and seas on Cybertron.  
\-- **bladetoothed sawback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SACK-323907183) A subspecies of bladetoothed finback, this primarily bipedal species uses its narrow jaws to hunt swift fish in oil rivers.  
\-- **spined bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Spinosaurus-467713258) A rare subspecies of the purple bladetoothed finback with sharp spines on its frame. The reddish frame develops a purple hue during breeding cycles.  
\-- **striped bladetoothed finback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zeroviks.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Scorn-644775348) This large species is bipedal almost all the time. In addition to the fin this species has spines along its side.  
\-- **wedge-tailed bladetoothed bumpback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Blood-color-22790191) This subspecies of bladetoothed finback. This species hunts on its back legs and uses its forelimbs to hold onto prey while feeding.

 **bladed raptors** : large relatives of cyber raptors possessing blade-like display structures on their shoulders.  
\-- **azure electro blade raptors** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chasingartwork.deviantart.com/art/Coldfire-Hound-168402614) a species with a tail that produces an electrical charge used to ward off other predators and scavengers at kill sites. Species uses the short blades on its shoulders as displays to signal rank in the pack.  
\-- **horned blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amimar6.deviantart.com/art/Robot-dinosaur-478300355) this species hunts using its large back claws. The horn is often used during pack fights to defend territories while the shoulder-blades are flared during breeding displays and inner-pack dominance fights.  
\-- **orszem frill-audialed blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dodger-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-King-85459068) this is a pack species which typically hunts on plains in groups of about ten. Dominant members display larger head frills. the extra forelimbs make it easier for them to cling to larger prey while biting and slashing at it.  
\-- **plated blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Keraton-color-8050732) One of the large species of blade raptor typically found in mountainous areas. The large blades on this species are primarily used for display but also help it to maintain its balance while traveling through rugged areas. Often found in pairs, they tend to hunt around oil streams and other areas where prey are forced to gather at lower elevations.  
\-- **red blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Theta-color-8029654)This rare species prefers a solitary existence and often hunts on the fringes of alloysaurus territories. It is occasionally known to pair up with an alloysaurus and act as a scout and hunting partner although these partnerships do not tend to last.  
\-- **shadow blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadowdragon22.deviantart.com/art/Zoids-Shadow-289523895) This pack-hunting species typically found in forested areas have small display shoulder-blades.

 **ceratosaurods** : larger than cyber raptors but smaller than alloysaurus, these predators have the long fore-limbed of their smaller relatives, the larger killing jaws of their larger kin and lack the killing back claws of true raptors. socially ceratosaurods are hierarchical and the dominants are the ones allowed to breed.  
\-- **flatheaded ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://adamski1616.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dino-284574215) (right) Found out on the plains, this species can conceal all its razor teeth inside its jaw, allowing it to attempt to infiltrate herds of flatbills and other herbivores before attacking.  
\-- **humpbacked ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STRIFE-312374130) This species lives in packs of up to fifteen members and often hunt thunderers. The subordinates in the pack are usually the offspring of the dominants although new solitary subordinates can be accepted into a small pack. If the dominants are offlined, the pack will usually break apart into smaller groups which form new packs with the largest taking the original territory.  
\-- **lockjaw ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://adamski1616.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dino-284574215) (left) Typically found in scrubland and desert areas, this species can conceal its razor teeth inside its jaw, allowing them to attempt to infiltrate herds of flatbills, kiresak and other herbivores. A standard hunting tactic is for the dominants attack from outside and panic the herds allowing the concealed subordinates to swarm a target.  
\-- **orange long-tailed ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://squidni.deviantart.com/art/Intelligent-Velocirapter-Automatic-Neurobeing-286298533) This species chases prey across deserts and other relatively flat terrain. The long tail allows them to make sharp turns while still maintaining their balance during the chase.  
\-- **razorback ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://megaboltphoenix.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Dinosaur-741643810) This species develops glowing golden markings on the dominants during breeding cycles. They have a narrower jaw then most ceratosaurods and often hunt aquatic prey as well as small lizaroids.  
\-- **red-backed ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCRATCH-319174211) This smaller species of ceratosaurod lives in packs and hunt platebacks and flatbills in brushy areas.  
\-- **ridge-nosed ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bladegunsniper.deviantart.com/art/Rokai-commission-310076456) The dominant members of this species have a single ridge on the middle of its back between the shoulders. This species hunts spikehelms and kiresaks.  
\-- **ridge-necked ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCIMITAR-322710912) A mid-sized species that lives in packs of about 10 or more that hunt thunderers and other larger prey.  
\-- **spiny-tailed ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-04-683280225) (bottom) This species often patrols the banks of rivers and streams searching for prey. During the breeding cycle the subordinates bring prey back to the dominant carrier and offspring at the nest while the dominant creators protect the nest from predators and interlopers.  
\-- **spurred ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://exiledgriffin.deviantart.com/art/Robot-dinosaur-199235176) Instead of a killing claw this species has a small spur on the back of its hindlimbs. The packs often hunt platebacks and feed together with the dominants feed first.  
\-- **steel ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kitfox-crimson.deviantart.com/art/DeltaStrata-509871314) A species often found in rugged areas, this smaller pack species typically hunts separately and brings small prey back to the pack nest for everyone to consume.  
\-- **steel-wedged ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ravenwood0713.deviantart.com/art/Bandit-Velociraptor-by-dasAdam-179243445) This typically rusty-colored species hunts in small packs. The dominants develop reddish plating along the backs of their necks when breeding protocols activate.  
\-- **stiff-tailed ceratosaurod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-NUMLOCK-428805934) This species hunts in small groups. The dominants develop a yellow stripe along the top of their tail while the subordinates have solid black tails.

 **cyber-gojiras** : narrow headed, massive relatives of mecha tyrannosauroid many of which have flame attacks. feed on juggernauts and other large prey creatures.  
\-- **banded cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudude.deviantart.com/art/Kiryu-294956045)  
\-- **black long-tailed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Celestis-Tenebris-Theropod-Mode-692781173)  
\-- **blade-backed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-daikaiju-MECHAGODZILLA-111918914).  
\-- **blade-tailed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudude.deviantart.com/art/Mechagodzilla-265809179)  
\-- **deep cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://synth-brave.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Grimlock-Godzilla-alternate-mode-595298879)  
\-- **ember-ridged cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Zilla-color-4451091).  
\-- **golden-horned cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/RBOZ-024-X-Supreme-King-Gojulas-customized-Zoid-649957457), [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Supreme-King-Gojulas-03-649959415)  
\-- **knob-tailed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steamosaur-4-277195060), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steamosaur-2-277195291), [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steamosaur-1-277195380), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/Steamosaur-3-277195203)  
\-- **leaf-backed cyber-gojira** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 16, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/godzilla-statue-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **red-laced cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Daikaiju-KIRYU-130209953).  
\-- **spike-jawed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Organism-70885676).  
\-- **thick-tailed cyber-gojira** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijudude.deviantart.com/art/Super-Mechagodzilla-273153862)

 **cyber raptors** : small fast theropods, often with a killing toe-claw.  
\-- **Badlands cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Black-Market-Robot-Raptor-325016107).  
\-- **black cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://julius2611.deviantart.com/art/Raptor-bot-464518384)  
\-- **blade-frilled cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/dinobot-Slash-velociraptor-mode-520947432)  
\-- **blade-tailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Chakka-color-2934673).  
\-- **blue striped cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Thunder-Navy-Ranger-546380694)  
\-- **blue-throated cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaijuduke.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Beast-Mode-341504181)  
\-- **crested cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Shuriken-color-11708312).  
\-- **dusty cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tyrannuss555.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Razor-643929419)  
\-- **fantailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gozer-the-destroyor.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-beast-mode-93182952)  
\-- **feathered cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-467713412), [[inspiration image 2]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-467713571), [[inspiration image 3]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-467712736). color variations developed as cameoflage in different terrain  
\-- **fringe-tailed white cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://inmaginethat.deviantart.com/art/Talos-733210568)  
\-- **fringed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rakshemau.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Velociraptor-471318547)  
\-- **gold-tailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://unicron9.deviantart.com/art/Female-Dinobot-Comera-Upgrades-661599946)  
\-- **golden cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/Velocibling-141382001)  
\-- **long-bladed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-KenBlade-color-3368485).  
\-- **long-nosed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://armandodesign.deviantart.com/art/HM-AAU-Raptor-139572616)  
\-- **opal cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://onyxserpent.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Raptor-106615531). The smallest member of the Mansasi family this tiny raptor is barely the size of am ore crow.  
\-- **orszem fantailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-Alien-712616067) the long spines on the species tail are used for display but are also capable of injecting a toxin which induces purging. the slowed reflexes and incapacitation often turns a predator into a meal.  
\-- **orszem split-jawed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ldn-rdnt.deviantart.com/art/05-Xenoraptor-297991585). not the fastest of the mansasi, this species makes up for it with killing weaponry. the back limbs posses one large killing claw, while the forelimbs each have one large and one small killing claw. the enormous jaws can split like some snakes allowing them to swallow large chunks of meat. unusually solitary, they do not tolerate others of their kind in their forest territories unless it is breeding season.  
\-- **red-striped cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cyber-kun.deviantart.com/art/TFA-Dinobot-117652065)  
\-- **ridged cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-SilverClaw-color-4851398).  
\-- **saw-spurred cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-467713079).  
\-- **spike-headed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNAP-315432069), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCREECH-319132583), [[inspiration image 3]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SWATHE-312283985), [[inspiration image 4]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SICKLE-318130467)  
\-- **tri-tailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zhorez1321.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Screech-Concept-Alt-mode-562028233)  
\-- **whitethroated cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/Ripclaw-Commission-648765438). 

**diplophosauroids** : a smaller species closely related to ceratosaurods, they possess elaborate helm display features and often hunt in packs. the packs are dynamic socially and group care for offspring.  
\-- **black-legged diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyricabelachium.deviantart.com/art/Grudge-modes-185795139)  
\-- **crested diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://brunozillinhero.deviantart.com/art/ZAFX-Primasaur-726341986).  
\-- **curve-horned diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/Organoid-Commission-Phantom-380441467)  
\-- **high crested diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://red-eye-designs.deviantart.com/art/Slash-OC-Commission-483194758)  
\-- **long-grilled mini diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SKEWER-281789612) on right  
\-- **long-horned diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/Organoid-Commission-Zerovex-385525283)  
\-- **orszem spitting diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Dilophosaurus-Alien-712616061) in addition to being a pack hunter, this species can spit a corrosive acid from its mouth three times the length of its frame. The acid can permanently destroy optics if it comes into contact with them. This spray is typically done to mark territory or ward off threats.  
\-- **saw-headed diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Crest-color-61822029).  
\-- **spike-frilled diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLIME-316466542), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SINUS-316866402), [[inspiration image 3]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLATHER-316500050), [[inspiration image 4]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPIT-314480831) this species comes in several color variations.  
\-- **spiral-horned diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/MMM-Organoid-Ambrose-29881479)  
\-- **striped diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crabbyash.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Raptor-173653337)  
\-- **yellow-feathered diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://theimmortalrevenant.deviantart.com/art/Starfleet-re-made-632980196), [[inspiration image 2]](https://theimmortalrevenant.deviantart.com/art/starfleet-new-alt-mode-466395760)

 **dromaeosaurids** : slightly larger than cyber raptors, they have a shorter snout but also possess the killing toe-claw.  
\-- **aqua dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ztwin.deviantart.com/art/Raptor-740948057) designation is due to the markings on its frame.  
\-- **blade-jawed dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://terradas.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Draft-36010254)  
\-- **blade-shouldered dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gaelis-color-11683267).  
\-- **blade-tailed dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nevod14.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Raptor-739097209) This large species of dromaeosaurid hunts in small packs typically up to seven members. Many parts of its frame are covered in short spines that shift color during breeding cycles. All members of the pack breed with the carrier and help protect the offspring until they are half-grown. At that point, the clutch separates into at least two groups and head off to form new packs with other partial clutches in new territories.  
\-- **flat-faced dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chromysis.deviantart.com/art/Inktober-No7-709728693).  
\-- **flicker dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/C25c-411799134)  
\-- **low-tusked dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-raptor-mode-91001240).  
\-- **orszem fringed dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Utahraptor-699909303) often found around the edges of oil rivers and pools, this species often strikes from ambush by swarming around the pack's target.  
\-- **orszem racer micro dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nefarusyul.deviantart.com/art/Alien-Raptor-324674117). one of the smallest species of orszem mansasi, they are the size of the average circuithound and very fast. hunting in packs allows these predators to take down prey the size of zebranoids or larger.  
\-- **sensory dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://armandeo64.deviantart.com/art/Mount-9-728798796). a species occasionally taken while still in egg from the wild and ridden by Yussians in war. most of the time they are impractical mounts since the coding changes needed render them sterile. some of the modified cyber raptors develop a different head shape including a large horn on the head.  
\-- **single-toed dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-SHIFT-428805537) only has one large claw on back pedes.  
\-- **stiff-necked dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jbrenthill.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Arsenic-and-Old-Lace-360824330)

 **galliminis** : long-necked, long-limbed theropods that do not have cyber raptor back claws. These species often hunt avianoids, and beaked species are often egg eaters.  
\-- **crested gallimini racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Galley-color-4470753). This species patrols the flat plains chasing after prey on its wheels. They live in small packs and chase much smaller prey.  
\-- **flat-headed blind gallimin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://oot-link.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Stead-ref-1-294992255) Species optics are hidden beneath the long ridges on the top of its head. Living solitary existences, this beaked species preferred prey is eggs and small lizaroids although they also occasionally eat nuts.  
\-- **green-jawed gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vampi11.deviantart.com/art/Slither-Dinobot-OC-357330542) One of the smaller species of galliminis, this species stalks small avianoids and flying insectobots through the lower levels of the forests.  
\-- **purple knobbed gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Galli-color-10541673) A swift species that prefers to consume small rodents although it can chase down other prey.  
\-- **quill-backed gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dunkelblau00.deviantart.com/art/Compsognanthus-Dinobot-for-AutobotSwitchblade-738234230) This species uses the quills on its frame as defensive tools as well as small displays of color for socialization purposes. The quills are coated with a toxin that damages sensory receptors in the target. The species hunts small avianoids and amphibians.  
\-- **red-nosed gallimin** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://syrusbliz.deviantart.com/art/Ovirider-375609556) A colorful, beaked species that form pairs and all clutch in the same breeding grounds creating a large colony. The adults separate and the offspring are abandoned to fend for themselves after they hatch. They prefer to eat eggs but also hunt other prey.  
\-- **ridge-tailed gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://the-crimson-binome.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Dino-129665430) a small species which often perches on branches or outcrops before pouncing on prey. Typically solitary until breeding cycles activate, this species forms trios with two creators gathering fuel for the carrier and offspring.  
\-- **spine-tailed gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://brushfox.deviantart.com/art/Dystopian-Scavenger-730726183) Often nocturnal, this species hunts bolt-bats and other avianoids. The red patches on the frame help attract prey.  
\-- **spotted gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chromysis.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Coelophysis-669767456) A long-necked, long-muzzled species which chases insectobots and avianoids through brush and leaps up after them to try and take them from the wing.  
\-- **straight-necked gallimini** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCORN-321085276) A long-necked species the reaches up into the higher branches to hunt avainoid prey.

 **gavialmansasis** : a large species of theropod possessing a narrow head. smaller than the bladetoothed finbacks, it is similar to Earth's baryonyx in habitat.  
\-- **blade-footed gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tm2-dinobot.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-MTMTE-2-468749302) Instead of a killing claw, this species has a blade for a middle two on its pede. The jaws of this species are designed to rip apart carcasses.  
\-- **common gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i-am-a-silver-lining.deviantart.com/art/Bary-the-dinobot-712595093) This species hunts fish and other aquatic species but also eats young flatbills. Found in small groups only after breeding cycles as the adult teaches the offspring how to hunt.  
\-- **mono-optic ridge-necked gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jr73.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Tyrannosaurus-737716054) A large species which uses the large sensory fins on its head to seek out carcasses to scavenge.  
\-- **ridgebacked gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPOOR-313841787) A long-jawed species that primarily eats fish but also scavenges.  
\-- **smoky gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/In-the-Flames-538313308) This species is found near lava flows. It breaths fire and belches smoke from pipes on its back to decrease its own internal temperature.  
\-- **snapjaw gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kanoro-studio.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-Week-2-Art-Challenge-Zyglak-486488841) Known to prefer eating fish, this species possesses a jaw reminiscent of an alloygator.  
\-- **white electro gavialmansasi** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Daikaiju-SMG-IInd-114880550). This species creates an electrical charge in its mouth which enters through its bite. This species tend to hunt small flatbills and spikehelms but also consumes fish when given the opportunity.

 **gigantors** : large headed, highly bipedal relatives of mecha tyrannosauroids closer in size to cyber-gojiras.  
\-- **crested gigantor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHIVER-318348412) a large, solitary species that has a vivid white head and often feeds on large thunderers and sauropods.  
\-- **mega-jawed gigantor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://galloworks.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Rex-191287699) a rare species with enormous cutting jaws and pipes which release heat down its neck. a solitary species that lives in mountainous areas, it eats anything it can fit into its massive jaws.  
\-- **yellow-jawed gigantor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Houdai-color-3527052) the jaw on this species shifts from yellow to a brighter orange in breeding season. Massive legs help it keep balance even when attacking large prey.

 **jaculuses** : relatives of cyber raptors, these have two powerful legs, no front limbs, and some species produce a chemical weapon from their mouths.  
\-- **Caperilian flame jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Fire-Bellowback-at-night-666734018) This solitary species produces a flame from its mouth to drive away attackers. care must be taken when fighting them because the chemical tanks can explode if the creature is severely damaged, making them potentially dangerous prey. They prefer to hunt small rodents and lizaroids.  
\-- **Caperilian frost jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Freeze-Bellowback-668026653). This solitary species produces a nitrogen-based frost from its mouth to freeze attackers and prey. care must be taken when fighting them because the chemical tanks can explode if the creature is severely damaged, making them potentially dangerous prey. This species hunts crustaceans and fish along coastlines.  
\-- **Caperilian jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Watcher-in-the-Night-666399129). The smallest species of the jaculus around Caperil. It is primarily nocturnal and hunts rodents and insectobots.  
\-- **Caperilian mega jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Thunderjaw-666948454). One of the larger species in the jaculus family, this solitary species lives in canyons and rugged areas.  
\-- **cyoptic micro jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lunaruxz.deviantart.com/art/Robot-concept-002-739789849) a small species which sprays a corrosive acid from a nozzle on the underside of its head. It feeds on insectobots and small rodents.  
\-- **four-optic jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scificat.deviantart.com/art/Project-S-A-U-R-326442735) A desert dwelling species that hunts by traveling long distances to find prey.  
\-- **steam jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://largominus2004.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Carnotaurus-737673751) one of the largest members of the family, this species has two ports where its forelimbs would normally be located which emit blasts of extremely hot gases. The massive jaws allow it to hunt large herbivores from ambush.

 **mecha tyrannosauroids** : The large theropods that use jaw power to kill.  
\-- **Badlands tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psdeluxe.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Mech-376143543).  
\-- **black tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hellsrainstar.deviantart.com/art/DigiRexWIP-687659499)  
\-- **blue tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lexlothor.deviantart.com/art/Heavy-Metal-Sue-392915059).  
\-- **chevroned tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://talonv.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Retriever-599824865).  
\-- **horned tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Grimlock-467715177).  
\-- **humpbacked tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Grimlock-467713893).  
\-- **mace-tailed tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Karn-color-23296387).  
\-- **Manganese tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Black-Market-Robot-Trex-325018127).  
\-- **mega tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gigantor-color-2926071). one of the largest species of tyrannosauroid.  
\-- **mini ember tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://athenamoore.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Robot-Dinosaur-437598054). the size of an average alloysaurus. has an amber fiery core visible and produces a short but fiery breath weapon.  
\-- **mini steel tyrannosauroid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 5 & 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-t-rex-dinosaur-scrap-metal-art-dino.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/t-rex-dinosaur-life-size-skull-metal-art-3.jpg). the size of an average alloysaurus.  
\-- **orszem spurred tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://arvalis.deviantart.com/art/Alien-T-rex-715944826) this predator lives in mated pairs and offspring remain with the adults until they are approximately half grown. a common hunting tactic is for the youngsters to chase prey towards the adults who strike out of ambush. once they leave their creators youngsters fight to attract a mate and establish territories. This is the only time the species is found naturally wandering. They will leave their territories in pursuit when berserk, but they will immediately return once the target is destroyed.  
\-- **piper tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drakxxx.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dinosaurs-124416036) (top). a species which produces a spout of heated air as a defense and also to cool its frame after a burst of speed.  
\-- **ribbed tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Grimlock-T-rex-Mode-519232780)  
\-- **ripper tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SAVAGE-281790374) on right, [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-GRIMLOCK-281250329) species has two primary color patterns.  
\-- **rippled tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadowstealer.deviantart.com/art/REX-2-view-90717834)  
\-- **short-crested tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STALKER-312716881)  
\-- **shoulder-finned tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Titan-color-4504049).  
\-- **spikey tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xeltecon.deviantart.com/art/XT-Dinobot-Dino-Mode-s1-178106350)  
\-- **stilted tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://j-ian-gordon.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Rex-298230300)  
\-- **stomper tyrannosauroid** :: [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 3 pictures 8 & 9, list 4 pictures 1 - 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robotic%20t%20rex%2011.jpg).  
\-- **tattooed tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://transypoo.deviantart.com/art/Robosaurus-Rex-728735973).  
\-- **thick-jawed tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spectralknight.deviantart.com/art/Uh-Little-Bro-342623267)  
\-- **vent-cheeked tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharksden.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-464590902) #1

 **tooth-jawed mansasi** \- theropods with a mouth full of shredding teeth that portrude over the end of the lower jaw. similar to Earth's Masiakasaurus.  
\-- **gray cuttermouth masiakod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHRED-318308597) Although it lower teeth continue down onto its chin below the jawline, this species uses the lower teeth as display and grooming devices rather than actually attacking with them. Found in small groups which raise communal offspring.  
\-- **saw-mouthed luminous rager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://muhut.deviantart.com/art/Mechanic-Deviljho-734469036), [[inspiration image 2]](https://muhut.deviantart.com/art/Mechanic-Deviljho-mad-734469242) a large species that glows red when enraged. This species lower jaw has spinning teeth that cut through prey. Very dangerous, they are prone to lethal attacks when two or more fight over a breeding individual. The spinning teeth develop full functionality at maturity.  


### Platebacks (Stegosauria)

 **mixbacks** : platebacks whose plates turn into spikes further along their spine. Many also have defensive weapons (spikes, clubes) on their tails.  
\-- **double-rowed bladed mixback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNORT-315241394) Species possesses large blades on its shoulders, plates on its back and spines above its hips and tail. The four large spines on the end of its tail are used to ward off predators. An herbivore that lives in desert areas eating crystal spines along with other desert plants.  
\-- **spiky mixback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kittyt.deviantart.com/art/Dinosaur-Robot-299117572). species has a single plate ridge along its back which turns into several large spines on its tail facing different directions. This species are omnivores who live in small groups and occasionally eat carrion.  
\-- **spined mixback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kento-color-33247189). species possesses a single plate ridge that turns to spines at the hips. They live in small herds that wander the plains eating silicagrass and small shrubs.

 **platebacks** : stegosauria. mid-sized dinosaur-mecha with at least one row of plates upright along their spine. Many also have defensive weapons (spikes, clubes) on their tails.  
\-- **axe-tailed plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Snarl-Stegosaurus-mode-520616537) This species has a bladed tail and sharp armor plates. Although it typically consumes vegetation it is known to be omnivorous. Living solitary lives, they come together during breeding cycles with larger specimens fighting for rights to breed the others. Once sparked, the carriers lay a pair of eggs in a communal nest. The dominant protects the nest until the eggs hatch while the carriers leave to build back up their depleted internal stores. The offspring are abandoned once the eggs hatch and left to fend for themselves.  
\-- **black plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Snarl-beast-495364795) A small-helmed species that prefers to eat crystal buds and new growth vegetation. Faster than most platebacks, this species lives in small herds that wander through deserts and silicagrass plains.  
\-- **breasted plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dinosaur-391235748) This species has a solid chestplate of armor for protection against thorns and rubble as it wanders through brushy areas. Primarily a browser, it lives in small family herds with two creators and any juvenile offspring. This species pairs up during breeding seasons and remains together for life.  
\-- **cone-headed pentaback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SUNSTREAKER-287971125), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-STAB-281789303) (on left), [[inspiration image 3]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SNARL-281250020) A mid-sized species with at two row of pentagon-shaped plates upright along their spine which has developed different coloration in different areas. Found in small herds in silicagrass lands, this species is efficient at processing older growths.  
\-- **fan-backed plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ratto-color-9684441) A species that possesses a single plate ridge. The small yellow core of the plates changes to golden when breeding protocols activate. Small herds roam brushy areas and subsist off leaves and other vegetation.  
\-- **five-blade plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahiden.deviantart.com/art/Hero-Factory-MOC-Stego-426451207) A chronohorse-sized species that has five tall plates along its back and lives in large herds. Mostly found on open plains and partially desert areas.  
\-- **fuchsia plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dxcnrai.deviantart.com/art/Fall-of-Cybertron-Dinobots-302870494) (#4) Occasionally omnivorous, this species is known to consume carrion as well as silicagrass. The fuchsia plates glow when breeding protocols activate in the subordinates which act as carriers in the small herds. Eggs are laid in small clusters which the herd protects until the offspring are half-grown. At this time the offspring leave and find others to form new herds.  
\-- **gray plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-BACKSLASH-428808545) A small species of plateback with a small horn on its nose that lacks spikes on its tail. This species prefers forested areas and is typically solitary.  
\-- **greataxe-tailed plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Snarl-Stegosaurus-Mode-682157118) This species is found in rocky areas. There is a large axeblade on its tail which is used for defense, and the serrated armor is used to ward off predators. The small spike on its nose is very sharp and used to cut through thick brush to find fuel.  
\-- **knobby plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Stegosaurus-2-282839618) This species has bumps across its armor which produce a foul-tasting secretion used to ward off predators. Found in small herds in hilly areas they eat brush and any other vegetation encountered.  
\-- **orange-striped plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://unicron9.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Combiner-Snarl-465642928) This species is found in desert areas in small herds. The dominant members of the herd have glowing orange stripes at all times, with the subordinates only glowing during active breeding cycles. The orange stripes are a warning to predators that there are lines of corrosive fluids under the armor that spray out into a predator's mouth if bitten.  
\-- **red-tailed plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Robots-and-Cyborgs-326970790) (top left) A nosoron-sized species that lives in small herds on silicagrass plains. Known to be grumpy they are easily provoked into stampeding.  
\-- **spouting plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sizzle3.deviantart.com/art/Dieselpunk-stegosaurus-553575933) This species creates a cloud of thick, hot smoke as a defense when attacked. Living in small herds, they consume silicagrass and other low growing plants.  
\-- **steel plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharksden.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-464590902) (#3) This species has large gray plates in two rows on its back. The lighter-colored edges of the plates increase in size during breeding cycles. The carrier leaves the herd and protects its eggs until hatching before rejoining a herd.  
\-- **striped plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Crimson-Dino-Thunder-Ranger-467541112) This stocky species possesses stripes along its back. The narrow golden plates are used to soak up solar radiation to help regulate internal temperature. It prefers fruit and seeds but will eat any vegetation available.  
\-- **tri-blade plateback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://makrozon.deviantart.com/art/DINOSAUR-ROBOT-301188017) This species has two rows of paired triangular plates down its back. The plates are used for defense when predators attack. Living in small herds, they eat brambles and other brush.

### Sauropoden (Sauropods)

 **apatosaurops** : smaller relatives of juggernauts with almost straight backs parallel to the ground, these are sauropods that range from the size of a cyber-cat to four times the size of an ironphant.  
\-- **crane-necked apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-FULLSTOP-428807178)  
\-- **bronze-headed apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://unicron9.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Combiner-Sludge-465637630)  
\-- **driller apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Seinrir-color-4195919) a small apatosaurops about the size of a nosoron, this species lives in small herds. it has a sharp tail that it can use to drill through the armor of an attacker.  
\-- **golden tri-legged apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Power-Rangers-the-Movie-Titanus-670130283) an occasional scavenger.  
\-- **gray ailette apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Sludge-Argentinosaurus-mode-519984497)  
\-- **green-crested apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://zoids.hp2.jp/seismosaurus/04/00.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](https://thylacon.deviantart.com/art/Seismo-Wip-729610425) a scavenging species that often drives off smaller predators.  
\-- **orange apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://prophetofprimes.deviantart.com/art/CE-TFOC-Vertix-709213485)  
\-- **red-backed apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/The-Beaumaris-85621010)  
\-- **white ailette apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Sludge-2017-Titanosaurus-Mode-682362235)  
\-- **white backed apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SUNDER-312312180)  
\-- **white ridge-backed apatosaurop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMELT-315689271)

 **brachiobots** : smaller relatives of juggernauts with high shoulders and sloped backs, these are sauropods that range from the size of a cyber-cat to four times the size of an ironphant.  
\-- **blade-shouldered brachiobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Recovery-Yacht-86117836) This species grows to be about twice the size of the average ironphant and travel in herds of up to forty individuals. Individuals use the narrow blades on its shoulders as displays to attract mates from inside the herd during breeding cycles. Known to lay eggs in large nesting grounds and then leave them while the herd continues its search for fuel. The surviving offspring live in brushy areas until they are a quarter grown and able to join a passing herd.  
\-- **brontobot** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/brontobot). A mini sauropod the size of a cyber-hound that is the most common jurassanoid to keep as a pet by wiping its coding and reprogramming although that renders the subject sterile. Species is found in the wild in herds averaging twenty mechanimals. Rare for a sauropod, this species breeds in its home location. Offspring remain in the herd's territory until almost mature before leaving to join a neighboring herd.  
\-- **green brachiobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharksden.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-464590902) (#5) One of the largest of the brachiobots, this species wanders in herds of up to thirty individuals. Eggs are left in large communal nesting sites. The surviving offspring form herds after hatching and wander away to search for fuel. Small herds will occasionally join together for protection.  
\-- **peridot-spined brachiobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coccvo.deviantart.com/art/Riplodocus-740331375) This species has peridot markings on a copper frame. The spikes on the shoulders are used as defensive weapons when immature. Herds travel to a breeding ground and deposit their eggs in the sandy soil. Offspring live in the surrounding forest after hatching. Half grown offspring join visiting herds and follow them out of the breeding grounds.  
\-- **slopebacked brachiobot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Sludge-beast-495364790) The size of an ironphant, this species travels in herds of ten to twenty. The long tail is carried off the ground during travel but rests on the ground during foraging. Species can regrow its tail if a predator removes it. Herds will join together during prosperous fuel times which is when breeding normally occurs. Eggs are laid in nests and abandoned by the carrier. Surviving offspring join herds when half-grown and travel with them for life.

 **diplodacoids** : smaller relatives of juggernauts with humped backs, these are sauropods that range from the size of a cyber-cat to four times the size of an ironphant.  
\-- **blind diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cakekaiser.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Dinosaur-223311862). although not actually blind, this species has no visible optics. they see through sensory systems spread throughout their bodies. travel in small herds.  
\-- **burning diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://red-eye-designs.deviantart.com/art/Swag-O-C-Commission-in-standard-Dinobot-colours-640972337) this species generates a lot of internal heat which is given off along the back of its neck as a defense.  
*-- **clawed diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://minnasundberg.deviantart.com/art/The-Destroyer-123319383) This omnivorous species of diplodacoid possesses six limbs which includes a pair of clawed fore-limbs it uses to tear open carcasses or trunks for trees to obtain sources of fuel most other sauropodens cannot exploit.  
\-- **conetailed diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dxcnrai.deviantart.com/art/Fall-of-Cybertron-Dinobots-302870494) #3  
\-- **lined diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Prosauropod-Thunder-Yacht-86207568)  
\-- **luminous octoplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Basilisk-Predacon-657502707). an eight legged species of diplodacoid with markings that luminate during breeding season. travel in small herds. occasional scavengers that use their large size to claim carcasses.  
\-- **mace-tailed diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHATTER-318818611)  
\-- **mega-spiked diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STORM-312478620)  
\-- **plate-backed diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLUDGE-281250142), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SKIDS-287972175), [[inspiration image ]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-STOMP-281788937) on left. different colorations have developed in different areas.  
\-- **spike-necked diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMASH-316046085)  
\-- **wattled diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMACK-316443842)  
\-- **whiptailed diplodacoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Lambda-color-15138573). twice the size of an ironphant, this species has a sharp metal tail that it can lash into an attacker. travel in small herds.

 **juggernauts** : sauropods. Slow, gigantic quadrupeds that are generally only a danger if you get stepped on. solitary creatures that enjoy tiny company.  
\-- **humpbacked juggernaut** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dinosaur-2-396692629) Six times the size of an ironphant, this small diplodacoid juggernaut wanders Cybertron's plains. Sometimes used to carry scouting parties, this species tolerates mecha presence on their backs, even without sterilization through domestic coding, as long as those present assist in removing parasites.  
\-- **metronaut** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alexandropara.deviantart.com/art/walking-city-363120879) Big enough to carry an entire settlement on their backs. Some nomadic tribes allow the metronaut to determine where they will migrate without any interference from its passengers. This diplodacoid is a first cousin and predecessor of the metrotitan.  
\-- **purple juggernaut** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Sails-up-86069545) this large diplodacoid occasionally wanders in small herds. Occasionally used to carry scouting parties or small caravans this species is less commonly tamed through coding.

### Spikehelms (Pachiosaura)

 **kuppelbashers** : species has domed heads with spikes and knobs. some species display fight by bashing heads together. similar to a pachycephalosaur.  
\-- **crested kuppelbasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAYER-316480566) the crest on the back of this species is a display structure. The spikes along its back are used for defense. This species mostly eats brush and silicagrasses.  
\-- **crested spike-ridged basher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCALP-322873915) the ridge of spikes across the top of this species' head and crest are mostly used for display. A slightly faster species, they live in small groups and feed on leaves and fruit.  
\-- **crowned kuppelbasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mecha-vision.deviantart.com/art/CE-Zaurus-712143906) This magenta species lives in small herds. Known for aggressively fights for dominance in its herds, this species also uses the crest of spikes around its helm and the blades on its tail to attack predators. Primarily eats silicagrass and seeds.  
\-- **domed kuppelbasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-CAPS-428807792) This species lives in rocky areas. Often eating brush and fruit, this species also occasionally eats carrion.  
\-- **ridge-nosed domed kuppelbasher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SAVAGE-281790374) (on left) This small species lives in scrub areas and eats leaves. A herd typically consists of about five to seven members.  
\-- **spike-domed basher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pots-color-145842973) This spiky headed species often has dominance clashes when the small family herds come together during breeding season. These herbivores primarily eat silicagrasses.  
\-- **spike-ridged basher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMITE-315645920) This species possesses a ridge of spikes along the top of its head used for display during dominance fights. Living in large herds, they eat silicagrass and leaves and travel together for protection.

### Thunderer (Certopsids)

 **mono-horn thunderers** : They have a single facial horn.  
\-- **blade-horned thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Triceratops-Prevailer-487860101) species possesses a large frill and a large bladed horn on the tip of its nose.  
\-- **high-frilled mono-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mujura-color-3045130).  
\-- **nosoron mono-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SENTINEL-319017398)  
\-- **ridge mono-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SMOLDER-315473230)  
\-- **spike-frilled mono-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erikdeprince.deviantart.com/art/Sketch-to-Final-Art-Mech-Robot-Dinosaur-326959101).  
\-- **yellow mono-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOCASSETTE-BREAK-428808302)

 **multi-horn thunderers** : Two or more facial horns.  
\-- **azure circuit tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fantwinethedemon.deviantart.com/art/Trippy-Triceratops-737358313)  
\-- **bladed tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clearwater-art.deviantart.com/art/Ceratopsian-Thunder-Arms-85621851)  
\-- **brass tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharksden.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-464590902) #2  
\-- **broad-mouthed tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Dinosaur-4-452197174).  
\-- **bronze-horned tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dxcnrai.deviantart.com/art/Fall-of-Cybertron-Dinobots-302870494) #2  
\-- **club-tailed penta-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Triceratops-467712195).  
\-- **curve-horned tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SMOKESCREEN-287971472), [[inspiration image 2]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLAG-281250232), [[inspiration image 3]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-SILVERSTREAK-292915053), [[inspiration image 4]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-SKEWER-281789612) on left. come in four different color variants depending upon terrain.  
\-- **fancy-frilled red tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINO-AGE-PRIME-556022253)  
\-- **fancy-frilled spike tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHUNT-318144972)  
\-- **fanged tusked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Slug-Triceratops-mode-519434641) an omnivorous species that eats carrion as well as plants.  
\-- **horn-frilled penta-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SUMP-312296493)  
\-- **long-horned tusked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Slug-2017-Alt-Mode-685092215)  
\-- **orange luminous tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://unicron9.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-Combiner-Slag-465640678)  
\-- **piper tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drakxxx.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dinosaurs-124416036) (center). a species which produces a spout of heated air as a defense and also to cool its frame after a burst of speed.  
\-- **plier-beaked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Triceraptor-258280809).  
\-- **purple-beaked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Geldo-color-9424044).  
\-- **ridged tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hellsrainstar.deviantart.com/art/Biomech-Triceratops-681658601)  
\-- **ruby-spiked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tfprime1114.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-FOC-Grimstone-436608917)  
\-- **spike-frilled tri-thunderer** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 66, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dinosaur-triceratops-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **spike-tailed tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://transypoo.deviantart.com/art/Robosaurs-Tricerabot-725800245).  
\-- **spine-tailed tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Slag-beast-495364794).  
\-- **steamer flat-mouthed duo-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://azvolrien.deviantart.com/art/Burnt-Hands-and-Steam-Power-27595918) an unusual species with two horns and no real frill that possesses pipes on its shoulders and hips as well as two small spikes on its tail. coding examination has confirmed it is unrelated to the platebacks.  
\-- **tusked tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://airachnid1301.deviantart.com/art/Triceratops-467711131).  
\-- **wedge-frilled tri-thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SHACKLE-318819780)

 **smooth-faced thunderers** : These do not have horns and don't have much of a frill. They are often small and skittish relative to their larger kin.  
\-- **parrot-headed thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kamma-color-13847285) One of the smallest above-ground species of thunderer, this species lives in small herds in hilly areas and specializes in eating crystalline plants.  
\-- **spike-backed thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-STIFLE-555917483) This species of thunderer has two large spikes on its shoulders behind its frill and a ridge on its nose. The ridge doubles in size when breeding protocols activate. They live in large herds on the plains and primarily eat silicagrass.

### Other

 **cyber-dimetrodons** : carnivorous quadruped jurassanoids that possess large sails on their backs. The sails of many species are used as a display as well as a defense against other predators. A few species use the sail as a thermal regulator and solar cell to help with fuel supplemental.  
\-- **blade-backed cyber-dimetrodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SINGE-318118914) this species possesses sharp blades instead of the standard sail. a carnivore that supplements its diet with carrion.  
\-- **blue saw-backed cyber-dimetrodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Cyan-Dino-Thunder-Ranger-467540436) the fin on the back of this species has bladed edges. an aggressive predator that ambushes prey in high grassy areas.  
\-- **fan-backed cyber-dimetrodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Sigma-color-7571192) a species that uses its sail for thermal regulation and as a solar cell, this carnivorous species lives in rough areas and is usually found in deserts.  
\-- **rigged cyber-dimetrodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Beta-color-7599340) this carnivorous desert-dwelling species uses the sail on its back as a thermal regulator and solar cell to help supplement its fuel during lean times.  
\-- **sickle-backed cyber-dimetrodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SPINE-314610470) the blades on the edge of the sail serve defensive purposes. This species often hunts lizaroids and slow moving prey.

 **ctenosauriscid-ots** : a primarily herbivorous cousin of the cyber-dimetrodons, these species are typically quadrupeds with a sail or hump on their back and a beak-like mouth.  
\-- **orange ctenosaur** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Pyro-Dino-Thunder-Ranger-469271411) the fin on the back of this species is rounded with fancy edgework for display purposes. this omnivore eats plants as well as scavenges.  
\-- **spotted humpbacked ctenosaur** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLUG-555918559) a humpbacked species approximately the size of a nosoron, this species lives in small herds.

## Underground

### Mansasi (Theropods)

 **diplophosauroids** : larger than cyber raptors but smaller than alloysaurus, these predators have the long fore-limbed of their smaller relatives, the larger killing jaws of their larger kin and lack the killing back claws of true raptors.  
\-- **flat-headed diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Raptor-Bot-709336708) A species often found in depths of the city-states around Polihex, this species is usually solitary and hunts using the reddish glow it produces to locate prey hiding in clumps of fungus.  
\-- **split-jawed diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Bot-686834346) The lower jaw of this species is split which allows it to swallow larger bites from their preferred prey of underground wormozoids and tunnelcrawlers.  
\-- **tunnel diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SCHEMATIC-555918913) This species is adapted to nocturnal or underground hunting. The small packs sometimes leave the underground areas to hunt prey on the surface before retiring into the safety of the depths.

### Thunderer (Certopsids)

 **multi-horn thunderers** : Two or more facial horns.  
\-- **grip-footed seven-horned thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://orioncreatives.deviantart.com/art/Robotised-Dino-317514214). an unusually small thunderer the size of a cyber-cat. known for walking across walls and ceilings in caves and caverns. They eat roots, crystals and fungus.

 **smooth-faced thunderers** : These do not have horns and don't have much of a frill. They are often small and skittish relative to their larger kin.  
\-- **spindly thunderer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://largominus2004.deviantart.com/art/Robotic-Dinosaur-203601834). this species has an unusually thin frame with spines along the tail. needing less fuel than most thunderers and able to enter tighter spaces, it has primarily moved into underground where there is less competition. Unusually solitary, it primarily eats fungus and tubers.


	7. Mechanimals, Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-domestic land mechanimals, primarily of Cybertron.

## Amphibians

Amphibian offspring do not have limbs at creation/hatching and can only survive in liquid environments until a later development stage when the limbs appear. Some amphibians require liquids to maintain their cooling systems and cannot be out of them for extended lengths of time. This is why so many amphibian species spend so much time in and around oil and solvent streams/pools.

 **amphiboid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/amphiboid). an agile and nimble-toad race of Cybertronians, resembling robotic frogs. their ability to leap great distances means that they can operate under a wide variety of conditions, be it on Cybertron or Earth. Boasting features such as powerful legs and acidic skin, they can dish out a lot of damage; any unwary transformer who tangles with a particularly irritated amphiboid might wind up croaking. 

**cybertoads** : primarily found on land, cybertoads only return to solvent ponds or oil streams to breed.  
\-- **armored cybertoad** : [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://api.ning.com/files/kV4MbYiv7oRURv-f8Z8Lc1CYVtHsKNw7ZenFNVRJcBO4GiM5mXZ4iDvoK4HgrJUAUKZ9wZQeNvhmst2ot3XzKMlHSSNP59sK/1082051334.jpeg).  
\-- **bronze cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clockworkfrog.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Frog-ID-114027938)  
\-- **bumpy cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-GREENBACK-171141449)  
\-- **green-opticed striped cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-012.htm).  
\-- **long-legged cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wuhnan-color-30056676).  
\-- **micro bronze cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/18-toad), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-18-dot-little-toad-petit-crapaud), [[site]](https://www.artpeoplegallery.com/edouard-martinet-insects-sculptures/) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 3]](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/5429b4b3e4b08b530f592460/55b0c3ede4b0db7c799cf836/571dd89bf8baf3a83d8f77f7/1461573790068/Crapaud+02.jpg?format=500w).  
\-- **micro cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-iv).  
\-- **micro green cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/toad-iv-bronze).  
\-- **olivine cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/edouard-martinet-toad-ii-crapaud-bronze), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.sladmorecontemporary.com/edouard-martinet-store/thetoad-ii).  
\-- **red-opticed striped cybertoad** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 12, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-009.htm).  
\-- **ridged cybertoad** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 15, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures15.png).  
\-- **spiked striped cybertoad** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-005.htm). 

**electro-toad** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/electro-toad). small, green and they deliver a nasty shock when startled, which is often and somewhat randomly.

 **tree cyber-frogs** : often found in trees, this species launches from branch to branch with gliding wings. most live in humid environments.  
*-- **fuchsia tree cyber-frog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/tomahachi12/art/Alkaloid-330767880)  
\-- **pebbled tree cyber-frog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jmpsadler.deviantart.com/art/Jewelled-Frog-from-Lirael-459345450)

## Birds, Flightless (Avianoids)

 **bobblers** : two headed flightless-birds that wander the shores of oil pools.  
\-- **copper bobbler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Doduo-Sculpture-Pokemon-623042629), [[inspiration image 2]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Doduo-Sculpture-Pokemon-623042638), [[inspiration image 3]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Doduo-Sculpture-Pokemon-623042650), [[inspiration image 4]](https://catherinetterings.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Doduo-Sculpture-Pokemon-623042665) This species has a beak and one optic on each head. One head watches for predators while the other eats small insectobots and crustaceans.

 **flightless pigeonoids** : larger, flightless relatives of pigeonoids.  
\-- **bronze-beaked flightless pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22081785-mechanimal-dodo)  
\-- **steel-legged flightless pigeonoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://allied-aliens.deviantart.com/art/Final-dodo-shot-05-411893762), [[inspiration image 2]](https://allied-aliens.deviantart.com/art/Final-dodo-shot-04-411893634), [[inspiration image 3]](https://allied-aliens.deviantart.com/art/Final-dodo-shot-02-411893398)

 **ground racers** : large flightless birds.  
\-- **blue-winged ground racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/M.E.R.C.) a smaller species of ground racer that tends to travel in small flocks.  
\-- **common ground racer** : [[site]](http://how-to-recycle.blogspot.com/2013/07/metal-scrap-animal-sculptures.html) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gRItF8tnpwE/UfAxAVes2lI/AAAAAAAAwSs/e03iKiiojKw/s1600/animal_sculptures_scrap_metal18.jpg).  
\-- **black ground racer** : [[site]](http://dailycool.net/2012/03/29/steampunk-animals-sculptures-by-edouard-martinet/) picture 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://dailycool.net/wp-content/uploads/image/12March/Steampunk%20Sculptures/Edouard%20Martinet_Steampunk%20Sculptures5.jpg).  
\-- **fan-tailed ground racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Greece-color-4679024). one of the smaller species of ground racer full grown it is about the size of a minibot.  
\-- **round-headed ground racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://timuribraev.deviantart.com/art/KOZURE-OKAMI-731402242)  
\-- **short-necked ground racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chenthooran.deviantart.com/art/Horizon-3-620327202)  
\-- **slender ground racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://maskman626.deviantart.com/art/NO-WITNESS-741596033)

 **ground plodders** : small flightless birds. feathers are coated with a toxin most creatures cannot consume (look a bit like kiwi)  
\-- **corrugated ground plodder** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 14, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/kiwisawbladesculpture.jpg).  
\-- **crested ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kokuwa-color-37914623). lacks the protective feather coating of most of the species, but still produces a nasty toxin that is exsudes from special structures in its armor when attacked.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Feels-like-a-kiwi-301163791) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Duck-142871393) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian short-beaked ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fleeple-Female-167012626) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **supple-feathered ground plodder** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/copperkiwisculpture.jpg). 

**robo-chicken** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robo-chicken). native to Velocitron and possibly Cybertron. They are notable for their tendency to run around wildly even after the removal of their head-servos.  
\-- **hook-beaked robo-chicken** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jasonhohoho.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-15-735567167)

 **robo-phorusrhacids** : flightless predatory birds with powerful legs and beaks. aka axe beaks.  
\-- **blue bludgeon-beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://moviedragon009v2.deviantart.com/art/March-Of-Robots-Day-4-Ride-734095575)  
\-- **Caperilian fringetailed pincerbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://davidalvarezart.deviantart.com/art/Protector-Horizon-Zero-Dawn-fanart-742804375)  
\-- **Caperilian plierbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Longleg-666948347). an aggressive flightless avian.  
\-- **clawed cruncher beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Non-Flying-Birds-V-2-0-180556923) on right. in addition to the dangerous talons and beak this species has developed a claw on its wing for slashing prey.  
\-- **crested terror beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Trauma-color-30662931). approximately the size of a convoy class mecha, this species will hunt Cybertronians if they enter its territory.  
\-- **green clamp beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Terror-Bird-645985686)  
\-- **micro axe beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Non-Flying-Birds-V-2-0-180556923) on left. approximately the size of a turbo-fox, this species hunts mostly smaller prey. It usually stands its ground and acts threatening when approached by mecha, even those twice its size.  
\-- **plume-tailed terror beak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://soundbluster.deviantart.com/art/Ginkgo-Dinobot-OC-711986754)

## Bovids

 **cy-cattle** : wild relatives of metalcattle. Some species have been domesticated and modified into the metalcattle raised by mecha.  
\-- **Caperilian yellow-horned cy-cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Broadhead-666948519) This nocturnal species is aggressive with intruders and will charge to drive away competitors. They live in small herds and primarily eat silicagrass although they are known to consume nuts when available.  
\-- **Manganese wide-horned cy-cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-OXIDE-198699972) Found in small herds this species lives on the slopes of the Manganese Mountains. This species lives on any vegetation found in the local environment and is highly efficient in processing its diet for energy. Well adapted to cold environments, it is occasionally tamed and used to carry supplies or produce fuel for native mecha.  
\-- **ring-horned cy-cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Iron-Wild-Force-Ranger-485419172) Found in forests in small herds, this nocturnal species leaves the safety of the forest to consume silicagrass at night.

 **iron buffaloes** : This relative of the orochs is known for having a set of curved horns on its head.  
\-- **Kalisite black horned iron buffalo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-Part-2-371924326) A large species found wandering the plains and brush areas eating any vegetation they encounter. Found in herds with an aggressive dominant, they are rumored to lap up energon from predators they offline.  
\-- **stub-hoofed iron buffalo** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 17 & 18, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/cape-buffalo-statue-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-art.jpg) A smaller relative of the Kalisite black horned iron buffalo, this species is occasionally tamed by adventuresome mecha. Found in marshy areas, they often wade into pools looking for aquatic vegetation to consume.

 **orochs** : a species closely related to cy-cattle. Small numbers have been tamed but unless it has processor damage or been reprogrammed (which will generally render them sterile) they can not be domesticated.  
\-- **brass oroch** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://geoffryn.deviantart.com/art/Brass-Bull-684468881), [[inspiration image 2]](https://darazan.deviantart.com/art/Brass-Bull-263257918) there are two color types of this species which is found in rugged areas eating silicagrass and leaves. Found in herds of up to thirty individuals with dominance fights breaking out frequently.  
\-- **steel oroch** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://disturbulator.deviantart.com/art/The-Bull-745187493) This species lives in small herds and browses the silicagrass plains. The large horns are used to intimidate rivals during breeding cycles and to attack predators.  
\-- **white oroch** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mad-pencil.deviantart.com/art/bull-193044041) This species prefers marshy areas and feeds on silicagrass and reeds. Aggressive towards predators, they live in small herds with the dominant siring offspring on the subordinates when breeding cycles occur.

 **robo-bison** a large, stocky relative of the orochs and iron buffalo, this species typically has large shoulders and small horns on its head.  
\-- **Caperilian duo-horned robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Trampler-666948457) A large species that lives in herds on plains eating grass and defending their offspring from attack by circling them when predators appear. In mature specimens the sides produce intense heat to help drive off predators.  
\-- **chain robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Bison-Sculpture-and-artist-505851130) This subspecies lacks horns. Often found in grassy areas near jump deer, they consume silicagrass and other plants.  
\-- **frilled robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tutonke-color-7651556) This species lives in wooded and brush filled areas and prefers to dine on leaves and seeds rather than silicagrass. They live in small herds lead by a dominant, and all herd members enter breeding cycles at the same time.  
\-- **high-humped robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Shedu-color-44869067) Found in cooler climates, this species roams silicagrass plains in herds lead by a dominant. During breeding season the herds get together in large numbers to help protect offspring from predators.  
\-- **orange robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://awolfdogsheartbeat.deviantart.com/art/Mechanic-fighting-bull-Maya-project-02-735641461) This species has large horns that point up toward the sky and lives in cold forests and wanders browsing on trees and bushes. They live in small herds of up to about ten members.  
\-- **ridge-headed robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Bison.-Life-sized-scrap-metal-sculpture-by-South-Dakotan-sculptor-John-Lopez-1.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Bison.-Life-sized-scrap-metal-sculpture-by-South-Dakotan-sculptor-John-Lopez-2.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Bison.-Life-sized-scrap-metal-sculpture-by-South-Dakotan-sculptor-John-Lopez-3.jpg) This species lives in warmer areas and prefers to travel in herds across silicagrass plains.  
*-- **white plate-headed micro-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://emkakl.deviantart.com/art/Alienbot-547168810) A small species of robo-bison found in scrub areas in small herds. The horns are found on the sides of its head and only protrude visibly beyond the plate in the oldest members of the species. The plates are used to push through thorns and brush to find fuel.  
\-- **titanium robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/The-Bison-Galactic-145715993) A large aggressive species that tends to charge predators to drive them off. Unlike most robo-bison this species has horns that curve forward instead of up. Most of this species are found in herds in the areas around Iacon. 

## Canines

 **crystal canines** : crystalline creatures with a physical resemblance to some of the metallic canines of Cybertron. Despite the differences in their frames, the crystal canines are all the same species.  
\-- **amethyst crystal-wolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/25997166/) This large purple crystalline species lives in large packs of up to fourteen members. The two dominants are the breeding pair and suppress the coding cycles of the other members.  
\-- **apatite crystal-wolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jendalee.deviantart.com/art/Imperial-Jader-Ice-Queen-Auction-CLOSED-722454276) This grayish species travels in small packs hunting anteloids and jump deer.  
\-- **axinite crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/fox-love-399394041) A brown species with darker points on its frame. This species is typically found in pairs which usually hunt avianoids and rodents.  
*-- **calcified crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alviaalcedo.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-fox-720591554) The only known calcified land mechanimal this species is small for a crystal canine. This species often eats amphibians and small fish that it catches along the edge of waterways but will happily go after small birds when it can.  
\-- **carnelian crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#10), : [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-10/) a slower, more-intelligent species that is often found near Praxus, eating fruits and small rodents. Usually solitary, breeding pairs stay together until the offspring mature.  
\-- **cassiterite seven-tailed crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/fox-spirit-409652172) This brownish species has multiple tails which it displays in a fan to potential mates. A mated pair breeds under small crystal bushes and usually eats avianoids and eggs.  
\-- **enstatite crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/foxes-heart-471356408) A reddish species found in silicagrass fields. The long tail is sensitive to vibrations and alerts the solitary hunter to underground prey.  
\-- **fluorite-tailed crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://manou56.deviantart.com/art/fox-circle-494866141) This fan-tailed species displays its tail for potential mates during breeding cycles. A breeding trio has one set of offspring which the carrier defends in a burrow. The two sires hunt together and protect the den.  
\-- **geode crystal-jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kitsune-aka-cettie.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Creature-189431818) This small crystalline canine has horns on its nose as well as crystals on its hips and shoulders. This species scavenges and also feeds on small crystal buds.  
\-- **jet crystal-wolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Crystalline-Wolves-493672913) a dark gray species that hunts in packs across desert areas. The light refracting off their frames can blind an unwary prey.

 **cyberhounds** : wild canines  
\-- **black cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) top row #1.  
\-- **flop-eared cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Canis-color-12424039). one of the origin species for many domesticated canines.  
\-- **Harmonexian patchy cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Husky-Pup-393620487) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **horned cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Adopt-Trad-6-CLOSED-642624096)  
\-- **long-necked cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Zverrr-365878522)  
\-- **plated cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://laserbot.deviantart.com/art/Helix-Wolf-Commission-508651227)  
\-- **pointed-snout cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/wild-beast).  
\-- **purple fanged cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/B00M-R)  
\-- **scrap cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-BullDog-color-22591178). a low-slung canine that hunts in packs.  
\-- **silver cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Husky-445874684).  
\-- **splotched cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-African-Wild-Dog-400288537).  
\-- **sting-tailed cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://suzidragonlady.deviantart.com/art/Cold-Steel-108939382).  
\-- **Taurnian cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://the-blacklisted.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Dog-Render-310021915). 

**cyberwolves**  
\-- **aluminum cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-coyote-215284594).  
\-- **antlered cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grungewerxshop.deviantart.com/art/Shatter-Howl-Commission-73811514).  
\-- **black-backed mega cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Silberwolfe-Concept-Art-1-634160017), [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Silberwolfe-Poses-1-664206031)  
\-- **blade-tailed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-AntakaWolf-color-5115108).  
\-- **blue-shouldered cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://theimmortalrevenant.deviantart.com/art/lionroar-356923740)  
\-- **blue-ticked cyber-wolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://erableespion.deviantart.com/art/Nash-ref-sheet-unfinish-664415100)  
\-- **brash cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://golden1willow.deviantart.com/art/Piriki-Concept-sketch-733635854)  
\-- **club-tailed cyberwolf** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 1 pictures 1-9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/metal%20mechanical%20robotic%20wolf%20trotting.jpg).  
\-- **fanged obsidian cyber-wolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://eaj-digital.deviantart.com/art/Lethal-Profile-621992729)  
\-- **flame long-tailed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rage1986.deviantart.com/art/CyberDog-25033549).  
\-- **golden cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://prodigyduck.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Wolf-689643737)  
\-- **gray-ruffed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://primecullen.deviantart.com/art/cyber-wolf-736850215)  
\-- **green-backed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Sighted-In-Anhui-662453561), [[inspiration image 2]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Ancient-399341665)  
\-- **Kalisian steel cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://andrew-lim.deviantart.com/art/Black-Wolf-01-640030262), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMZ2WhUjzDu/).  
\-- **maned long-tailed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Enryu-color-6796140).  
\-- **mirror cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mortlock-550415943) species has two color variations which are mirror of each other. litters contain an equal number of each variation.  
\-- **onyx shortnosed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://luigiix.deviantart.com/art/Cerinia-Puzzle-Quartz-and-Onyx-666168046)  
\-- **orbed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jenniferlorenb.deviantart.com/art/TitanReach-ZOID-style-Titan-Concept-MMORPG-393563514).  
\-- **orszem spike-backed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Wolf-699756615) packs of this long-tailed species can have up to twenty members. the long bladed tails are used for communication as well as defense against larger orszem predators trying to steal a kill. highly intelligent and crepuscular, they coordinate their attacks against prey and use the twilight and shadows to their advantage.  
\-- **purple hightailed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/HyperForce-Orange-and-Purple-Rangers-713099999) right  
\-- **Simfurian black cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/I-m-Not-Sick-of-You-Yet-257835404).  
\-- **tan lowland cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://golden1willow.deviantart.com/art/Piriki-Concept-sketch-733635854)  
\-- **teal cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shyne1.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Wolf-732235620)  
\-- **tungsten cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Arctic-Wolf-2014-481732510).  
\-- **white long-tailed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharpblaz3.deviantart.com/art/Grani-698000492)  
\-- **Yussian cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://flumbo.deviantart.com/art/Robot-wolf-195635190). a bit smaller than other cyberwolves. primarily hunt zip hares and turborabbits 

**hyenabot** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/hyenabot). native to the [Jungle Planet](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Animatron) and probably to Cybertron as well. They are known for their characteristic way of laughing. A broad-headed, long-snouted species with a very long tail.

 **hyenoids** : unlike imported hyenabots, hyenoids typically do not have long tails and have a shorter snout. Most species are compact and strong for their size.  
\-- **bristletailed hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://insomnia-and-cake.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Hyena-262438954) This species has a small tail showing some frame influence from imported hyenabots. Primarily a scavengers, this species wanders in small packs eating carrion and crunching through shells of crustaceans and insectobots.  
\-- **Caperilian hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Scraper-666402115), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402) on right, [[inspiration image 3]](https://onivrask.deviantart.com/art/A-Scapper-737527149) This species has a grinder on its lower jaw allowing it to cut through the heaviest struts on carcasses. Their fuel tank is capable of digesting all of the materials devoured.  
\-- **Darkmountian wide-mouthed hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://galactusrex.deviantart.com/art/Seeker13-Water-color-pencil-art-647561769) A large predator found in mountainous areas. Living in small packs, they explore the underground areas as well searching for prey.  
\-- **Gygaxian hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://altocontrastestudio.deviantart.com/art/Conjunto-hiena-115785540) This species specializes in crunching through the plating and struts of carcasses. Living in small groups, the offspring of all carriers are deposited in one cave although only the strongest survive and leave to join the pack.  
\-- **ironplated hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khezug.deviantart.com/art/robot-dog-334300300) This unusual species primarily eats insectobots. Often solitary, the carrier raises the offspring alone.  
\-- **ridge-backed hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gigglewhatsit.deviantart.com/art/AnimalManip-Robot-189697998) This species hunts and scavenges in small packs in mountainous areas. One dominant will spark the subordinates in the pack although only the strongest offspring are allowed to mature.  
\-- **ridge-necked hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Hyena-Zoid-concept-589603083) This species contains strong coding influences from imported Jungle Planet hyenabots brought to Cybertron including the longer tail, but lacks the hyenabot's head. This species is solitary and wanders through rugged areas along coasts eating crustaceans and mussels.  
\-- **spine-necked hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Crocus-color-118482532) This species lives in large family clans. Inner-clan squabbles are common, but the dominants maintain order with aggression. Often hunting as a group, they can bring down prey much larger than an individual member.  
\-- **splotched hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://justmick.deviantart.com/art/103-HellHound-336511679) This solitary species often scavengers around larger predators' kills. Breeding cycles are short, and the offspring created mature quickly.

 **jackyls** : Small canines which can hunt but many species primarily scavenge. Some species are also known to be omnivorous.  
\-- **bearded jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gidu-color-2893241) This hill-dwelling species remains monogamous once a breeding pair claims territory. Unusual for a canid, only one offspring is typically created during a breeding cycle. Breeding cycles occur twice as often as most other canids with the creators alternating carrying cycles.  
\-- **black ruffed jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/The-Knight-Jackal-355651794) A nocturnal species which eats seeds as well as carrion. Also known to hunt rodents and vulnerable young of other species. Pairs come together during breeding cycles but separate once the offspring reach maturity.  
\-- **bladed jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skorpikore.deviantart.com/art/MECH-Manticore-264847543) This species uses the large blades on its shoulders as defensive weapons and to drive off other small scavengers from carrion. The spine on the tail is buried into the back of a potential carrier during mating in order to trigger gestation.  
\-- **bronze jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://naevio.deviantart.com/art/hit-reverse-NOW-286835673), [[inspiration image 2]](https://naevio.deviantart.com/art/howler-project-new-scene-263309142), [[inspiration image 3]](https://naevio.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-type-battledrone-Howler-280977720), [[inspiration image 4]](https://naevio.deviantart.com/art/Howler-Wolf-Wallpaper-299013049) This species lives in swampy and marshy areas eating crustaceans, fish, mussels, fruit and avianoids. Although they are typically solitary hunters, they live in small communal dens with up to six pack members.  
\-- **curl-horned jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivytea.deviantart.com/art/evelyn-739982634) This species lives in large groups which lack a rigid social hierarchy during breeding cycles. A diurnal hunter known to hunt larger prey in forested areas. The ruff on the tail and shoulders help protect it from thorns and other sharp brush.  
\-- **high-tailed jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShadowDog-color-7047260) This omnivorous species eats fruits as well as carrion and small insectobots. Mostly solitary, they gather in small bands of six or so to breed and raise offspring.  
\-- **maned jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Scirocco-color-30801603) This species lives in pairs although grown offspring remain with the creators for two breeding cycles before going off on their own to breed. Living in scrub areas they hunt small mechanimals.  
\-- **silver jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Jump-to-fire-294481900) This species lives in grassy areas in small packs that actively hunt small deer and anteloids as well as zip-hares. Also known to eat fruits to help supplement their diet.  
\-- **Slidebolt's longtailed jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) (row 3 #2) This species primarily eats insectobots and small rodents. A mated pair claims a territory for hunting purposes although they typically hide from larger predators.  
\-- **stub-tailed banded electro-jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://phuthieu1989.deviantart.com/art/Twilight-Watcher-746145638) This species glows blue during breeding cycles. This species hunts rodents and scavenges in mountainous areas. Once a pair bonds as mates they remain together until deactivation.  
\-- **teal jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sakurabomb.deviantart.com/art/ZOIDS-Etherhund-Mirage-271408106) This species lives around crystal formations and is known to consume them triggering their ethereal glow. The small packs typically consist of a pair of breeders and their half-grown offspring taking care of the next litter.  
*-- **turbo jackyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCoyote-1-756469928), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCoyote-3-756469625), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCoyote-2-756469751), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCoyote-4-756469362) This is a faster species of jackyl that hunts in trios with one chasing the prey into the ambush set by the others.

 **lobishomes** : canines that run on all fours but can become almost bipedal for periods of time.  
\-- **healer lobishome** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Garuna-color-3707891). Originally given its designation because of the coloration of its armor, these lobishome are actually vicious predators. Found in small packs in rocky areas, they climb through rubble and hunt any mechanimal they encounter. Known to pursue prey for long distances.  
\-- **horned lobishome** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kinai-color-3283441) This species uses its long claws to climb trees and crystals in pursuit of prey. Mostly solitary they come together to breed with the carriers fighting over a sire.  
\-- **sawbacked lobishome** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Forester-color-11243059) The blades on its shoulders are used for defense and to attack prey. The dominant pack members have larger blades but often lose parts of their tails during disputes. This species scrambles through brush and rubble hunting prey.  
*-- **slender lobishome** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamWolf-4-725297998), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamWolf-2-725298554), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamWolf-3-725298386), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamWolf-1-725298909) Lacking long claws, this species hunts in packs in marshy areas and often consums fish if other prey is unavailable.

 **robo-coyotes** : wild canines that are often found around the edges of city. Most robo-coyotes have short jaws compared to their jackyl relatives.  
\-- **black-framed robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scagliettiart.deviantart.com/art/Levriero-516676376) A short-tailed, short-snouted species which is often found in the abandoned parts of cities. Light framed, it is often found in mated pairs if adult or solitary if half-grown. These omnivorous scavengers feed on trash and other discards as well as vegetation growing in areas.  
\-- **fang-jawed robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://panick.deviantart.com/art/Kampfhund-1960-Highpoly-457455703) The large jaws on this species reveal that it is more of a strict carnivore than the majority of its kind. Found in small family packs, they hunt any prey that enter the territory and are believed to savage injured or damaged mecha although most believe they consume deactivated Empties rather than actually hunting mecha.  
\-- **frame robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://schuschinus.deviantart.com/art/Kter-702095305) A species with minimal armor, it is rarely spotted in the open except in rarely used alleyways or abandoned buildings. Usually solitary it often hunts rodents and small insectobots.  
\-- **golden robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thetoadfish.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Lizard-Dog-729542152), [[inspiration image 2]](https://thetoadfish.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Lizard-Dog-back-729543355), [[inspiration image 3]](https://thetoadfish.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Lizard-top-730066687) This species possesses strong jaws and crunches through smaller armor and struts on carcasses. Also known to consume nuts and tubers, this species is rarely tamed but can occasionally be found in junkyards.  
\-- **steel robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/14142505/) A short-tailed, short-snouted species often found in deserts and hilly areas. This species is often found in small packs and hide their offspring in small underground burrows.  
\-- **white-framed robo-coyote** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scagliettiart.deviantart.com/art/Bracco-530527860) A short-tailed, short-snouted species with stocky shoulders. Found mostly in northern areas, this species is often solitary but can be found in small packs if prey supplies are sufficient to support numbers.

 **turbofoxes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox). They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors. Turbofoxes typically produce offspring once or twice a vorn.  
\-- **black luminous turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/009jpg-564775307)  
\-- **black sleek turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://regalchaos.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Aerk-430244775)  
\-- **blue-banded gray turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bladegunsniper.deviantart.com/art/Wolf-Organoid-305141448)  
\-- **blue dual-audialed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/013-635561469) highly sensitive to sound and sometimes kept as pets.  
\-- **brass turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22081849-mechanimal-red-fox)  
\-- **bronze foxdozer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seth-d-forbes.deviantart.com/art/Evil-Robot-Dog-358296801). larger, slower offshoot of the turbofox that lives in the Badlands.  
\-- **brown bat-eared turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fidele.deviantart.com/art/Subeta-Steamwork-Jollin-161512997)  
\-- **Caperilian tailless turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gloomeskk.deviantart.com/art/Scorcher-from-Horizon-Zero-Dawn-729892579)  
\-- **copper-runner** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://chernobay.deviantart.com/art/Medna-the-Clockwork-Fox-356344986). a small, quick breed of turbofox that lives in the Badlands.  
\-- **crowned turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blacky-nikki.deviantart.com/art/TFAC-Techno-728212020)  
\-- **cyan-pointed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/POLARBOT-SNOWBOUND-720706633)  
\-- **fan-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://buyselltradeloan.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/87140756_animalsculptures16.jpg?w=1000&h=)  
\-- **fanged turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Eeveelutions-4-139111752) top. found around Hive City and the surrounding city-states, this species specializes in hunting cyber-scorpions and their relatives.  
\-- **flamer tri-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Come-With-Me-307932586)  
\-- **flat-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-Turbofoxes-closed-Auction-17-582734532) on the right. one of the slower breeds, this species has energy shoulder plates.  
\-- **golden nine-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-FireFox-color-3603936). a slower species. the tails grow additional segments the longer the individual lives and are displayed during breeding to show fitness.  
\-- **green high-crested turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/014-635561713) typically found in more arid environments, this species is sometimes kept as a pet.  
\-- **Gygaxian turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lalacat2000.deviantart.com/art/Cyberfox-adopt-OPEN-677055769). small and intelligent, this is one of the foundation species for the domesticated turbofoxes. typically den underground in old armodrillo burrows.  
\-- **Harmonexian black-tipped turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fox-cub-343289578) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **luminous tri-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Goldixen-Turbo-Fox-Remake-608759348), [[inspiration image 2]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Silverstrike-Turbo-Fox-Remake-608761105). two color variations have developed but appear in mixed litters. one of the slower, more intelligent breeds.  
\-- **Northern turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dinomullet.deviantart.com/art/robot-fox-632070811). one of the faster species of turbofox  
\-- **orszem kilenc farok turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Ninetales-and-Chestburser-Vulpix-741911870) center. a golden turbofox species that often use their hooked tails to strike out and snare smaller prey.  
\-- **polar turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Firefox-Alternate-mode-517170976)  
\-- **purple light-tailed dual-audialed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/011-635560405) highly sensitive to sound and sometimes kept as pets.  
\-- **red turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://catbeast17.deviantart.com/art/The-Steampunk-Fox-332201671). one of the faster species living around Iacon and the surrounding city-states.  
\-- **rusty smoking turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/27715949/), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/grimmla/art/kistume-mech-750543655)  
\-- **rusty turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bladegunsniper.deviantart.com/art/Defender-359557388)  
\-- **spotted turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Eeveelutions-4-139111752) bottom. a slower but extremely intelligent breed. possible inspiration for the bumblebug turbo dog design.  
\-- **stilt-legged turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chameleontech.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-683538547)  
\-- **tri-legged turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-Turbofoxes-closed-Auction-17-582734532) left side. rare species typically found in outskirt areas around Megaloplex, they have longer legs than most other turbofoxes.  
\-- **white luminous turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://clementccw.deviantart.com/art/SilverFox-Alpha-667565887)  
\-- **yellow-maned turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-High-Class-Turbofox-CLOSED-Auction-19-583095178) a maned species that moves quickly through the desert.

## Caprinae

 **crystal-sawhorns** : a crystalline species similar in nature to sawhorns.  
\-- **green-backed crystal-sawhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#2), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2018/06/glass-shard-animals/) (#8), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-2/) Found in small herds this species occasionally climbs up crystal bushes and eat the buds and leaves.

 **sawhorns** : wild relatives of zip-hoofs.  
\-- **Kaonite ripper sawhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pho-color-3639436) This large, omnivorous species of sawhorn prefers hills to mountain ridges. Typically found in small herds they aggressively defend any offspring.  
\-- **long-necked sawhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/techno-sheep-77216541) This species lives in mountainous areas and eats whatever vegetation the small herds can find.

\-- **thunderhorns** : equivalent to big horn sheep. Species used to create domesticated species of sheep.  
\-- **azure frilled thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/The-Almighty-Pylobex-371096410) This subtype of the frilled thunderhorn is found in high elevations. The pedes of this species are blunt, and the coloration is typically blue instead of dark. Often solitary, the carrier is typically followed by its offspring until maturity.  
\-- **Caperilian thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Charger-666948343) One of the bulkier species of thunderhorns, small flocks are found in mountains and hills.  
\-- **frilled thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Pylobex-252249965), [[inspiration image 2]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Pylobex-side-view-254018744), [[inspiration image 3]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Spiral-and-Pylobex-wip-256040357), [[inspiration image 4]](https://scarni.deviantart.com/art/Zoids-art-trade-for-spiralofvertigo-736919925) This species has a frill on its shoulders which is used as a display during breeding cycles. Found in small flocks typically of about five to seven, there is typically only one carrier at a time. Most are dark in coloration and have sharp pedes.  
\-- **golden thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/Raito-Belier-22e1-721621372) A very tall species found high up in the mountains in very small herds. During breeding cycles patches on the hips and hind-limbs glow bright pink to advertise fertility. The two dominant adults alternate breeding cycles with the offspring remaining with their creators until well into maturity.  
\-- **orszem clawed thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Ibex-700873848) this omnivorous species possesses claws instead of hooves but is still adept at transversing its rocky home. the bladed horns continue to grow in a large spiral for its entire life.  
\-- **spiked thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Rambos-color-9285510) This species has two small sharp horns on its head as well as the typical spiral horns. Typically found in small flocks, the adult members of the flock protect all of the offspring. The adults spar during breeding cycles with the winner acting as sire for the flock during that cycle.  
\-- **thick-horned thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ramlis-color-9285542) A stocky species found in hills and rugged areas. One dominant leads a few subordinates and their offspring in the pursuit of food with the dominant fighting off predators.

## Cervidaes

 **anteloids** : Species similar to Earth antelope in regards that they have horns not antlers. Curve-racks possess what appear to be jump deer antlers as well as a series of horns on their heads; none of these are shed but continue to grow during their lifespan. Spiralhorns typically have two straight horns with a spiral twist on their heads. Chevronbucks have large antlers that curve back from the heads towards their shoulders. Tasaluq horns are usually pointed across the back. Twisthorns are strongly related coding-wise to spiralhorns and have curled horns.  
\-- **blade-tailed fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Tempros-243717343) This species is typically found at the lower levels of mountains. Often found in small herds, the mature members stand in a circle around any offspring and use their bladed tails to fight off predators.  
\-- **Caperilian spiralhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Lancehorn-666734041), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402) (on left) Unlike most spiralhorn species, this species possesses humped hips not shoulders. They spiralhorns can spin and are used to intimidate predators.  
\-- **Darkmountian tasaluq** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chromysis.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-3-21-17-670476731) A species of long fore-limbed quadraped that live in mountainous areas. Unusual for an anteloid, it only possesses one horn and one optic. The tusks on its jaw are used for digging up roots and tubers as well as for sparring during breeding cycles. The three grasping tails possess sensors allowing it to detect approaching predators. It is rumored that the tentacles will help create barricades behind the species as they avoid predators, but this is presently unconfirmed.  
\-- **forked tasaluq** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mirin-color-3020412) A species closely related coding-wise to the sawhorns. Often found at high elevations, they consume crystals and vegetation. Mostly solitary, they come together during breeding cycles to protect their offspring.  
\-- **golden broad-chested anteloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aquaria-moon.deviantart.com/art/CoR-Change-Elcinnea-530096175) An odd species of anteloid related to curve-racks and often confused with jump deer. The species possesses horns that are not shed and continue to grow more tines from the base until deactivation. A single pair of tines indicates a juvenile; three or more are required for breeding protocols to activate. Usually found in mineral-heavy forests, they are rare and usually solitary.  
\-- **green fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Kouken-194678761) Found in mid-range mountainous areas in the southern hemisphere, this species has a long, ornate tail that is displayed during breeding cycles by raising it high up in the air. Usually solitary, small numbers of them come together during breeding cycles and remain in herds until the offspring mature.  
\-- **humpbacked spiralhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/B5-Eland-Ranger-495122636) The most common spiralhorn sub-species is found on silicagrass plains in large herds consuming fresh silicagrass and browsing leaves from bushes. Often found intermingled with other herbivores to help detect predators.  
\-- **long-tailed fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Sztygain-CuSn-162088549) This species is found in the higher elevations of the Manganese Mountains. Rare and elusive, it spends most of its solitary existence eating whatever vegetation it locates. When breeding cycles activate, a scent is released which attracts others of its kind. The carrier guards any offspring until they are half-grown at which point they are driven off to find new territory and feeding grounds.  
\-- **orszem blade chevronbuck** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Oryx-699894505) this omnivorous species possesses long single bladed horns as well as ankle spurs on its front hooves and a long bladed tail. Mostly a plains dweller, it lives in small herds that viciously defend any offspring.  
\-- **orszem fleet tasaluq** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Impala-699304081) This gray omnivorous species possesses normal hooves but has two bright-red long-bladed horns that project over its back. The horns are often used for mating battles. It is more prone to scavenging than hunting but lives in herds on the grassy plains. There are toxin glands under the armor that can damage the ability to process energon if consumed. The toxin renders any processed energon a sickly orange and smells rancid. A sliced toxin gland compromises the entire section of the mechanimal as fuel.  
\-- **plume-tailed fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Tokei-The-Clockwork-Kirin-153651644) An ornate species found at high altitudes in the southern hemisphere. This species lives in small herds of up to six adults with any juvenile offspring. Offspring leave and locate new herds to join once they reach maturity.  
\-- **purple fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Seidou-194678405) Found in mid-range northern mountains, this species travels in small herds. Only one carrier has active breeding cycles at a time, allowing the herd to focus on protecting and mutually raising offspring.  
\-- **ringed fancy curve-rack** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://izreal-foofuraw.deviantart.com/art/Asevros-The-Silver-Kirin-158049206) This species is found in lower mountainous areas and high hills. Gathered together for mutual protection, carriers and offspring graze in herds on silicagrass and other vegetation. Adults with non-active breeding protocols are solitary and tend to reside in slightly higher elevations.  
\-- **striped twisthorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/B5-Kudu-Twins-533829421) This species typically lives in pairs on the silicagrass plains unless offspring are present. At that point pairs join up into herds which protect the offspring from predators. Mature offspring move off and find a permanent mate once breeding cycles activate.  
\-- **thick-peded spiralhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Jungle-Fury-Antelope-Ranger-485577891) This species possesses thick pedes which it stomps during breeding displays. Found in small herds, they wander desert areas searching for fuel and avoiding predators.  
\-- **white-cheeked chevronbuck** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/B5-Sable-Twins-535503442) This species is found in small herds in brushy areas. Typical browsers, these herbivores have keen optics and hearing. During the breeding cycle they spar by clashing their horns together with the strongest prevailing to act as sire for the herd.

 **crystal deer** : Any form where antlers or more are crystal. Most are jump deer designs.  
\-- **biopic crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://silartworks.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Stag-495057156).  
\-- **celestrial deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/17799745/). A type of crystal deer that have smooth, transparent antlers.  
\-- **citrine crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Alpha-Arrows-Concept-Art-1-634194460), [[inspiration image 1]](https://illumiborealis.deviantart.com/art/Alpha-Arrows-Concept-Art-2-731316655)  
\-- **electro deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15967364/).  
\-- **monohorned crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Wonder-of-Light-726745318).  
\-- **onyx crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://useless-machine.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Deer-575295194).  
\-- **jeweled crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://northeast-stables.deviantart.com/art/20186-Xerneas-624278918).  
\-- **prismatic crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16808226/).  
\-- **white crystal deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://krhart.deviantart.com/art/Geo-Pt3-729536837)

 **jump deer** : They are defined by their style of rack. The multi-point tree of the elk and white tail deer.  
\-- **Caperilian jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Grazer-666617130).  
\-- **circuit deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragonseatcoal.deviantart.com/art/Circuit-Board-Deer-Logo-732686527)  
\-- **deep-throated jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://regalchaos.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Elk-460567546)  
\-- **flicker shadow jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Elusive-552393977) an almost nocturnal species that emits a soft glow.  
\-- **garnet jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/12-surtr-597372372)  
\-- **gray jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vogelsprache.deviantart.com/art/OWD-Cablelaid-WIP-Sold-395687473).  
\-- **open-jawed jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hellcorpceo.deviantart.com/art/Robodeer-438761675)  
\-- **patchwork spikepede deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://boofiebooper.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Deer-Concept-Art-742552025). While avoiding the antlers is a good idea this creatures real defense are the tiny points their legs end in. Whether in a kick or stop it will hurt and can pierce most armor.  
\-- **peridot-backed jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dracophobos.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Deer-631917233)  
\-- **purple lancer deer** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-32-CLOSED-670342038)  
\-- **ring jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 4 #2. antlers grow in a large circle above its head.  
\-- **shield-sided jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2014/red-deer/).  
\-- **starbuck** : A deer with chrome antlers  
\-- **stellar jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Black-tailed-buck-273987800).  
\-- **stilt jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://forceflw23.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-reindeer-275662268)  
\-- **stub-tailed jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gutter-mech.deviantart.com/art/NEW-PRICE-Robo-Deer-Adopt-open-646988084).  
\-- **titanium jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Jade-Wild-Force-Ranger-485289707)

 **lancer deer** : typically small and have tusks, saber teeth or similar visible 'teeth'.  
\-- **flare-shouldered lancer deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) (bottom row #1) This species lacks antlers but has small ridge crests on its head. Breeding adults flare out small display units on their shoulders when competing for mates. Mating is brief with the winner breeding any defeated challenger. Normally solitary, the carrier keeps the single offspring with them until maturity.  
\-- **shade-dappled lancer deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/foil-Muntjack-273943061) This species has tusks as well as small antlers that develop right before breeding cycles activate. This species is solitary and usually found in small crystal gardens eating crystal buds and flowers.

 **robo-deer** : a catch all for a variety of other antler types in large forms -- moose, caribou.  
\-- **Ankmorian robo-deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-Reindeer-273941934).  
\-- **crescent robo-deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tp-studios.deviantart.com/art/Beast-Deer-DARCO-Reign-of-Elements-738976402)  
\-- **orszem bladed robo moose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Deer-699737485) this solitary omnivorous species possesses two ankle spurs as well as the standard forked hooves as well as a long bladed tail. It uses its large bladed antlers for offense as well as defense. often found in scrub or lightly forested areas.  
\-- **robo moose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22083260-mechanimal-moose)  
\-- **white leaper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sedvr.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-to-Portland-736023341)  
\-- **yellow-tailed robo-deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/THE-TRIBE-OF-ANTLAAR-SLAY-RIDE-500637728)

## Crustaceans, Land

 **crevasse claws** : species of crevasse claw often found on the beach. cannot travel too far inland because they still need to periodically return to an aquatic environment.  
\-- **emerald shore crevasse claw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rob-cavanna.deviantart.com/art/Red-Lobster-742833242) often found on shore, this species crawls across the beach looking for food.

 **steelcrabs** : these species of steelcrab have become mostly terrestrial but still require an aquatic environment for the first stages of their development.  
\-- **Caperilian steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Shellwalker-666734014). primarly landbased, it is usually found near solvent or oil streams.  
\-- **clicker steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Watch-Parts-Sci-Fi-Sculpture-Jules-731073836)  
\-- **copper steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Jumper-340193477)  
\-- **roller steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jadegreen17.deviantart.com/art/Screeching-Scarab-Robot-740552774) this species can fold up into a wheel to quickly escape danger.  
\-- **tree cannoncrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Zoids-Cannon-Spider-372890467) an almost wholely terrestrial species that lives up in trees and defends itself with a caustic spray from its tail.  
\-- **white high-legged steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://duster132.deviantart.com/art/Sentinel-313835214)

## Equines

 **chron-onager** : the wild species used to create the domesticated chronohorses.  
\-- **burning chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lukaaleko.deviantart.com/art/Logo-740077779) This species produces excessive heat and flames which is uses as defensive measures. Living in small herds, they must consume more fuel than other chron-onagers of the same size due to their defensive mechanism.  
\-- **Caperilian chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Strider-666402166) Large herds of this species roam the silicagrass plains and rugged areas of Caperil. Skittish, they are prone to bolting at the slightest hint of danger.  
\-- **orszem crested chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-horse-Andalusian-horse-699582805) an omnivorous species with a bladed tail and high neck ridges that lives in small herds. they possess a claw on either side of each hoof and primarily live in grassland areas. occasionally tamed and used as mounts, they are temperamental and can be difficult to control.  
\-- **orszem high-crested onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Queen-horse-Shire-700456424) the largest of the omnivorous equine species which possesses shoulder crests, short neck ridges and a long bladed tail. each hoof possesses two side claws as well as a single large spur on the back of the ankle. most are silvered black in coloration. occasionally trained as mounts, they only tolerate a handful of handlers and can be aggressive towards strangers.  
\-- **orszem hip-frilled onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/foxjot/art/Commission-Albinohound-743385196) slightly smaller than the high-crested onager, this rare species looks more like a normal cyber-horse to outsiders. Looks can be deceiving because this is one of the most predatory of the equines with highly venomous spines along its back capable of triggering intense pain sensations and a deadly venomous bite which causes processors to misfire. Unusual for an orszem they have nine optic spots which are actually a sensor suite. They are rarely successfully trained. Solid gray is the coloration of offspring and nonbreeding adults. The breeding adults have black stripes and fringes, while subordinate adults have brown fringes and stripes.  
\-- **red-shielded octo chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://khomix.deviantart.com/art/02-hagen-592406040) species possesses eight legs instead of the normal four. In addition to making them more surefooted in uneven terrain, it also means that the adults are capable of using more sharp hooves to protect offspring from predators. They are rarely tamed or domesticated.  
*-- **short-necked chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamHyena-4-295999173), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamHyena-2-295999582), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamHyena-1-295999782), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamHyena-3-295999427) A ridge-backed species that primarily consumes brush and leaves. Living in small herds in rugged areas, they possess a ridge of nozzles along their back that produce hot smoke as a defensive measure when attacked by predators.  
\-- **tall-necked chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-FIREBRAND-196546963) a tall, stiff-necked species that feeds on crystal buds as well as silicagrass. The largest of them live solitary lives near oil pools, trading safe drinking rights for the privilege of breeding any visitors in season.

 **zebroids** : wild relatives of chronohorses rarely successfully domesticated.  
\-- **orszem whip-tailed zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Horse-Akhal-Teke-698131647) the smallest of the omnivorous equine species, this mostly gray species possesses six thin tails with hooks on the ends and a short spiky neck-ridge. each hoof has has two side claws as well as two small spurs on the back of the heel. There are lines of nodules along parts of their frames. If a nodule gets broken a foul-tasting acid squirts out that smells worse than most stenchers.  
\-- **pinstriped zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Yin-color-27914720) This species lives on silicagrass plains in small family herds that come together into larger herds during harsher seasons. The dominant is the sire of the offspring in the group which remain until fully grown and capable of leaving to form their own herds.  
\-- **ridge-necked zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Yan-color-27952287) This species lives in mountainous regions eating tough silicagrass tips. They live in small herds with a dominant sire and subordinate carriers. Offspring are expelled from the herd upon reaching maturity. The carriers do not normally challenge the sire, but they will fight to be the new sire if the current one is offlined or severely injured and is no longer capable of protecting the herd.  
\-- **slender zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/yasada/art/Led-Zebra-381926114) This swift species lives on open plains and desert areas and travels vast distances to find fuel. They live in small herds with a dominant and a few subordinates that carry offspring. They glow blue to alert the rest of the herd to approaching predators.  
\-- **spiky zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://buashei.deviantart.com/art/Fury-195538895) This species lives on the southern plains. Individuals fight for dominance of an oil pool and then breed with any of their kind that come to fuel whether they have active breeding protocols or not. A carrier will remain around the oil pool until the offspring is born before leaving and heading off into the wilderness.

## Felines

 **crystal cats** : varying from cougar to lynx size depending on species  
\-- **blushing crystal-lynx** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2013/02/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/) (#4), [[inspiration image 2]](http://pull2shardartstudio-egglobal.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/shattered-glass-sculptures-by-marta.html) (#1), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-7/), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-11/), [[inspiration image 5]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#7 & #11), [[inspiration image 6]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-6/) (red frame), [[inspiration image 7]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#6 - red frame) This clear species turns red when breeding cycles activate. Normally solitary, they emit loud cries to attract a mate, and the pair remain together until the offspring mature.  
\-- **citrine hunting crystal-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/25997139/)  
\-- **smokey quartz crystal-lynx**

 **cougaraider** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cougaraider). The inspiration for G1 Ravage's form.  
*-- **beaked cougaraider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dark-griphonka.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-griffins-740271899) a species with a beak instead of normal felinoid jaws. Typically found in pairs, they hunt as a team using the powerful beak to inflict serious wounds on its prey.  
\-- **short-tailed citrine cougaraider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-STEELJAW-402540870)

 **cybercat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cybercat). Another term for a cyberlion. 

**cyberlions** : also called cybercats they are often found in plains and desert areas.  
\-- **Badlands cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-Part-4-381558571).  
\-- **banded electro-cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://phuthieu1989.deviantart.com/art/My-artwork-Hex-Shard-of-Fate-746145178)  
\-- **bronze-maned black cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Steel-Wild-Force-Ranger-485419801)  
\-- **coil-maned cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fidele.deviantart.com/art/Subeta-Steamwork-Archan-182065987)  
\-- **ember cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Red-Sky-At-Morning-Closed-499352536) designation is from the color of the mane of this species.  
\-- **frilled cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Blade-Liger-Custom-169939980).  
\-- **golden crest-fringed cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dashinvaine.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Lion-437552235).  
\-- **golden frilled cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://auroralion.deviantart.com/art/Poseable-Liger-Zero-X-Hailstorm-740124714)  
\-- **golden spiral cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/Raito-Lion-22e1-721621406)  
\-- **Polyhexian cyberlion** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 2 pictures 1-7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/metal%20mechanical%20robotic%20lion%20three%20quarter%202.jpg).  
\-- **red-visored cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Leoblaze-185199482).  
\-- **ruby cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Aurum-color-3137029).  
\-- **shield-maned fanged cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/On-The-Attack-313637536).  
\-- **spear-tailed cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Medoto-color-27695960).  
\-- **splint cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Lion-407811167).  
\-- **straight-tailed cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mattplog.deviantart.com/art/comm-Nova-Cat-Protomech-637425902)  
\-- **steel cyberlion** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 14, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/lion-statue-life-size-metal-animal-art-made-from-scrap.jpg).  
\-- **stinging cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mane-color-3151130).  
\-- **striped cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Blaster-pack-Minicons-2-525697494) (top).  
\-- **tentacled cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zeustoves.deviantart.com/art/mechanimals-641005316).  
\-- **wire-maned cyberlion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://selcukk.deviantart.com/art/Kali-2-710943876), [[inspiration image 2]](https://selcukk.deviantart.com/art/Kali-3-710945100). 

**cyber-pumas** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cyber-puma). Known for their hunting prowess and stealth without being cloaked.  
\-- **brassy cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.houzz.com/product/20385150-155-inches-wide-cyber-leopard-brass-statue-traditional-decorative-objects-and-figurines) A species often found in dry, rugged areas hunting whatever prey resides in its territory. Territories tend to overlap with neighbors occasionally sharing kills. Neighbors are typically mates during breeding cycles.  
\-- **forktailed cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-04-683280225) (top) A species with very long fangs on the top and bottom jaws. These stealthy predators are typically nocturnal and prefer to hunt by ambushing their prey. Most consume deer and thunderhorns although they will attack smaller prey. Solitary by nature, they are territorial and will drive off trespassers unless breeding protocols are engaged. A wanderer is allowed to remain as a mate until offspring are half-grown, then the wanderer is driven off to find its own territory. Offspring leave when full grown and become wanderers until they claim a territory.  
\-- **glow-tailed cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/The-Green-Lion-722986302) Typically found hunting in treetops this smaller species uses the glow on the end of its tail as a lure for avianoid prey.  
\-- **orszem spotted cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jidane.deviantart.com/art/Silver-spotted-Xenomorph-1377082) the distinctive tracks of the fore-paws of this species are one of the few signs of its presence. The two fingers each have two small claws with a small hindclaw completing the odd track. the small fore-claws are incredibly sharp and narrow and are often used to sever cabling deep in joints and armor cracks. typically found in mountains and other rugged territories.  
\-- **purple-horned cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://djokson.deviantart.com/art/Wildcat-511277802) The over-sized jaws of this species help it slice through armor to sever energon lines in its prey. It is an ambush hunter that prefers stalking through brush.  
\-- **red-striped cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/King-of-the-Desert-172013508) This species prefers dry environments and will use storms and wind-blown debris as cover while hunting.  
\-- **ring-tailed cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://athalai-haust.deviantart.com/art/the-Clockwork-tiger-300636886) One of the faster species, these hunt jump deer and rodents out on silicagrass plains. Although they use stealth to approach prey, the extra burst of speed helps them capture and offline their quarry.  
\-- **spined cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/012-Byakko-Kulinidi-734772248) The large spines on this species shoulders indicate maturity and are used as displays in territorial disputes. Often found in mountainous areas, they are known to leap up after avianoids in the air and down on ground-based prey.  
\-- **yellow-chested cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mikequeen123.deviantart.com/art/CyberPack-736124165) This narrow-jawed, unusual species hunts in small packs. Known to prefer high elevations and ambushes from above, they are a potential but minor threat to solitary mecha.

 **cybertiger** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nitrotiger). A large feline. Also called a nitrotiger. 

**electron-tigers**  
\-- **spectral electron-tiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://levydesign.deviantart.com/art/Tiger-Fractal-277719041). 

**leopoids** :  
\-- **Badlands leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ociacia.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-panther-428489020), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ociacia.deviantart.com/art/Toxic-panther-robot-660945929) and [[inspiration image 3]](https://ociacia.deviantart.com/art/Steel-robotic-jaguar-660967146). possesses several different colorations for camouflage.  
\-- **Caperilian leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Ravager-666948356).  
\-- **Caperilian phantom leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Stalker-666948333). larger version of the phantom leopoid.  
\-- **cuprite leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://whitephoxx.deviantart.com/art/Ref-SonicBreak-669580524) designation comes from its red claws.  
\-- **gray leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photos-agressive-metal-cyborg-panther-image13407238).  
\-- **orszem phantom leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Jaguar-701384005) a stealthy species of orszem feline. Smaller, immature individuals often leap through treetops in pursuit of prey while larger adults are known to leap off of thick branches onto prey. species can alter its coloration to blend into its environment.  
\-- **orszem red-striped leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dodger-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-variation-178209258) this species has two horns on its head and a wedge-shaped tail. larger than the phantom variation, this species is found in more grassy areas although they tend to avoid the actual savannas given the larger predators out there.  
\-- **phantom leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-Part-5-384886393). capable of unusual stealth techniques including cameoflage and occasionally invisiblity. tempermental as pets but highly desired by stealth pursuers  
\-- **ridgebacked leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-images-agressive-metal-nano-panther-steals-image13456489).  
\-- **rugged leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drawnentity.deviantart.com/art/Robot-cat-sketch-291834897)  
\-- **spinebacked leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wolfsouled.deviantart.com/art/Robot-panther-141481537).  
\-- **square-spotted leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Gold-Wild-Force-Ranger-485418908)  
\-- **tailless leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-RAVAGE-407988736)

 **mecha-lynxes** : short-tailed felines usually found in rugged or forested environments.  
\-- **green short-eared mecha-lynx** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Saber-Set-Price-Closed-558805056) A rare subspecies of mecha-lynx found in southern forests living a solitary existence hunting zip-hares and other large rodents. During breeding cycles, the carrier will typically produce two offspring, but the offspring will begin to fight and only the strongest will survive.  
\-- **micro mecha-lynx** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Swilt-552962113) a small, smooth-framed mecha-lynx often found in broken terrain. Their preferred prey are various small rodents, but they will hunt avianoids, insectobots and other small prey. A crepuscular species most active during twilight, they are solitary and have small home ranges. During breeding cycles a potential carrier will allow a mate to enter their territory for a few orns, but will drive the mate off once breeding has occurred.  
\-- **steel mecha-lynx** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22082000-mechanimal-lynx) A solitary species of mecha-lynx which typically found in hilly areas. Typically nocturnal, they hunt whatever small prey they encounter. Several offspring will be born during a breeding cycle, and they leave the carrier when approximately half-grown.  
\-- **Tarnian mecha-lynx** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Blizzard-Lynx-V-2-209469320), [[inspiration image 2]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Blizzard-Lynx-V-3-359521230), [[inspiration image 3]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Cornered-139213208) A large species of mecha-lynx that typically possesses white armor. Known to prefer to prey upon deer and large rodents, they will hunt a variety of prey. Normally solitary and territorial, they have an unusual system of overlapping territories. Typically a dominant defends a large territory with a few subordinates living in smaller, isolated territories within. The dominant will breed the subordinates when protocols activate and defends the main territory from intruders.

 **mercury racers** : cheetah-like cat  
\-- **bismuth mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/14/87/271487df4df061372f9e309f25912445.jpg) A small, swift species with pistons on its back which release energy in quick spurts to help it gain speed to chase prey and also produce short musical notes. Normally found in desert areas hunting small anteloids and rodents, this species is solitary and lives in large territories that it wanders searching for prey.  
\-- **bronze mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/pierre-matter-the-watch) This southern species hunts anteloids and deer across silicagrass plains. Offspring from a litter remain together through adulthood although they leave the small pack shortly before breeding cycles activate returning after mating.  
\-- **burnished mercury racer** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) (list 6 pictures 1 - 8), or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robotic%20cheetah%20creeping%201.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.engadget.com/2009/07/14/mechanical-cheetah-comin-atcha/), [[inspiration image 3]](https://buyselltradeloan.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/steampunk---cheetah1.jpg?w=1000&h=) Solitary in nature, this northern species prefers to chase rodents and small anteloids. Less aggressive than many other felinoids, they are often driven off of their prey by other predators.  
\-- **chromed mercury racer** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) (#12), or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506FD100000578-0-image-m-91_1419865111975.jpg) A swift northern species found on open silicagrasslands and deserts. More aggressive than many of its species, they actively fight off attempts to steal their prey. The blades on their cheeks can be lashed forward as a defensive or offensive strike.  
\-- **golden mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22082676-mechanimal-cheetah) A subspecies found in brushy areas. Capable of quick turns and rapid bursts of speed, this species is occasionally kept as a pet by hunters although it is difficult to get to reproduce in captivity as breeding protocols do not activate when the species is stressed.  
\-- **hooded mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wesleyfkmn.deviantart.com/art/Cheeborg-550204735) A very fast species which hunts turbo-foxes and zip-hares. Aggressive but skittish, they are occasionally kept on estates with nobles watching them pursue prey.  
\-- **Ibexian mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gozer-the-destroyor.deviantart.com/art/The-Golden-Rocket-108858202) This species is found primarily in the areas around the city-state of Ibex. Occasionally used for racing, they are difficult to breed in captivity given their breeding protocols requiring vast open areas for mating to initiate.  
\-- **orszem speckled racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Cheetah-704119886) fastest of the orszem felines, this species hunts in small groups of up to six. they can outrun must mechanimals and often dash passed larger prey, lashing with their tails to create wounds.  
\-- **plated mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://resi-st.deviantart.com/art/Mechanimal-Cheetah-434048354) A swift species that hunts small prey through tall silicagrass. The flat plates along its back are raised when attempting to attract a mate during breeding cycles.  
\-- **Polyhexian mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://overground55.deviantart.com/art/Cheetah-377809562) This species can navigate underground tunnels although it prefers nocturnal surface hunting for anteloids and rodents. Typically solitary, this species leaves markers during breeding cycles to attract potential mates.  
\-- **spine-ridged mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jagodragunov.deviantart.com/art/Dash-739438674) A species found in tall silicagrass that uses the long spines on its back and its extremely long tail as signaling devices to attract a mate during breeding cycles.  
\-- **spotted mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Arline-color-4730435) A swift species that hunts zip-hares and anteloids. They live in small groups of three to five individuals that maintain a small territory that they protect from other mercury racers.  
\-- **steel mercury racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://wildpony.eu/portfolio/cheetah-robot) A species found in brushy areas that prefers to hunt ground-dwelling avianoids as well as rodents. Often found in small groups of up to three individuals, they separate when hunting but come back together to groom and relax.  
\-- **steel micro racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://trybcompl.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-cheetah-667965048) Half the size of the majority of the mercury racers, this species lives in desert areas hunting rodents. Solitary by nature, they often hide in small crevasses during nights to protect themselves from predators.

 **nitrotigers** : A large feline. Also called a cybertiger. [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nitrotiger).  
\-- **Ankmorian viper nitrotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lordeeas.deviantart.com/art/Predator-379382395) a vicious species with two large fangs in its mouth and a flexible neck like a snake.  
\-- **black nitrotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) (top row #2).  
\-- **crowned cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Sazer-Ranger-495062595)  
\-- **Kaonite black nitrotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chasingartwork.deviantart.com/art/Auto-Avenger-Venom-377107335).  
\-- **garnet-striped nitrotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://indofrece.deviantart.com/art/Mothers-nest-745614754)  
\-- **horned nanotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dasadam.deviantart.com/art/Ashura-Commission1-153304263).  
\-- **orszem orange cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xenopreddragon.deviantart.com/art/XenoTiger-120473056) this is either a very rare species or a recent development since they have only been reported in the past couple centuries and are closer in appearance to a standard cybertiger than most orszem species. preferring to hunt on banks of oil streams and lakes they are also known to hunt aquatically.  
\-- **orszem striped cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ex3quias.deviantart.com/art/Tiger-Xenomorph-209112390)a heavy-bodied, normally solitary ambush predator primarily found in thick brush, hills or grasslands.  
\-- **spiky nanotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/THE-KING-185144511).  
\-- **spined nanotiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://djokson.deviantart.com/art/The-Chulkaa-Spinebeast-739290159)  
\-- **teal cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-KATANA-199341750)  
\-- **white cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://moontiger456.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Novastrike-Transmetal-Ref-572936900).  
\-- **white-tailed cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShieldCoat-color-3744669). 

**photovalic gridguar** : a panther-like creature Bayverse Ravage was often mistaken for. Best known for its ability to generate all the energy it requires from sunlight. created by [NK (NKfloofiepoof)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK) in [Vir.Rabbit.D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699405/chapters/6041801). 

**pneuma-lions** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/pneuma-lion). maneless cyberlions usually found in forests and thick brush.  
\-- **blade-fanged pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tsurugi-color-7735073).  
\-- **Caperilian pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Sawtooth-666402155).  
\-- **gray pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thesharinganmaster.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Creatures-92912696) top row #3.  
\-- **high-shouldered visored pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Desert-Stalker-162735853). a Badlands species that tends to stick to more rugged terrain.  
\-- **humpbacked pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mojo123s.deviantart.com/art/mechanical-beast-602243160).  
\-- **long-fang pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seoxys6.deviantart.com/art/Teaser-Cybertooth-Project-675966181)  
\-- **magma pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://pardra.deviantart.com/art/Tartarus-AU-Leo-Kingdom-AP-Form-Revised-729765233) the mane on this species is actually flames generated from internal heat that is normally displayed during dominance fights or breeding season.  
\-- **orange striped pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Siobahn-comp-shots-351513665) (left)  
\-- **orszem longfang pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharppaper.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Saber-Toothed-Tiger-742085127) this species hunts in prides of up to twenty. they often split up to ambush spooked prey and will defend their territory.  
\-- **Polyhexian red-paneled pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jianhan111.deviantart.com/art/V-O-L-F-3D-454010003)  
\-- **saber-fanged pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Skies-Europa-Tempest-German-Walker-Tiger-688673258).  
\-- **spike-chinned pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Lioness-535629096)  
\-- **sword-fanged pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/HyperForce-Orange-and-Purple-Rangers-713099999) left  
\-- **tan pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ghancock.deviantart.com/art/Siobahn-comp-shots-351513665) (right)  
\-- **yellow fiery pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jerryboomerwang.deviantart.com/art/Xardion-The-Huntress-of-Hollowsphere-739760626) species is capable of spouting a fiery blast out of its mouth.

 **shellbacked-stingers** : an aggressive feline species approximately the size of a cyber-puma which have traded speed for armor. they often fight off other predators to steal carcasses.  
\-- **orszem tri-legged stinger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Avatar-700616614) lacks the heavy armor of others of its species, but it is still prone to stealing carcasses from other predators. its tail possesses a nasty venom which is describes as feeling like burning from the inside out. it can easily climb most surfaces and often scales straight up banks or pike trees.  
\-- **tri-legged shellbacked-stinger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Omicron-color-3574905) A heavily armored species with a nasty stinger on its tail. Solitary in nature, this slow walker will often drive off other predators stealing a carcass for consumption. The massive canines help shear off armor plating and give access to the more easily digested parts within the carcass. The pink mane is grown at maturity and appears to be a sign of virility due to potential carriers seeking out mates with large manes.

 **wild cyber-cats** : small cyber-cats that roam parts of Cybertron typically hunting rodents and avianoids. many are origin species for domesticated cyber-cats.  
\-- **blue spike-necked wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-25-CLOSED-662775308) A stocky species often found in hilly, bushy areas, this species is an ambush predator that attacks small prey during noctural hunts. The bright blue markings on its frame glow during breeding cycles to help attract a mate.  
\-- **bronze long-tailed wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cupcakeseclipsed.deviantart.com/art/Joey-Attempt-2-725996802) A small species found hunting in thick forest canopies, their preferred prey is tree-dwelling rodents and avianoids. Typically solitary, carriers produce two offspring which leave shortly after maturity.  
\-- **electric wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Chiti-color-4300063) A typically solitary species occasionally found sharing territory during breeding cycles. Usually nocturnal, this species hunts by emitting electrical charges that stun small prey.  
\-- **flat-audialed wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://euphratesleap.deviantart.com/art/Robo-kitty-728937706) A solitary species that hunts primarily during twilight hours, this species prefers to prey upon crustaceans and small cephalopods.  
\-- **flat-faced wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cakekaiser.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Ogrin-207976715) Found primarily on the ground hunting in forested areas, this solitary species prefers to stalk rodents and weasoids.  
\-- **fork-tailed wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chaoswolf12.deviantart.com/art/Ravage-LLF2016-738929325) This long, lean species is an originator for many domesticated hunting cats. Often found in thick grassy areas, they stalk prey through the grass or leap into the air to snag avianoids.  
\-- **golden wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://arganza.deviantart.com/art/Mech-272520311) Often found hunting along the banks of aquatic habitats, this species prefers to consume fish and small crustaceans. Typically solitary, they will tolerate the presence of others of their kind even outside breeding cycles.  
\-- **Harmonexian black-optic wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fail-Cat-and-Success-Cat-328326478) (on right). A species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. Primarily nocturnal, this species hunts cybertoads and other amphibians as well as lizaroids and rodents along small stream banks and oil pools.  
\-- **hematite wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://elenamelnikart.deviantart.com/art/cat-robot-736713448) This species lives in large trees but prefers to hunt on the ground at night. Offspring are raised infrequently, but both creators remain together until they are mature.  
\-- **lizaroid wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-Adopt-Trad-7-CLOSED-642624314) A species with a forked glossa and vaguely reptilian appearance. Often found stalking prey through rocky areas, they prefer to ambush using stealth techniques.  
\-- **orszem ebony brush wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-tides.deviantart.com/art/Blacktide-Xeno-Panther-744525190) Twice the size of a typical cyber-cat, very little is known about this species other than it usually lives in the territory of large Jurassanoids where it is safer from other predators.  
\-- **orszem oilmarsh wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jidane.deviantart.com/art/Rikumorph-Ver-2-0-7102690) normally solitary, this rare species specializes in hunting along the edges of slow-moving oil streams and ponds where the brush is dense and the oil is murky with sediment. It will wade in as well as stalk along the edges before pouncing on prey. the ridges on its back allow it to display to others of its kind, and the ridges turn blue when it is ready to breed.  
\-- **quad-optic wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://axelmedellin.deviantart.com/art/Wood-robot-2-24846673) A very rare species found in rocky areas and occasionally underground. This species hunts lizaroids and rodents. Normally solitary, they meet occasionally to breed but the carrier is solely responsible for offspring.  
\-- **red long-tailed wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Yama-color-5672796) A species typically found in treetops pursuing ro-simians, avianoids and rodents. Highly adapted to arboreal life, carriers typically raise their offspring in den in trunk hollows.  
\-- **sparking wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/008jpg-564373896) A desert-dwelling species that hunts rodents and lizaroids. Living in abandoned burrows, they are solitary only coming together briefly to mate. For protection from larger predators they produce sparks and electrical shocks from their frame.  
\-- **spectral wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mattplog.deviantart.com/art/Comm-Feline-BA-663114257) This long-legged, short-muzzled species stalks through silicagrass hunting prey.  
\-- **spiky karakaal** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rakuraiwolf.deviantart.com/art/The-Seeker-Arrow-155765025) An avid nocturnal hunter, this long tailed, long-eared species lives in pairs and hunts through brush and thick silcagrass. Able to leap high into the air to seize avianoids, they are also known to hunt jump deer and other large prey.  
\-- **stinging wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nadabupkis.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Kitty-Sketch-512952738) This species travels through the treetops but typically hunts rodents and insectobots on the ground.  
\-- **trident wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Chimera-King-178131124) A species with multiple spurs on its legs which it can extend when fighting. Often solitary, they live in brushy areas stalking prey and hiding from predators.

## Mustelids

 **badgeroids** : dig burrows into the ground.  
\-- **Badlands badgeroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/MECHANIC-BADGER-III-EVOLUTION-476557420) (upper = dormant coding; lower = breeding protocols activated) This aggressive, normally solitary species is found in silicagrass plains. Primarily carnivorous, this species often hunts rodents, lizaroids and other small prey. When breeding cycles activate, potential carrier produces a sound which attracts a potential mate. When they meet, the carrier triggers a change in the partner's coding which causes them to permanently display their large fangs. The pair take over an abandoned burrow where the carrier raises the offspring while the mate finds fuel.  
\-- **studded badgeroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Stout-color-20073345) This long-clawed species is typically solitary and found in forested areas. Vegetation plays a small role in their diet, and they often dig up insectobots and rodents.  
\-- **white badgeroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://possytivdesigns.deviantart.com/art/Not-alone-376016070) This species is social with sets of pairs building connecting burrows in hilly areas. Often grumpy, this omnivorous species consumes fruit, tubers, insectobots as well as small rodents.

 **hydro-weasel** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/hydro-weasel). [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-Hydro-weasel-closed-Auction-20-583514923). so despised that their name has become a synonym for treachery. Beyond this, little is known, although it seems reasonable to think they inhabit or are otherwise involved with water. This may or may not imply an origin on a planet other than Cybertron. 

**oil-weasoids** : relatives of weasoids that spend a lot of time diving in oil pools for food.  
\-- **gray oil-weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thefleetingshadow.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Crew-580167681) (#1 on left) An active, inquisitive species that hunts fish in oil pools. Often found in pairs which take turns acting as carriers, the offspring remain with the creators until maturity.

 **ravenger** : ravengers are a more aggressive subspecies of badgeroids that do not dig burrows.  
\-- **orszem spiked ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://notpongkong.deviantart.com/art/Predator-Hound-Xenomorph-alternate-Backdrop-670554138) a solitary predatory species with large prominent spikes on its limbs and shoulders. Its lower jaw has large spines and teeth for slicing open prey. Typically found in forests and occasionally in underground tunnels.  
\-- **pit ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Growl-color-23365129) A large, highly aggressive species of ravenger twice the size of a typical badgeroid. This species is solitary and is known for driving larger predators off of their fuel with sheer aggression. Breeding protocols allow a pair to meet and mate, but the carrier drives the partner off after mating.  
\-- **Polyhexian ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Psi-color-3887062) A species the size of a typical badgeroid can be found hunting in underground tunnels as well as above the surface. Almost completely carnivorous, they are known to be obsessed with cyber-bee honey. Usually solitary, the only time this species doesn't fight during encounters is when breeding protocols are activated.  
\-- **yellow-bellied horned ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://djokson.deviantart.com/art/The-Mordagogg-547462655) A species with four optics and large front pedes. Individuals are primarily scavengers but also hunt if carrion is not available. Once breeding protocols activate, a trio form a unit where two produce offspring while the third brings back fuel for the carriers and offspring.

 **stenchers** : stenchers produce a corrosive gas which corrodes the frame of almost anything that comes into contact with it. stenchers are immune to their own species' gas attack.  
\-- **drill stencher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mephisto-color-118154483) This species has two drills kept close to its chestplate that help it burrow into the ground to build dens in overlapping territories in forested areas. Typically solitary, individuals come together briefly to mate during breeding cycles but raise offspring separately. An omnivorous species which consumes fruits, eggs, leaves, rodents, insectobots and avianoids. The corrosive gas is produced from a small pipe under the tail.  
\-- **pipe stencher** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artjmob.deviantart.com/art/RoboSkunk-705438614) This species prefers brushy or rugged territories as habitats. Although this species primarily consumes insectobots it is also known to eat fruit, eggs and small mechanimals. Two pipes by the tail produce the corrosive gas used from protection. Small groups of this species live together during winter, but when spring comes to the territory each moves out into its own burrow. During breeding cycles all but one member of the group will become carriers with that individual acting as creator and protector of the group until the offspring are produced.

 **weasoids**  
\-- **ball weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://noxychu.deviantart.com/art/Ethereal-Weasel-332884873) a species that can roll into a protective ball.  
\-- **bladed weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Kamaitachi-Specter-708506836)  
\-- **Harmonexian copper weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Meerkat-309474439) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Cat-2-326893726) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **highcrested weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Water-Ferret-Guardian-534188712)  
\-- **mini weasoid** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506D9800000578-0-image-m-74_1419864968330.jpg).  
\-- **tunnel weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-LOWJACK-170653602) species often chases prey into burrows.

## Reptiles

Reptiles have the ability to supplement their thermal regulation fuel usage by using solar or thermal sources. Without these sources they are less efficient in processing energy for thermal regulation.

 **alloy-shells** : a turtle. spend some of their time in oil streams and solvent pools.  
\-- **copper alloy-shell** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 14, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-010.htm).  
\-- **painted alloy-shell** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/27072017-01-696374372)  


**bihydroids** : hydroids that have activated or somehow acquired bipedal coding in their frame development. They often grip prey with two heads while the third rips it apart.  
\-- **crested tri-headed bihydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gidra-color-11266185).  
\-- **fan-tailed tri-headed bihydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Mahari-color-11314264). 

**clamptails** : a carnivorous quadruped with a short split tail that forms a clamp and a toothed beak.  
\-- **high-beaked clamptail** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spiralfish.deviantart.com/art/Pursuit-V-1-93574373)

 **cyber-anoles** : lizaroids that generate a small field of colors around their frames that is used for camouflage and to display breeding status.  
*-- **ridge-backed cyber-anoles** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://dkart71.deviantart.com/art/SteamVaran-1-301179563), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamVaran-3-301179346), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamVaran-4-301179225), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamVaran-2-301179483)

 **cybergators** : smaller than alloygators. many spend more time on shore  
\-- **brown deca-legged cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hydrothrax.deviantart.com/art/Ce-6-8-doodles-639159655) one of the larger species of cybergator. a true land creature with no more affinity for rivers or lakes than any other reptile.  
\-- **Caperilian blue-backed cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Snapmaw-666948465). one of the largest known species of cybegators. a true land creature with no more affinity for rivers or lakes than any other reptile.  
\-- **deep-necked cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alaksi.deviantart.com/art/Kaprosuchus-631890784). almost entirely landbased, this active hunter stalks the areas surrounding oil streams for prey.  
\-- **nickel cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scagliettiart.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Dog-469980735). primarily land based, this cybergator does occasionally go into oil and solvent pools to hunt.  
\-- **octocybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hydrothrax.deviantart.com/art/Vala-528762205).  
\-- **Praxian cybergator** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/crocodile-sculpture-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg)  
\-- **racing cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-LandKoreiner-color-5131646). has traded its pedes for wheels. a true land creature with even less affinity for rivers or lakes than other reptiles, it actively seeks out drier areas.  
\-- **steel cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Crocodile-505745813).  
\-- **stiff-tailed cybergator** : [[inspiration image ]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/DINOBOT-SLOBBER-316463761)

 **cyber-nagas** turbocobras that eventually grow usable fore-limbs.  
\-- **blue-backed cyber-naga** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bayardwu.deviantart.com/art/Tomb-Kings-728821490). long fanged species. 

**crystal cobras** : crystalline snakes that, when threatened or startled, produce a glowing form twice as large as their normal frame.  
\-- **smoky crystal cobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://udoncrew.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Snake-45993616)

 **crystal lizards** : a brightly colored small lizard who's skin is made of gems.  
\-- **pink crystal lizard** [[inspiration image 1]](http://viola.bz/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/0_9c097_f2d23fa7_L.jpg). 

**crystal vipers** : crystalline snakes that, when threatened or startled, produce a glowing form twice as large as their normal frame.  
\-- **citrine crystal viper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://liiga.deviantart.com/art/Android-Netrunner-Uroboros-361506562) glowing form. a yellow crystal snake that glows shades of blue, green and yellow when threatened.

 **frilled lizaroids** : lizards with frills around their heads.  
\-- **full-frilled lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Frilled-Lizard-443193621).  
\-- **pipebacked frilled lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Sin-of-Sloth-v2-0-680020494) bottom left = recharging form, bottom right = active state  
\-- **rusty frilled lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2016/king-rock/).  
\-- **tri-legged frilled lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Raze-670953547)

 **gliding lizaroids** : membrane stretched along legs allow gliding lizards to launch from tree to tree. incapable of true flight but can glide for some distance.  
\-- **back gliding lizaroids** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Avro-color-52150266). unusually large back legs allow for longer flight times during a glide.

 **high-lizaroids** : species of lizaroid with tall legs and horns.  
\-- **black duo-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-39-CLOSED-696271140)  
\-- **black mono-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-9-CLOSED-647859866)  
*-- **blue-audialed high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26810993/) (NSFW)  
*-- **buffalo-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://minnasundberg.deviantart.com/art/Nuclear-Fallout-Dragon-291396518) a species that develops additional limbs as it grows larger so as to better support its massive frame.  
\-- **copper duo-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Thing-Adopt-FLATSALE-CLOSED-617536775)  
\-- **green duo-curvehorned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://autobotswitchblade.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Minicon-Adopts-733006684) #3.  
*-- **onyx mono-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://infernal-feline.deviantart.com/art/Obsidian-dragon-303045968) These species develops blue markings when breeding protocols activate.  
\-- **pink duo-horned high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-41-CLOSED-698870350)  
*-- **turquoise high-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tenebres-for.deviantart.com/art/Wind-702295088)

 **hydroids** : typically massive multi-headed relatives of lizaroids. quadrupeds.  
\-- **dual-tailed tri-hydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Terrorcon-Sinnertwin-Idra-Mode-519632920) a species with three heads and two tails.  
\-- **gnasher tri-hydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ma-adopt.deviantart.com/art/ADOPTABLE-CLOSE-Viola-Auction-paypal-699243583) a large three-headed hydroid with crystalline necks that generate a powerful electrical field around them.  
\-- **long-tailed yug-hydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://i5himaru.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-in-my-country-737022628) a six-headed species with ornate coloration.  
\-- **piped tri-hydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gstylezprodigy.deviantart.com/art/The-Last-Threshold-108188013)

 **lernahydroids** : typically venomous and constricting snakelike relatives of the hydroid with multiple heads.  
\-- **black tri-lernahydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/3-324092306)  
\-- **flame-mawed penta-lernahydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://pavellkid.deviantart.com/art/Card-4-410828847) this species produces a molten spray instead of venom.  
\-- **micro tri-lernahydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Fossil-531861044)

 **lizaroids** :  
\-- **flicker lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Aran-color-14162722).  
\-- **paneled lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sandboxalchemy.deviantart.com/art/Skeleton-Clockwork-Lizard-325313561), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandboxalchemy.deviantart.com/art/Paradise-Skeleton-Clockwork-Lizard-203771703)  
\-- **Polyhexian bristle-tailed lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://magma12345.deviantart.com/art/Rex-sketch-731431685)  
\-- **rainbow-bellied lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://themachinefactory.deviantart.com/art/Lizard-132159059).  
\-- **ringed lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Lizard-697024049).  
\-- **silver walking-lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://specialweaponsdalek.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Lizard-Request-For-ChakatTailswisher-402810486). can lift itself on back legs to reach prey in the air.  
\-- **titanium lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythcaptor.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Lizard-245511312)

 **magneto-lizards** : gecko equivalent  
\-- **metal maple magneto-lizards** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://miasus.deviantart.com/art/Gecko-315171443). 

**monitor lizaroids** :  
\-- **circleback monitor lizaroid** : [[site]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/sculptures) picture 7 from top on right  
\-- **fanged monitor lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/SASTREC-DT-rough-model-sheet-184859329)  
\-- **hexalegged monitor lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/Hunter-137064689).  
\-- **Simfurian mega lizaroid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 65, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/komodo-dragon-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **teal-necked monitor lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Komodo-color-14575414).  
\-- **white monitor lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zhocah.deviantart.com/art/Treasure-Keeper-694228432)

 **ratchet snakes** : constrictor snakes that crush prey  
\-- **blue speckled ratchet snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Snake-DOne-692059343)  
\-- **green-yellow ratchet snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drakelegacy.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-in-the-Sky-734440974)  
\-- **jade tree ratchet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rofelrolf.deviantart.com/art/Robot-Snake-375111788).  
\-- **whip ratchet snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Dragon-Herz-737823659) a small snake with eight whiplike appendages on its sides.

 **razor snakes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/razor_snake). Poisonous pit vipers.  
\-- **banded razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Core-of-the-Earth-171568025)  
\-- **black rattle razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Diamondback-Rattlesnake-543065952)  
\-- **brass razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jumpei.deviantart.com/art/Netrunner-Viper-387669278).  
\-- **diamond razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/SNAKE-MECH-664491910) and [[inspiration image 2]](https://wxko.deviantart.com/art/SNAKE-MECH-664506688). color variations exist in different terrains.  
\-- **gold-bellied razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cakekaiser.deviantart.com/art/Snake-and-Roses-Tattoo-Design-208225253).  
\-- **gray razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://e-pendragon.deviantart.com/art/Trade-Secret-Pyrethon-202153038)  
\-- **litter razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.boredpanda.es/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/esculturas-animales-metal-desecho-jk-brown-6.jpg) species conceals itself in debris to ambush prey.  
\-- **lower-fanged spitter razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://doom-weaver.deviantart.com/art/Sketch-Lucy-743029932). Notable mostly for the fangs on the lower jaw.  
\-- **spike-nosed razor snake** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Dragon-1080p-684263162)

 **robochameleons** :  
\-- **banded robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://axelmedellin.deviantart.com/art/Lisa-page-06-23604770)  
\-- **belly-ridged robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://optimuspraino.deviantart.com/art/Mechameleon-742499203)  
\-- **copper robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Chameleon-544560371)  
\-- **crested rolling robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Burn-color-15113417).  
\-- **green flecked robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tommaso-sanguigni.deviantart.com/art/Mech-chameleon-139274159)  
\-- **green-sided robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2017/veiled-chameleon/).  
\-- **horned carmine robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-36-CLOSED-671881131)  
\-- **horned robochameleon** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 23, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-003.htm).  
\-- **long-tailed horned robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Melt-color-14882854).  
\-- **micro robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.etsy.com/listing/67920000/clockwork-chameleon-copper-color?show_sold_out_detail=1), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.purplecat-creatives.com/gallery?lightbox=dataItem-iy0wa6ug) one of the smallest species of robochameleon, it lives primarily in lobe-leafed shrubs.  
\-- **ridgebacked robochameleon** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 20, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-012.htm).  
\-- **spine-backed robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/Festering-Metal-173027444).  
\-- **spiny silver robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://putio.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Chameleon-59313594)  
\-- **steel robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cipi25.deviantart.com/art/clockwork-chameleon-202008026)  
\-- **stub-horned robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ramendriver.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-Kamen-Rider-Pla-740408232)

 **scaling lizaroids** : terrestrial relatives of oil lizards usually found climbing trees or crystal formations.  
\-- **horned scaling lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShenLong-color-6100559).  
\-- **red horned scaling lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-WYRMHOLE-195511965)  
\-- **tassled scaling lizaroid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 14, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/chinese-dragon-pillar-statue-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg) a large species with long tentacles on its face it uses like whiskers.  
\-- **Yussian scaling lizard** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 41, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/chinese-dragon-statue-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg). 

**slash-backed lizaroids** : aggressive species that usually possesses a ridge of spines or a pair of blades on its back.  
\-- **black bladed slash-back lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mech-maker.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Gyoujyn-107386790)  
\-- **bladed slash-back lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Renkoid-color-14444524).  
\-- **brown blade-shouldered lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rendragonclaw.deviantart.com/art/MercuryKI11-Stats-171997440)  
\-- **copper-horned ridge-necked lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xadrik-xu.deviantart.com/art/Clohkwehrk-Dragon-484471056)  
\-- **Gigaplexian slash-backed lizaroid** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 40, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/dragon-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg).  
\-- **horned slash-backed lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://indigowarrior.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Gold-32309167).  
\-- **spiny slash-backed lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://000fesbra000.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Dragoline-534827162)

 **slitherers** : snakes usually small and considered harmless by mecha  
\-- **bulbhelmed slitherer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lai6.deviantart.com/art/Metalic-Worm-176238819).  
\-- **driller slitherer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kanda-color-8453753). has a sharp tail that it uses as a defensive strike.  
\-- **faced slitherer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CrossHook-color-7133831). small slitherer that primarily feeds on glitch mice. considered a sign of bad luck in Tarn because of its mechalike head. 

**tankbacks** : large tortoises  
\-- **aquamarine crystal-tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://inklisem.deviantart.com/art/Turtle-with-a-crystal-shell-737048950) a species which has developed crystalline structures on its shell as camouflage.  
\-- **buttressed tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://davesrightmind.deviantart.com/art/Colossus-540076918).  
\-- **chelonoid tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://pickledgenius.deviantart.com/art/Chelonra-352646656) has a beak reminiscent of  
\-- **flail-tailed tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kamelor-color-13098200).  
\-- **flame tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Sin-of-Sloth-v2-0-680020494) top. has a port on its back that shoots out fire when threatened.  
\-- **garnet tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sheldon_\(Miles_from_Tomorrowland\))  
\-- **glyphed tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-GuiXian-color-12953660).  
\-- **high tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rofelrolf.deviantart.com/art/Mech-Turtle-376344017).  
\-- **pedaled tankbacks** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/001jpg-562818040) a small species with a shell that resembles a flower. often hides inside floral gardens.  
\-- **Sendoff's thick-legged tankback** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jjpaintefun.deviantart.com/art/003jpg-562819107)

 **tree-gliders** : small lizaroids with plate wings attached to short front legs. although they cannot glide as far as gliding lizaroids they have better control due to their long tails.  
\-- **red-crested tree-glider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Needle-color-4435195)

 **turbocobras** : hooded venomous snakes like cobras  
\-- **black spitting turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-VIPERSPACE-196006245) species can spray a stream of venom as well as inject with a bite.  
\-- **black turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://grim1978.deviantart.com/art/Beware-of-my-sssstrike-599245045).  
\-- **blue-bellied turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rendragonclaw.deviantart.com/art/The-Hollow-World-Enigma-Shimaku-176710273)  
\-- **flat turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rcdog.deviantart.com/art/Cobra-Prototype-215300136) species thin body helps it move through narrow crevasses.  
\-- **long-fanged turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Naja-color-3829463).  
\-- **lord turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/IRON-COBRA-215783982), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/IRON-COBRA-215784990), [[inspiration image 3]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/IRON-COBRA-215785524)  
\-- **luminescent turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Medusa-Cobrabot-Remake-607699989).  
\-- **mesh turbocobra** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 55, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/metal-cobra-snake-statue-sculpture-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **orszem fork-tailed turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://escama.deviantart.com/art/Snake-Alien-106017083) in addition to having a venomous bite the barbs on its hood can also inject venom as a defensive measure. the venom of this species causes misfiring in the processor. light cases result in confused speech and disorientation, with severe cases causing uncontrollable motor spasms.  
\-- **pink-nosed turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-BeltFortress-color-6074449).  
\-- **ruby turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-4-466309306), [[inspiration image 2]](http://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-3-466308861), [[inspiration image 3]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-466306133)

 **Turesian tumble snake** : [[Canon Info]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Turesian_Tumble_Snake). really, really hard to kill. 

**waddler lizaroids** :  
\-- **flat waddler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Cactus-color-14819746). 

## Rodents

 **blink mice** : tiny mechanical mice that move so fast they seem to teleport. Or possibly they do teleport. Either way they are functionally impossible to catch without a trap.  
\-- **long-eared blink mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Nappy-color-17815039). 

**chippers** : rodents that gnaw on ironwoods and other trees. have a variety of different kinds of spines. like porcupines.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue chipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hedgehog-474655865) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **laser chipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-TogeChu-color-24375003). a species of chipper whose energy spines only activate when it is threatened. 

**crystal-hare** : similar in appearance and behavior to zip-hares  
\-- **jade crystal-hare** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#15), [[inspiration image 2]](http://pull2shardartstudio-egglobal.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/shattered-glass-sculptures-by-marta.html) (#4), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-15/), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2013/02/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/) (#11) This species is often found in crystal gardens hiding under bushes and eating silicagrass.

 **dust runners** : typically large-audialed rodents that live in very dry areas. somewhat similar to a chinchilla on Earth.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver dust runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Chinchilla-598736060) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **smooth dust runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Chinchilla-449200027).

 **frizz-rat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/frizz-rat). A rodent that gnaws holes through stuff.  
\-- **hopping frizz-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Uranus-color-52540864).  
\-- **spiny frizz-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sorahane.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Mouse-427107631)

 **gliding turbo-rats** : gliding turborats spend most of their time on the ground. Their sharp gliding apendages fold down for gliding.  
\-- **axe-backed gliding turbo-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pata-color-52083600), [[inspiration image 2]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pata-stats-52083546) top view

 **glitch mice** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/glitch_mouse). They have a tendency to get into places where you don't want them.  
\-- **Altihexian big-audialed glitch-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Squ33x-336315816). small pest that stowed away when Altihex was founded. they have taken on a distinctive look unlike anywhere else on Cybertron. Now occasionally kept as pets.  
\-- **Capital City fragile glitch mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/All-you-need-is-corn-597127853), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Mouse-589756711). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care the glitch mice have gotten quite good at it.

 **iron hyrax** : small rodents that live in mountainous areas. typically coloration is similar to the terrain around them.

 **petro-rabbit** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Petro-rabbit). A cute but invasive mechanimal native to Alpha 9 that is an environmental terror to many worlds that have encountered them. While prey to almost everything they breed very fast and also eat almost anything. Shattered Glass Drift has a phobia of them.

 **razor rats**  
\-- **Altihexian long-snouted razor rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Onyx-The-Plague-Rat-492694420). small pest that stowed away when Altihex was founded. they have taken on a distinctive look unlike anywhere else on Cybertron. Now occasionally kept as pets.  
\-- **blue long-snouted razor rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robo-pets_concept.jpg) left  
\-- **brush-tailed razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://theimmortalrevenant.deviantart.com/art/Cybertronian-mouse-300605074)  
\-- **bumble razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Pikachu-584363323), [[inspiration image 2]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Pika-Pixel-593601787). a species that generates a shock in its tail to drive off aggressors.  
\-- **gray ridge-backed razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Maximal-Rattrap-Rat-mode-621151351)  
\-- **Harmonexian silver razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Rat-2-289010923), [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Rat-3-310718655) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **long-toothed razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-RevRat-color-7487361).  
\-- **scrap-tailed razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://derangedhyena.deviantart.com/art/Organoid-Commish-DataPacRat-164541079)  
\-- **tin razor rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gozer-the-destroyor.deviantart.com/art/Rattrap-alt-mode-96747250)

 **retrorat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/retrorat). A possible synonym or relation is the robo-rat. 

**robo-rat** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robo-rat). possibly synonymous with retrorats but different to glitch mice.  
\-- **spined robo-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xidon.deviantart.com/art/R-A-T-V8-165257037), [[inspiration image 2]](https://xidon.deviantart.com/art/R-A-T-80204825)  
\-- **Tarnian robo-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-RATRUN-198675160)

 **robosquirrels**  
\-- **brass robosquirrel** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/pnx1efg50oj84murg8dbmjprnec9wl).  
\-- **dexi-squirrel** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/dexi-squirrel).  
\-- **golden-tailed robosquirrel** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://torifross.deviantart.com/art/Steampunk-Squirrel-742533647)  
\-- **long-tailed robosquirrel** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Lazarin-color-116076240).  
\-- **puffer dexi-squirrel** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/30072017-01-696374624) species has three tubes on its tail the emit smoke to help it escape predators.  
\-- **wire-tailed robosquirrel** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 13, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Squirrel.jpg). 

**sciuridon** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/sciuridon). A type of flying squirrel. 

**spine rats** : rodents with spines. one species extinct in the wild was the predecessor of the domesticated quill rat. similar to echidna.  
\-- **blade-tailed spine rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Arikui-color-58741098) a larger species of spine rat that eats metalborers and antroids.  
\-- **frilled spine rat** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Zag-color-58280107). sharp frills and spines cover this species.  
\-- **Harmonexian purple gold-bellied spine rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Pangolin-384582476) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **subspace rats** : they do have a subspace pocket and act like packrats. visually they are easily distinguished from other rodents by their skull-shaped heads.  
\-- **plugged-tailed subspace rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://janiceghosthunter.deviantart.com/art/Coggs-the-Steam-Rat-245183333).  
\-- **spike-shouldered subspace rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://deems.deviantart.com/art/Welcome-Home-107361117). 

**turborats** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turborat). considered pests.  
\-- **convoy turborat** : [[site]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/The_great_fen.htm) pictures 8 & 9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/ANF%20Gallery/Drill%20Tailed%20Nutria.JPG), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.harrietmead.co.uk/harriet/images/ANF%20Gallery/Drill%20Tailed%20Nutria%201small.JPG). can grow to the size of a cyber-dog. 

**turborabbits**  
\-- **Altihexian turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Marek-the-Steamlop-663651549). brought along when Altihex was founded. they have taken on a distinctive look unlike anywhere else on Cybertron. Sometimes kept as pets.  
\-- **azure turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1], ](https://sakurabomb.deviantart.com/art/ZOIDS-YotRabbit-264212693)[[inspiration image 2]](https://menitti.deviantart.com/art/Zoid-Rabbit-81092175).  
\-- **banded turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://barbadosunicorn.deviantart.com/art/Robo-pet-race-738465312) right  
\-- **black-masked turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://novanim.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-2018-742977725) row 5 #5  
\-- **blue horned turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Jackalope-Forest-Spirit-746870399)  
\-- **brass turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/3huf3k7t8jzhnvwtzlyo8syb3f5gfv).  
\-- **monohorned turborabbit** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-44-OPEN-701904901)  
\-- **horned turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-10-CLOSED-648044287).  
\-- **illuminated turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://saphiraluxray405.deviantart.com/art/Usagi-Petro-Bunny-Redrawn-607698325).  
\-- **purple fluffy turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://cerberus-rack.deviantart.com/art/Lepus-omega-681698117) species has a maroon tail and face plate which are flexible and often puffed out as a display.  
\-- **short-eared turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-BUCKSHOT-195216234)  
\-- **silver turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/28ff2gbfswj4xizbu7993ou9sco5x9). 

**turbo-mice**  
\-- **brassy turbo-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/ch9cdadocmnwzaqwwvs9ky0b9grgkq).  
\-- **tailless turbo-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/TARGETMASTER-GREASESTAIN-170653739)  
\-- **tungsten turbo-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/pu6ygsu8fzjbu9lyyor7cz2mrmw6yo). 

**zap-mouse** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/zap-mouse). timid and hesitant. Why or how they zap is uncertain, but their skittish nature indicates that they are not aggressive zappers.  
\-- **curved-armed zap-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Notomi-color-20116770).  
\-- **hollow zap-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://irissa13.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Fae-rat-281484926) odd species that keeps most of its internals inside its hips and head. possibly an inspiration for the creation of the Capital City fragile glitch mouse.  
\-- **micro zap-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://allnaturalarts.squarespace.com/new-gallery/iznsgloevi5bl94blayfh2tb2f68f8). 

**zip-hares**  
\-- **blue laced zip hare** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahiden.deviantart.com/art/Bionicle-MOC-Bunny-445120279).  
\-- **steel zip-hare** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DSC_5252.jpeg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.codagallery.com/James-Corbett-Art.cfm?ArtistsID=1098&NewID=13558).  
\-- **titanium zip hare** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mari9art.deviantart.com/art/Rabbit-metal-art-by-Mari9art-659890526)

## Simians

 **crystal-simians** : crystalline species similar in nature to ro-simians  
\-- **carnelian crystal-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2018/06/glass-shard-animals/) (#4-5) A crystalline species which lives in mineral trees in small troops eating fruit and nuts.  
\-- **onyx-tipped fox-faced crystal-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mymodernmet.com/marta-klonowska-shattered-glass-animal-sculptures/) (#1 & #18), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.lorch-seidel.de/works/66) (#2), [[inspiration image 3]](http://pull2shardartstudio-egglobal.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/shattered-glass-sculptures-by-marta.html) (#3), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.thisiscolossal.com/2013/02/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/) (#1-3), [[inspiration image 5]](https://www.gessato.com/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska/shattered-glass-animals-by-marta-klonowska-1/) This species lives in troops that travel across the ground from tree to tree on silicagrass plains searching for fruits and leaves.

 **cyber-ape** : Many of the larger members of this species move on four legs on the ground and are referred to as gorillas and stacker apes. The rarer smaller species, designated as cyber-apes, are often found in trees or climbing around on crystals.  
\-- **Ankmorian steel gorilla** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) (list 2 pictures 8 & 9, list 3 pictures 1 - 7), or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20hand%20over%20hand.gif), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-closeup%201.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-terminator.jpg), [[inspiration image 4]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20standing%202.jpg), [[inspiration image 5]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20hanging.jpg), [[inspiration image 6]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20side.jpg), [[inspiration image 7]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20front.jpg), [[inspiration image 8]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-%20sitting.jpg), [[inspiration image 9]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/mechanical%20metal%20gorilla%20-closeup%202.jpg) A smaller species of gorilla occasionally found in large trees on the lowest, strongest limbs during rest cycles. The troop of approximately seven individuals typically feeds on the ground foraging for nuts and seeds.  
\-- **culu-faced cyber-ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-GREASEMONKEY-196671545) Lacking the long tail of the ro-simian, this long-limbed species spends its time in trees. Typically solitary, it prefers to consume fruit and nuts, but it also consumes leaves if its preferred fuel is unavailable. The species lives in small family troops with a dominant in charge who shouts every day to warn other troops out of their territory.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden cyber-ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Orangutan-2-491111857), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Orangutan-353007446) A species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. The species lives in small troops within large crystal formations. The species primarily consumes crystals and fruit.  
\-- **heavy-jawed gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ShockerApe-color-5167649) Troops of this species live in colder climates. Strong enough to dig up tubers and pull down branches, they feed in forests and the edges of silicaplains.  
\-- **high-crested gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://altocontrastestudio.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-gorila-146059289) The crest of this species develop a blue glow during breeding cycles. The troop supports one carrier at a time and brings fuel to the nest for the carrier and offspring.  
\-- **long-armed gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Soundwave-2017-Pack-cassettes-03-682133644) (bottom) This species typically lives in troops of five to ten individuals. Their diet mostly consists of nuts and brambles but are occasionally spotted foraging for tubers during lean times. Members of the troop display by waving their arms at one another during bonding sessions.  
\-- **maroon cyber-ape** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) (picture 8), [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Car-parts-sculptures-made-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett-2.jpg) This large species of cyber-ape lives in small troops in the trees. The largest, oldest members of the troop act as sentries and sires when the smaller members' breeding cycles activate. Primarily browsing on leaves, nuts and fruit, they also eat insectobots.  
\-- **smooth stacker ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psypher101.deviantart.com/art/Onyx-Ape-concept-2-343578893) A long-limbed cyber ape the size of a nosoron which belch smoke from two stacks on the shoulders. Larger than a standard cyber-ape, this species roams silicagrass plains in small troops consuming vast quantities of silicagrass and seeds. The stacks can produces masses of sparks as defensive measures while the smoke produced is used for communication and defense.  
\-- **spiky stacker ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://psypher101.deviantart.com/art/Onyx-Ape-concept-343420499) A long-limbed cyber ape the size of a nosoron which belch smoke from two stacks on the shoulders. An offshoot of the smooth stacker ape, this species tends to inhabit more rugged areas in small troops consuming quantities of crystals and silicagrass. The stacks can produces masses of sparks as defensive measures while the smoke produced is used for communication and defense.  
\-- **square-jawed silver ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Chomper-340496224) The chomper is an omnivorous species of simian with a large flat jaw that lives in hills and is occasionally found underground. This species is a solitary ground-dweller that primarily eats nuts, tubers and bones.  
\-- **steel gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/gorilla) The narrow limbs of this mountain-dwelling species are used to seek out small buds and plants hidden in narrow cracks and crevasses. Often solitary, the species will settle into troops of three or four during breeding cycles with the carriers alternating taking turns of the offspring while the rest leave the communal cave to feed.  
\-- **Tarnian razor-ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Orid-color-59392525) A carnivorous cyber-ape with large claws and a narrow jaw, this species actively hunts smaller ro-simians and other mechanimals. The species gather in small troops during breeding cycles with a pair of dominant sires hunting to support up to four carriers. Late stage carriers are also known to consume fruit and nuts to supplement the standard carnivorous diet.  
\-- **titanium gorilla** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) (picture 1), or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/gorilla-king-kong-giant-huge-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale-2b.jpg) This species lives along shorelines consuming reeds and aquatic plants. Typically solitary, they let out loud booming calls when breeding protocols activate to attract mates. Suitors compete for the attention of the breeder by beating their chestplates and roaring at one another. Actual fights are rare, with the largest typically becoming the sire of the offspring and remains with the carrier until the offspring are half-grown.  
\-- **vent-cheeked gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-ScissorApe-color-3871524) This rare species has a long cycle of development, and offspring remain with their carrier for at least two breeding cycles. Births are typically solitary, with immature individuals helping to care for juvenile offspring while the carrier collects nuts, fruits and crystals to feed the family. When adults meet during their wanderings, breeding protocols activate and both adults are sparked when they separate a few orns later.  
\-- **white gorilla** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dino-master.deviantart.com/art/Neo-Daikaiju-MECHANI-KONG-103772746) This species possesses large fangs but is a vegetarian which primarily consumes twigs and leaves in the forest underbrush. They live in small, stable troops with the oldest member of the troop acting as the protector and sire for the subordinates.

 **ro-simian** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/ro-simian) These species are smaller long-tailed, relatives of the cyber-ape. The larger members of this species, often referred to as mini-apes, typically travel on four legs on the ground while smaller species, often designated as ro-simians, are typically found in trees or climbing around on crystals.  
\-- **ambler mini-ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ksenolog.deviantart.com/art/mecha-sketch-0013-201167158) This species travels in small troops in hilly areas. Individuals posture in a sprawled position when challenging for dominance in a troop, and the dominant breeds the subordinates as breeding cycles activate.  
\-- **band-tailed ro-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Baker) Found in tropical areas, this species travels through the tops of trees avoiding the ground if at all possible. Troops typically number around sixteen or more individuals with breeding cycles occurring at regular intervals. Mating is casual with little possessiveness demonstrated during breeding cycles.  
\-- **fox-faced ro-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fidele.deviantart.com/art/Subeta-Steamwork-Manchu-161405660) Found in small family troops with a three unit core, this species prefers to live in tall crystal formations eating crystal buds and insectobots. Breeding cycles activate with one mate at a time, and offspring are created in pairs. Each partner takes turns carrying an offspring or watching for predators. Offspring leave after reaching maturity and set out to find their own mates.  
\-- **narrow-snouted sickle-tail** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Zaru-color-20226110) A long faced, short-tailed species of mini-ape that usually moves around on all fours in large troops. Primarily found in silicagrass plains, this species eats seeds, silicagrass, insectobots and fruits.  
\-- **orb-tailed ro-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wukong-color-20179116) This species lives in small family troops in thick tropical treetops. The orbs on their tails emit pulses that help the troops keep together and defend their treetop territories. This species browses leaves and fruit but is also known to snack on eggs and insectobots.  
\-- **smooth-helmed ro-simian** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-BonBon-color-16033447) A small species that lives in more temperate forests. The species lives in small family troops and uses its tail as a fifth limb while swinging through branches.  
\-- **tusked slopehead ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wingnut-color-18653049) This species has large tusks on its lower jaw and a massive ball on its long tail which is used for defense. Smaller than most cyber-apes, it possesses the bulky frame typical of that species. The tusks are used in display fights for breeding partners and also to help dig up tubers and underground oil springs.

## Swine and Related Monsters

 **entelodontoids** : larger, more aggressive relatives of the razor boars. most do not have visible tusks and have a vaguely canine appearance.  
\-- **blue tusked entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dagova.deviantart.com/art/ROBOTECH-INVID-HELLCAT-631174806) Unlike most entelodontoids, this herding species looks more like a razor boar than a canine although it possesses the clawed pedes instead of hooves. They possess two shoulder spines that are used for breeding displays and fights. The horn on its snout is used to dig through brush and scare away predators. The two large lower canines are used to tear into carcasses.  
\-- **common entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-WhaleJaw-color-52614874) This herding species is shaped a bit like a canine although its coding marks it as a distant relative of razor boars. Its massive jaws are used to tear into prey.  
\-- **orszem orange-horned entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://escama.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Boar-Alien-110192108) the bright orange horns on this species serve as a warning that it is venomous and poisonous. The horns inject a venom which causes necrosis at the injury sight by binding with the area and preventing repair systems from functioning properly. If damaged the armor on the legs has a gummy substance which sticks surfaces and burns with a caustic solution, and this substance can seal a predator's mouth closed and cause severe damage to the throat both of which can causes starvation due to an inability to eat. Species is immune to its own acid and is edible if care is taken during butchering. Age is indicated by the number of horns on its helm.  
\-- **racer entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Wells-color-44567281) taller than most of its kind, this species races across open areas on its wheels. the blade on its back lashes out to wound prey to stun it so that the massive jaws can finish it off.  
\-- **tripod entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tripod-color-3453314) A large predatory species that lost one back leg when it developed the enormous claw it uses to establish dominance in its herd. 

**oilhogs** : relatives of razor boars that live near oil pools. bigger but don't tend to have sharp tusks.  
\-- **alloy oilhog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Foil-tapir-244925946) This solitary species prefers to spend its time in oil pools and mostly eats mussels and reeds.

 **porcineacon** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/porcineacon). A wild boar. 

**razor boars**  
\-- **bristled razor boar** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 49, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/wild-boar-scrap-metal-art.jpg) The sharp bristles on this species rip open any predators directly attacking its back. It eats whatever it can find as it wanders through the forests.  
\-- **broad-shouldered razor boar** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 9, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Car-parts-sculptures-made-by-Australian-artist-James-Corbett-6.jpg) A narrow snout helps this species root through debris and dirt to find tubers, insectobots and carrion.  
\-- **crested razor boar** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Boarax-color-13690875) Living in family groups of up to twenty, this heavy species pushes its way through brush and grasslands eating whatever it can find.  
\-- **green spiky razor boar** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/wen-m/art/Rosgladia-Porcus-755141859) This species is covered with thorny spines, including on its short tusks and hooves. This species lives in brushy areas in small herds dominated by a large adult with several smaller adults which carry offspring. The dominant suppresses the growth of the subordinates.  
\-- **short tusked red razor boar** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506D3800000578-0-image-m-73_1419864959333.jpg) This species wanders the plains in family groups eating plants and carrion.  
\-- **steel spiky razor boar** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/wen-m/art/Rosgladia-Porcus-Cortis-755354625) This heavily armored species lives in small groups with several adults and their offspring. Most offspring split off and find new groups once they reach maturity.  
\-- **straight-tailed razor boar** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Boar-2-447345363) This marsh dwelling species likes eating mussels, crustaceans and aquatic plants. Typically solitary, they form small herds when breeding coding activates.  
\-- **tuskless razor boar** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Pigazu-color-3232029). one of the largest of the razor boars, it has typically entelodontoid razor teeth instead of tusks but possesses hooves instead of clawed pedes. considered a midpoint species, it has been occasionally designated as an mini entelodontoid. Living in small groups, they roam deserts seeking prey and tubers.

## Ursids

 **iron-bears:** species of bear with a narrow snout.  
\-- **black iron-bears** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Bear-Bot-709286509) a large, bulky species that eats lots of fish, mussels and seeds. They live predominately in caves and dug-out burrows along the coasts.  
\-- **five-clawed iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Grizzly-332818816) a bulky, omnivorous species that eats almost anything it encounters.  
\-- **four-clawed steel iron-bear** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 4 pictures 6 - 9, list 5 picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20metal%20polarbear%20-worry%203.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20metal%20polarbear%20three%20quarter2.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20metal%20polarbear%20facing%20camera1-1.jpg), [[inspiration image 4]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20metal%20polarbear%20-basketball%203.jpg), [[inspiration image 5]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20metal%20polarbear%20-%20creeping.jpg) Typically found on coasts and out on islands, this sleek species that preys on oil dancers and rust runners out in the seas.  
\-- **krystar iron-bear** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/krystar_iron-bear).  
\-- **long-snouted iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Inferno-454542645) This species lives in forests and brushy areas hunting jump deer and rodents. It has a fondness for cyber-bee honey.  
\-- **sprawler phantom iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mattplog.deviantart.com/art/Comm-Fenrir-s-Brother-481915443) a species that has developed the ability to camouflage itself in its surroundings. Primarily forest-dwelling, this species is primarily a hunter although it also eats nuts.  
\-- **striped iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Onyx-Wild-Force-Ranger-485405091) This species lives a solitary life in brushy areas eating whatever it can find.  
\-- **white fringed iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.codagallery.com/James-Corbett-Art.cfm?ArtistsID=1098&NewID=15363) This five clawed species has thick fur that can produce sparks when struck. It is an omnivorous species that eats fish and carrion as well as nuts and roots.  
\-- **white striped iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Polar-Wild-Force-Ranger-485405423) This species is found in mountainous areas eating insectobots and rodents as well as nuts and seeds.

 **robo-bears** : species of broad snouted bears.  
\-- **black nokor-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/ZODIACBOT-BAMBOOZLE-427507280)some coding of this species is similar to the ursanokor, but it spends most of its time as a quadruped. Primarily herbivorous, it eats leaves and fruit and occasionally insectobots. It spends most of its time as a solitary creature although they do meet to mate and raise offspring.  
\-- **blue nokor-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Marron-color-17551507). some coding of this species is similar to the ursanokor, but it spends most of its time as a quadruped. Primarily herbivorous, it eats lives, nuts and insectobots. Normally solitary, a breeding pair separates with each acting as a carrier and raising a single offspring alone.  
\-- **brown humpbacked robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22083230-mechanimal-grizzly-bear) This species often tears open trees to eat sap, burrowing insectobots and nutritious inner systems.  
\-- **flat-faced robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mattplog.deviantart.com/art/Comm-Quad-Burner-667731698) This species is very burly and possesses a nearly flat muzzle. Unusual for a robo-bear, this omnivorous species does not eat cyber-bee honey.  
\-- **frilled robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Grizzly-color-2972829) a solitary species that lives in mountains and hills. Primarily eating carrion and roots, this species gathers at rivers to feed on fish shoals.  
\-- **fringed stalker robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Yukito-color-4773801). one of the lighter-build, faster species of robo-bear, this solitary species lives on the plains and eats carrion. It often drives other predators away from their kills.  
\-- **Harmonexian aqua iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bear-145572211) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This omnivorous species eats carrion and vegetation. It also hunts whenever the opportunity is presented although it does not often chase after prey.  
\-- **Harmonexian nokor-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-330297060), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-2-341010369), [[inspiration image 3]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-3-432817565) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This species primarily eats leaves and seeds although it also consumes insectobots and avianoid eggs.  
\-- **long-clawed robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Panzer-color-8327179) This species digs into insectobot nests and also tear open trees to find fuel. It is also known to drive smaller predators away from kills. The carrier protects its offspring until full maturity and is known to allow the offspring to remain close until breeding cycles restart.  
\-- **orszem climbing bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Bear-Alien-714339510) a smaller species of robo-bear possessing a long tail, shoulder crests and longer fore-legs than back-legs giving it an odd gate at speed. These solitary carnivores patrol the hills and forests searching for prey and often climb trees. The only orszem species with five digits on all four legs. The front paws can pass for hand prints except the fifth digit is another finger rather than a thumb. The back paws are longer than the front paws and simply have long toes. The claws are also very short but very hard and sharp; the fore-claws have venom sacs which causes cabling to spasm and makes it hard for prey to escape. The venom isn't technically lethal, but the cabling spasms can last for decaorns even after being neutralized by antivenom.  
\-- **stalker robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Bono-color-3510361). one of the lighter-build, faster species of robo-bear, this species climbs trees and eats nuts and leaves as well as tree-dwelling mechanimals and avianoid eggs.  
\-- **stub-nosed white robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/POLARBOT-COLDSNAP-720706847) This species digs into insectobot nests to find fuel as well as eating tubers.  
\-- **tusked robo-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kitsuneredwolf.deviantart.com/art/Robo-Gawyna-521052432). this nocturnal hunter has luminescent patches on its frame and often ventures into underground areas to find prey and fungus.

 **tree ursoids** : smaller, large eared relatives of robo-bears that spend most of their time up in branches for safety.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver tree ursoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Koala-303466392) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This species is an herbivore that eats leaves.

 **ursanokor** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/ursanokor). a panda mechanimal with red optics. one of the most bipedal of the ursine species.

## Other, Predatory

 **land-robosharks** : species of sharks which have developed legs and spend at least part of their time on land. unrelated to land sharks.  
\-- **purple land-roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Terrorcon-Rippersnapper-monster-fish-519711949)  
*-- **slender land-roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://heckthor.deviantart.com/art/Shark-Rex-109616947)  
\-- **torpedo land-roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://skullgarden.deviantart.com/art/Scans-87-106-lineart-730601037) (#94)

* **scuttlers** : carnivorous species distantly related by coding to both canids and lizaroids.  
*-- **fringed scuttler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Junket-color-114460614) a quadruped species with four pointed limbs and a large mouth full of teeth. An ambush hunter that often strikes by leaping down onto its prey.  
*-- **ebony octo-scuttler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://maximumoverdrive.deviantart.com/art/War-Rig-Beast-749032607) an eight-legged species with claws and a bladed club tail. Solitary, this species often hunts by ambushing prey.

 **slaarg** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/slaarg). known to fight (or "scrap") amongst themselves. Being compared to them is insulting and might cause you to stop beating your comrades' heads and to contemplate your self-destructive behavior.

## Other, Non-Predatory

 **armodrillo** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/armodrillo). tough burrowing mechanimals with armor.  
\-- **antroid-eating armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chenthooran.deviantart.com/art/Horizon-2-620327176)  
\-- **long-tailed shield-back armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thefleetingshadow.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Crew-580167681) #2 on right  
\-- **pinstriped banded armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kaonschampion.deviantart.com/art/TF-Adopt-Armadiloid-Open-724031391).  
\-- **ridged shield-back armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Purple-Wild-Force-Ranger-485373147)  
\-- **short-tailed banded armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-CannonBall-color-30130482).  
\-- **silver shield-back armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hubcapcreatures.deviantart.com/art/Armadillo2017-709589297).  
\-- **stocky shield-back armodrillo** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-LeadCannon-color-3235673). 

**bark shredders** : long claws on the front limbs are mostly used to rip bark armor off of tree limbs to expose the nutritious internal structures. similar to giant ground sloths (Megatherium).  
\-- **blade-footed bark shredders** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-MassClaw-color-3246001). in addition to the standard large claws, this species has developed a long spur on its back legs.

 **crystal striders** : unrelated to chrono-horses, crystal striders are small creatures about the size of the average pet cyber-cat.  
\-- **blue maned crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lacabatrina-ranch.deviantart.com/art/A-Traditional-Crystal-500863779)  
\-- **blue crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bronzehalo.deviantart.com/art/Day-6-Geode-582831130). this rare species native to Kalis recharges by folding up to use their rocky shell as protection for their crystalline parts.  
\-- **quartz crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artistleonardo.deviantart.com/art/How-to-Draw-a-Swarovski-Crystal-Horse-642457768)  
\-- **red-striped crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lacabatrina-ranch.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Denali-661304904)  
\-- **shard crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dalika88.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Horse-158386981)  
\-- **smoky crystal strider** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jean52.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Horse-504373314)

 **culu** : quadrapeds with dexterous limbs usually found in forests. similar to raccoons.  
\-- **frill-bellied culu** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22082990-mechanimal-raccoon)  
\-- **masked culu** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Kamen-color-15337392). found wild in cities and forests, these omnivores get into trouble. 

**decapodian** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/decapodian). A crab-like creature that is at home on land as in aquatic environments. 

**dromoids** : similar to camels  
*-- **beaked dromoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCamel-1-629332160), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCamel-2-629332010), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCamel-4-629331218), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamCamel-3-629331763)  
\-- **duo-humped dromoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/01082017-01-696374825)

 **glyphodrons** : large relative of the armodrillo it has a more compact head.  
\-- **mace-tailed glyphodron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gabbro-color-2997636).  
\-- **rolling glyphodron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://toonholt.deviantart.com/art/Pacific-Rim-Rotor-738902653) a predatory species which uses its ability to roll into a ball to travel distances downhill as well as for protection.

 **gyraffes**  
\-- **aluminum gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Aluminum-Foil-Giraffe-695151509). uses its bright armor as defense by pulsing electricity through it if threatened. uses the bright flashes generated to warn predators of a nasty shock if they attack.  
\-- **banded gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/25072017-01-696374119)  
\-- **Caperilian solar gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Tallneck-2-666948482). adapted to feeding directly on solar energy and indirectly using small mouths in its legs to feed on any plants it encounters, it is often found solitary and wandering open areas. aggressive if approached.  
\-- **cyberfowl gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kokocereal.deviantart.com/art/March-of-Robots-Tall-738072191) a species with a crest on its head reminiscent of a cyberfowl's tail. species also has a pointed beak for a mouth.  
*-- **dapper gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGiraffe-1-485220280), [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGiraffe-2-485219995), [[inspiration image 3]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGiraffe-3-485219744), [[inspiration image 4]](https://www.deviantart.com/dkart71/art/SteamGiraffe-4-485218958) a slender species that almost hops as it travels in small herds across the plains.  
\-- **iron gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/giraffe) generalist feeders usually found in the Badlands in groups of three to six.  
\-- **orange gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Orange-Wild-Force-Ranger-485289889)  
\-- **round-mouthed gyraffe** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 5 pictures 7-9, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20giraffe%20-%20head%20three%20quarter%20view.jpg), [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20giraffe%20-%20three%20quarter%20view.jpg), [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20giraffe%20-%20side%20view%20combined.jpg). a smaller species that specializes in feeding from circui-tree.  
\-- **solar gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gloomeskk.deviantart.com/art/LEGO-Tallneck-walking-animation-722837425) adapted to feeding directly on solar energy and indirectly using small mouths in its legs to feed on any plants it encounters, it is often found solitary and wandering open areas. not typically aggressive.  
\-- **scrap gyraffe** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/giraffe-giant-huge-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg). one of the largest members of the species. solitary generalist feeders often found around stanchion trees.  
\-- **smoking gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://faliessdragon.deviantart.com/art/Giraffe-388464345)  
\-- **spotted gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-MoKar-color-7814667). this species prefers to feed from irontrees but are generalist feeders. 

**hippopotadrons**  
\-- **collared hippopotadron** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 48, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/hippo-statue-sculpture-life-size-animal-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **humpbacked hippopotadrons** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Tau-color-6122011). tempermental. lives in and along large oil streams in the southern hemisphere. 

**ironphants**  
\-- **Ankmorian silver ironphant** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 24, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/elephant-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size-2.jpg).  
\-- **audial-less ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Ganji-color-4274283). short-tusked and less tempermental, this rare species spends most of its time in the areas around Yuss.  
\-- **badlands mini ironphant** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 23, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/life-size-elephant-statues-scrap-metal-art.jpg) youngling and adult frame  
\-- **black ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-Part-3-376266867).  
\-- **black long-tusked ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/POLARBOT-AVALANCHE-720706974)  
\-- **blue ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://loone-wolf.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Elephander-Reimagined-627518933).  
\-- **circle-backed ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chtulie.deviantart.com/art/04072017-01-695107708)  
\-- **curve-tusked ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Zikayu-color-2945160). found in colder areas of the northern hemisphere, its frame is designed to preserve heat.  
\-- **gold-tusked blue ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Cyan-Wild-Force-Ranger-485292735)  
\-- **purple long-tusked ironphant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hanyoutaikyoushu.deviantart.com/art/Commander-Type-415115766)  
\-- **steel long-tusked ironphant** : [[site]](http://www.andrewchase.com/index.php?p_resource=furnishings&p_prt_pk=7) list 5 pictures 2 - 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20elephant%20three%20quarters.jpg), [[inspiration image 2]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20elephant%20side%20view.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20elephant-ears.jpg), [[inspiration image 4]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20elephant%20lift%201.jpg), [[inspiration image 5]](http://www.andrewchase.com/uploads/robot%20mechanical%20elephant%20lift-3.jpg).  
\-- **steelbacked ironphant** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 15, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-008.htm).  
\-- **tuskless ironphant** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/giant-animal-and-mythical-monster-statues-sculptures.html) picture 13, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/elephant-sculpture-scrap-metal-animal-art-life-size.jpg). 

**landwalkers** : a bipedal species with short arms.  
\-- **blue boxwalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Gedder-color-19372615) this rectangular species has a short, wide mouth.  
\-- **steel roundwalker** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spielorjh.deviantart.com/art/The-Clockwork-Cowboy-134924052) this round species has multiple barrels to fire fire lasers.

 **nitrojumpers** : kangaroo  
\-- **blue-masked nitrojumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Garotto-color-15568415).  
\-- **boomer nitrojumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2015/mother-and-joey-kangaroo/).  
\-- **Harmonexian slim minijumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kangaroo-367121091) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **iron-toed nitrojumper** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 54, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/kangaroo-statue-sculpture-figure-life-size-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **orange-shouldered nitrojumper** : [[site]](http://vsemart.com/metal-sculpture-james-corbett/) picture 18, [[inspiration image 1]](http://vsemart.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Australian-artist-James-Corbett.jpg).  
\-- **red-hipped nitrojumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2015/keeping-eye-kids/).  
\-- **ringed minijumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mari9art.deviantart.com/art/Metal-art-kangaroo-sculpture-659894593)  
\-- **silver minijumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://reptangle.deviantart.com/art/Wallaby-690487199).  
\-- **silver-nosed nitrojumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://jordanspriggsculptures.com.au/works/2013/leaving-pouch/).  
\-- **stiff nitrojumpers** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 25, [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/kangaroo-sculpture-life-size-recycled-scrap-metal-animal-art.jpg) these species has extremely straight back legs.  
*-- **titanium nitrojumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scarni.deviantart.com/art/Owari-16501-kangaroo-zoid-738276157), [[inspiration image 2]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Scarni-Trade-736972638) a couple of color variants exist for this swift moving species.

 **nosoron** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nosoron). known for its ferocity and irritability these are Cybertronian rhinos.  
\-- **blade-horned nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://principefenice.deviantart.com/art/Juggernaut-of-Khorne-2007-744629414) an omnivore with a nasty disposition.  
\-- **blade-horned southern nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Beast-color-12293232).  
\-- **blue nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://greencosmos80.deviantart.com/art/Azure-Wild-Force-Ranger-485289518)  
\-- **Caperilian hornless nosoron** : hornless but extremely aggressive. [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Behemoth-668026633).  
\-- **dome-helmed nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Durer-color-44464972).  
\-- **fanged nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Dongo-color-3353607). highly aggressive.  
\-- **five-horned nosoron** : [[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 24, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-011.htm).  
\-- **fringed-hipped nosoron** :[[site]](http://www.inspirefirst.com/2012/02/15/steampunk-zoo-gvozdariki/) picture 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex01/mexan-014.htm), [[inspiration image 2]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/projects/Shev/gvozdev/derevo/pre-nos-zhest.jpg), [[inspiration image 3]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/projects/Shev/gvozdev/derevo/osn-nos03.JPG), or [[inspiration image 4]](http://gvozdariki.ru/gvzd/mechanics/mex02/mexan2-007.htm). come in several color variants depending upon terrain  
\-- **green-banded nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Rhinosaurus)  
\-- **green-horned nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://travis-anderson.deviantart.com/art/Bushiroad-Dragoborn-Rankbreaker-733237625)  
\-- **heavy-shouldered nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jonozoom.deviantart.com/art/Tallawah-Oh-Tsuyoimaru-734847776)  
\-- **iron nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://crazyasian1.deviantart.com/art/Big-Five-IAPF-Special-429194843).  
\-- **jagged nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://c-a-y.deviantart.com/art/the-clearing-262767364) species possesses large spikes on its body.  
\-- **mega-horned nosoron** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 46, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rhino-rhinoceros-figure-statue-replica-life-size-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **micro nosoron** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 47, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/baby-rhino-statue-sculpture-lifesize-scrap-metal-art.jpg).  
\-- **onyx stubby nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/pierre-matter-and-the-winner-is) on the left  
\-- **red nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://f-for-feasant-design.deviantart.com/art/CYBERTRONIAN-RAMHORN-402541082)  
\-- **piped nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Steam-Power-107476981). delivers a pipe full of flame to any predator that manages to attack its back.  
\-- **purple nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://venof-unis-jinanx.deviantart.com/art/Wakandan-Rhino-736856658)  
\-- **silver humpbacked nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.redbubble.com/people/derangedhyena/works/22083025-mechanimal-rhino)  
\-- **split-horned nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://destallano4.deviantart.com/art/Blaster-pack-Minicons-2-525697494) (bottom).  
\-- **stocky-jawed nosoron** : [[site]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/life-size-rhino-giraffe-dinosaur-figure-statue-sculpture-replica-for-sale.html) picture 45, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.scrap-metal-art-thailand.com/images/rhino-rhinoceros-figure-statue-replica-scrap-metal-art-for-sale.jpg).  
\-- **straight-horned nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gozer-the-destroyor.deviantart.com/art/BW-The-Movie-Rhinox-BeastMode-109298402)  
\-- **titanium nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Skies-Europa-Tempest-German-Walker-2-copy-688673655).  
\-- **tusked nosoron** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/013-Behemoth-V-734772265)

 **rhinoids** : unusual relatives of the nosorons.  
\-- **crest-headed rhinoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dragonnick741.deviantart.com/art/MechCantaur-363474653) (potentially NSFW)  
\-- **Sonic Canyons leaping rhinoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/Auction-adopt-close-139-667460103). taller and leaner than other rhinoids. originally thought to be a kind of jump deer or thunderhoof, but code examination determined it was an offshoot of the rhinoids  
\-- **spike-maned rhinoid** : [[inspiration image ]](https://nix-tempesedo.deviantart.com/art/Mecha-Adopt-30-CLOSED-669991262) an odd spcies with no horne but the attitude of its horned relatives.  
\-- **tusked rhinoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Knobs-color-30756377). closest in frametype of the rhinoids to the nosoron, this species is the size of a standard chronohorse. it delivers an electrical jolt to anything it strikes with its six stubby horns. 

**robotopossum** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robotopossum). adept at feigning injury or death to confuse its pursuers.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue robotopossum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Aussie-Possum-290567378) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic robotopossum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Aussie-Possum-2-305255052) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **slitheen slime snail** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/slitheen_slime_snail). very slow animals. 


	8. Mechanimal, Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechanimals that live almost entirely underground, primarily of Cybertron.

## Canines

 **lycaenodon** : canines with beaks usually found in underground areas.  
\-- **blue horned lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/I-see-you-154200382) This species horns glow blue when threatened or during breeding cycle displays. Found in deep underground areas, this species scavenges and hunts anything it encounters.  
\-- **horned lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/WIP-A-Pause-for-Reflection-141543451), [[inspiration image 2]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/That-s-just-the-spot-170578200) This species is distinctive due to the single spike on its tail. Often found near underground oil pools, it primarily hunts aquatic species.  
\-- **micro lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Strant-color-65655113) Smaller than most lycaenodon, this species can hunt in tunnels others of its kind cannot enter. This species possesses a long, slender neck and powerful jaws. One forelimb is a grasping claw used to pull prey out where the beak or the large blade on the hindlimb can offline the target. There is a fuel reserve hump on its back which shrinks in size when depleted.  
\-- **red-frilled lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Protector-327617489) This deep red species is often found near laval flows and other heated areas. They supplement their diet by consuming crystals growing in their territories.  
\-- **slender lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Downed-316965810) Although one of the larger species, this four-optic solitary predator can stretch its body out so as to fit through tighter areas. They are known to consume anything encountered and are considered omnivorous.  
\-- **spiky horned lycaenodon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://littlemure.deviantart.com/art/Contemplation-316730353) This species has four spikes on its tail. Known to be skittish, they are occasionally found in the underground areas of city-states hunting rodents.

 **turbofoxes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox) They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors. Turbofoxes typically produce offspring once or twice a vorn.  
\-- **mace-tailed turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://darksilvania.deviantart.com/art/Eeveelutions-3-138885619) (bottom) Found primarily around Polyhex although they have spread to other city-states, they spend much of their time underground moving through tunnels and abandoned areas of cities. Individuals pair up during breeding cycles but separate once the offspring have reached maturity.  
\-- **Polyhexian short-snouted turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://heraklia.deviantart.com/art/mecha-fox-730772696) An agile species capable of easily navigating tunnels. The short snout on this species is better suited for crunching armor and small struts during scavenging. Usually solitary, this species does gather in groups around a carcass.  
\-- **speckled turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://energony.deviantart.com/art/ADOBTABLE-Turbofox-OPEN-Auction-21-583544476) A species that spends most of its time in tunnels, this slightly faster species uses its speed and long limbs to hunt bolt-bats.

## Felines

 **leopoids** :  
\-- **Polyhexian leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Helcat-Gatling-Guard-Custom-Concepts-563223563), [[inspiration image 2]](https://spiralofvertigo.deviantart.com/art/Coming-at-cha-293712339). a subterranean species that stalks through the tunnels and ruins around Polyhex.  
\-- **spectral leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://colibriworkshop.deviantart.com/art/Loque-nahak-World-of-Warcraft-sculpture-691044929), [[inspiration image 2]](https://colibriworkshop.deviantart.com/art/Loque-nahak-World-of-Warcraft-sculpture-691045199), [[inspiration image 3]](https://colibriworkshop.deviantart.com/art/Loque-nahak-World-of-Warcraft-sculpture-691045278) an almost completely transluscent species with glowing spots, optics and fangs when in darkness.

 **wild cyber-cats** : small cyber-cats that roam parts of Cybertron typically hunting rodents and avianoids. many are origin species for domesticated cyber-cats.  
\-- **hyper-audialed wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shadowdragon014.deviantart.com/art/Project-H-Y-E-N-A-Finished-562795258). a species which stalks through the underground areas of cities.  
\-- **wire-frame wild cyber-cats** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://odditiesbyernie.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Clockwork-Beast-340082345) an odd species that hunts in caves and underground tunnels.

## Reptiles

Reptiles have the ability to supplement their thermal regulation fuel usage by using solar or thermal sources. Without these sources they are less efficient in processing energy for thermal regulation.

 **oil lizards** : related to one of the wild species domesticated into the frilled oil lizard.  
\-- **spine-tailed oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kairu-hakubi.deviantart.com/art/DC-Caldera-color-19918086). an underground species that can burrow through rock as well as run and swim. this species prefers hotter environments.

 **robochameleons** :  
\-- **tunnel robochameleon** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://odditiesbyernie.deviantart.com/art/Mithril-Clockwork-Beast-340420292) a species that roams tunnels and abandoned sewers looking for insectoid prey.

## Swine and Related Monsters

 **entelodontoids** : larger, more aggressive relatives of the razor boars  
\-- **blind entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hydrothrax.deviantart.com/art/GunWalker-655323383) Lacking optics, this species hunts in the darkness of underground caverns and buried levels of cities using sound and infrared sensors to locate prey. Usually solitary, they do form small herds in areas with plentiful fuel.

## Others

 **cybertronian jellyfish** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cybertronian_jellyfish). Inhabiting Cybertron's lower levels, Cybertronian jellyfish are a life form rarely seen. Dwarfing Transformers, they move with an undulating motion, swimming through the atmosphere as though it was water. Although normally peaceful, they will panic if disturbed. They had a tendency to explode when shot, releasing an electromagnetic pulse that will scramble the circuits of their attacker. 

**driller worms** :  
\-- **back-gliding driller worm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Change0-413361492), [[inspiration image 2]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/Pulse11-413395144) comes in two color patterns, this odd species glides backwards through tunnels seizing prey with its jaws as if passes over it.  
\-- **blade-tailed driller worm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jason-felix.deviantart.com/art/Metal-Serpent-Magic-The-Gathering-487093493)  
\-- **gray driller worm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://thedrawingjuan.deviantart.com/art/SW-8T-739219784)  
\-- **red-banded driller worm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://armandeo64.deviantart.com/art/Worm-605923382)

 **energon worms** : Tiny worms that are prized in times of hunger because of how nutritious they are. Outside of hungry times most societies shun them.  
\-- **glassy energon worms** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Glassy-Maggots-743906497) a species which reproduces by replicating inside itself. when the offspring are mature they eat their way out of the parent.  
\-- **prismatic energon worms** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Colorful-Maggots-656385608).  
\-- **segmented energon worms** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Maggots-741759848) (small) species is grey when starving, yellow when full and red when gorged with energy.  
\-- **spotted energon worms** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robolotion.deviantart.com/art/Maggots-741759848)

 **energy leech** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/energy_leech_\(species\)). nasty little nightcrawlers which are exactly what their name describes: giant leeches that feed on energy. They are known to inhabit planets populated by sentient robots, as they are quite good at sucking energon directly from the circuits of unsuspecting robot life, and are generally found in underground caverns and corridors.  
*-- **fanged white energy leech** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://chet74.deviantart.com/art/wyrm-454706272) a species found underground and in murky oil pools. It feeds by using its fangs to cut through armor and attach to energon lines in mechanimals and the occasional mecha.

 **land shark** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Land_Shark). can burrow through any terrain.

 **metalmoles**  
\-- **Caperilian metalmole** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Rockbreaker-667756274). a large metalmole that burrows through the Caperilian landscape.  
\-- **piston metalmole** : [[site]](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2890108/If-Old-MacDonald-GARAGE-Artist-takes-car-parts-destined-scrap-yard-transforms-incredible-animal-sculptures.html) picture 11, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/29/24506DC100000578-0-image-m-88_1419865082903.jpg)  
\-- **shovel metalmole** : [[site]](http://jamescorbettart.com/gallery/available/) picture 8, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://jamescorbettart.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSC_0088.jpeg)

 **space slug** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/space_slug). From deep within the bowels of Cybertron and serving as part of the planet's natural defense mechanism. Though incapable of communicating with Transformers, they are intelligent enough to recognize friend from foe, and are capable of utilizing friendly Transformers in their efforts.

 **steelcrabs** :  
\-- **amethyst steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ptimm.deviantart.com/art/Cosmic-Khepri-Concept-736617688)  
\-- **driller steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Killer-Crab-Bot-684898770)  
\-- **reacher steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Another-Crab-bot-684201087)  
\-- **whip steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://huy137.deviantart.com/art/Crab-Bot-684200137)

 **tunnelcrawlers** : legless species that squirms through tunnels and other underground areas.  
\-- **white tunnelcrawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hawanja.deviantart.com/art/Rock-Wurm-186390805)

 **tunnel scramblers** : long multi-legged species with antenna.  
\-- **blue luminous tunnel scrambler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://henning.deviantart.com/art/Ashra-Har-332051637) a wide-mouthed species that roams the floors of underground tunnels attracting prey with its luminous antenna.

 **wormozoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/wormozoid).  
\-- **blue pin-tailed wormozoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lokirus.deviantart.com/art/mechanically-worm-743966052) (right) this species has a sharpened tail sometimes used for defense by stabbing an attacker.  
\-- **frilled dragon-headed wormozoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://silverhauntarmoury.deviantart.com/art/The-Trio-of-Clockwork-Terrors-379880991), [[inspiration image 2]](https://silverhauntarmoury.deviantart.com/art/The-Hatchling-Dragon-271259421) a dragon-headed species that have developed a variety of colors.  
\-- **red stub-tailed wormozoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lokirus.deviantart.com/art/mechanically-worm-743966052) (left) this species has a blunted tail sometimes used for defense by slamming an attacker.

 **wurms** : legless creatures that burrow through the ground and crawl through tunnels.  
\-- **blue electric wurm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zirngibl.deviantart.com/art/Arcane-Clockwork-Wurm-466481276)  
\-- **gray-helmed wurm** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://drawnentity.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-death-worm-244510120)

 **zap-mouse** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/zap-mouse). timid and hesitant. Why or how they zap is uncertain, but their skittish nature indicates that they are not aggressive zappers.  
\-- **tube zap-mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://robot0celot.deviantart.com/art/R47-Drone-426151631)


	9. Organic Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organic plants and animals not of Earth.

Organic plants and animals not of Earth.

 **bactrians** : Think camel, but standing 50ft tall at the head. "As tall as the top of Ultra Magnus' cab in root mode."

 **Chaar spider** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/chaar_spider). A large, arachnoid creature native to the planet [Chaar](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Chaar). Covered with a gray-white carapace, it detects its prey with its two yellow eyes, pursues them on its eight legs which terminate in two claws each, and captures them with the aid of two extendable tentacles near its mouth. It is capable of spinning webs which have a stone-like appearance to their strands. These monsters are known to prey on Transformers that intrude upon their territory.

 **dancing gembirds** : from Alquose Three. Organic with keratin-based plumage. sixteen sub-species exist. can fly for short distances. They aren't very good at it, but they can get up in the trees or cross a small river.

 **greater svovel** : think 4ft tall sulpher crested cockatoo that is an omnivore. Males are smaller, the gatherers and chick-tenders. Females are larger, more territorial and the primary hunter. The female keeps the territory and males move in while she allows them to. She often demands food tribute for it if they are not tending her chicks. Much of their food homes in hard shells and nuts, so their beaks are incredibly strong -- able to break metal but not armor. Some mate for life, others have chicks by a different male every time. Most likely sapient, but unproven. They can learn to speak almost any language, including Cybertronian.

 **langorian sabercats** : from Alquose Three. Organic. the size of a young mechling.

 **yingwu** : a parrot-like creature, about 3.5ft tall. Likes to perch on shoulders. Brightly colored and never have white feathers. From [Kneeling to the Sword](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442416).


	10. Plant Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plants of Cybertron and the occasional alien world.  
> Canon: <http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Plants>

## Fungi

 **conecap** : species of fungus with a tall slender cap on the fruiting body.  
\-- **garnet spindle conecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/uploads/articles/94/940095046af63d1b2a71682e23b65d59429565c9_1100.png) from [[site 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/inspiration/alien-flowers-plants-and-crystallised-rocks-imagined-by-digital-artist-david-brodeur/) a low-growing fungi often found in patches in Polyhexian caves.  
**garnet pebble berry** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/uploads/articles/94/940095046af63d1b2a71682e23b65d59429565c9_1100.png) from [[site 1]](https://www.creativeboom.com/inspiration/alien-flowers-plants-and-crystallised-rocks-imagined-by-digital-artist-david-brodeur/) a low-growing fruit developed by the garnet spindle conecap. has a slightly sour yet sweet taste. commonly eaten in Polyhex by friends and family to celebrate a new sparkling.  
\-- **pink belltop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dmitry-bitus.deviantart.com/art/Bellflower-734374143)  
\-- **silver knot conecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zander23.deviantart.com/art/Morel-Mushroom-192722185)  
\-- **silver standing bulbtop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zander23.deviantart.com/art/Virus-Particle-174826895) a species usually found in cracks in crystal formations.

 **domecaps** : species of fungus with a dome cap on the fruiting body that appears on the surface when spores are ready to be released.  
\-- **citrine domecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythiril.deviantart.com/art/Fungi-Life-487219059)  
\-- **orange ground domecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dakonoco.deviantart.com/art/Clicking-Noises-699524320)  
\-- **red ground domecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dakonoco.deviantart.com/art/Gothic-Birth-Chamber-712160084)  
\-- **silver curve domecap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zander23.deviantart.com/art/Mushroom-192354065)

 **fungal fruits** : A fungus that grows underground. Only the fruit is visible. It is held up by a magnetic field so it is easy to pluck by grazers who then spread the spores to new areas. They are edible and rather sweet.  
\-- **black fungal fruit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yeray369.deviantart.com/art/yerayArtgeometria-01-735527543).

 **puffball fungi** : [Video on RL Variety]  
\-- **white colony puffball fungus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://niakok01.deviantart.com/art/000916-3-735043813) a species of puffball fungus that forms colonies of fruiting bodies which eject spores into the air.

 **robotoad-seats** : species of fungus with a mostly flat cap on the fruiting body that appears on the surface when spores are ready to be released.  
\-- **gold-spotted black flatcap** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://133011795.deviantart.com/art/015-Fungo-Tereo-733803845)  
\-- **tan-ridged curvy-stalk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hypex2772.deviantart.com/art/FungiIFS-II-701230496)

 **tube fungi** : a species of fungi that creates a cylindrical fruit above the surface.  
\-- **blue luminous tube fungus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nightmaretf.deviantart.com/art/Spirals-Of-Time-83293769)

## Trees

 **bud trees** : The buds only last a short time.  
\-- **brass whitebud tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Silver-leaves-95150682)  
\-- **copper andesinebud tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Copper-tree-in-fall-89550530)

 **bulb trees** : a column trunk with a large bulb holding branches.  
\-- **gray bulb tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dainbramage1.deviantart.com/art/Bonsai-272799328)

 **circui-tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ahwhewitt.deviantart.com/art/Circui-tree-670702440)

 **cone trees** :  
\-- **bare copper cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Quiet-time-153828322) a species that often sheds its leaves.  
\-- **brass cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/A-LABOR-OF-LOVE-83916363), [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/A-LABOR-OF-LOVE-another-view-83915978)  
\-- **copper cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Leaning-pine-89117498), [[inspiration image 2]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Lone-pine-89117360) a species which can develop a bent trunk if it grows in a constantly windy area.  
\-- **dusky copper cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Three-sisters-96635323) this species has a slightly darker bark.  
\-- **Iaconian twisted cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/SILVER-MAGNIFICENCE-36724211) standard coloration, [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Magnificence-On-Fire-39500750) electrum variation, or [[inspiration image 3]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Magnificence-Aglow-41071458) platinum variation. By coding a silver cone tree, but electrum and paltinum colors have been developed by continuously adding mineral compounds to the plant's base; stopping causes the plant to eventually revert to base color.  
\-- **Ibexian copper cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Wandering-Path-2-99492579). usually stockier and shorter than other copper cone trees.  
\-- **iolite cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/A-BLUE-MOOD-98527862). glows in solar light.  
\-- **pezzottaite cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/THE-BLUSHING-TREE-283298500)  
\-- **Tesarusian copper cone tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Coops-Tree-more-detail-50872582) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Coops-Tree-50872325). taller than most copper cone trees.

 **denta trees** :  
\-- **steel denta tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/Metal-bonsai-212246782). small trees often made into bonsai.

 **disk trees** : column trunked trees with disks of branches and leaves. they tend to grow on the shores of oil pools and often have submerged root systems.  
\-- **Helixian gray disk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nao1967.deviantart.com/art/Night-walk-718886282)

 **fractal trees** : crystalline trees with lattice trunks.  
\-- **blue-branched golden fractal tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hairbrainedscenes.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-Tree-493580101)  
\-- **green-branched blue fractal tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://highlandbarley.deviantart.com/art/Apo3D-170322-24-81-11-96-732395052)

 **frame trees** : skeletal trees that grow in extremely dry and hot areas. they only produce leaves when rare moisture appears.  
\-- **dual steel frame trees** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hypex2772.deviantart.com/art/Prehistoric-Monsters-711779086) gray plants that grow identical column trunks.

 **gear apple trees** : trees which produce gear apples for consumption. **gear apple** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Red-Industrialized-Apple-345396520) They come in many varieties. In general the smaller the more bitter, the greener the more bitter and the harder the more bitter when ripe. Red equates to sweetness and softness.

 **glowing palms** : species of tree typically possessing a straight trunk with branches limited to the very top of the tree.  
\-- **purple striped glowing palms** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xxbrokenangelwingsxx.deviantart.com/art/Bright-Lights-743951807) a species with very small branches at the top.

 **irontrees** : think oak. interior is hard and dense.  
\-- **copper-plated irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/COPPER-TREE-WITH-BURIED-ROOTS-34207283). outer bark is laced with copper.  
\-- **copper-twist irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Tree-in-copper-88902298)  
\-- **corkscrew irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/A-Childs-Delight-113746157). outer bark is a spiral of copper and silver.  
\-- **gold-plated irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Delight-114430659) outer bark is laced with gold.  
\-- **Kalisite irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Reflections-679984733)  
\-- **red irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Little-sandstone-twister-351142990)  
\-- **split-spark irontree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/TWINS-121732989). rare version of a corkscrew irontree that grows with two trunks. neither trunk can be cut down without killing the other.  


**kera trees** : produce edible seeds that are bitter unless properly processed.  
\-- **brass kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Blackrock-Mountain-40755116)  
\-- **copper kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/On-the-edge-88468998)  
\-- **copper knarled kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Miner-s-oak-306089823)  
\-- **copper stocky kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Little-wind-blown-164720773)  
\-- **electrum kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Reborn-another-view-261722487) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Reborn-261721679)  
\-- **Sonic red copper stocky kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Red-Tempest-677522140) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Another-view-of-RED-TEMPEST-681771323). stockier and thicker trunked than most other red copper kera trees, this species is native to the area around the Sonic Canyons  
\-- **iolite kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/BLUE-FURY-710219825)  
\-- **Novium copper kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Shade-more-detail-50702959) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Shade-50660182). a species of copper kera tree that develops brighter bark than most of its relatives.  
\-- **platinum kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/OLD-GNARLY-TREE-another-view-156496177) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/OLD-GNARLY-TREE-154524336)  
\-- **Polyhexian red copper kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Cool-Breeze-279471560) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Cool-Breeze-aother-view-279471153). the tallest species of the red copper kera trees.  
\-- **Praxian red copper kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/WINTERS-DOOM-1-706509713), [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/WINTERS-DOOM-2-706460084), or [[inspiration image 3]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/WINTERS-DOOM-3-706458885). a species of red copper kera tree prone to creating air roots due to the beds of crystals that often grow around it  
\-- **rubellite kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/10-000-AD-88705533)  
\-- **Skuller's silver stocky kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/silver-wire-tree-on-rock-87905540) a stocky species.  
\-- **titanium kera tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Start-Of-The-New-Crop-50579149)

 **magma trees** : So called because of the dark trunk and swirling red foliage. **caltrop nut** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://karlscherer.deviantart.com/art/k-spikey1-736039195) a seed from a magma tree sometimes used as fuel.  
\-- **Kaonite magma tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jeddaka.deviantart.com/art/The-Manhattan-Project-145889426) one of the large species of magma tree.

 **mercury trees** : Think weeping willows  
\-- **chain mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-Chain-Willow-made-by-Steve-Bowen-699222244). often used to create bonsai  
\-- **copper short-limbed mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Copper-wire-willow-tree-84426023)  
\-- **Gygaxian electrum mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/A-ROAR-IN-THE-MORNING-SILENCE-290087545)  
\-- **Hive City golden mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/WILLOW-TREE-34186314). has longer branches than most golden mercury trees  
\-- **Ibexian golden mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/SUMMER-CHARM-122864870)  
\-- **silver mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Spring-Rain-another-view-52753706) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Spring-Rain-52609713)  
\-- **Telicroxian golden mercury tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/GLOW-141269574). Telicroxian mercury trees glow in solar light

 **metal maples**  
\-- **silver metal maple tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/SILVER-TREE-34184256)

 **mineral trees** : these largely domestic varieties produce large numbers of mineral nuggets and even gems as fruit. They draw these minerals from roots deep underground and cannot be successfully transplanted once they have begun to bear fruit. While each variety is predisposed to draw only one mineral up for its fruit along with trace elements if that mineral is not available it will use whatever is available. a specimen which has been planted in an unavailable area is re-designated as a multi-mineral tree. the mineral nuggets produced from all mineral trees are often ground into additives for fuel.  
\-- **black carbonate mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Coral-wire-tree-sculpture-579979086) rare species usually planted near large bodies of liquids where it can draw minerals from the oil.  
\-- **black obsidian mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Opsidian-tree-of-life-579785385) a variant species which draws volcanic glass from igneous rock.  
*-- **copper amethyst mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/The-Longmarsh-Tree-443891941), [[inspiration image 2]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Inside-the-Longmarsh-Tree-443880512), [[inspiration image 3]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Amgogoogl-371052742), [[inspiration image 4]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Uuu-371051692), [[inspiration image 5]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Amethyst-Tree-of-Life-727458900) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **copper carnelian mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Carnelian-miniature-tree-Bonsai-720313221), [[inspiration image 2]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Carnelian-copper-737331567) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **copper emerald mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Alarik-Greenland-Tree-Crystal-Wire-Gemstones-543604961) a variant species of the beryl mineral tree.  
\-- **copper white-quartz mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://paintingdimensions.deviantart.com/art/Pink-Love-733517120) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
*-- **gold and copper amethyst mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Amethyst-on-quartz-copper-and-gilt-wire-tree-sculp-690279286) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree where two trees were planted too close together and have intertwined inseparably.  
\-- **golden amethyst mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Harmony-745395503) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **golden carnelian mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Carnelian-Gold-737331579) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **golden rose-quartz mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Made-with-Love-733573587), [[inspiration image 2]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Rose-Blush-732566082), [[inspiration image 3]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-of-You-742550119) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **purple beryl multi-mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Purple-Tree-of-Life-multicolour-558901938), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Tree-of-Life-Olive-Jade-on-purple-agate-slice-560268835), [[inspiration image 3]](https://metalbonsaitrees.deviantart.com/art/Pink-and-Blue-Crystal-Wire-Tree-Sculpture-by-Metal-733076112) an example of a species which has produced multiple different stone nuggets. originally a variant of the beryl mineral tree.  
\-- **red-silver emerald mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Emerald-wine-and-champagne-miniature-tree-of-life-709980293) a variant species of the beryl mineral tree with part of its bark removed exposing the silver layer beneath.  
\-- **silver aquamarine mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalbonsaitrees.deviantart.com/art/Aquamarine-Blue-Crystal-Bead-Wire-Tree-Sculpture-733076990) a variant species of the beryl mineral tree.  
\-- **silver amblygonite mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Champagne-on-Ice-745069041) a variant species of the fluorophosphate mineral tree.  
\-- **silver amethyst mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Amethyst-727801396) a variant species of the quartz mineral tree.  
\-- **silver moonstone mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://twystedroots.deviantart.com/art/Luminescence-745496690) a variant species of the silicate mineral tree.  
\-- **silver sodalite mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ianirasartifacts.deviantart.com/art/Sodalite-gemstone-tree-581004793) a variant species of the aluminosilicate mineral tree.  
\-- **tin peridot mineral tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Castle-s-Beech-in-Studio-443892569), [[inspiration image 2]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Castle-s-Beech-443887035), [[inspiration image 3]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/Above-Castle-s-Beech-443886338) a variant species of the silicate mineral tree.

 **neon fan trees** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://cryophase.deviantart.com/art/Artificial-646451238)

 **oxide trees** : species that grows large spreading roots across the ground.  
\-- **copper oxide tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alarikgreenland.deviantart.com/art/100-1055-371049812) species possesses a deep green cast to its bark.

 **pike trees** : single stemmed plants that grow lattices of branches. Grow only in the area around the Csillagos Szentély estate in Gygax.  
\-- **caged pike trees** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jost1.deviantart.com/art/tree-nursery-388877687) branches grow in cylindrical shapes. trees change color as they mature.

 **pitryon tree** : species shining blooms open only once every vorn and only at night.  
\-- **amethyst pitryon tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://btfly009.deviantart.com/art/LANYSE-430-431-733949474), [[inspiration image 2]](https://btfly009.deviantart.com/art/LANYSE-432-733949658). Created by [btfly009](https://btfly009.deviantart.com) it's shining blooms open only once every cycle (vorn) and only at night.

 **spire trees** : tall column trunks with bulges. immature specimens lack the cup of shimmering flowers and leaves found at the top of mature trees.  
\-- **aqua spire tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Growing-Light-505666205)

 **stanchion trees** : usually taller than even Guardian robots like Omega Supreme, these rare species possess spiraling trunks and large, orb branches.  
\-- **hematite stanchion tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/Zarthus-I-wip-673440359) larger image  
\-- **quartz stanchion tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/Zarthus-II-wip-674020944) on right

 **trunk trees** :  
\-- **brass trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/untitled-2-38741352)  
\-- **bronze trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/BRANCHING-COPPER-TREE-34188173)  
\-- **kornerupine trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Barren-38740957)  
\-- **Praxian copper trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/RAMPAGE-151078654). the copper bark of this species is typically brighter than its Simfurian relative.  
\-- **silver trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/RUSTIC-126555022)  
\-- **Simfurian copper trunk tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Where-Jason-Found-IT-40874472). the copper bark of this species is typically duller than its Praxian relative. 

**tubal trees** : trees with a lattice trunk and interlinked tubal branches.  
\-- **pink tubal tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://spartanninja.deviantart.com/art/Alien-Tree-703782822)

 **vent trees** : a thick lattice trunk with rows of thick green leaves.  
\-- **blue-stemmed vent tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://allthenightlong.deviantart.com/art/Tree-or-no-Tree-346465952)

 **vine trees** :  
\-- **scapolite creeper vine tree** : [[site]](https://www.chihuly.com/work/installations) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.chihuly.com/sites/default/files/images/Chihuly_Fairchild_PR_IMG_7471_sml.jpg)  
\-- **towering creeper vine tree** : [[site]](https://www.chihuly.com/work/installations), or [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.chihuly.com/sites/default/files/images/Chihuly_ClintonLibrary_1238_final_sml.jpg)

 **wire trees** :  
\-- **Nyonian copper wire tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Huricane-Season-another-view-275631662) or [[inspiration image 2]](https://movinkindaslow.deviantart.com/art/Hurricane-Season-275630312)  
\-- **silver wire tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-made-by-Steve-Bowen-676071134)

 **zylog trees** : small trees found primarily in Ibex. often grown as decorations due to their small size.  
\-- **angled zylog tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Ovni-56486360). tree grows at an angle even when grown in an area with no wind.  
\-- **silver zylog tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Zylog-116902797), [[inspiration image 2]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Popup-31577819)

## Others

 **beacon flowers** :  
\-- **luminous beacon flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://benalo.deviantart.com/art/light-281460604)  
\-- **quadcast beacon flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/HUMMINGBIRD-3-334953632). Attracts flutterbots and hummers with high energy nectar in exchange for pollination.  
\-- **stellar beacon flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tsahel.deviantart.com/art/cosmos-flowering-732826714)

 **beaded oil plants** : Metal plants that come in tree, bush and vine varieties that produce translucent beads of oil that are often harvested for use as fruit and pressed for the oil for industrial, personal and culinary uses.  
\--[[site with many examples]](https://sinisaart.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2Fartisan%2Fminiatures&edit=0&q=bead), [[inspiration image 1]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Summer-Solstice-94215890), [[inspiration image 2]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Solstice-92939220), [[inspiration image 3]](https://rhed-dawg.deviantart.com/art/Beaded-wonder-91107416)

 **bulb bushes** : these species grow in a variety of climates and terrains on Cybertron. most species have bulbs that light up when the bush is ready for pollination to attract cyber-bees and other pollinators.  
\-- **copper bulb bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Fader-43543052) a smaller, hardy species usually found growing out of cracks in crystals and cliffs. The copper bulbs emit a hum and a small charge that lures pollinators.  
\-- **gray bulb bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Playsation-32321319) a smaller species usually found grown in drier areas.  
\-- **red bulb bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Volta-42946431) a hardy species often grown in gardens and along streets due to its resilient nature.  
\-- **silver bulb bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Dario-482907918) a taller species often grown as an ornamental specimen, it is also common in savannahs.  
\-- **white bulb bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Xenon-46985267) species typically found growing in the wild areas around Gygax.

 **bulbpots**  
**\--carnelian bulbpot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/teapot.html)  
\-- **red bulbpot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythiril.deviantart.com/art/Red-Tulips-647738850)  
**\--tri-stemmed flare bulbpot** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.elizabethgoluch.com/gallery/sculptures/goblet.html)

 **cable-vine** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cable-vine). a tangling mechanical plant native to Cybertron. Masses of cable-vines are referred to as cable jungles. 

**chrysanthemumoids** :  
\-- **Harmonexian silver chrysanthemumoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Digital-Weeds-443483117), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Digital-Weeds-2-445258797) a plant species native to Harmonex with flowers that appear to be made of crystal.  
\-- **Ibexian purple chrysanthemumoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fractist.deviantart.com/art/Fractist-SJflower-parameter-654276103)  
\-- **luminous chrysanthemumoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fractist.deviantart.com/art/Light-of-night-337404120) when in light the flowers are orange, white or yellow. in darkness they glow blue.  
\-- **star chrysanthemoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Flame-F93-709024890)  
\-- **vivid chrysanthemumoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://firefysh1140.deviantart.com/art/The-Sun-Flower-of-Algol-VII-728282828)

 **columntubes** : flowers that grow with with circular rings of leaves and petals.  
\-- **yellow columntubes** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://highlandbarley.deviantart.com/art/Apo3D-14-0309-22-594498369) the plant glows bright yellow when nectar is available for pollinators. it dims to an orangish color after being visited.

 **conerods** :  
\-- **yellow conerods** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-Dj368-720240819)

 **coppervines** : climbing vines.

 **coronet bushes** :  
\-- **malachite coronet bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/surreal-plant-626267178)

 **creeper nest** : Based on Chichuly's work like [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photo-abstract-blue-blown-glass-sculpture-garden-varied-shapes-tall-long-round-squat-curly-wild-chichuly-image36355115). A glass plant from Ankmor Park. 

**crumpleflowers** :  
\-- **peridot crumpleflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Qu34-715881454)

 **cry-flower bushes** : bushes which have masses of flowers. some of them have no leaves.  
\-- **puff cry-flower bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://highlandbarley.deviantart.com/art/Apo7x-160113-4-84-595358183) the flowers start with teal petals with blue centers, shifting to lavender petals and a purple center before finally maturing into a bright purple and yellow center.  
\-- **shimmering cry-flower bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://c-91.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-Thief-664079663) the flowers start with teal petals, grow into a purple shade before finally maturing into fuschia petals.

 **crystal mimics** : made of metal not crystal these bushes mimic the crystals around them  
\-- **green crystal mimic** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Kryptonite-156404423)  
\-- **orange crystal mimic** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://coolok.deviantart.com/art/strange-flower-347884041)

 **crystal roses** :  
\-- **ruby crystal rose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xgod-0.deviantart.com/art/Glass-Rose-Color-Final-10946968)

 **crystal spines** : think cactus and come in as many shapes and sizes. They all have sharp spines/spikes and in most species the spines break off and embed into joints and softer areas on a critter/mecha. Older (mature) specimens develop a fluid that coats the plant itself including the spines. The fluid discolors armor and causes an itching sensation. if consumed, it causes immediate vomiting.  
**\--azure crystal spine** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.chihuly.com/work/installations). detail link: [[inspiration image 2]](https://www.chihuly.com/sites/default/files/images/section/Chihuly_DenverBotanic_0003_sml.jpg)  
**\--corrugated iron spine** : [[site]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/corrugated.htm) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.artbythesea.co.nz/rustictwist/cactus.jpg). covered in small transparent crystal spines.  
**\--red-flowered teal crystal spine** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.liveauctioneers.com/item/11776083_daum-crystal-cactus-vase-french-modern)

 **crystal tartberry** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tap-photo-and-co.deviantart.com/art/The-Red-Crystals-111527868) a slightly bitter berry with sweet crystal seeds on the outside.

 **crystalpods** : tiny, shade-loving parasitic plants. leach small amounts of nutrients from their host.  
\-- **blue crystalpods** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://royalshark.deviantart.com/art/Mana-Tide-Blossom-498950170)  
\-- **orpiment crystalpods** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409sculpture-sunlbug.jpg). often found at the base of kera trees.

 **cup flowers** :  
\-- **lead cup flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Plug-Honey-Bee-362258932), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Plug-Honey-Bee-362257517), [[inspiration image 3]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Plug-Honey-Bee-362254465)  
\-- **red cup flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-lamp-6-Calla-lily-309012874), [[inspiration image 2]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-lamp-6-Calla-lily-Installed-450813605)  
\-- **yellow cup flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-lamp-5-Sea-flower-262975522)

 **cy-cups** :  
\-- **clear pedaled emerald cy-cup** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://smault23.deviantart.com/art/SUGGESTED-glass-of-Wine-made-into-a-Flower-419356541)  
\-- **crystal pedalless cy-cup** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/happy-Fractal-dessert-649560199)  
\-- **green pedaled ruby cy-cup** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://smault23.deviantart.com/art/green-wine-glass-flower-419360452)  
\-- **yellow pedaled ruby cy-cup** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://smault23.deviantart.com/art/NEW-TODAY-glass-of-red-Wine-made-into-a-Flower-419142997)

 **cymbal vine** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.vitanovsky.com/fullscreen-page/comp-j7dy6vum/e5de68f3-14e2-4c5d-9536-ce2d4c713478/21/%3Fi%3D21%26p%3Dc3oe%26s%3Dstyle-j7tsjch3%26rl%3D1)

 **deca-shard flowers** :  
\-- **crytal deca-shard flowers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-Os3229-725183850)

 **droppel plants** :  
\-- **striped droppel plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/surreal-balloon-plant-627561052)

 **ficklefruit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://origami-orange.deviantart.com/art/Forbidden-Fruit-726418773) (foreground) this fruit has a glowing blue center with a purple pulp. both sweet and tart, it takes a bit like a kiwi.

 **fractal bulbs** :  
\-- **amethyst fractal bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Next-Mesh-184-696747421)  
\-- **orange fractal bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/MutaGenD7aqq-712657967)  
\-- **pink fractal bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-Pp778-722613886)  
\-- **shimmering fractal bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-8775vd-725965788)

 **fractal flowers** :  
\-- **bismuth fractal flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Next-Mesh3100-698363506)  
\-- **sweet oil flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aharre.deviantart.com/art/Cryptic-Dome-730604365). This low-growing plant lures insectobots (and mecha) with the sweet oil it produces so they help pollinate it.  
\-- **pink burster** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jim88bro.deviantart.com/art/Alien-Life-Pods-In-Search-Of-A-New-Planet-747226498) a small flower that develops nodes of pollen all around its petals. Anything brushing against the flower releases clouds of pollen which is carried to other flowers by wind and sticking to mechanimals and mecha.

 **glass pod plants** : These develop the buds on the end of the branches when they are ready to seed. They grow on top of crystal formations and in partially sheltered cracks.  
\-- **aqua glass pod plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/glass-tree-306915147) (without pods)  
\-- **azure glass pod plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/blue-glass-tree-318446371) (without pods), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/I-called-them-tundra-s-365098028) (center with pods), [[inspiration image 3]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mini-blue-tree-367319291) (without pods), [[inspiration image 4]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/recycled-blue-glass-371241822) (middle foreground)  
\-- **green glass pod plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/WIP-green-glass-tree-2-341742796) (with pods), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/WIP-green-glass-tree-341180744) (without pods), [[inspiration image 3]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mini-tree-363120954) (with pods), [[inspiration image 4]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/dry-season-glass-tree-from-beer-bottle-337710451) (foreground, without pods), [[inspiration image 5]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/I-called-them-tundra-s-365098028) (surrounding with pods)  
\-- **quartz glass pod plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/the-glass-trees-sunset-carrusel-WIP-project-350594346) (clear, with pods)  
\-- **topaz glass pod plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/the-glass-trees-sunset-carrusel-WIP-project-350594346) (brown, with pods)

 **graviton flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lucid-light.deviantart.com/art/Stardust-323502605) So named because the center of this rare, vibrant flower absorbs all wavelengths, just as a black whole does. Thus the centers are highly valued by stealth researchers.

 **hyacinthetics** : columns of small flowers that grow in a coneshape  
\-- **blue-tipped hyacinthetics** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fractist.deviantart.com/art/Scilla-648316712)

 **lattice bulbs** : what kind of stalk the individual plant has varies based upon age and soil qualities. wide latticed stalks usually develop in areas around oil and solvent pools; narrow stalks develop in areas with excessive quartz. immature specimens do not typically have a stalk. some lattice bulb plants develop multiple, colorful layers of lattice.  
\-- **blue-green lattice bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/balloon-tree-384272944)  
\-- **dual-color blue-core white lattice bulb** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/recycled-blue-glass-371241822) this decorative species develops two lattice layers: outer layer white, inner layer blue. each layer develops and is slowly shed in sequence.  
\-- **dual-color green-core orange lattice bulb** :[[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/Small-works-moblie-torch-462071723) this decorative species develops two lattice layers: outer layer orange, inner layer green. each layer develops and is slowly shed in sequence.  
\-- **green lattice bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/Memory-of-Singapore-467666256), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/metamorph-WIP-picture-taken-with-EOS-60D-366528369), [[inspiration image 3]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/metamorph-WIP-366506095), [[inspiration image 4]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/metamorph-WIP-389642020), [[inspiration image 5]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/fragile-metamorphic-338593922) (with silica grass growing in it), https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/recycled-blue-glass-371241822">[inspiration image 6] (left = two developing buds, middle back = grown plant)  
\-- **tri-color blue-core lattice bulb** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/glass-and-light-644661369), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/core-390155587) [[inspiration image 3]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/purple-and-gray-389870788) (second stage development). this rare decorative species develops multiple layers of lattice: outer layer gray, middle layer purple, inner layer blue. each layer develops and is slowly shed in sequence.

 **lattice roses** :  
\-- **lattice rose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dielectric-m.deviantart.com/art/3d-flower-119147317)

 **lobe-leafed shrubs** : some members of this species grow over crystals or in cracks in crystal formations and are designated as shrubs. others designated as stalks and creepers have developed alternate forms.  
\-- **bivorn lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-Sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-670809565). unusually lobe-leaf shrub. only part of the plant is online and growing at a time. after about a vorn the active part shrivels and falls into stasis while the previously inactive part grows leaves and begins to function.  
\-- **blue lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-Sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-670809892). a small thick-stemmed lobe-leafed shrub that is prone to damaging delicate host crystals.  
\-- **blue tri-colored lobe-leafed creeper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-686688353). trunk grows sideways in a spiral across the ground instead of upright. branches grow out of only ones side of the trunk. surface roots follow the shade of the characteristic leaves.  
\-- **braided lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-687442606). smallest of the lobe-leafed shrubs.  
\-- **carnelian draping lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-made-by-Steve-Bowen-674219257). a small lobe-leafed shrub that does not typically destroy the host crystal.  
\-- **electrum lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-684943120). a small, think stemmed lobe-leafed shrub that does not typically destroy the host crystal.  
\-- **emerald lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-Sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-688283037). a larger lobe-leafed shrub that does not typically destroy the host crystal.  
\-- **green knotted lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-made-by-Steve-Bowen-666239542). usually grows into cracks in crystals instead of around a crystal. it is known for its unusual root structures after the host crystal cracks and crumbles away. considered a pest by most Praxian crystal growers.  
\-- **purple lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-made-by-Steve-Bowen-666240606). a small lobe-leafed shrub that does not typically destory the host crystal.  
\-- **silver-shaft lobe-leafed stalk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-made-by-Steve-Bowen-666239921). the tallest of the lobe-leafed stalks. has adapted a straight trunk and tends to grow at the base of crystal formations. It still retains the characteristic leaves of the species.  
\-- **tri-colored split-shaft lobe-leafed stalk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-tree-sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-678390930). a rare member of the lobe-leafed stalks. typically possesses a split, straight trunk and tends to grow at the base of crystal formations. It still retains the characteristic leaves of the species.  
\-- **upright lobe-leafed shrub** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bowenbonsai.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Bonsai-Sculpture-made-by-Steve-Bowen-669913088). tallest of the lobe-leafed shrub, this species is slowly adapting away from needing a host crystal to grow. 

**metal roses** :  
\-- **glowing rose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.reddit.com/r/pics/comments/3b6nt9/metal_rose/)  
\-- **golden web rose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/ROSE-432727490)  
\-- **Harmonexian purple rose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Purple-Flowers-458046963) a plant species native to Harmonex with flowers that appear to be made of crystal.

 **metal thistles** : plants with various size needles on stems and tightly drawn flowers.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue thistle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Rose-for-you-301187551) a plant species native to Harmonex with flowers that appear to be made of crystal and a golden stem.

 **Moonflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://rahbyte.deviantart.com/art/Moon-Flowers-646023067). Native to the moons of Cybertron and able to thrive only in low-gravity environments, these glowing plants form balls with the root system in the center and the flowers in an orb around it as both protection and to spread the seeds. 

**morphobot** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/morphobot). a species of mechanical plant which appear completely white with its structure divided into parts of five; namely, five roots, a five-toothed maw which opens when food arrives, and five tentacles. The tentacles themselves possess two sharp claws each, which are capable of extending and grabbing distant prey. The Morphobots are known to attack mechanical forms of life, but seem to be drawn towards robotic insectoid species.

 **nebula burst** : a spiral of rich color topped in a spray of thousands of filaments. They come in many shades and can be multiple colors.

 **needlebushes** : bushes covered in spiky needles instead of leaves.  
\-- **teal needlebush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://highlandbarley.deviantart.com/art/Apo7x-160113-4-51-593953329) the flowers of this bush are yellow with a pink center. they appear in the middle of the mass of teal needles.

 **pillow flowers** :  
\-- **fuschia pillow flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-Bb343-722812613)

 **pipe bushes** :  
\-- **emerald pipe bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/B-Tree-139496267)  
\-- **gray ground pipe bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Folder-270040958). central stem is surrounded by branches.  
\-- **lapis ground pipe bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Superdrum-457374916). central stem is surrounded by branches.  
\-- **sapphire pipe bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Twitter-135677452)  
\-- **silver-webbed green pipe bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Sega-109058986)

 **plank bushes** : plank plants with perpendicular branches building out from the central stem.  
\-- **brass plank bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/FM-revisited-279485929)  
\-- **slate plank bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Pack-43542570)

 **plant-o-bot** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/plant-o-bot). mechanical plants that can be engineered to grow on an organic planetary environment.

 **puffplants** :  
\-- **ribbed puffplant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hypex2772.deviantart.com/art/Heralds-of-Spring-732919324) single stem ribbed flowers that develop in several muted colors.

 **purple nova** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://darkbere.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-Flower-416730664)

 **shell plants** :  
\-- **brass shell plant** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/Life-s-Blood-380655441)

 **silicagrass** : [[site]](https://rowanberrystudio.wordpress.com/2014/01/27/there-is-grass-under-all-that-snow/) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://rowanberrystudio.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/2014-0127burke2.jpg)

 **slit bushes** : usually orientated so that the wind can pass through the bush  
\-- **rusted slit bushes** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://livesteel.deviantart.com/art/Totem-48113956)

 **solar flowers** : flowers with multiple petals.  
\-- **Harmonexian quad-lobed solarflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/The-hanging-gardens-195192892) a plant species native to Harmonex with flowers that appear to be made of crystal.  
\-- **vermilion solar flowers** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://darkki1.deviantart.com/art/Solar-Flower-346488034)

 **spark flower** : [[Canon Info]](http://abload.de/image.php?img=7ffs5u.jpg), [[inspiration image 1]](https://blazestreak17.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Flower-564971694), [[inspiration image 2]](https://valustra.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Flower-564885185), [[inspiration image 3]](https://mewtwo-love.deviantart.com/art/Spark-Flowers-707015955), [[inspiration image 4]](https://thebutterfly.deviantart.com/art/Spark-flower-and-Necrobot-725098325) a flower that is usually blue but comes in other colors.

 **spark lanterns** : a bright colored berry (they come in many colors) encased in a fine crystalline cage. A seasonal treat around First Light Festival. Inspired by the [Physalis_alkekengi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physalis_alkekengi)

 **spark-pulse flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kchampeny.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Lamp-Detail-1-389916734), [[inspiration image 2]](https://kchampeny.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Lamp-389916568), [[inspiration image 3]](https://kchampeny.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Lamp-Detail-2-389916936). So named because it looks a lot like a spark and when fertile the light pulses to attract pollinators. This type of spark flower comes in many colors.

 **sparkleberry** : think lemon curd with a lot of pop rocks when used in a confection. The berry looks like a large bright red and bright yellow raspberry and grows on a bush like blueberries.

 **spike daisies** :  
\-- **purple spike daisy** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://virtuality-ciaa.deviantart.com/art/MUTANT-FLOWER-Ge1-725962789)

 **spike-cylinder flower** :  
\-- **amethyst spike-cylinder flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Dmap-7228-709025264)

 **spindle flowers** :  
\-- **nickel spindle flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://muti-valchev.deviantart.com/art/Flower-354595124), [[inspiration image 2]](https://muti-valchev.deviantart.com/art/Flower-II-354595470), [[inspiration image 3]](https://muti-valchev.deviantart.com/art/Flower-III-354595826)

 **spiralblooms** :  
\-- **pale spiralboom** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://m-i-t-c-h-e-l.deviantart.com/art/Flower-V-583398709)

 **spiralcone flowers** :  
\-- **purple spiralcone flower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Next-Mesh22-695940932)

 **spireflowers** :  
\-- **black spireflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-Lamp-Noir-view-1-450811398), [[inspiration image 2]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-Lamp-Noir-view-2-450812807)  
\-- **citrine spireflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-lamp-3-216647226)  
\-- **flame spireflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Lamp-151268620), [[inspiration image 2]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/fire-lamp-installed-174535290)  
\-- **pink spireflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://poca2hontas.deviantart.com/art/Surf-Flower-544214709)  
\-- **white spireflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://okapizen.deviantart.com/art/Flower-Lamp-Blue-450807219)

 **sprawlers** : plants that grow out a large spreading root structure and send shoots upwards once established. very difficult to kill off.  
\-- **blue sprawlers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mimikri-1-329629566)  
\-- **brown sprawlers** : [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mimikri-4-337806630) (left and front)  
\-- **emerald sprawlers** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mimikri-5-338604886), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/mimikri-4-337806630) (right, sprawler stalks), [[inspiration image 3]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/green-minies-390157396) (middle & right, sprawler stalks).  
\-- **green white-stalked sprawlers** : [[inspiration image 4]](https://ivan12.deviantart.com/art/green-minies-390157396) (left sprawler stalks). look similar to the emerald sprawler species until the clear stalks emerge.

 **star bursts** : smaller relatives of nebula bursts  
\-- **diamond star burst** : [[site]](https://rowanberrystudio.wordpress.com/2012/01/10/glass-reflection-of-favorite-things/) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://rowanberrystudio.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/011012ice3.jpg)

 **stardrops** : species of flat, symmetrical flowers that often grow on other plants.  
\-- **blue stardrop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://swoopswatkill.deviantart.com/art/Fractally-Flowered-536176176). A tree-growing flower that forms a symbiotic relationship with its host tree.  
\-- **pink-centered stardrop** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-energy-643771097)

 **stellarmums** : a species of flower the grows layers of petals in a spred formation.  
\-- **blue-spotted stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fractist.deviantart.com/art/Blooming-flame-653041427)  
\-- **dazzling stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tinca2.deviantart.com/art/Fractal-Flower-and-Butterfly-417147525) in middle  
\-- **flickering stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://c-91.deviantart.com/art/Noctis-720499434)  
\-- **metallic stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scratchytag.deviantart.com/art/Flowers-735738387). The more layers the older and stronger the plant. new layers are brown but gradually fade to gray as they get less light.  
\-- **orange spred stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://akarith.deviantart.com/art/Ethereal-685953481)  
\-- **pillow stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://akarith.deviantart.com/art/Nirvikalpa-731680779)  
\-- **purple stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://blenqui.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Euu6358-733086272)  
\-- **red jagged stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://c-91.deviantart.com/art/Citizens-of-D-ni-732561639)  
\-- **red stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythiril.deviantart.com/art/Blooms-449655301)  
\-- **ruby stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythiril.deviantart.com/art/Camellia-676513811)  
\-- **shimmering purple stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://fractist.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-love-731195231)  
\-- **yellow spouter stellarmum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mythiril.deviantart.com/art/Rainbow-bloom-451014249)

 **stemflowers** :  
\-- **transluscent stemflower** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/scrap-stainless-hummingbird-332748165), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/scrap-stainless-hummingbird-332747948)

 **thornpedals** :  
\-- **electrum thornpedal** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://vickym72.deviantart.com/art/Spiked-Flower-378195360)

 **tinbushes** : metallic leaves grow in tight clusters to protect the vulnerable seeds developing inside on the trunk. spread out only when seeds are ready to be released.  
\-- **crescent tinbush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Bing-631675919)

 **touch-me-not plants** : sensitive plants which collapses onto itself when touched.  
\-- **purple shell touch-me-not** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://aharre.deviantart.com/art/Bulbforming-599573217) this plant collapses down on itself when touched to form a shell protecting the insides.

 **trillion bushes** : many are epiphytes that grow on stanchion trees. do not harm the hosts  
\-- **golden trillion bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/surreal-tree-684708776)  
\-- **knotted trillion bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/Zarthus-I-wip-673440359)

 **twinkleblooms** : smaller relatives of nebula bursts  
\-- **citrine twinklebloom** : [[site]](https://rowanberrystudio.wordpress.com/2012/01/20/luminescence/) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://rowanberrystudio.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/012012light.jpg)

 **vent bushes** : usually grow in harsh areas. have vents in their leaves to help prevent breakage due to high winds  
\-- **fanned vent bush** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/Mustak-628529960)

## Aquatic Plants

 **flicker lillies** : a species that grows on shallow sea and oil pool floors.  
\-- **fuschia flicker lilly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/fire-drips-up-187273186), [[inspiration image 2]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/fire-drips-up-2-187273498)

 **glass reeds** : glass reeds grow on the edges of cyclical pools and develop bulges in their stems to store moisture for times when the pools dry up.  
\-- **solvent glass reed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Jewel-Planet-340164494). They grow on the edges of solvent pools. Individual plants have varied shapes depending upon growing conditions, age and damage the occurs during development.

 **mat-spreads** : an aquatic species that spreads across the bottom of an oil pool.  
\-- **garnet mat-spread** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/iGem-316324437). grows across the bottom of an oil pool.

 **metal reeds** :  
\-- **solvent black reed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://artisanmetalsmith.deviantart.com/art/Pith-94791672)  
\-- **solvent platinum reed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://metalmorphoses.deviantart.com/art/candle-holder-4-181374729). grow on the edges of solvent streams.

 **oil lillies** : grow on oil pools and slow moving oil streams  
\-- **fuschia glowing oil lillies** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bouquinfrenchpa.deviantart.com/art/Lotus-Discover-731395511)  
\-- **garnet oil lilly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Inner-Energy-Transmitter-645860185)  
\-- **turquoise oil lilly** : [[site]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/glass-with-natural-materials/) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409sculpture-bluedew2.jpg)  
\-- **starburst oil lilly** : [[site]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/glass-with-natural-materials/) picture 8, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409sculpture-orangedew.jpg)  
\-- **sapphire oil lilly** : [[site]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/glass-with-natural-materials/) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](http://www.rowanberrystudio.com/wp-content/uploads/614x409sculpture-bluedew.jpg)

 **oil reeds** : grow on the edges of oil pools  
\-- **corroded oil reed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Clear-Awake-285387306)  
\-- **nitrotiger jasper oil reed** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/surreal-tree-II-718545093)

 **oil strands** : plants develop interlinked stems that grow through oil pools. Some stems interweave to form partial spheres while others stretch across the pool.  
\-- **rainbow oil strands** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nahojis.deviantart.com/art/Shadow-Dance-506988229)

 **oil sundews** : species float in oil pools and seas snagging small fish and crustaceans with sticky tentacles.  
\-- **blue sea sundew** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://wickedglass.deviantart.com/art/Fission-170132880)

 **round-spreads** : round spreads grow across the surface of oil pools.  
\-- **black round-spread** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/MOOC-428042253). grows across the top of oil pools and seas in mats.  
\-- **golden round-spread** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Lithium-270040527). grows across the top of oil pools and seas in mats.  
\-- **nickel round-spread** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Watercooling-39081171). grows across the top of oil pools and seas in mats.

 **spiral-spreads** : spiral spreads grow across the surface of solvent pools.  
\-- **red spiral-spread** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://tassou.deviantart.com/art/Motraxx-477526673). grows across the top of solvent pools.

 **solvent lillies** : often found floating on still solvent pools  
\-- **copper solvent lilly** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agura-nata.deviantart.com/art/Daroste-676566792)


	11. Altihexian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechanimals brought to the orbital city of Altihex which have been altered by the conditions and local breeders into unusual frame types unique to the city.

## Avian

 **cyber-owl** : (domestic)  
\-- **Altihexian fancy owl-ee** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Boa-Abo-and-Oba-477274369), [[inspiration image 2]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Quinn-470800100), [[inspiration image 3]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Prometheus-367617747), [[inspiration image 4]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Majesta-Back-343597441), [[inspiration image 5]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Aesop-Front-321446858) and [[inspiration image 6]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Horton-Back-315479790). Originated from big-clawed cyber-owls brought to Altihex to control rodent populations. A strong line of domestication coding was added in an attempt to control the population, but the coding-altered birds developed unusual physical alterations as well and proved incapable of surviving in the wild. The new birds developed a popularity as pets and have been bred into numerous patterns and colors.

## Aquatic

 **mechano squids** :  
\-- **Altihexian crawler** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Squid-No-1-257149121). crawl along the bottom of oil pools or aquariums. longer tendrils reach up and snag food.  
\-- **Altihexian steel floater** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Jellyfish-315490502). an aquatic creature developed in Altihex. often displayed in tanks they have many different optic colors.

## Land

 **razor rats**  
\-- **Altihexian long-snouted razor rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Onyx-The-Plague-Rat-492694420). small pest that stowed away when Altihex was founded. they have taken on a distinctive look unlike anywhere else on Cybertron. Now occasionally kept as pets.

 **turborabbits**  
\-- **Altihexian turborabbit** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://monsterkookies.deviantart.com/art/Marek-the-Steamlop-663651549). brought along when Altihex was founded. they have taken on a distinctive look unlike anywhere else on Cybertron. Sometimes kept as pets.


	12. Araximunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instruments that are installed in mecha or mechaimals.  
> Part of [FAQ: Most Stuff Chapter 22: Instruments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300422/chapters/30441261)

**accordorant** : A bird with piano wings.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/7-Accordorant-392159430)

 **body harp** :  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://pyramiddhead.deviantart.com/art/Harmony-588532356)

 **chimeback** : A bird with a chime (or gong) on its back.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Chimeback-377685740)

 **harp horn** : Any of a number of antlered or horned mechanimals with harp strings between their antlers/horns.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://aquasixio.deviantart.com/art/Feral-Strings-339663374), [[Inspiration Image 2]](http://drachenmagier.deviantart.com/art/Rising-of-the-Storm-487382576), [[Inspiration Image 3]](https://exileden.deviantart.com/art/Xolotlan-263894041), [[Inspiration Image 4]](https://exileden.deviantart.com/art/Xolotlan-ref-287703832), [[Inspiration Image 5]](http://cobravenom.deviantart.com/art/Moonlight-and-Gold-515913352)

 **helm harp** : a harp that is installed in the helm. It may be decorative, self playing or played by another.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://anotherwanderer.deviantart.com/art/Dissonance-532945986), [[Inspiration Image 2]](https://nekroxiii.deviantart.com/art/The-Requiem-Harp-series-496378830), [[inspiration image 3]](https://nekroxiii.deviantart.com/art/The-Requiem-Harp-series-496378830)

 **iridescent violin** : A specific class of Luxphonica that have a taar-class instrument installed.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](https://thelettergii.deviantart.com/art/Iridescent-Violin-585343293)

 **lyrebird** : A bird who's long tail is a lyre.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Lyrebird-2-377686374)

 **Luxphonica** : A mecha that has been build where their entire frame (or at least limbs) makes music and light displays when they move. Most have the ability to turn it on or off.  
From: [[Inspiration RL Info]](http://idmil.org/projects/prosthetic_instruments)

 **turbofoxello** : A turbofox with a cello built into it. It is meant to be played by its owner rather than to play itself.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://travis-anderson.deviantart.com/art/Foxello-493048270)

 **winged harp** : A bird with a harp as its body.  
From: [[Inspiration Image 1]](http://powelly74.deviantart.com/art/Harpist-377686780)


	13. Calcified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typically avian or aquatic mechanimals that live around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea. The constant exposure to the corrosive conditions causes build-ups of protective calcium crystals on their mechanimal frames. These protective crystals break and flake off if the mechanimal leaves the area for extended periods of time, leaving the mechanimal vulnerable to the corrosives if it returns. Calcified mechanimals are mostly unaffected by acid storms.

## Avian

 **bolt-bats** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/bolt-bat). a form of wildlife native to both Cybertron and Nebulos. They presumably are easily shocked and amazed by new sights. Some look like Ratbat the cassette.  
\-- **calcified bolt-bat** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 4, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386243/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-BAT-900.jpg?4). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea

 **cyber-eagle** :  
\-- **calcified fishing cyber-eagle** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 1, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386245/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FISH-EAGLE-900.jpg?2). a primarily fish-eating subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea. Individuals often develop thick layers of a thick whitish crystals along their frames.

 **oil waders**  
\-- **calcified oil wader** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 3, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386226/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-FLAMINGO-900.jpg?3) A subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea. Twice the size of a standard oil wader, this species has dim optics almost obscured by the thick layers of calcification on its head. It feeds by dipping its beak into the surface upside-down skimming off small crustaceans like the acid. It seems they fly poorly with limited maneuverability and are slowly evolving away from flight.

 **pigeonoids** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/pidgeonoid).  
\-- **calcified pigeonoid** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 2, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386228/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-DOVE-900.jpg?5). a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea

 **steel robins**  
\-- **calcified steel robin** : [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 5, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386251/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SONGBIRD-900.jpg?2). a subtype of steel robin living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea. This species has a small, stubby-beaked second mouth on the back of its neck. It is used as a defensive mechanism to spray a corrosive and toxic mix into an attacker's optics. The calcified coding gives it some protection from its own defensive measure.

 **turbo-canaries**  
\-- **calcified turbo-canary** : a subtype living around the harshest shores of the Rust Sea [[site]](https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/03/calcified-animals_n_4032659.html) picture 6, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://i.huffpost.com/gen/1386248/thumbs/o-CALCIFIED-SWALLOW-900.jpg?2)

## Aquatic

 **jelly floats**  
\-- **calcified cliff jelly** : [[site]](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/our-planet/an-artist-imagines-the-techno-evolved-creatures-of-the-future-180949247/) picture 7, or [[inspiration image 1]](https://public.media.smithsonianmag.com/legacy_blog/jellyfish-drone.jpg) A circular white blob with narrow ridged tendrils around the bottom typically found in the most extreme parts of the Rust Sea stuck to rubble. Usually found in near pure acidic areas of the Rust Sea. It consumes scraps of offlined mechanimals as well as the rare fish or insectobot that enters range of its tendrils.

## Land

 **crystal canines** : crystalline creatures with a physical resemblance to some of the metallic canines of Cybertron. Despite the differences in their frames, the crystal canines are all the same species.  
*-- **calcified crystal-fox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://alviaalcedo.deviantart.com/art/Crystal-fox-720591554) The only known calcified land mechanimal this species is small for a crystal canine. This species often eats amphibians and small fish that it catches along the edge of waterways but will happily go after small birds when it can. They shelter in small underground burrows dug with a curved opening during the worst weather. The curve helps keep rising acid from flooding the burrow. Immature specimens do not have the fully developed protective calcified coat of the mature adults. Occasionally a pair of offspring occur but normally there is only one offspring created every five vorn.


	14. Caperilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in the lands surrounding the territory of Caperil near the city-state of Ankmor Park, Caperilian mechanimals are noted for being aggressive when compared to the majority of their counterparts in other territories.

## Avian

 **snipe spotters** :  
\-- **Caperilian gray snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Glinthawk-667756206), [[inspiration image 2]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Glinthawk-2-667756239)

 **turbo-hawks** :  
\-- **Caperilian turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Stormbird-667756189), [[inspiration image 2]](https://smaddox85.deviantart.com/art/Come-at-me-bro-733027407)

## Land

 **anteloids** : Like Earth antelope -- they have horns, not antlers.  
\-- **Caperilian spiralhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Lancehorn-666734041), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402) (on left) Unlike most spiralhorn species, this species possesses humped hips not shoulders. They spiralhorns can spin and are used to intimidate predators.

 **chron-onager** : the wild species used to create the domesticated chronohorses.  
\-- **Caperilian chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Strider-666402166) Large herds of this species roam the silicagrass plains and rugged areas of Caperil. Skittish, they are prone to bolting at the slightest hint of danger.

 **cy-cattle** : wild relatives of metalcattle  
\-- **Caperilian yellow-horned cy-cattle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Broadhead-666948519) This nocturnal species is aggressive with intruders and will charge to drive away competitors. They live in small herds and primarily eat silicagrass although they are known to consume nuts when available.

 **cybergators** : smaller than alloygators. many spend more time on shore  
\-- **Caperilian blue-backed cybergator** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Snapmaw-666948465). one of the largest known species of cybegators. a true land creature with no more affinity for rivers or lakes than any other reptile.

 **gyraffes**  
\-- **Caperilian solar gyraffe** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Tallneck-2-666948482). adapted to feeding directly on solar energy and indirectly using small mouths in its legs to feed on any plants it encounters, it is often found solitary and wandering open areas. aggressive if approached.

 **hyenoids** : unlike imported hyenabots, hyenoids typically do not have long tails and have a shorter snout.  
\-- **Caperilian hyenoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Scraper-666402115), [[inspiration image 2]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402) on right, [[inspiration image 3]](https://onivrask.deviantart.com/art/A-Scapper-737527149) This species has a grinder on its lower jaw allowing it to cut through the heaviest struts on carcasses. Their fuel tank is capable of digesting all of the materials devoured.

 **jaculuses** : (Jurassanoid) relatives of cyber raptors, these have two powerful legs, no front limbs, and some species produce a chemical weapon from their mouths.  
\-- **Caperilian flame jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Fire-Bellowback-at-night-666734018) This solitary species produces a flame from its mouth to drive away attackers. care must be taken when fighting them because the chemical tanks can explode if the creature is severely damaged, making them potentially dangerous prey. They prefer to hunt small rodents and lizaroids.  
\-- **Caperilian frost jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Freeze-Bellowback-668026653) This solitary species produces a nitrogen-based frost from its mouth to freeze attackers and prey. care must be taken when fighting them because the chemical tanks can explode if the creature is severely damaged, making them potentially dangerous prey. This species hunts crustaceans and fish along coastlines.  
\-- **Caperilian jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Watcher-in-the-Night-666399129) The smallest species of the jaculus around Caperil. It is primarily nocturnal and hunts rodents and insectobots.  
\-- **Caperilian mega jaculus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Thunderjaw-666948454) One of the larger species in the jaculus family, this solitary species lives in canyons and rugged areas.

 **jump deer** : They are defined by their style of rack. The multi-point tree of the elk and white tail deer.  
\-- **Caperilian jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Grazer-666617130).

 **leopoids** :  
\-- **Caperilian leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Ravager-666948356).  
\-- **Caperilian phantom leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Stalker-666948333). larger version of the phantom leopoid.

 **nosoron** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nosoron). known for its ferocity and irritability these are Cybertronian rhinos.  
\-- **Caperilian hornless nosoron** : hornless but extremely aggressive. [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Behemoth-668026633).

 **pneuma-lions** : [Canon Info]. (domestic) maneless cyberlions usually found in forests and thick brush.  
\-- **Caperilian stocky pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sandara.deviantart.com/art/Machine-Hunters-668880402)center right. A domesticated variant of the Caperilian pneuma-lion which is ridden on hunting expeditions or guard positions. One of the few successful domestication attempts on native wildlife, it can easily go feral if mistreated or neglected.

 **pneuma-lions** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/pneuma-lion). maneless cyberlions usually found in forests and thick brush.  
\-- **Caperilian pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Sawtooth-666402155).

 **robo-bison**  
\-- **Caperilian duo-horned robo-bison** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Trampler-666948457) A large species that lives in herds on plains eating grass and defending their offspring from attack by circling them when predators appear. In mature specimens the sides produce intense heat to help drive off predators.

 **robo-phorusrhacids** : flightless predatory birds with powerful legs and beaks. aka axe beaks.  
\-- **Caperilian fringetailed pincerbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://davidalvarezart.deviantart.com/art/Protector-Horizon-Zero-Dawn-fanart-742804375)  
\-- **Caperilian plierbeak** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Longleg-666948347). an aggressive flightless avian.

 **steelcrabs** : these species of steelcrab have become mostly terrestrial but still require an aquatic environment for the first stages of their development.  
\-- **Caperilian steelcrab** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Shellwalker-666734014). primarly landbased, it is usually found near solvent or oil streams.

 **thunderhorns** : equivalent to big horn sheep. Species used to create domesticated species of sheep.  
\-- **Caperilian sawhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Charger-666948343) One of the bulkier species of thunderhorns, small flocks are found in mountains and hills.

 **turbofoxes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox). They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors.  
\-- **Caperilian tailless turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://gloomeskk.deviantart.com/art/Scorcher-from-Horizon-Zero-Dawn-729892579)

## Underground

 **metalmoles**  
\-- **Caperilian metalmole** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xelku9.deviantart.com/art/HZD-Rockbreaker-667756274). a large metalmole that burrows through the Caperilian landscape.


	15. Capital City Fragile Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A range of specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care the glitch mice have gotten quite good at it. Responsible breeders keep track of purchasers, and those whose creatures repeatedly die from neglect tend to be blacklisted from further purchases. Fragile creatures require specially processed energon and coolant from their owners. They do not do well outside of Capital City's standard climate range. A typical fragile creatures weights twenty to thirty times less than a standard frame of the same kind. To reproduce they fill in with a light skin of armor around the ribs to hold the sparklings.

## Avian

There are three ways Capital City fragile avianoids can fly, depending on the owner and frameline. Most owners use a sturdy plastic sheet that attaches to the wing frame for flight time. It is the most reliable method. Some are capable of growing a membrane while others use a force field to fill in the spaces. The membrane is considered a defect by the original specs but since some mecha like the look it continues to be produced.

 **cyber-owl** : (domestic)  
\-- **Capital City fragile cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Owl-658164756). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **mecha-dragonets** : (domestic) cyber-cat sized dragons. They are quite delicate, agile and very fast.  
\-- **Capital City fragile copper dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772381), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772385), [[inspiration image 3]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Dragon-510772347). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. This species is typically the size of a small cyber-cat. There is a central spine slightly thicker than the rest of the frame running from the head down to the tip of the tail. Typically more lazy than the garnet spark dragonet. This species can live for over 1000 vorns with proper care. Fragile dragonets are strongly owner bonded. They cannot be left at home or even in the care of another for long without developing serious behavioral issues.  
\-- **Capital City fragile garnet spark dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-with-garnet-heart-609542332), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Garnet-Dradon-391947723). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. This was the first species of dragonet so it has more differences. The garnet has a life expectancy of about 10% less than the other two kinds. It has a slightly faster metabolism than the silver and copper and tends to be noticeably more active. Typically they are very curious and can alert their owner to unexpected things by trying to check them out. Fragile dragonets are strongly owner bonded. They cannot be left at home or even in the care of another for long without developing serious behavioral issues.  
\-- **Capital City fragile silver dragonet** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Dragon-510191567), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Dragon-510191579), [[inspiration image 3]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Blue-eyes-Dragon-583607789). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed. This species is typically the size of a small cyber-cat and has dark red optics. There is a central spine slightly thicker than the rest of the frame running from the head down to the tip of the tail. Typically more lazy than the garnet spark dragonet. This species can live for over 1000 vorns with proper care. Fragile dragonets are strongly owner bonded. They cannot be left at home or even in the care of another for long without developing serious behavioral issues.

 **nippers:** (domestic)  
\-- **Capital City fragile nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/My-wire-Menagerie-697614549) center, [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Bird-with-garnet-key-608781589). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

## Amphibians, Aquatic

 **turbo-frogs** : (domestic) aquatic species of amphibian related to cybertoads.  
\-- **Capital City fragile turbo-frog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Wired-Animal-Miniature-Frog-708116891). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

## Land

 **chronohorses** : (domestic) typical pleasure riding mounts for adults. They come in many sizes based on the needs of the mecha who buy them. When you hear 'show horse' it is almost always of this class.  
\-- **Capital City fragile mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/My-wire-Menagerie-697614549) right, [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Wire-Unicorn-437946924) A specially created domestic pet from the Capital City that was designed to look impossibly fragile and lacks organs needed to function. The original fragile mono-horned chronohorse species, it was first developed from a smaller type of mono-horned chronohorse and is only capable of being ridden by a small sparkling or microbot, but they were not intended to be riding beasts any more than the turbo-dogs. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.  
\-- **Capital City fragile smoky mono-horned chronohorse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mozakade.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Driven-629594784) A specially created domestic pet from the Capital City that was designed to look impossibly fragile and lacks organs needed to function. A larger species and can be ridden by a minibot or smaller frame, but is not intended to be riding beasts any more than the turbo-dogs. It is still in development as a species so it is not as structurally compressed as it will once the changes are completed. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **glitch mice** : [[Canon Info]](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Glitch_mouse). (domestic) They have a tendency to get into places where you don't want them.  
\-- **Capital City fragile glitch mouse** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/All-you-need-is-corn-597127853), [[inspiration image 2]](https://egarimea.deviantart.com/art/Mouse-589756711)Fragile creatures are specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. This was the first species of fragile creature developed in Capital City. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care the glitch mice have gotten quite good at it.

 **jump deer** : (domestic)  
\-- **Capital City fragile jump deer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Wire-wrapped-sculpture-Deer-637869096), [[inspiration image 2]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Deer-Wire-sculpture-492376702). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **lizaroids** : (domestic)  
\-- **Capital City fragile rock lizaroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://kapcom.deviantart.com/art/Copper-Compy-199886551) specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.

 **turbo-dogs** : (domestic) terrier and toy groups. Lap dogs and small pets. Some may be hunters or programmed for other duties but they were created to be the companions of the wealthy by and large.  
\-- **Capital City fragile turbo-dog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ursulajewelry.deviantart.com/art/Golden-retriever-wire-sculpture-716092256). specially created domestic pets from the Capital City that were designed to look impossibly fragile and lacking organs needed to function. While it is commonly believed that they can not survive without constant care some have managed.


	16. Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures that are not believed to be real or still in existence by the establishment. Some of the time the establishment is wrong, but that doesn't mean everything believed about these creatures is correct.

**Alternity** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/alternity). A highly evolved form of Cybertronian life. They are gestalt beings, existing in higher-dimensional space, each one formed from the combination of the infinite variations of a singular individual which exist throughout the multiverse. Individuals are invited to become part of the Alternity, at which point they join the collective intelligence of the combined being, while at the same time retaining their individuality, effectively becoming all of the composite incarnations of the being at once, allowing the Alternity to exist across an infinite number of universal streams simultaneously. To interact with the physical world, the Alternity create material vessels called auto-avatars, which are comparable in capabilities to the Cybertronians of many universal streams, but carry many unique technological advancements specific to the Alternity.

 **bauble-spiderbots** : small spiderbots with gem spots of their frame. most species make horizontal, triangle-shaped webs with sticky fibers.  
\-- **black empty-spiderbot** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://lyriel-moonshadow.deviantart.com/art/Spider-pendant-Lloth-symbol-Drow-pendant-634242083). a black species of bauble-spiderbot rumored to develop when a bauble-spider creates webs on empty trees. the gem on its abdomen supposedly represents a trapped spark.

 **cannibalizer** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cannibalizer). A Cybertronian Frankenstein/[ghoul](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghoul) that self-builds, they are made up of bits and pieces of their unfortunate victims. These vicious creatures reside in the graveyard-like junkyards of Cybertron, and attack any who intrude on their territory. The cannibalizers do not appear to be particularly intelligent, and Autobot soldiers do not consider them very threatening.

 **Celestial** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/celestial). Powerful multi-dimensional beings. Millions of years ago, the Celestials ruled an expansive galactic empire. The empire eventually descended into barbarianism and chaos. Rising from the ashes of their formerly glorious empire, the Celestials decided to become observers, storing data about the universe in a hidden central library. They recruited beings from across the universe to act as observers. They had only one caveat: do not interfere in the events they observe. Breaking this code meant excommunication from the Celestial collective. 

**cloud horse** : [[inspiration image 1]](http://useless-machine.deviantart.com/art/Patronus-635954979). Considered untamable, cloud horses are rare gaseous creatures that feed off of energy emanating from crystals. 

**crystal deer** : Any form where antlers or more are crystal. Most are jump deer designs.  
\-- **Luminous Triad stags** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://mysterydog121.deviantart.com/art/the-Deer-of-crystals-737214173) This species are glowing tan creatures with blue crystal antlers. A three-optic species only seen in groups of three they are believed to be a sign of great change for the viewer.

 **Deathbringer** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Deathbringer_\(Marvel\)). A race of mechanoids designed to visit planets and painlessly terminate diseased organisms.

 **dweller** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/dweller). A large Trans-Organic that was created by the Quintessons in the distant past on Cybertron. Due to its violent and dangerous nature; it was sealed by the Quintessons for all of time. Like a vampire, it has the power to drain the life-force from anything it touches. It is virtually indestructible and not very nice at all. Its victims end up as lumbering zombie-like minions who inherit the Dweller's power-draining ability. These "Energy Vampires" mindlessly seek out new victims, sucking them dry before returning to the Dweller and transferring their collected energy to the creature.

 **empty trees** :  
\-- **silver-webbed empty tree** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/DEMON-TREE-456638179), [[inspiration image 2]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/DEMON-TREE-456638009), [[inspiration image 3]](https://shanemartindesigns.deviantart.com/art/DEMON-TREE-456637399). some mecha claim they've seen the faces of the soon to be deactivated in the tree's webbing.

 **energy vampire** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Energy_vampire). An energy vampire is a robotic lifeform who has had their energy drained by the monstrous beast known as the [Dweller](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Dweller). Upon contact with the Dweller, its victims become gray-skinned, red-eyed, and mindless. They begin shambling around, drawn towards those who have not yet been turned. Simply touching another spreads the malady. Ultimately, they all return to the Dweller, delivering their captured energy to it. According to This phenomenon is a form of energy depletion, turning the affected into energy leeches. A massive energy infusion can return an energy vampire to normal.

 **The Fetcher of Sparks** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ericb45696.deviantart.com/art/one-during-stuff-1-PNG-739222767). A mythical bird of rainbow light that Primus sends out to fetch sparks of those who deactivate far from home.

 **gremers** : small creatures usually found climbing around neglected buildings or crystal groves. not sapient but often cause mischief by damaging wiring. Earth-based mecha have found similarities between gremmers and small monkeys as well as the tales of gremlins.  
\-- **clawtailed gremer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Creature-Slinker-III-412147870). partially uses claw as a prehensile tail.  
\-- **duo-headed gremer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Splitter-444761043).  
\-- **long-armed gremer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Mechanical-Creature-Lurker-II-434869116).  
\-- **right-clawed gremer** :: [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Beastie-393712685).  
\-- **spine-backed gremer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Slasher-II-442822401).  
\-- **winged gremer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://amechanicalmind.deviantart.com/art/Iccy-II-Icarus-inspired-watch-parts-sculpture-474335640). type most typically found in Helex or Vos. can fly for short distances.

 **hooded penta-lernahydroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://yugi-master.deviantart.com/art/Altergeist-Prime-Banshee-704043896) a constricting snake with four venomous heads, this creature also has a large crestlike head in the center which can turn anyone who is caught in its spray into crystal.

 **Kaonite scorpo-ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://agustinus.deviantart.com/art/Random-monster-455460195) a quadruped with a stinging tail filled with a caustic venom. The bladed tentacles are hot enough to melt through armor. Rumored to haunt the depths of Kaon, no one who has gone hunting for it has ever returned with a specimen; many never returned at all.

 **klud** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/klud). Native to the churning mercury oceans of [Pequod](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Pequod) and thought to be extinct there. They bear a strong resemblance to Earth's humpback whales.

 **lightcat** : an imaginary creature living in a beam of light for young to play with.

 **masked magma pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://devtexture.deviantart.com/art/Ascia-650119613) found around active lava flows, this solitary hunter seems to not only be immune to the heat from the molten lava but to actually draw strength from it. the gem in its crest is believed to be able to protect a wearer from lava.

 **Megatronus** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Fallen). The Warlord. A mythological figure that was likely very real. This being is said to have taught Cybertronians violence towards each other.

 **Mortilus** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Mortilus). The Cybertronian version of the Reaper. His function is to ensure that no one stays in a frame past their purpose. Some cultures fear him, some revival him and some revere him.

 **robofrogs** : spend the majority of their lives in or near oil streams and solvent pools.  
\-- **nipper robofrog** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://hontor.deviantart.com/art/Demonic-frog-II-525532843) Sparklings, hatchlings and newcomers to areas are often warned about this species which mimics other robofrogs until it is touched when the hidden mouth on its back and bites down severing fingers. Some believe these warnings are just a caution not to mishandle delicate species, but others insist this rare mimic truly exists.

 **mechano squids** :  
\-- **purple titan squid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://basket-of-potatoes.deviantart.com/art/Kraken-719547503) a species believed to reach the size of a metrotitan and residing deep in the Rust Sea, these intelligent robosquids are rumored to have tentacles on their backs and bodies as well as their mouths.

 **shuttlefalcon** : From [No littering!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2403851) by [Insecuriosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity). A giant space-faring mechanimal.

 **siren** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/siren_\(creature\)). mythological creatures that sing alluring songs, with the intention of luring sailors to crash on nearby rocks and die.

 **terrorcon** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Terrorcon_\(Prime\)). This is the monster, not the gestalt that shares the English name. Canon is in the link and only applies to the Prime/Aligned 'verse. This entry is about the kind that exist in other 'verses. Terrorcons are a powerful form of zombie that radiates a form of energy that saps the strength of living mechanoids and some organics. They are mindless, incredibly difficult to stop physically short of shredding/disintegration and are usually encountered in large numbers. A handful of beings can control them (via magic, tech or other means) to obey simple orders. Those without a controller shamble slowly about their place of death/creation/last command seeking out living things to consume. They can be created by the same kind of beings that can control them and there are rumors that at least some kinds can create more of their kind by killing but not consuming living mechanoids. Also known as ghoulds, zombies, leeches and wasters.

 **sparkeater** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Sparkeater). Sparkeaters are powerful and monstrous predators, so rarely seen that they are largely believed by Cybertronians to be mythical. As such, mere mention of them can invoke a sense of supernatural terror even among battle-hardened warriors. Little is firmly known of their habits or origin, but it is apparent that multiple denizens of Cybertron possess the capacity to become one of these unfortunate, cannibalistic creatures, from ordinary Transformers to lowly turbofoxes. Tracking the intensity of their prey's spark energy, they are able to immobilize and kill Transformers without making physical contact, through powers that seem to defy conventional explanation. Once consumed, the sparks linger in their abdomens and are slowly digested. In keeping with the lack of general knowledge about them and the myths that have sprung up around them, they are sometimes also known as Cybervores, Soulsnatchers, and The Nightmare with a Thousand Names.

 **uniclawed tooth-jaw** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://moonshadow01.deviantart.com/art/Clockwork-Abomination-206543186) a bizarre killing machine, this single legged creature has an enormous bladed pincer on one forelimb. The teeth extend onto the upper and lower jaw of this species. The weirdness would just make it a strange mechanimal. What makes it a monster of myth (beyond being crazy-rare) is that it is capable of merging the protoform/spark of its victims into its frame.

 **Zastario** : Let's say among Cybertronians there's the so-called normal ones, with reproduction handled via Vector Sigma. Interfacing is done for social bonding/pleasure only. These mecha make up the majority of the species. Then there's the Zastario. They're considered a myth by most, kind of a bogeyman or urban legend among the mainstream Cybertronian culture; but they're very real, and pass themselves off as regular mecha in order to avoid persecution/imprisonment/scientific experimentation. What happens is that to reproduce, two of these Zastario mecha must bond and capture a normal mecha. They use some means to incapacitate their victim and the pair then together interface with him, the first Zastario implanting some base matter (an egg) and the second following it up with fluid (the sperm). The pair then simultaneously sparkmerge with their victim, which does a sort of reprogramming whammy -- it ensures that the victim will, no matter his actual feelings on the matter, first will be compelled to keep quiet about it and second to be protective and caring towards the sparkling now growing inside him.


	17. Dragons of Hausnest (Predacon Praxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useful facts about Praxian dragon-formers.

In this universe the natives of Praxus are all predacons or beastformers of some kind and for the most part the only predicons on Cybertron. With the rise of Alpha Prime they became a primary target of his military efforts in uniting Cybertron. While they always held their boarders the leaders could see it was a losing battle in the long run despite their strength. The correctly assessed that this Prime would not give up and so they planned, gathered all they could and abandoned Cybertron to its new master.

With them went the largest dragon of all time: the metrotitan Praxus herself. While some beastformers remained on Cybertron to the best of everyone's knowledge all the predacons either left or were destroyed. Those who escaped continued to move until they found an empty metal world and then settled there. 

They resettled on [Hausnest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378465/chapters/34832156).

Wildlife may or may not have existed at the time. It is a flourishing mechanical world now with many ecosystems and native species.

Mauna = (Hawaiian for mountain) the mountain in which a clan of dragons live. There are dozens across the world and almost all dragons of a clan live in the mauna of their carrier for life. The primary exceptions are priests (who live typically in temples) and a handful of other specialties that tend to live together (military, special operations) for everyone's protection.

Useful facts about Praxian dragon-formers:

All dragons are of the noble class. While only a handful are politicians/leaders they all have royal sparklines traced through the carrier and eventually trace back to Praxus.

All dragons have a breath weapon. What it is varies wildly with the most common being fire, acid, energy/plasma/lightining and cold. Using it before the adult phase causes damage as the tubing/shielding is not thick enough to contain it fully. It becomes proportionately stronger as the dragon grows. 

The ball of energy on their tail is linked directly to their spark and varies in color based on emotional state, the color intensity on how intense the emotion is and the brightness is how much energy the dragon has to spare for it. Multiple colors are possible though uncommon. It is typically only the dominant emotion shown. A starving or critically damaged dragon will not have an energy ball at all as the energy is prioritized to critical functions.

Blue: default neutral hue.  
Red: angry or in pain.  
Green: threatened.  
White: ready to mate.  
Yellow: heavily aroused.  
Blue-green: depression/sadness.  
Violet: happy.

Base size: the relative size of a large lion to a human male, only on the average Cybertronian (G1 Jazz).  
[Visual](http://i1235.photobucket.com/albums/ff428/FreeWilli/abc1044501955f56336d789ogf4.jpg)

They are a very specific sub-type of predacon and are generally the leaders in Praxian society.

Their size is a marker of physical maturity and a good general indicator of age. However two factors affect their growth: the size of their carrier (larger dragons have larger eggs) and how much energon/its quality they consume. 

Every frame has minimal needs based on size, abilities and upgrades. This is referred to as 'starvation rations' by dragons as it is the point where they stop growing. Any less and they begin to cannibalize their own frames and get smaller. The more they get over this level the faster they grow. It will still take an average hatchling a hundred thousand vorns to reach the size of a juggernaut if all they do is eat rich fuel.

When an adult is catching up they follow the same growth patterns as at younger dragons but without the plateaus in between stages.

They don't enter involuntary starvation stasis (torpor) until they are the size of a Terran domestic cat (16in long) and only if they get no energon. If they get enough to maintain that size they can keep going. 

They can stay in torpor (starvation stasis or voluntary) almost indefinitely if they aren't damaged.

Their energy biology is centered on balancing their size with their resources. Instead of dying off they get smaller (and thus need less energon).

There is a minimum size (base size) and age (6000 vorns) to have interfacing protocols turn on and if a dragon is starved smaller than this the protocols will turn off. It is not uncommon for dragon SpecOps agents (particularly spies) to hold themselves under this size for long stretches. It requires amazing discipline and willpower. It also tends to make them very ill tempered.

Dragons are highly social at all ages but especially when one wants to create. Typically when a dragon decides to create (carry, the egg layer) they will contact all the sires they want. Each sire represents at most one egg in the clutch and not every sire who tries will create an egg. Each sire has a half-orn window to try, then it is the next sire's turn. After a 'short' gestation (about 60 vorns) the eggs will be laid at one every ten joors or so. While in an egg they need to be kept warm, bathed in energon and have fresh air flow. Being cleaned regularly is helpful. It is well documented that the growing dragons will retain some of what they are told while in an egg. Caring for the eggs is something the entire clan the carrier belongs to is involved in. While the carrier is their legal creator they very much believe in the 'village' raising the creations. Which is a good thing when a clutch can number twenty in some cases. Half a dozen is far more common, however. Only the largest of dragons can create twenty eggs at once. It is the rare dragon that carries more than once or twice in their existence, though most will sire several times. It is generally something done by pai-sized dragons.

It should come as little surprise with the above that dragons rarely form pair bonds or triads. While many do form life-long attachments to certain lovers it is considered a defect to limit oneself to one or two others. It's simply not natural. Dragon society is big on free love. A dragon belongs to the same clan (that of their carrier) for their entire existence unless they form a new clan.

A hatchling (up to half base size) can add 10% to their mass every vorn and typically come close to that. Then they will slow down to adult growth patterns until they reach 6000 vorns.

It is common to call a hatchling in the growth plateau a youngling.

A yaro (from half base to base size) can add 2.5% of their mass per vorn, though 0.2% is more common. They are the adolescents of the dragon world. Then they will slow down to adult growth patterns until they reach 8000 vorns. Their breath weapon can be used at this point but it will cause damage to the dragon using it.

A young adult can add 1% of their mass per vorn, though 0.5% is the norm. Once they reach twice base size they enter adult growth patterns.

An adult (once they are about twice the base size) can add a max of 0.05% of their current mass per vorn if they are very, very lazy and have all the quality fuel they can get down. 0.001% is average for an active adult consuming normal amounts. They can use their breath weapon without concern from here on. At this age they have a mass-compensation system that turns on that reduces their effective mass in flight by 75%.

An pai is half the size of a large juggernaut and those who usually breed.

An Elder (title of reverence) is the size of a large juggernaut and typically the elder(s) of both clan and society.

A dragon can lose up to 5% mass per vorn if they can consume nothing and are very active.

Creation and Maturing (averages):  
Gestation (time in the carrier): for 60 vorns  
In egg: for 1000 vorns (909 nae'am)  
Hatchling: until 6000 vorns (5,455 nae'am)  
Mechling: until 8000 vorns (7,273 nae'am)  
Adult: from 8000 vorns (7,273 nae'am)  
Pai: 65,000 vorns (59,091 nae'am)  
Elder: 100,000+ vorns (90,910 nae'am)


	18. Harmonexian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assortment of species native to the lands around Harmonex that developed a distinctive crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This armor is made up of individual scale-like crystals that shimmer with color.

## Avian

 **bolt-bats** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/bolt-bat). a form of wildlife native to both Cybertron and Nebulos. They presumably are easily shocked and amazed by new sights. Some look like Ratbat the cassette.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden boltbat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bat-142872761), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bat-side-view-142872902) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **cyber-eagle** :  
\-- **Harmonexian blue cyber-eagle** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Peregrine-Falcon-2-336345183) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **cyber-owl** :  
\-- **Harmonexian blue tufted cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Horn-Rimmed-Owl-343637089) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian green cyber-owl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Owl-143249708) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **cyber-sparrows** :  
\-- **Harmonexian crested cyber-sparrow** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fleeple-Male-167709240) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. Locals consider this species good luck to spot.

 **hummers** :  
\-- **Harmonexian carmine-optic prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-3-297744465) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian curve-tailed blue hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-189402633) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden-billed prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Humming-bird-6-324079994) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian jet-optic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-9-354044731) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. designation is for the black patch around its optics.  
\-- **Harmonexian long-billed blue hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-10-525804947) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian needle-billed prismatic hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-8-344332849) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian pink-optic green hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-4-298625577) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-pendant-332964095) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian wide-winged green hummer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hummingbird-2-289361399) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **nippers**  
\-- **Harmonexian pink-bellied nipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bullfinch-345883264) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **oil waders**  
\-- **Harmonexian purple oil wader** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/The-enormous-purple-bird-190305385) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **snipe spotters** :  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic snipe spotter** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kookaburra-2-341970488), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kookaburra-195194414) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **solvent scoopers** :  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-spoonbill-307712167) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver-headed solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Spoonbill-3-338142757) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian striped solvent scooper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Spoonbill-195081947) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **turbo-canaries**  
\-- **Harmonexian blue turbo-canary** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Blue-wren-series-195193593), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/The-hanging-gardens-195192892) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **turbo-hawks** :  
\-- **Harmonexian golden turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Peregrine-Falcon-188269191) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

## Aquatic

 **arcti-avianoid** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/arcti-avianoid). a king penguin. smaller species are often called rust racers in areas.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue rust racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Penguin-476153952) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This blue species primarily eats small fish and crustaceans.

## Land

 **chippers** : rodents that gnaw on ironwoods and other trees. have a variety of different kinds of spines. like porcupines.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue chipper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Hedgehog-474655865) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **cyber-ape** : many of the larger members of this species move on four legs on the ground. the rarer smaller species are often found in trees or climbing around on crystals.  
*-- **Harmonexian golden cyber-ape** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Orangutan-2-491111857), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Orangutan-353007446) A species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. The species lives in small troops within large crystal formations. The species primarily consumes crystals and fruit.

 **cyberhounds** : wild canines  
\-- **Harmonexian patchy cyberhound** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Husky-Pup-393620487) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **dust runners** : typically large-audialed rodents that live in very dry areas. somewhat similar to a chinchilla on Earth.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver dust runner** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Chinchilla-598736060) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **ground plodders** : small flightless birds. feathers are coated with a toxin most creatures cannot consume (look a bit like kiwi)  
\-- **Harmonexian blue ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Feels-like-a-kiwi-301163791) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian golden ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Duck-142871393) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian short-beaked ground plodder** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fleeple-Female-167012626) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **nitrojumpers** : kangaroo  
\-- **Harmonexian slim minijumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Kangaroo-367121091) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **razor rats**  
\-- **Harmonexian silver razor-rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Rat-2-289010923), [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Rat-3-310718655) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **robo-bears** : species of broad snouted bears.  
\-- **Harmonexian aqua iron-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Bear-145572211) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This omnivorous species eats carrion and vegetation. It also hunts whenever the opportunity is presented although it does not often chase after prey.  
\-- **Harmonexian nokor-bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-330297060), [[inspiration image 2]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-2-341010369), [[inspiration image 3]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Panda-3-432817565) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This species primarily eats leaves and seeds although it also consumes insectobots and avianoid eggs.

 **robotopossum** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/robotopossum). adept at feigning injury or death to confuse its pursuers.  
\-- **Harmonexian blue robotopossum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Aussie-Possum-290567378) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian prismatic robotopossum** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Aussie-Possum-2-305255052) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **spine rats** : rodents with spines. one species extinct in the wild was the predecessor of the domesticated quill rat. similar to echidna.  
\-- **Harmonexian purple gold-bellied spine rat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Pangolin-384582476) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **tree ursoids** : smaller, large eared relatives of robo-bears that spend most of their time up in branches for safety.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver tree ursoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Koala-303466392) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. This species is an herbivore that eats leaves.

 **turbofoxes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox). They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors.  
\-- **Harmonexian black-tipped turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fox-cub-343289578) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **weasoids**  
\-- **Harmonexian copper weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Meerkat-309474439) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.  
\-- **Harmonexian silver weasoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Cat-2-326893726) a species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment.

 **wild cyber-cats** : small cyber-cats that roam parts of Cybertron typically hunting rodents and avianoids. many are origin species for domesticated cyber-cats.  
\-- **Harmonexian black-optic wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://seanavery.deviantart.com/art/Fail-Cat-and-Success-Cat-328326478) (on right). A species native to the lands around Harmonex that has developed a crystalline-style armor to blend in with the environment. Primarily nocturnal, this species hunts cybertoads and other amphibians as well as lizaroids and rodents along small stream banks and oil pools.


	19. Orszems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orszem are unique to the Csillagos Szentély estate in Gygax. They have largely kept the otherwise vulnerable estate and House from being attacked because anything with an engine is slaughtered by a mob of whatever orszem hear it. All orszem are driven berserk by the sound of Cybertronian engines. Under no conditions can orszem be domesticated. While editing jurassanoid code for domestication sterilizes them it outright deactivates an orszem every time. Only a few of the omnivores can be somewhat tamed.
> 
> Orszem all have pharyngeal jaws which are used for feeding. They do not have optics and rely on other senses to hunt and navigate. Many orszem have elongated tails and head crests compared to their original species. Most orszem are carnivorous or at least omnivorous. Many orszem are venomous or poisonous.
> 
> For the Terrans: yes, they are based on Xenomorphs.

## Avian

 **archaeopteriods** : predatory avianoids with teeth-filled beaks and short legs.  
\-- **orszem ebony archaeopteriod** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/art/The-Xenoraptor-745448157) a species typically found in hilly, forested or mountainous areas. capable of only short flights, they often dive/glide down at prey.

 **bolt-bats** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/bolt-bat). a form of wildlife native to both Cybertron and Nebulos. They presumably are easily shocked and amazed by new sights. Some look like Ratbat the cassette.  
\-- **orszem forest-stalker robo-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bennykusnoto.deviantart.com/art/WEYLAND-YUTANI-file-XENO-BAT-529913044) a small species of robo-bat that stalks its prey across the forest floor. remarkably quick on land, it typically feeds by latching onto the side of its prey and injecting anticoagulants to keep the energon from congealing. once secured it emits an ultrasonic pulse which attracts any others of its kind in the area. multiple robo-bats attacking the same prey mechanimal will quickly offline it due to energon loss.  
\-- **orszem shred-wing bolt-bat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://locustofloki.deviantart.com/art/Bat-Alien-xenomorph-116369529) a long-tailed robo-bat species that primarily lives in caves. In addition to preying of other bat species, they often prey upon birds coming to eat other bats as they leave their nightly roosts. Known carriers of cy-viruses.  


**cyber-pterodactyls** : (Jurassanoid) long necked flying reptiles.  
\-- **orszem wedgetailed cyber-pterodactyl** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://zikya.deviantart.com/art/Dinobot-5-116244494) a large species typically found roosting on cliff faces and mountain peaks.

 **turbo-hawk**  
\-- **orszem long-tailed turbo-hawk** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Bird-699895175) one of the rare aerial orszem, this species is found all over Csillagos Szentély. they are skilled predators, but they also carrion feed if given the opportunity. they are noted for being particularly sensitive to Seeker engines although all Aerial engine noise triggers berserk rages. they typically live in pairs, but if one screeches in a berserk rage all within hearing range will hone in on the cry and join the attack. If prey hides in a crevasse, the predator can use its tail as a spear attack and the two long fingers on its wings to pull the carcass out into the open.

## Aquatic

 **cyberwhales** : large predatory cyberwhales.  
\-- **orszem fang-mouth cyberwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Whale-701225566) the largest species in the Csillagos Szentély lakes, this predator has a gaping maw with a gripping tongue. Prone to eating other orszem as well as the lower members of the food chain.

 **icthyosauroids** : (Jurassanoid) Streamlined, aquatic reptiles similar to stuntjumpers.  
\-- **orszem long-jawed icthyosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Ophthalmosaurus-699707788) schooling species found swimming through the Csillagos Szentély lakes. when attacking larger prey it will rake with its tip teeth injecting a venom which causes spasms in cabling. Venom is similar to that of the climbing bear.

 **misslefish** : a schooling fish a bit like large tuna on earth.  
\-- **orszem highfin misslefish** : [[inspiration image 1] top image: mature, middle image: immature](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Gyarados-and-Chestburser-Magikarp-742053586) a species found travelling in shoals. the large mature specimens stick to the middle of the shoal, concealed from prey by the smaller offspring until they strike.

 **oil lizards** : the wild species domesticated into the frilled oil lizard.  
\-- **orszem crested oil lizard** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Alien-Queen-Dralien-747020266) a multi-limbed species of oil lizard found primarily in rivers and ponds to avoid the larger robosharks. The long body is cumbersome on land, but the five sets of limbs allow it to grasp hold of rocks and crystals in fast moving currents where it strikes out at passing prey.

 **robosharks:**  
\-- **orszem plate-throated roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Shark-Alien-712616056) the largest roboshark species found in the Csillagos Szentély's lakes. often drawn to the smell of fluids spilled iduring razorfin attacks, it will join the attack causing massive wounds which will not stop bleeding due to chemicals in its venomous bite.  
\-- **orszem razorfin roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Shark-699488609) a small species of roboshark the size of a minibot that occasionally enters the larger rivers in the Csillagos Szentély estate as well as being found in the lakes. the blades of its fins are extremely sharp and it often barrels past potential prey using its fins to cause severe injuries before coming in for the kill.  
\-- **orszem smooth-backed bubbler roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://radioactive-insanity.deviantart.com/art/XenoShark-167113389) a small species of roboshark with three holes on its back. These holes can produce an odor to attract prey, but it also uses them to release a nasty cloud of neurotoxins that it uses to offline larger prey or predators.  
\-- **orszem thrasher roboshark** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://bennykusnoto.deviantart.com/art/WEYLAND-YUTANI-file-XENO-SHARK-528797899) a small species of roboshark roboshark often found in smaller lakes and larger rivers, this species has the pharyngeal jaws resting at the entrance to its mouth even when not attacking. It is known to launch itself up into the air to snag avianoid prey on the wing.

 **stuntjumpers** : related to cyberwhales, these mechanimals often launch out of the Rust Sea in acrobatic displays.  
\-- **orszem longtailed stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://patchworkdove.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Dolphin-157759309) the long narrow body of this species means it can slip into narrow areas or launch itself up into the air to snag prey.  
\-- **orszem spike-finned stuntjumper** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Dolphin-699132940) the two spines on this species fins possess a nasty venom which coagulates energon.

 **warwhale** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/warwhale).  
\-- **orszem blade-nosed warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Narwhal-699874381)a smaller species of warwhale still confined to the Csillagos Szentély lakes. The blade on its nose detects vibrations and makes it one of the most likely to berserk of all the aquatic orszem.  
\-- **orszem cut-fin warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Killer-whale-700444571) the largest of the orszem warwhale species possesses gray and black mottled plating as well as sharp fins and ridges. Confined to the largest lakes due to its size, it is primarily a daytime hunter.  
\-- **orszem spike-backed warwhale** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Porpoise-699971044)smallest of the orszem warwhales, this silver species hunts in packs along lake edges. They are known to throw themselves up onto shallow banks if they sense prey.

## Land

 **abelisaurids** : (Jurassanoid) theropods similar in size to mecha tyrannosauroid but known for having extensive display features on their heads. they do not tend to inhabit the same areas of Cybertron as mecha tyrannosauroids. Solitary and highly aggressive towards their own kind unless breeding protocols are engaged.  
\-- **orszem chevroned abelisaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nebezial.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-rex-314480080) a solitary predator with a vicious bite. this species often rips chunks out of larger prey and allows them to flee only to die from the festering its venom causes in the injuries. it is easily provoked into berserking.

 **alloysauruses** : (Jurassanoid) considered a midway point in the theropods although they are a close match to the mecha tyrannosauroids in size. they lack back claws of cyber raptors and have smaller heads than mecha tyrannosauroids.  
\-- **orszem blue-tipped alloysaurus** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://retinence.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Rex-Views-321823542) this species uses its grasping tongue to snag prey and pull it into its main jaws as they close. the tips of the spines on this species turn blue when it is ready to breed.

 **anteloids** : Like Earth antelope -- they have horns, not antlers.  
\-- **orszem blade chevronbuck** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Oryx-699894505) this omnivorous species possesses long single bladed horns as well as ankle spurs on its front hooves and a long bladed tail. Mostly a plains dweller, it lives in small herds that viciously defend any offspring.  
\-- **orszem fleet tasaluq** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Impala-699304081) This gray omnivorous species possesses normal hooves but has two bright-red long-bladed horns that project over its back. The horns are often used for mating battles. It is more prone to scavenging than hunting but lives in herds on the grassy plains. There are toxin glands under the armor that can damage the ability to process energon if consumed. The toxin renders any processed energon a sickly orange and smells rancid. A sliced toxin gland compromises the entire section of the mechanimal as fuel.

 **bladed raptors** : (Jurassanoid) large relatives of cyber raptors possessing blade-like display structures on their shoulders.  
\-- **orszem frill-audialed blade raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dodger-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-King-85459068) this is a pack species which typically hunts on plains in groups of about ten. Dominant members display larger head frills. the extra forelimbs make it easier for them to cling to larger prey while biting and slashing at it.

 **chron-onager** : the wild species used to create the domesticated chronohorses.  
\-- **orszem crested chron-onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-horse-Andalusian-horse-699582805) an omnivorous species with a bladed tail and high neck ridges that lives in small herds. they possess a claw on either side of each hoof and primarily live in grassland areas. occasionally tamed and used as mounts, they are temperamental and can be difficult to control.  
\-- **orszem high-crested onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Queen-horse-Shire-700456424) the largest of the omnivorous equine species which possesses shoulder crests, short neck ridges and a long bladed tail. each hoof possesses two side claws as well as a single large spur on the back of the ankle. most are silvered black in coloration. occasionally trained as mounts, they only tolerate a handful of handlers and can be aggressive towards strangers.  
\-- **orszem hip-frilled onager** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://www.deviantart.com/foxjot/art/Commission-Albinohound-743385196) slightly smaller than the high-crested onager, this rare species looks more like a normal cyber-horse to outsiders. Looks can be deceiving because this is one of the most predatory of the equines with highly venomous spines along its back capable of triggering intense pain sensations and a deadly venomous bite which causes processors to misfire. Unusual for an orszem they have nine optic spots which are actually a sensor suite. They are rarely successfully trained. Solid gray is the coloration of offspring and nonbreeding adults. The breeding adults have black stripes and fringes, while subordinate adults have brown fringes and stripes.

 **cyber raptors** : (Jurassanoid) small fast theropods, often with a killing toe-claw.  
\-- **orszem fantailed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Velociraptor-Alien-712616067) the long spines on the species tail are used for display but are also capable of injecting a toxin which induces purging. the slowed reflexes and incapacitation often turns a predator into a meal.  
\-- **orszem split-jawed cyber raptor** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ldn-rdnt.deviantart.com/art/05-Xenoraptor-297991585). not the fastest of the mansasi, this species makes up for it with killing weaponry. the back limbs posses one large killing claw, while the forelimbs each have one large and one small killing claw. the enormous jaws can split like some snakes allowing them to swallow large chunks of meat. unusually solitary, they do not tolerate others of their kind in their forest territories unless it is breeding season.

 **cyberwolves**  
\-- **orszem spike-backed cyberwolf** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Wolf-699756615) packs of this long-tailed species can have up to twenty members. the long bladed tails are used for communication as well as defense against larger orszem predators trying to steal a kill. highly intelligent and crepuscular, they coordinate their attacks against prey and use the twilight and shadows to their advantage.

 **diplophosauroids** : (Jurassanoid) a smaller species closely related to ceratosaurods, they possess elaborate helm display features and often hunt in packs. the packs are dynamic socially and group care for offspring.  
\-- **orszem spitting diplophosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Dilophosaurus-Alien-712616061) in addition to being a pack hunter, this species can spit a corrosive acid from its mouth three times the length of its frame. The acid can permanently destroy optics if it comes into contact with them. This spray is typically done to mark territory or ward off threats.

 **dromaeosaurids** : (Jurassanoid) slightly larger than cyber raptors, they have a shorter snout but also possess the killing toe-claw.  
\-- **orszem fringed dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/xenomorph-Utahraptor-699909303) often found around the edges of oil rivers and pools, this species often strikes from ambush by swarming around the pack's target.  
\-- **orszem racer micro dromaeosaurid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://nefarusyul.deviantart.com/art/Alien-Raptor-324674117). one of the smallest species of orszem mansasi, they are the size of the average circuithound and very fast. hunting in packs allows these predators to take down prey the size of zebranoids or larger.

 **entelodontoids** : larger, more aggressive relatives of the razor boars. most do not have visible tusks.  
\-- **orszem orange-horned entelodontoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://escama.deviantart.com/art/Wild-Boar-Alien-110192108) the bright orange horns on this species serve as a warning that it is venomous and poisonous. The horns inject a venom which causes necrosis at the injury sight by binding with the area and preventing repair systems from functioning properly. If damaged the armor on the legs has a gummy substance which sticks surfaces and burns with a caustic solution, and this substance can seal a predator's mouth closed and cause severe damage to the throat both of which can causes starvation due to an inability to eat. Species is immune to its own acid and is edible if care is taken during butchering. Age is indicated by the number of horns on its helm.

 **mecha tyrannosauroids** : (Jurassanoid) The large theropods that use jaw power to kill.  
\-- **orszem spurred tyrannosauroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://arvalis.deviantart.com/art/Alien-T-rex-715944826) this predator lives in mated pairs and offspring remain with the adults until they are approximately half grown. a common hunting tactic is for the youngsters to chase prey towards the adults who strike out of ambush. once they leave their creators youngsters fight to attract a mate and establish territories. This is the only time the species is found naturally wandering. They will leave their territories in pursuit when berserk, but they will immediately return once the target is destroyed.

 **ravenger** : ravengers are a more aggressive subspecies of badgeroids that do not dig burrows.  
\-- **orszem spiked ravenger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://notpongkong.deviantart.com/art/Predator-Hound-Xenomorph-alternate-Backdrop-670554138) a solitary predatory species with large prominent spikes on its limbs and shoulders. Its lower jaw has large spines and teeth for slicing open prey. Typically found in forests and occasionally in underground tunnels.

 **robo-bears** : species of broad snouted bears.  
\-- **orszem climbing bear** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Bear-Alien-714339510) a smaller species of robo-bear possessing a long tail, shoulder crests and longer fore-legs than back-legs giving it an odd gate at speed. These solitary carnivores patrol the hills and forests searching for prey and often climb trees. The only orszem species with five digits on all four legs. The front paws can pass for hand prints except the fifth digit is another finger rather than a thumb. The back paws are longer than the front paws and simply have long toes. The claws are also very short but very hard and sharp; the fore-claws have venom sacs which causes cabling to spasm and makes it hard for prey to escape. The venom isn't technically lethal, but the cabling spasms can last for decaorns even after being neutralized by antivenom.

 **robo-deer** : a catch all for a variety of other antler types in large forms -- moose, caribou.  
\-- **orszem bladed robo moose** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Deer-699737485) this solitary omnivorous species possesses two ankle spurs as well as the standard forked hooves as well as a long bladed tail. It uses its large bladed antlers for offense as well as defense. often found in scrub or lightly forested areas.

\-- **thunderhorns** : equivalent to big horn sheep. Species used to create domesticated species of sheep.  
\-- **orszem clawed thunderhorn** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Ibex-700873848) this omnivorous species possesses claws instead of hooves but is still adept at transversing its rocky home. the bladed horns continue to grow in a large spiral for its entire life.  


**turbocobras** : hooded venomous snakes like cobras  
\-- **orszem fork-tailed turbocobra** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://escama.deviantart.com/art/Snake-Alien-106017083) in addition to having a venomous bite the barbs on its hood can also inject venom as a defensive measure. the venom of this species causes misfiring in the processor. light cases result in confused speech and disorientation, with severe cases causing uncontrollable motor spasms.

 **turbofoxes** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/turbofox). They're fast. Very fast. To the point that only the speediest of robots can hope to approach them. The original breed is not intelligent, lacking a nervous system more complex than that of a plant. Other varieties gave up some speed for better processors.  
\-- **orszem kilenc farok turbofox** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://florenceandthedragon.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Ninetales-and-Chestburser-Vulpix-741911870) center. a golden turbofox species that often use their hooked tails to strike out and snare smaller prey.

 **zebroids** : wild relatives of chronohorses rarely successfully domesticated.  
\-- **orszem whip-tailed zebroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Horse-Akhal-Teke-698131647) the smallest of the omnivorous equine species, this mostly gray species possesses six thin tails with hooks on the ends and a bright orange, short spiky neck-ridge. each hoof has has two side claws as well as two small spurs on the back of the heel. There are lines of nodules along parts of their frames. If a nodule gets broken a foul-tasting acid squirts out that smells worse than most stenchers.

## Felines

 **cyber-pumas** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/cyber-puma). Known for their hunting prowess and stealth without being cloaked.  
\-- **orszem spotted cyber-puma** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jidane.deviantart.com/art/Silver-spotted-Xenomorph-1377082) the distinctive tracks of the fore-paws of this species are one of the few signs of its presence. The two fingers each have two small claws with a small hindclaw completing the odd track. the small fore-claws are incredibly sharp and narrow and are often used to sever cabling deep in joints and armor cracks. typically found in mountains and other rugged territories.  


**leopoids** :  
\-- **orszem phantom leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Jaguar-701384005) a stealthy species of orszem feline. Smaller, immature individuals often leap through treetops in pursuit of prey while larger adults are known to leap off of thick branches onto prey. species can alter its coloration to blend into its environment.  
\-- **orszem red-striped leopoid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://dodger-the-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-variation-178209258) this species has two horns on its head and a wedge-shaped tail. larger than the phantom variation, this species is found in more grassy areas although they tend to avoid the actual savannas given the larger predators out there.

 **mercury racers** : cheetah-like cat  
\-- **orszem speckled racer** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Cheetah-704119886) fastest of the orszem felines, this species hunts in small groups of up to six. they can outrun must mechanimals and often dash passed larger prey, lashing with their tails to create wounds.

 **nitrotigers** : A large feline. Also called a cybertiger. [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/nitrotiger).  
\-- **orszem orange cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://xenopreddragon.deviantart.com/art/XenoTiger-120473056) this is either a very rare species or a recent development since they have only been reported in the past couple centuries and are closer in appearance to a standard cybertiger than most orszem species. preferring to hunt on banks of oil streams and lakes they are also known to hunt aquatically.  
\-- **orszem striped cybertiger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://ex3quias.deviantart.com/art/Tiger-Xenomorph-209112390)a heavy-bodied, normally solitary ambush predator primarily found in thick brush, hills or grasslands.

 **pneuma-lions** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/pneuma-lion). maneless cyberlions usually found in forests and thick brush.  
\-- **orszem longfang pneuma-lion** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://sharppaper.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Saber-Toothed-Tiger-742085127) this species hunts in prides of up to twenty. they often split up to ambush spooked prey and will defend their territory.

 **shellbacked-stingers** : aggressive feline species approximately the size of a cyber-puma which have traded speed for armor. they often fight off other predators to steal carcasses.  
\-- **orszem tri-legged stinger** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-baccara6.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Avatar-700616614) lacks the heavy armor of others of its species, but it is still prone to stealing carcasses from other predators. its tail possesses a nasty venom which is describes as feeling like burning from the inside out. it can easily climb most surfaces and often scales straight up banks or pike trees.

 **wild cyber-cats** : small cyber-cats that roam parts of Cybertron typically hunting rodents and avianoids. many are origin species for domesticated cyber-cats.  
\-- **orszem ebony brush wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://black-tides.deviantart.com/art/Blacktide-Xeno-Panther-744525190) Twice the size of a typical cyber-cat, very little is known about this species other than it usually lives in the territory of large Jurassanoids where it is safer from other predators.  
\-- **orszem oilmarsh wild cyber-cat** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://jidane.deviantart.com/art/Rikumorph-Ver-2-0-7102690) normally solitary, this rare species specializes in hunting along the edges of slow-moving oil streams and ponds where the brush is dense and the oil is murky with sediment. It will wade in as well as stalk along the edges before pouncing on prey. the ridges on its back allow it to display to others of its kind, and the ridges turn blue when it is ready to breed.

## Insectabots

 **antroids** : [[Canon Info]](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/antroid). tiny, tiny mechanical creatures that infest Cybertron; they are noted for invading picnics and luncheons on the planet's surface and for their large cyber-hives. they are notoriously easy to lead.  
\-- **orszem pincing antroid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://koryface.deviantart.com/art/Xenomorph-Starship-Trooperes-Warrior-Bug-525840890). twice the size of a turbo-rat, this gray species builds large nests underground and sends out workers to seize prey and drag it back to the nest. although the species is blind, a bronze armor plate on the helm is used to detect heat signatures. a berserk nest is a nightmarish sight as hundreds or thousands of individuals swarm out to destroy the intruder. the master creator is the center of the nest and produces a signal which keeps its offspring from maturing. If separated from the master for an extended time, a worker will mature into a master and begin producing its own offspring thus starting a new nest.

 **tarantuloids** : spiders that typically stalk prey instead of building long-term webs.  
\-- **orszem grasping tarantuloid** : [[inspiration image 1]](https://scorpenomorph.deviantart.com/art/Spider-worker-Alien-714042416) a rare species the size of a minibot, this predatory species stalks through underbrush and rubble, leaping out to sting prey with a nasty paralytic venom from its abdomen before dragging them back to its lair. most victims are consumed while still online.


End file.
